


When the Going Gets Tough...

by Panthera_Astaire



Series: Their life in Pieces [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Married Couple, Married Life, probably some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 119,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Astaire/pseuds/Panthera_Astaire
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been married for almost Seven years now with two kids, life is starting to get... bumpy. Lexa just went into business with Indra. They are working as a private contractor for the military. Sending people in to help train soldiers in Military logistics and defense. Lex and Indra were in the Military together, and she retired just after she and Clarke got married, when they decided to have kids. Clarke was working at a gallery VERY part time as she was raising kids, and when this opportunity with Indra came up, Clarke didn't really want to tell her wife no. Lexa is never home, and Clarke feels like a single parent. She and Lexa text, and when Lexa does come home it just in time to kiss the kids as they are going to sleep, if even that, and shower and climb into bed with Clarke. There is no communication or intimacy. The kids miss their Momma, and Clarke misses her wife. Raven and Octavia are the ones helping Clarke with the kids, and picking up Lexa’s slack, But Clarke doesn’t want to be raising kids with her best friends, she wants her wife there.





	1. Give me a Shirley Temple

Give me a Shirley Temple...

 

**Clarke: I need you to come by and get the kids… I cannot paint while they are here.**

**Lexa: I am sorry, I can’t right now… I am trying to finish up this plan with Indra and then I will be done.**

**Clarke: How long?**

**Lexa: An hour & a half two tops. **

**Clarke: Ughhhh**

**Lexa: I am sorry Clarke… maybe see what O is doing?**

**Lexa: Or Raven?**

“I didn’t sign up to raise kids with O or Raven!” Clarke breathed to herself. 

She knew that Lexa was busy; she knew that when Lexa and Indra went into business together for themselves that it was going to be a lot. But she didn’t realize she would be spending so many nights and days alone. They are working as private contractors for the military. Sending people ‘in’ to help train soldiers in military logistics and defense. Lexa and Indra had been in the military together, and Lexa retired just after she and Clarke got married, when they decided to have kids.

“Jacob Griffin Woods, I swear if you don’t stop pulling your sister’s hair!”

“She started it!” The nearly six year old boy said.

“She is three, how did she start it.”

“Because Mom, she won’t…” the boy paused as if he was thinking.

She opened her texts and typed.

**Clarke: Hey, anyway you can help with these rugrats a while? They sure miss their Auntie?**

“Sounds to me, like you are having to think awfully hard there, Jacob…” Clarke got up from her easel and lifted the little girl into her arms. “Miss Kate” She kissed her blonde hair. “Is brother picking on you?”

“Momma?” Kate asked for Lexa.

“I know, I want Momma too,” Clarke sighed.

“Where is she?” Jake asked.

“Working, she and Indra had to get something finished then she will be on her way.”

Her phone beeped in her hand, and she checked it, sitting down with Kate on her lap.

**Octavia: Yeah, of course… You at home or your studio? Where is Lex?**

**Clarke: I am at the studio, trying to paint with them is impossible, and I have that deadline next week… for that art showing I have in three weeks… and this alien inside me. So… yeah my life is impossible at the moment.**

“Can we go home?” Jake asked.

“I can’t but Auntie O is going to come get you and I am sure she will take you home, or to her house…”

“Her house! Her house!  Her house!” Jake chanted.

“We will see when she gets here.”

“Is Momma there?” Kate asked.

“No honey, Momma is at work.”

“Okay” She sighed.

“I know, me too” Clarke said. Kissing the little blonde head…. “Me too.”

**Octavia: I am not far, be there in a second… you and Lex okay?**

**Clarke: Yeah, just both busy, and stressed. A lot going on.**

**Octavia: Okay, you know you can talk to me…**

**Clarke: I know, thank you.**

“Is Uncle Lincoln with her?” Jake asked.

“I don’t think so, he was out of town with work remember?”

“Is he going to be back to watch my baseball game tomorrow?”

“It’s Friday, and I don’t know, we will ask Auntie O.”

“Is Momma going to watch my baseball game?”

“I don’t know, we will ask Momma.”

“She’s always working.”

**Lexa: Did you get someone to come get them?**

**Clarke: Yes.**

**Lexa: Are you mad at me?**

**Clarke: No.**

**Lexa: are you sure?**

**Clarke: yes.**

/

5PM

“Thank you for coming to get them O” Clarke said as she handed her best friend a bag with some stuff for both kids in it.”

“You’re welcome. I love my little nuggets you know that!”

“I do, but this is the third time this week you have had to take them for me, and I just… thank you.”

“Hey, no sweat… Your house or mine?”

“YOURS!” Jacob said excited pulling on Octavia’s arm.

“That is up to you, you know Jake loves your place, but I may not be home till late. My wife says she will be home in ‘two hours max’… but…”

“So four” Octavia nods, got it. Well I will take them to my place. We will make dinner… I have pjs there. They have their beds.”

“Though they always end up in yours”

“You say ‘no’ to these faces!”

“She does!” Jacob said.

“I do” Clarke nodded, then kissed Jacob, and handed Kate to Octavia.

“I will let Lexa know to text you about pick up.” Clarke said. “Thank you!”

“Of course, I love it” Octavia hugged her friend, “And you, how is my littlest in there?”

“Little still; long time to cook.” She smiled.

“Call me if you need me.” O said.

“You too, be good you guys, Mommy loves you.”

“Love you Mommy!” Kate said.

“Yeah yeah, love you Mom.” Jacob said running out the door with his auntie’s hand in his.

Clarke sat back down at her easel and sent her wife a quick text.

**Clarke: Kids went to O’s house. Text her about pick up.**

**Lexa: Will do.**

Clarke wanted more from her, she wanted to respond and say something, anything. But couldn’t. She knew that Lexa was busy with work; she knew she and Indra had a ton on their plates, but they had a family, and she had a gallery showing in three weeks, which Lexa had pushed her to do. She was also three months pregnant. Something both she and Lexa had wanted, but Lexa was so excited for another baby. And now she was gone. The kids asked for her all of the time. Clarke put them to bed alone more times then she could count; and Lexa would get up in the morning early, and be gone before they’d wake up most days it felt like. Clarke was frustrated. And she felt alone. And her paintings were reflecting that. This was one of her darkest collections to date, and in a time in her life where it shouldn’t be. They were great, and she was happy with them, but they were dark, and sad, and came from a place of loneliness and longing.

/

She had been painting for at least a few hours, she wasn’t sure. She had found a rhythm and was only pulled out of it when her phone rang. She answered it without looking at the screen, honestly figuring it was her wife.

“Yeah?” She said haphazardly into the phone.

_“Well aren’t you just a ball of sunshine.”_

“Hey Rae” She said, “sorry, I thought you were Lex…”

_“And things are that good with her, eh?”_

“Ugh, I can’t even right now Raven! What time is it anyway?”

_“Okay, okay… and it’s almost 8… stuck in a painting warp?”_

“Yes, thanks to O who came and got my kids… again.”

_“You could have called me.”_

“I figured you were in the lab.”

_“I am… but I would have left.”_

“See, you would have left your job to come get my kids, but my wife won’t?”

_“Do you wanna talk about it?”_

“No. Fuck it; yes… wanna go get a drink?”

_“Clarke you can’t drink…”_ Raven said.

“I can’t; you can. And I could really just use some time out.”

_“Ark?”_

“God, yes.” Clarke said, “I will meet you there in like 20 mins, I just need to wash the paint off my face and then throw my hair up.”

_“Are you walking?”_

“Yeah it’s right down the street. I am just going to leave my car here… I could use the fresh air. We can walk back and I will drive you home.”

_“Okay I will Uber over. See you soon.”_

“Hey Rae?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Thanks.”

_“Of course.”_

/

Thirty minutes later.

Clarke and Raven were sitting at the bar, Raven having a beer, Clarke water.

 Bellamy walked over, “Hey girls… Where is my sister?”

“Watching my kids like the fucking saint that she is!” Clarke said.

“You’re not drinking?” Bell asked.

No one knew that Clarke was pregnant yet except Raven and Octavia and Anya Abby. She was waiting until the end of this month, just to keep on the safe side of things.

“No, I got to go home to the kids. Just blowing off some steam with Raven for a little while…”

“Well, glad you’re here, anything you want on me, as always.”

Bellamy owned the Ark, and the girls loved it as they always ate and drank for free, it was their regular hang out and right down the street from Clarke’s studio.

“Thanks Bell, you’re the best.” Clarke smiled holding up her water.

“You’re going to have to tell people soon, you’re already showing.” Raven said quietly as Bellamy walked away.

“I know, I always show right away.” Clarke said.

Her phone buzzed her in hand.

**Octavia: Lexa just texted and said she would be here at 9 she is on her way…**

Clarke looked at the time, 8:30… “Of fucking course.”

“What?” Raven asked swigging her beer.

“Lex… she was supposed to get the kids two hours ago and she is just on her way to O’s house…”

“What is going on with that?”

**Clarke: Come to The Ark when she gets em? Raven and I are here…**

“Can we talk about something else for a little bit, we will get to that, I promise. But right now, I just need to talk about literally anything else. How are you?”

Raven shrugged. “I’m good. Busy as hell with work, and trying to find time to get to the doc to get my nub looked at.”

“Everything ok with that?” Clarke asked concerned.

“I think it’s just time for a new prosthetic…” Raven nodded swigging her beer.

“No not Prostie!” Clarke put out her booboo lip. “She’s like part of the family!”

“Oh my god, you are such a dork!” Raven laughed, “Why do I hang out with you again?”

“I would say because you love me, but I honestly think it’s because you love my kids now.” Clarke laughed.

“Truth!” Raven held up her beer bottle and clinked it to Clarke’s water glass before taking a sip. “I am fucking in love with those babies. Speaking of, can I have Kate soon?”

“Yes” Clarke nodded.

“Didn’t even have to think about that” Raven laughed.

“You’re her Godmother, why would I think about that?”

Clarke’s phone buzzed on the bar.

**Octavia: I am on my way. Lex just left.**

**Clarke: wonderful**

“O is on her way” She said to Raven, and then her phone beeped again.

**Lexa: Hey, I am on my way home. O said you were at the Ark with Raven.**

**Clarke: Yeah, just talking. Octavia is on her way, going to hang out for a little while. Is that okay?**

**Lexa: Yeah have fun, Kate is asleep and Jake and I are going to curl up and read a book I think. I love you.**

**/**

About fifteen minutes later

“What’s up bitches?” Octavia walked over and sat down on the other side of Clarke.

“Hi, I love you!” Clarke said leaning into Octavia. “How were they?”

“Great, as always; Kate fell asleep minutes before Lex got there.”

“Of course she did” Clarke shook her head. “She had been asking for her all day too.”

“Hey Octavia” Miller said from behind the bar.

“Sup Miller” O smiled.

“Beer?”

“Please” O nodded.

“Another Raven?” Miller asked.

“Yes, please” Raven nodded.

“You sure you don’t want one?” Miller asked Clarke.

“Nah I’m good, can I get a…” She thought for a moment “Shirley Temple though?”

Miller grinned at her, “Like the virgin drink, Sprite and grenadine?”

“Please? With a cherry?” Clarke smiled.

Miller laughed at her, “Of course, coming right up…”

“So…” Raven said… “Talk to us, what is going on with Lex?”

“She has been MIA for weeks now!” Clarke sighed.

“Work?” Raven asked.

“Yes, but that is no excuse. When we talked about her and Indra doing this, she said she would have some late nights but keep it to just a few a weeks. And be sure to be home for dinner at least three nights a week and to tuck the kids in…”

“But she’s not?”

“Nopppe” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I think she saw Jake two times last week awake. And I don’t even know about Kate.”

“That’s shit.” Raven said.

“It is, and on top of all of it, I am supposed to have this art show in three weeks, but I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“No, no no!” Octavia said. “Didn’t you say that Nia was going to make her decision off of this show?”

“O, I can’t be a featured artist; I can barely get this one show together. I have a 6 year old and a 3 year old and my wife is never home. Plus I am” She looks around “pregnant again” She whispers.

“No, you have to talk to Lexa.” Raven says loudly.

“Shhh, Jesus… someone is going to hear you.  We know everyone at this bar; I don’t really want my personal business shrewn all over… Plus Lexa and Indra just went into business with the Military I don’t think I can really ask her to dial back after I told her to go for it.”

“Their private contractors and she agreed to certain things before partnering with Indra and the government, I am sure it’s possible.” Octavia said.

“I don’t know.” Clarke shrugged.

“Well if she can’t then I got you.” Octavia said.

“Yeah, me too” Raven said. “You can’t… you have to do this show, Clarke.”

Her phone beeped, it was Lexa.

**Lexa: Jake and I are going to go to bed, I am going to lay with him. If I fall asleep in there, wake me up when you get home k? I love you.**

**Clarke: okay. Kiss them both for me, I love you too.**

“So?” Raven asked looking towards Clarke’s phone.

“SO?” Clarke asked confused.

“Are you going to talk to her?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know Rae.” Clarke sipped her drink. “Fuck I wish this was beer.”

/


	2. Do you know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear lord, you guys...  
> the amount of love already on this was astonishing, thank you! I almost didn't even post this, but thanks to some persuasion from a friend, I decided too. (thanks by the way you know who you are.)  
> I wanted to say a few things before this chapter...  
> I have the first half of this story done already so I am thinking I will be on a posting schedule of Wednesday and Saturday afternoons (EST) normally, today is a bonus day. The story will run about 20 to 25 chapters depending on how on topic I stay to my outline or if I run off tangent. (Sometimes Clexa demands it) If you have any questions, or just wanna talk about this story or anything Clexa you can find me on tumblr at Clexagiraffesandbrittana319 im new over there.  
> Well end rant here, I am glad you're enjoying this story.  
> Also I could use a Beta, so if your up for that.... hit me up.

Clarke walked into the back door setting her keys on the table by the door, and hanging her jacket on the coat rack before making her way into the house. Getting into the kitchen she turned on the light. Their kitchen was huge, and had a very sterile look. Everything was white with stainless steel appliances. Clarke absolutely loved to cook, and found solace in the kitchen; so when they had this house built she made sure the kitchen was her safe haven along with art studio in the attic; even though she didn’t paint much at home since Kate had been born. Something about having two kids in the house just made it feel harder. Even though lately both kids ended up at her studio so much, she figured there wasn’t much of a difference. She only stayed at the studio because she didn’t want Lexa to see her paintings. Not yet.

Lexa and Clarke had a huge house they had built custom. They were very well off, besides the career Lexa had accomplished in the Marines, she was a trust fund baby. Both her parents died when she was fifteen, and they were old money who left Lexa everything. Clarke was never too comfortable with the whole ‘lots of money’ situation though she wasn’t foreign to it. Growing up the only child of two doctors one being the top leading neonatal surgeon in the country before he passed away. Jake Griffin was the best at what he did and her mother Abby Griffin was and is still a trauma surgeon. But when Clarke started dating Lexa she had no idea about all of the money, and to this day it was something she tried not to think about really.

As Clarke walked up the stairs quietly she looked into Kate’s room. She saw the mess of blonde curls asleep in her new toddler bed with her Giraffe Oogah in her arms. Oogha went everywhere with that girl, and she never slept without her. She continued down the hall and glanced into Jake’s room seeing the little boy asleep sprawled out in his bed, his sandy blonde hair was damp from sweat so she turned on his fan then headed up the small flight of steps to her and Lexa’s room. It was dark, but she could tell Lexa’s side light was on before she even got to the door. She leaned against it and just looked at her wife in bed under the covers; knees propped up glasses on reading over a folder Clarke knew was work. Her brown chestnut curls were pulled up into a loose bun. The tattoo on her arm was what Clarke’s eyes were immediately drawn to for some reason. So many times she has traced it with her fingers; so many times she has kissed it.

“Hi” Lexa says looking up from her folder with a soft smile on her face.

“Hi” Clarke says biting her lip back forgetting even if just for a second, she was hurt.

“How was your night with the girls?” Lexa asked.

And suddenly she remembered again.

“Fine.” Clarke said her eyes averting from her wife’s.

“You okay?” Lexa asked putting the folder down on her nightstand.

“Yep” she walked over to their closet to get changed for bed.

“Babe?” Lexa called… Nothing.

“Clarke?” She called again.

Clarke walked out of the closet pulling one of Lexa’s old USMC t-shirts on.

“Yeah?” Clarke asked.

“You’re mad at me…”

Clarke walked over to the bed and pulled her side of the blankets down and got in, “Yes, Lexa… I am.”

“Because?” Lexa asked taking her glasses off her face.

“Because O had to come get the kids, again” She said not even looking at her wife.

“I had to work.”

“I know” Clarke nodded. “You have been doing an awful lot of that lately…”

“Clarke, we are just getting this company off the ground. I told you when we started it was going to be--”

“You TOLD ME when you started you would be home at least three nights a week to have dinner and put the kids to bed with me, Lexa!”

“I am sorry Clarke!”

“Are you?” Clarke asked trying not to yell.

“Yes, of course.”

“We need you here Lex!”

“I know!” Lexa said sitting up.  

“Well do you know that all day Kate asked for Momma? And did you see her awake today, Lexa?”

“No” Lexa said.

“Do you know when the last time you did was?” Clarke asked.

Lexa paused, clearly thinking.

“The fact that you have to think about that, Lexa is…”

“I know” Lexa said.

“And Jake… He asked me today if you were going to be at his first baseball game because you work a lot and he is afraid you are going to miss it. It’s Friday, Lexa do you know that?”

“Yes, he told me tonight, I am trying Clarke.”

“Are you? Are you really trying? Because I think you have only seen Jacob three times this week, and I can’t remember the last time you saw Kate awake and it doesn’t seem like you can either. Octavia has had them three nights this week for me so I could paint, because I have deadlines for this art gallery I have coming up. Which is something you pushed me to do but I can’t paint with the kids at the studio. I can’t paint and get Jake to baseball, and Kate to ballet, and make sure they’re bathed and have dinner ready at the end of every day. I am doing this alone right now Lex, I don’t want to do this alone anymore.”

“Its work Clarke it will calm down after the first few months.” Lexa was trying to stay calm, the last thing she wanted to do was fight with her wife.

“I can’t do this for a few months Lexa, and neither can the kids.”

“The kids are just fine.” Lexa said. “And you have O and Raven to help until things calm down for me at work. I know it’s not ideal but they love the kids and don’t mind helping.”

“The kids MISS you Lexa… They miss their Momma and I miss you! I know they’re just fine, their healthy and taken care of thanks to Octavia and Raven, but I don’t want to raise kids with Octavia and Raven… I didn’t sign up to do this with them.” She places her hands on her belly, “And here we are, doing it all over again. This should be the happiest time of our lives, but I am sad, and mad, and upset all the time!” Clarke was trying not to yell she didn’t want to wake the kids up.

“I am sorry Clarke I can’t change it, not right now at least.”

“You can, you don’t want to!” Clarke yelled.

“That is not fair!” Lexa yelled.

“No what you are doing isn’t fair Lexa!” Clarke got up walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Lexa asked.

“To the attic to paint I can’t do this right now Lex.”

* * *

 

 

Lexa woke to an empty bed she picked up her phone off her nightstand, 4:30AM. She wanted to get a run in before she left for work she needed to run. She hated fighting with Clarke and more than that she hated sleeping without Clarke. She knew that she was right but she had committed to Indra and Roan and she couldn’t back out on her commitments now. It wasn’t in her character it was part of the Military training instilled in her. Also part the way she was raised until her parents died that is. Once her mom and dad died in the plane crash she went to live with her uncle, Aden and aunt, Joan, where she got to be raised (or finished being raised) with Anya who is more her sister to this day then her cousin.

After she got dressed in her work out clothes and checked in on both her children she found Clarke asleep on the couch. She preset the coffee pot, grabbed her phone and headed out the door.

Instead of turning on her music like normal she found herself dialing her sister.

“ _What the actual fuck do you want?_ ” Anya answered.

“I am sorry I know it’s early” Lexa said finding her pace.

“ _What are you doing, running_?”

“Yes” Lexa said “I woke you I presume.”

“ _You think_?”

“You’re always so fun in the morning” Lexa smirked.

“ _You called me you don’t get to complain Lex, what you need… or want_?”

“To talk….”

“Fine, hold on a second” Anya said Lexa could hear her getting up outta bed. “I am going to go talk to my fucking sister a minute. I will be right back… Okay go.”

“Who were you talking to Anya?” Lexa smirked.

“ _None of your god dammed business now speak Lex, or I am hanging up on you.”_

“Clarke is mad at me.”

“ _I know._ ” Anya said.

“Did she call you?”

“ _Texted me last night..._ ”

“I am trying Anya” Lexa said.

“ _No you’re not, that’s bull shit and you know it Alexandria.”_

Lexa winced a little at the use of her full name.

“I am!” Lexa tried.

“ _You are burying yourself in your work you are slacking in the wife department, the mom department and that is not okay.”_

“I am not trying to slack An I am just so busy at work right now.”

“ _Kids and family come first Lex_.”

“I can’t just not…”

“ _You can”_ Anya quipped back.

“Anya this is my job, how I provide for my family!”

_“And you think not being around when Kate and Jake need you is providing what exactly?”_

“I will talk to Indra” Lexa sighed.

“ _That’s my girl_ ” Lexa could hear the smile in her sisters voice _“Now as much as I love you little sister. I am going back to bed…”_

“Hey Anya?” Lexa asked.

“ _Yeah Lexa?_ ”

“Come over soon?”

“ _I was there the other day Lex_.”

“You were?” Lexa asked.

“ _Yes Alexandria you work way too much_.”

“You and my wife see each other way more than I am aware.”

“ _Yeppp_ ” Anya said.

“Go back to sleep. I love you.”

“ _I love you too Lex, Kiss those babies for me_!”

“Will do kiss whoever’s in your bed for me” Lexa grinned.

“ _Will not_ …” Anya said _“Bye Lexa_.”

“Bye Anya.”

/

“Momma!” Kate said when Lexa got back into the house.

“Kate my girl!” Lexa picked up the little blonde whose hair was all askew from sleep and peppered her face with kisses. “I missed you.”

“I miss you Momma!” Kate smiled.

Clarke was sitting on the couch with a blanket over her drinking a cup of coffee.

“Brother asleep still?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“Yes” Clarke nodded. “Was he up late?”

“A little, yeah we read three extra chapters of Treasure Island” Lexa told her.

“You were up early” Clarke said.

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep anymore so I went for a run, talked to my sister.” Lexa told her.

“What time are you going in this morning?” Clarke asked clearly not in the mood for small talk.

“I need to shower, and leave the house around 7:30.”

“Can she shower with you?” She nodded towards Kate, she needs her hair washed and I was going to make breakfast.”

“Sure” Lexa said kissing the little blonde on her hip “Wanna get clean with Momma?”

“Yes, I shower with you!” Kate said.

Clarke smiled at how happy her daughter was to be with her Mom. Lexa walked over and kissed Clarke “We’ll be back I love you.”

“Love you too” Clarke said.

* * *

 

Lexa walked into the office at a quarter to eight, Indra was at her desk.

“Hey” She said when she saw her.

“Hey Commander” Indra said.

“You have some time this morning in your schedule to talk?” Lexa asked.

“Of course, I have a conference call with the general in twenty five minutes is that enough time?

“I believe so” Lexa nodded.

“Your office or mine?” Indra asked.

“Let me drop my stuff and I will be right in” Lexa told her.

“Yes Ma’am” Indra said.

Lexa went into her office and dropped off her brief case and lunch that Clarke had made for her. Even when she is upset with her she made sure to make her breakfast in the morning and send her to work with a home packed lunch. She glanced at the family photo on her desk and then headed into Indra’s office.

“Hey” Lexa says walking in.

“Commander, you look… tired” Indra said with a smirk.

“Yeah well, the wife and I are…” she sighed.

“Sit” Indra said dropping her formal voice. Besides business partners Lexa and Indra had always been friends.

“I am in the dog house because I have been working so much” Lexa said frankly.

“I see” Indra said.

“This morning was the first time I had seen my Kate awake in like five days.”

Indra sighed “that’s tough.”

“And Clarke is struggling with work and the kids and balancing all of it without me all of the time. I have to figure out how to be home a few more nights a week, Indra.”  Lexa said crossing her hands over her lap.

“I just… right now before we get this team off to Syria I don’t see us being able to cut much” Indra said honestly.

“I know it’s busy but when we first started this we talked about me being done by five at least three nights a week” Lexa reminded her.

“And that is more than doable once we finish training this team. But to start Commander, you are the only person equipped to get them ready. This is our first mission and extremely important if we are going to have a continued partnership with the Marine Corps.”

“I understand that Indra I do, but” She took a deep breath “Clarke is pregnant again and I just…”

“She is?” Indra smiled, “How far along?”

“Nearing three months now, and I just can’t keep putting everything on her day in and day out; I need to lighten my load here some.”

“Well let’s look into what we can do we can conference call with Roan this week. It’s not that I don’t want to help Lexa, it’s just right now your kinda indispensable right now.”

“I understand” Lexa nodded.

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting on the bleachers watching Jake’s baseball practice when she heard a familiar voice call out.

“Hey there” Anya said sitting down next to her.

“Hey Anya, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was talking to Raven and she told me she has Kate and that you were here with Jake… So I came to check on you.”

“Well I am glad to see you” Clarke smiled.

“How’s it going blonde sister?”

Clarke laughed at the weird nickname Anya had been calling her for forever now.

“I don’t really know how to answer that.”

“I kinda figured since my sister called me at an ungodly hour” Anya rolled her eyes.

“I slept on the couch we had a huge fight. She told me she was trying--”

Anya laughed, “She told me the same thing, don’t worry I called her out on that. She isn’t trying Clarke.”

“I KNOW!” Clarke said, “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, though I am not very thrilled to be right about that. So, hopefully it will get better if I did my big sister job right.”

“She at least saw Kate this morning and spent some time with her, Jake was still asleep when she left but I am just glad Kate got to see her. You know it had been five days, since she had seen Kate awake? FIVE Anya!”

“Yeah that’s not okay she asked me when I was going to come over this morning. And when I told her I was there the other day she was almost shocked.”

“She would know these things if she was around” Clarke said. “Are you going to tell her about you and Raven?”

“Wha-Wait…What?” Anya asked trying to play it cool but failing miserably.

Clarke laughed, “Oh I am not stupid. I am very aware that my best friend and my sister in law are hooking up… and have been for a few months now.”

“Did Raven tell you?” Anya asked.

“No, I just know these things” Clarke smirked.

“AUNTIE ANYA!” Jake said running over to them.

“Jake-ster, there is my boy!” She picked him up and swung him around.

“Can I come with you?” He asked her.

Anya looked to Clarke.

“Literally up to you Raven has Kate till seven, and if you want that monster I will go paint” She said.

“Well then yes, of course you can! Maybe we can even go meet up with your Auntie Rae-Rae and sister… we can go get pizza or something.”

“YEAH!” Jake hollered.

Clarke winked at Anya at the mention of Raven.

“Why don’t you call my sister and see if she wants to meet you for dinner later? Raven and I will keep then kids at my place” Anya said.

“I don’t know, Anya” Clarke said reluctantly.

“I know Clarke, I do but I think you guys should talk.”

“Okay, we’ll see… thank you.” She smiled.

“Be good for Auntie Anya, and Auntie Rae, okay?” She said to Jake.

“Of course” He smiled.

“Can I have a huge hug and kiss?” She asked.

“Yes” He said hugging her, “I love you Mom!”

“I love you Jacob!”

As Clarke watched her sister in law and son walk away she sent her wife a text.

**Clarke: Your sister took Jake after baseball practice and Raven has Kate… Want to meet for dinner after work tonight? I miss you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? This story will be a bit Angsty, and they will have their fair share of arguments but endgame is happy; I promise. Hope you have a wonderful Sunday... drop by tumblr and say hey... Clexagiraffesandbrittana319


	3. Shelf it, just for tonight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke get in some alone time while Anya has the kids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said chapter updates on Wednesday and Saturday... but... Surprise! I have a lot written and just want to keep posting, because your guy's feedback has been amazing.   
> I hope you enjoy, you may just get the next chapter tomorrow as well... who knows?!   
> Come find me on tumblr with any comments, questions or concerns. Or even just to talk Clexa... Cleaxagiraffesandbrittana319

**Clarke: Your sister took Jake after baseball practice, and Raven has Kate. Want to meet for dinner after work tonight? I miss you.**

* * *

 

 

Lexa was sitting at her desk on a conference call with the General of the Marine Corps Ontari, Indra and Roan; when the text came through on her phone.

She checked the time and saw it was nearing five o’clock.

**Lexa: Yes!! I am finishing up a conference call with the General, Indra and Roan now. Then I can leave for the night… Do you want me to make reservations at Mount Weather?**

Lexa knew it might be a bit much but it was Clarke’s very favorite place to eat. It was this really unique place that based their menu off the weather forecast for that week it was super hard to get into, almost under-ground-ish.

**Clarke: Sounds good… if you can get us in. Anya offered to keep the kids so whatever you want.**

**Lexa: I want you.**

**Clarke: We still have a lot to talk about, Lex.**

**Lexa: I understand that.**

**Clarke: Okay, just let me know what time reservations are for when you make them.**

**/**

When their conference call was over she headed to Indra’s office, “My sister has the kids so I am going to head out early tonight and take my wife to dinner” Lexa said.

Indra nodded “All is well here shouldn’t be an issue, have a good night Commander.”

“You too Indra” She nodded and headed out the office door.

She went home to shower and get herself ready for their 7PM reservation she figured Clarke would be home, but she wasn’t. So she sent her a quick text then hopped in the shower.

**Lexa: Getting in the shower are you coming to the house or am I picking you up at the studio?**

Once she got out she checked her phone to see Clarke had responded.

**Clarke: On a roll… just get me here? I will be ready.**

**Lexa: Okay be there at 6:40 text when I get there.**

**Clarke: Sounds good.**

Lexa walked into their closet loving that it smelled so much like Clarke. She touched some of her wife’s clothes that were so nicely hung in color coated order, then coming to her side; she pulled down a pair of black skinny jeans a white tank top and a black suit jacket that fit her to a T. She knew Clarke loved her in a good suit or suit jacket. When grabbing her shoes she opted for the black high tops, maybe feeling a little nostalgic for her and Clarke’s earlier day’s right about now. Her curls were in their full glory as she ran her hands through them and pushed her hair over to the side so it was far parted. Her face bare besides some foundation and mascara which made her already big green eyes bigger.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke knew she needed to put the pencil down she had been working on a graphite piece of Lexa not anything that was for her showing and she shouldn’t be taking precious time she had kid free to draw for fun, but she just didn’t care currently.

She checked her phone and saw it was 6:20 and knew she needed to change into the dress she brought. She put her sketch pad down and sent Anya a text to check on the kids before getting dressed.

**Clarke: All okay? How are my babies? Lexa made reservations at Mount Weather and she is actually off work already. She will be here soon… I don’t know if I want to talk about what needs to be talked about or just enjoy the night out with my wife whom I haven’t seen in forever.**

She slipped out of her skinny jeans and old ratty T shirt and stepped into the dark navy dress and buttoned it high at the neck; it had a white collar with trim on it, and it was short and showed off her legs. She pulled her long wavy curls up into a messy but gorgeous ponytail and stepped into white wedges that strapped around her ankle.

She picked up her phone to check the time and saw two texts.

**Lexa: On my way babe.**

**Anya: Kids are fantastic we are at Chuck E Cheese! Have fun with your wife tonight.**

**Clarke: I just… How do I just forget An?**

**Anya: You don’t… just shelf it for a few hours or for a night and enjoy sometime together. Kids are taken care of.  
** She attached a photo of Raven, Her, Jake and Kate eating pizza.   
**We love you.**

**Clarke: Best aunties EVER! love you too.**

**Lexa: Here.**

Clarke took a deep breath “Shelf it” She said and headed towards the door.

She opened the car door and got into the front seat, damn her wife looked good. Those wild Lexa curls and that smile gave her butterflies.

“You look beautiful” Lexa said leaning in, “May I kiss you?”

“You haven’t asked if you could kiss me since we were dating” Clarke said.

Lexa shrugged, “Well you haven’t slept on the couch since we were dating.”

This was true.

“Of course you can kiss me” Clarke said leaning in to meet Lexa’s lips. It was soft and gentle and the first one in days. Clarke missed the feel of her lips pressed against her wife’s “So… I know we have a lot to talk about, but I propose…”

“You’re proposing again Clarke Abigail Woods! You took that away from me the first time and now you’re doing it again?” Lexa pursed her lips.

“You are never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Um, that you found out I was going to propose and you wanted to do it, so you beat me to it on purpose? No, no I’m not.”

“Okay well anyways,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I know we have things we need to talk about still but I _suggest”_ she smiled at herself with the word change “That we shelf it for tonight and just enjoy the evening… because it has been far too long since we have had an evening alone out.”

“I agree” Lexa nodded “and I accept your proposal.”

“Well at least this time you do” Clarke laughed.

“I only said no cause I wanted to ask!” Lexa smiled.

“Uh huh” Clarke said biting back her lower lip.

“Clarke!” Lexa said firmly.

“Yes?”

“Stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“That, the lip thing you know…” Lexa took a deep breath “You know what that does to me.”

“I do” Clarke winked.

“That too, I swear we are going to skip this reservation and I am going to take you home and undress you!” Lexa said driving now keeping her eyes on the road.

“I’m not opposed to that it has been forever.” Clarke shrugged.

“It has, huh?”

“Eight weeks” Clarke nodded.

“No!” Lexa said “Couldn’t be that long!”

“Right after I told you I was pregnant… Octavia and Lincoln had the kids.”

“CLARKE!” Lexa said shocked.

“Yes?”

“You are kidding me?” Lexa said.

“Nope you started work the next day we celebrated the baby and the new job” Clarke shrugged.

“We sure did celebrate didn’t we?”

“In the kitchen, in the living room…” Clarke smiled.

“In the shower, in the closet” Lexa added grabbing her hand.

Silence.

“I am sorry Clarke.”

“No sorries tonight, we need to talk still Lex… but not tonight.” Clarke said.

/

They were sat at a table looking at the menus.

“What are you thinking?” Lexa asked.

“Butternut squash soup to start and then I think I am going to have the lamb chop with the parsnip puree.”

“You’re so glad it’s cool tonight” Lexa smiled.

“Totally, what are you having?”

“The acorn squash salad with tri tips.”

“Having wine?” Clarke asked.

“I think so, you?”

“Half glass yes.” She nodded.

“Sounds good” Lexa said.

“Remember when I was pregnant with Jacob and you came home from work and I was having half a glass of Red and you FREAKED out on me?!”

“I didn’t know it was okay!” Lexa said.

“So you called Dr. Franstine to check because you didn’t believe me” Clarke shook her head with a smile.

“I just was… worried. How is this one going so far? I know I haven’t asked much.”

“You haven’t been around” Clarke snipped... Her eyes widened. “I am sorry, I’m… I didn’t mean too… I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re right and I understand” Lexa said “So I’m asking…”

“All is fine so far. Anya and I went to babies R us this week.”

“Anya knows?” Lexa asked.

“Yes” Clarke nodded.

“Oh…” Lexa said “I didn’t know.”

“Just her, Rae, Octavia and my mom, I thought you did.”

“I knew Raven, O and your mom knew…”

“Raven told Anya” Clarke said.  

“Umm…” Lexa was clearly confused.

“Their seeing each other Lex” Clarke smiled.

“No way” Lexa said wide eyed. “How, when?”

“A few weeks at least, I noticed about a month ago. They were always talking or together. Once I dropped Kate off at Rae’s and Anya brought her back and was like we had a great time… like I wouldn’t pick up on anything.”  

“Are we… cool with this?”

“I think it’s awesome” Clarke smiled.

“Me too, actually” Lexa smiled. “So you went to Babies R us already?”

“Yeah just after we got lunch on Wednesday while Kate was at Ballet class; I have a doctor’s appointment on the 9th.”

“Of September?”

“Yes, you know what date it is right Lex?”

“Yes, August 24th.”

“Yes” Clarke smiled “get out your phone.”

“Okay…” Lexa said hesitantly.

“Open up your calendar.”

“Got it” Lexa nodded.

“This Friday the 26th is your son’s first baseball game.”

“That’s already in there, thank you very much” Lexa stuck her tongue out.

“Good job!” Clarke winked “The 7th of august that is--”

“Oh I have plans that day” Lexa said looking up from her phone. “You see, there is this really hot artist in town and I am going to go to her showing and try and take her home with me” She winked.

“Okay, well I guess I will let that day slide” Clarke bit back her lower lip and smirked.

“Clarke!” Lexa warned.

“Yes?” Clarke asked with a sly smile then continued. “Then two days later we have the doctors for the baby.”

“At what time?” Lexa asked.

“Four-thirty, it was as late as the Doc could see us so if you can’t go I understand.”

“Hush I will tell Indra about it now, I have already told her about the baby so I don’t see that being a problem.”

“Thank you” Clarke smiled.

“Don’t thank me for that” Lexa said.

 

* * *

  

Dinner was perfect they went for a walk around downtown before heading back home. Clarke honestly didn’t care about anything else but wanting Lexa right now, getting her home and outta those clothes that made her look so good. They had talked and laughed like they hadn’t in months and Clarke was ecstatic to have her wife present.

“Baby?” Lexa asked as they walked in their front door.

“I have had a great night” Lexa said.

“It’s not over” Clarke said with a smirk.

“Do you think we should talk now?” Lexa asked.

“Baby, it’s been 8 weeks I don’t want to talk to you. I want to feel you…. Please.”

Lexa closed the gap between them, “You don’t have to ask me twice Clarke.”

 Lexa pressed her lips to hers as she unbuttoned the single button at the top of her wife’s dress pulling it down over her shoulders. Clarke helped by wiggling out of it, pulling at Lexa’s jacket as her dress fell to the floor. Lexa shimmied out of her jacket as Clarke lifted her shirt up and over her head then grabbed her wife’s hand and led her up the stairs to their bed room and shut the door.

“No one’s home” Lexa giggled.

“Habit we have kids” Clarke smirked crashing her body back into Lexa’s, Clarke’s hands now working at the clasp of Lexa’s bra. Once unhooked Lexa let it fall to the floor instantly and Clarke’s mouth found a hardened nipple and sucked at it, Lexa let out a loud moan at the contact.

“Fuck Clarke!” She rasped.

Clarke’s hands tried desperately to get Lexa’s jeans unhooked but she was having a hard time concentrating as her mouth was working at Lexa’s perfect breast, “Off” She said to Lexa.

Lexa smiled unbuttoning them and sliding them off with her underwear in one swoop once pants free she unclasped Clarke’s bra and tossed it onto the floor with the other discarded clothes.

“Fuck Lex, how at 33 years old is your body still fucking perfect?” Clarke asked as her fingers ran over her perfectly toned stomach. “I am over here pregnant three times and--”

“Stop that, you are the sexiest fucking woman I have ever laid my eyes on.” Lexa said getting onto her knees kissing Clarke’s stomach all the way down gently over her sex and inner thighs.

“Fuck Lex” Clarke said throwing her head back. “You must not look in a mirror” She giggled. Lexa’s kisses continued at Clarke’s inner thighs, Clarke standing in front of her when she felt two of Lexa’s fingers slide into her. “Jesus Lexa!” She moaned as her knees buckled. “Bed please, now!”

/

They were tangled in the sheets and each other Clarke lying on Lexa’s bare chest, Lexa’s hands running through blonde hair.

“I love you” Lexa said after what felt like a lifetime of silence.

“I love you too, Lex” Clarke said. “What time is it?”

“Ten thirty” Lexa kissed her head “Why what’s up?”

“Nothing I just wanted to text Anya and Raven and check on the kids. I never confirmed we were leaving them all night.”

“That’s what you want to do right?”

“Yeah” Clarke kissed Lexa sitting up grabbing her phone.

“May I check mine?” Lexa asked, she hadn’t touched it since they had been out.

“Yeah, go ahead” Clarke said sending a text to Anya.

**Clarke: Hey, just confirming the kids are okay at your house over night? I will get them in the morning as long as that’s cool?**

**Anya: of course… text us in the morning when you’re coming. They were great tonight by the way oh and Raven says she loves you!**

**Clarke: I love you Rae! And thanks An, I love you too!**

Lexa looked at her phone and saw she had a few work emails she ignored them for the night but checked her texts.

**Anya: Have a good time tonight sis, really try! I love you!**

She responded.

**Lexa: We had a great time thank you for taking the kids. And tell Raven good night! ;)**

**Anya: Yeah I figured Clarke would tell you. Love you!**

**Lexa: Lunch SOON DETALS! Love you too!**

Then she had a message from Indra.

**Indra: Hope your date night went well wanted to tell you, I need you to go to DC with me this Friday the 26th. Take tomorrow off; see you in the office on Thursday!**

“Shit” Lexa said to herself.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, now before I get mamed...   
> I know, Clarke has a right to be upset with Lexa, and she is. But remember all she really wants is for her wife to be present so she took the opportunity that was given to her. But, will Lexa go to DC on Friday, and miss Jake's game? What do you think? Hit me up on tumblr Clexagiraffesandbrittana319


	4. Pinky Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no chapter yesterday Loveies, I wrote though so yay for that!   
> We are now (more or less) going to be on our scheduled days of Wednesday and Saturday. (Possible third day in between there, but no promises.) This is a pretty mellow chapter with some sister knowledge and kid interaction. I hope you enjoy it, as always let me know what you think? Here or Tumblr Clexagiraffesandbrittana319  
> You guys are amazing!

The next day.

“What time do you want to get the kids?” Lexa asked walking into the kitchen.

“Well I am cooking us some breakfast right now and then I figured we could call your sister.”

“And Raven” Lexa said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “Do we not think this is weird?”

“I mean kinda I haven’t talked to Rae yet, but I know Anya is super happy.”

“Well that’s all that matter really” Lexa said walking over and kissing Clarke. “I love you.”

“I love you; I can’t believe you have the day off today it’s pretty incredible” Clarke said. “What do you want to do?”

_Anything but tell you I have to go out of town on FIRDAY!_ Lexa thought to herself.

“I kinda wanted to take the kids school shopping” Lexa said. “I am not around much during awake hours right now to do that and I figured Jake starts—“

“DON’T SAY IT!” Clarke said putting her hands over her face.

“The first grade soon” Lexa smirked.

“Which I am trying to pretend isn’t happening” Clarke said play swatting at her wife.

“I’m aware of that fact, but it is. And I really want to be there when he picks out his back pack and school stuff, so what do you think?”

“I’m okay with that” the blonde nodded.

“And we need to get Kate some stuff because she is going to go to” Lexa laughed as her wife winced, knowing the words that were coming “to preschool three days a week.”

“Again I am pretending like--”

“I know” Lexa kissed her wife’s head. “What are you making?”

“Just frittatas” Clarke relaxed in her wife’s arms glad for the subject change.

“Just!” Lexa laughed, “You’re such a good cook Clarke.”

“Thank you” Clarke kissed her, “Wanna grab Juice and I will meet you at the table.”

“Sounds perfect” Lexa said.

“When was the last time we had breakfast just us?” Clarke asked setting the plates down at their table.

“I can’t even remember” Lexa shook her head. “It’s quiet…”

“I know I miss the kids, I mean this is nice but…”

“Me too” Lexa said. “I miss them a lot now I’m glad I get the day with the three of you.”

“Me too” Clarke light up “After we go to the store, we should go head to the park or something for a little bit it’s supposed to be nice out and Jacob and Kate would love it!”

“Agreed” Lexa smiled “This looks great, thank you baby!”

“Of course Lex.”

/

After they ate breakfast they snuggled on the couch for a little bit.

“We should call Anya” Lexa said.

“Your right” Clarke kissed her sitting up grabbing her phone off the coffee table. “I’ll put it on speaker.”

The phone rang a moment then Raven answered.

_“So, why does no one call my phone? You know I am here too!” Raven snarked into the phone._

“I didn’t actually I figured you would be at the lab already.” Clarke smiled.

“Hi Raven!” Lexa said loudly.

_“Hey Lexi!!”_ Raven said back just as loud.

“I miss you!” Lexa said.

_“Well if you would stop working so much…”_

“Touché” Lexa said. “How were my babies?”  

_“Pretty good… we had a bit of a… situation.” Raven said._

_“We will tell you about it when you get here”_ Anya said in the background clearly on speaker as well.

“Wait, no! What?” Clarke asked, “Who?”

_“Kate”_ Raven said, _“Hold on let me put shoes on and go get something out of my car…”_

Lexa and Clarke both looked at each other not knowing what had happened and both a little worried.

_“It’s not a big deal!”_ Anya yelled.

_“I know”_ Raven said _, “But they need to know.”_

_“And we can tell them when they get here”_ Anya said.

_“It’s fine”_ Raven said. A pause, then the girls heard a door open and shut. _“Okay, you there?”_

“Yeah, what’s up?” Lexa asked.

_“Kate wet the bed.”_

Clarke just looked at Lexa.

“That’s weird” Lexa said, “She hasn’t done that in almost a year.”

Clarke shrugged.

_“It’s not a big deal we just wanted you to know… she was clearly having a night terror when it happened.”_

“A night terror?” Lexa asked concerned.

_“Just a bad dream” Raven said. “I got her changed and the sheets off the bed and we all moved to the”_

“Shit, in your bed?” Clarke asked “I’m sorry.”

_“Well technically Anya’s but yeah… and it’s ok. We just wanted you to be aware it happened because we’re aware it’s unusual… But didn’t want to tell you in front of her, she kinda… freaked out.”_

“She did?” Lexa asked.

_“Yeah, took me a while to settle her back down.”_

“Was she asking for Lex?” Clarke asked.

_“Yeah… she kept crying for Momma” Raven said._

“Me?” Lexa asked.

Clarke just nodded to her wife.

“Okay, well thanks for telling us we are getting ready right now to head that way.”

_“Okay perfect” Raven said “we will see you soon.”_

“Love you Rae, thanks again.”

“Yeah thanks Raven” Lexa said.

_“Anytime really.”_

Clarke hung up and Lexa sat up, “That isn’t the first time, that’s happened huh?”

“No” Clarke shook her head.

“When did it start?”

“The night before last it’s only happened the one other time same thing, she woke up screaming for you and had wet the bed.”

“Fuck” Lexa shook her head.

“It’s okay Lexa” Clarke ran her hands through her wife’s chestnut curls.

“It’s not Clarke, I talked to Indra… I can’t really cut back much if any at all until we get this team to Syria” Lexa said.

“Why?”

“Because I am the one who has to prepare them, train them.”

“There has to be someone else, Lexa?” Clarke said getting agitated.  

“There isn’t I don’t think” Lexa shook her head.

“That’s shit, Lex!”

“I know, I know it is!” Lexa said “I don’t want to fight Clarke, Please? I talked to Indra… I told her what was going on. She said we could conference call with Roan this week to try and figure out something. But she just didn’t see much wiggle room, until after. But I am trying… I promise.”

“Okay” Clarke said clearly still not happy.

“I’m sorry” Lexa said.

“Okay, Lexa” Clarke said not wanting to fight with her wife today.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello” Anya said opening the door.

“MOMMA!” Kate said running to Lexa.

“Hi my girl” Lexa said scooping the little Clarke look alike up and kissing her head. “Momma missed you.”

“I miss you too Momma. I had fun with Annie Rae and Annie Yaya”

“Yeah? I am so glad! Thank you” Lexa hugged Anya.

“Of course” Anya said hugging Lexa then Clarke.

“Where is Rae and Jacob?” Clarke asked.

“Sun room, playing with some mechanical hand that Raven brought home from work.”

“Home?” Lexa asked.

“You know what I mean” Anya rolled her eyes.

“I am going to go see them” Clarke said. “Do you wanna come Kate?”

“No, Stay with Momma” Kate said.

“Come sit” Anya said to Lexa.

Lexa walked over to the couch with Kate in her hands and Clarke disappeared into the back of the house.

“So, how were things?” Anya asked.

“Good” Lexa smiled.

“Good, or _Good?”_ Anya asked.

“The latter until this morning” Lexa sighed.  

“Oh no, what happened this morning?” Anya asked.

“Clarke told me last night wasn’t a first offense for this one” She motioned to Kate content curled up on her lap. “And the first time it happened she woke up screaming for me too. I think it’s her change in routine, with me being gone so much.”

“Yeah” Anya nodded.

“Thank you Anya” Lexa said.

“What! I didn’t do anything” Anya said.

“Including try to make me feel any better about the situation” Lexa said.

“I can’t do that Lex, she talked about you ALL night… asked about you, wanted you. I’m sorry I am not team Lexa or even team Clarke on this one, I am team Woods Kids.”

“That’s me! Kate Ab-gail Woods” Kate smiled.

“Ab-a-gail” Lexa said.

“Ab-a-gail” Kate repeated her mother correctly.

“Yes, ma’am!” Anya said, “That is right see she gets it.”

“Well, I have to tell my wife something that is going to really piss her off.” Lexa said.

“Is it going to piss me off too?” Anya asked.

“Most definitely” Lexa nodded.

“Good god Lexa… okay tell me.”

“I have to…” she looked around her shoulder “Go to DC on Friday” she whispered.

“Oh Fu—uge no!” Anya said, catching herself from swearing since her niece was sitting right there.

“Rae!” Anya hollered.

“Yeah babe!” Raven came out.

“Please take Kate, I have to take my moron sister outside really fast… and beat her.” Anya said.

“Check” Raven said picking Kate up off Lexa’s lap.

“Momma will be right back” Lexa kissed Kate. “Hey Raven.”

“Hi Lexa, bye Lexa” Raven said hurrying back to where she came from.

“Let’s go. Now.” Anya said.

Lexa followed Anya out to the garage and as soon as the door shut Anya turned around with her hands on her hips and that look in her eyes Lexa knew all too well.

“Alexandria, you can’t go to DC! You have to get out of it, cancel! That boy has been talking about that game since he got into my car yesterday and how much he hoped his Momma was going to be there to watch him pitch his first game. If you let that little boy down Alexandria, I swear! And Clarke! You’ve been on thin ice with her and if she doesn’t put you in the dog house, I will.”

“Anya…” Lexa said not able to look her sister in the eyes because she knew she was right.

“NO LEXA, NO EXCUSES!”

“I can’t cancel this meeting… at least I don’t think I can. Don’t you think if there was any way if there IS any way that I am going to do it? I got a text message last night from Indra telling me to take the day off today and that she needed me t go to DC with her Friday morning.”

“Well then you better either make sure you are back in time for that game or tell her you can’t go!” Anya said.

“I am going to figure it out tomorrow” Lexa said.

“And tell Clarke when?”

“As soon as I know what to tell her” Lexa said. “We have family plans today and I don’t want to ruin that with another big fight.”

“You better fucking make it work Alex” Anya said.

Lexa was a little taken aback by the nickname her sister hadn’t used in decades.

“I will Anya… I will.”

“DO NOT MISS THAT LITTLE BOYS GAME” Anya said.

“I will do my best” Lexa said sincerely.

“No, Lexa that is not good enough!”

“Anya…”

“Lexa!”

“Okay” Lexa said “I won’t miss it.”

“Pinky” Anya said, holding out her pinky like she and Lexa used to do when they were little girls.

“Anya…”

“Lexa!!!” Anya said glaring at her.

Lexa sighed and linked her pinky with her sister’s “Happy?” Lexa asked.

“Not even a little bit, but I will be happy when you are sitting next to me on those uncomfortable bleachers on Friday” Anya said.

/

“Ready?” Clarke asked when they walked back into the house.

“I am” Lexa nodded “Where is our son?”

“Waiting in the sunroom for you to come get him” Clarke smiled.

Lexa scrunched down and stalked through the halls, clearly sneaking, when she got to the door of the sun room she could see Jacob sitting on one of the chairs, drawing. Such a little Clarke… She initially wanted to run up on him and scare him but she found herself just standing there, in the doorway watching him. Until he looked up and saw her.

“Momma!” He said his little face lighting up.

Unlike his sister he had green eyes and darker hair, though still on the blonde side. The donor that Clarke and she had picked had green eyes and brown hair, in hopes that the kids came out looking somewhat like a cross between Clarke and Lexa. Besides Jacob’s Green eyes though, they had no such luck. Which is why this time Clarke insisted on carrying Lexa’s eggs, she said she wanted a little Lexa though Lexa was fine with a tribe of Clarke’s running around.

“Hi son” She smiled, “You drawing?”

“Yeah just a pencil sketch, it’s not very good” He shrugged.

“Can I see?” She asked.

He nodded and handed her the paper it was a sketch, a quite detailed one at that of a dragon. He was wrong it was very good. Jacob had taken up his Mom’s love for art young and really did have a knack for it, like her wife did.

“Why a dragon bud?” She asked him.

“I don’t know? I think their cool, I have always kind of felt like a fighter who would have a sword and fight off dragons, like this guy…” he said handing her another sheet of paper this one of a little guy about his age, dressed in all black with torn clothes, but he looked distinguished still. He had war paint on his face and was dirty looking from fighting.

“These are amazing Jake” Lexa said running her fingers over the paper.

“Thanks Momma, I am not as good as Mommy, but…”

“You are five Jacob…”

“Almost six” he smiled.

“Almost six” Lexa smiled.

“Do you have to go to work today?” He asked her.

“Nope, you, Kate, Mom and I are going to go school shopping and then to the park.”

“Yes” He said excited. “That makes me happy cause I have missed you Momma.”

“I have missed you Jacob” She kissed the little boys head.

“You’ll be at my game right?” he asked.

Lexa took a deep breath “Yes buddy, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, she's made promises... but does that mean she will be there for sure? And if she isn't hows Clarke going to handle that? And Jacob... hell even Anya!   
> Let me know your thoughts on the subject here or tumblr Clexagiraffesandbrittana319   
> love to you all!


	5. Mom Logic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatttt? Bonus chapter for the day??? Yes!!!! I really wanted to get this one up today, and so before I go Adult for the day (ugh whyyy!) I figured I would get it up for you guys.   
> Surprise.   
> Also find my on tumblr Clexagiraffesandbrittana319 because I think i'm going to start posting previews and teasers there between updates.   
> Love to you all!

The Woods family had had a great day after they left Anya’s they headed for Target, and started there before they hit the mall and a few other places. Both kids got their backpacks Jacob settled on the Hulk and Kate got a Princess Ariel one. After Clarke and Lexa made sure that both kids had everything they needed on their required AND recommended school list, Clarke went a little nuts with new school clothes. She knew it was only because Lexa was there egging her on to ‘get whatever she wanted’ because normally she was really good at reserving herself when spending money. Unlike her wife who went a little crazy and let the kids pick out way too many toys this trip. Clarke knew it was because she felt guilty for not being around so much lately and even though she wasn’t thrilled over Lexa going hog wild with gifts to try and make up for it, she didn’t want to fight with her wife.

Now Clarke was nearly done with dinner and Lexa was playing with the kids downstairs in their playroom.

“Lex, baby” Clarke said pressing the intercom button. She had told Lexa a thousand and one times when they were building the house she didn’t want an intercom system and didn’t see the point. But with the house being so large it really came in handy. Plus she could listen in on the kids at night and they never needed a baby monitor.

“Yes dear?” Lexa said back a moment later.

“Could you get the kids washed up for dinner, I am getting ready to plate.”

“Sure can” Lexa said, “I love you.”

“I love you too” Clarke said.

A moment later the intercom beeped and she heard movement “I love you mom!” Kates little voice filled the room.

“I love you Kate” Clarke smiled.

A few minutes later she could hear the little footsteps coming up the stairs and then saw her kids running around the corner followed by her wife walking behind them.

“Walk please” Lexa said firmly.

“Yes Momma” Jacob said, “What’s for dinner Mom?” he asked Clarke.

“Chicken and rice with broccoli” Clarke told him.

“I don’t want--”

“Ah ah ah” Lexa said interrupting the young boy, “Your mother made dinner, what’s the rule?” She asked.

“I have to at least have three bites of everything on my plate” Jacob said, “Unless it’s a new food, then I just have to try it.”

“Exactly” Lexa nodded.

“Nothing on your plate is new, and you like broccoli” She told him.

“I love bocli” Kate smiled.

“Bro-cco-li” Lexa said to her.

“I know you do Kate” Clarke smiled.  

“I don’t,” Jake said crossing his arms with a brow furrow starting.

“Jacob Griffin Woods” Lexa said giving him a look that let him know just what she meant.

“Sorry Momma.”

“What can I get you to drink?” Lexa looked to him.

“Milk, please” He said.

“Sister?” Lexa asked.

“Water” Kate said.

“What do you say?” Lexa asked the little girl.

“Please” Kate said.

“Okay, why don’t you both sit in your chairs and your mom and I will be right there.” Lexa said.

Just a moment later they were all seated around their family table.

“So, who wants to start?” Clarke asked bringing up the family tradition at dinner.

“Oh me, me!” Kate said.

“Okay Miss Kate” Clarke said taking a bite of her food.

“My favorite part of day, was….” She thought for a second “that I got five new babies!” She held up four fingers.

“One more” Clarke said gesturing to her hand and Kate added her last finger.

“Good girl! Okay, Jacob you want to go next?” Clarke asked him.

He nodded, “My favorite part of today was that I got to spend it with both my mom’s.”

Clarke looked to Lexa and the soft smile that spread across her face was perfect, even her green eyes were smiling.

“I had a great day with you all too” Lexa said.

“What was best part?” Kate asked her.

“The park I think” Lexa said, “I liked pushing you guys on the swings and playing hide and go seek all together.”

“So fun” Kate said.

“I can’t believe you hid in that tree Momma” Jacob laughed.

“I can” Clarke laughed.

“Your turn, Mom” Lexa looked to Clarke.

“My favorite part of the day is right now…” Clarke said looking at all the smiles at the table. “Sitting down and eating dinner all together and remembering all the fun we had today.”

/

A few hours later all of them were snuggled on the couch watching a little TV as a family when Clarke glanced at the time. It was after nine and well passed the kids bed time, so Clarke picked up her phone and sent Lexa a text.

**Clarke: Should we start bedtime… it’s after nine already.**

**Lexa: I didn’t even notice yes… Mind if I put them down tonight?**

**Clarke: Not at all. I am going to shower and then go read in bed. Meet you there?**

**Lexa: Sounds great.**

“Okay guys” Lexa spoke, turning off the tv. “Kiss you Mom goodnight then we are going to head up stairs and read stories and go to bed.”

“Okay” Kate said snuggling into Clarke kissing her “I love you.”

“I love you Kate, I will see you in the morning. Sleep sweet, goodnight.”

As soon as Kate got off of her Mom Jacob was standing there waiting his turn. “Come here buddy” She said opening her arms.

He climbed into her lap “Mom?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, so much” He said then kissed her cheek.

She melted a little inside.

“I love you too Jacob, Sweet dreams I will see you in the morning.”

“Will you come cuddle me awake in the morning?” he asked her.

“Of course” she smiled.

“Come on” Lexa said, nodding towards the stairs.

“I will see you soon” Clarke said to her wife.

“You will” Lexa smiled following her children up the stairs.

/

Lexa looked down at both kids asleep on her, she knew she should have put Kate in her bed sooner and not lay with them so long but it really was a purely selfish move. She kissed Jacob and got out of his bed scooping up Kate taking her to her room. “I love you” She whispered as she laid her down.

When she got into her room, Clarke was curled up under the covers with her side light on reading. She took a deep breath she had been standing there longer than she intended but she was working up the courage to tell Clarke about DC. She decided earlier that day she was going to, that she needed to. How she is going to make it work and talk to Indra. How she will either be back or not go at all but she will be at Jake's game.

“What?” Clarke said pulling her out of her trance.

“Nothing, you’re just simply stunning” Lexa said walking across the room.

Clarke just rolled her eyes “Kids take a while to go down tonight?”

“No” Lexa said sliding under the covers “I just, wanted to snuggle them a bit longer.”

“Understandable, I had a great day Lex” Clarke pulled her in for a kiss.

“Me too” Lexa said as they pulled apart but Clarke didn’t let her pull away for long, grabbing her shirt and bringing her lips back to hers, kissing her deeper this time Clarke pulled them down into a laying position switching the light off as they went.

_Maybe tomorrow_ Lexa thought.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long morning of goodbyes and Kate crying for her not to go which just about broke her heart, Lexa arrived at work.

Indra was in her office door open and not on the phone, so she knew this was her moment. She didn’t even set anything down just headed straight into Indra’s office and sat down.

“We have to talk” Lexa said.

“Morning, commander” Indra said.

“Sorry, good morning” Lexa said, “We have to talk.”

“You said that” Indra nodded. “What’s up?”

“I can’t go to DC tomorrow Indra.”

“Lexa” Indra spoke.

“No Indra, I can’t its Jake’s first baseball game of the season tomorrow well it’s more than that actually... It’s his first game of actual baseball tomorrow, first non t-ball and I can’t miss it for some meeting.”

“Lexa this isn’t just some meeting” Indra said “This is final prep with Roan, General Ontari, and the Syria team is going to be on video chat.”

“Then why can’t I be on video chat?”

“Because you are this meeting, because these plans this mission it’s yours.”

“Then shouldn’t I have set this meeting?” Lexa asked.

“You weren’t here when the call came in Commander.”

“Then I should have been contacted, Indra. Any day would have worked literally ANY day besides tomorrow. Next week wide open, the week after as well. In fact I don’t have anything personal happening for the next three weeks.”

“I am sorry” Indra said “There is nothing I can do now, it’s already in play.”

“Then it needs to either A. happen without me. B. Get moved to another day, literally any other day. C. Conference call me, video chat me in whatever. OR last and final option, Reschedule it for morning and be DAMNED SURE WE ARE DONE BY NOON BECAUSE I WILL NOT MISS MY SONS GAME.” She wasn’t yelling but her commanding voice was definitely out.

“With all due respect, Lexa” Indra said her name sure to be sure Lexa was aware she was challenging her. “You are not IN CHARGE here, we are a team and the meeting is set.”

“THEN IT’S GOING TO HAPPEN WITH OUT ME” Lexa said standing up to exit the office, “Your choice Colonel I have told you my options, ball is in your court.”

Lexa was fuming she hated this having to juggle work and family and was so pissed that no one consulted her about this meeting and just scheduled it. She didn’t know what she was going to do to be honest because as much as she just didn’t want to go, Indra was right that really wasn’t an option when so many people were counting on her for this meeting since she did hold all the keys. But then again, Jacob and Clarke were counting on her too and her family was the most important thing in her life.

“FUCK!” She huffed.

 

* * *

 

“Kate, stay where I can see you” Clarke yelled.

“Yes Mommy!” The little blonde hollered back, “Just going to play with Jake right here.”

“Jake, watch your sister please!”

“Yes Mom” Jacob said.

“I don’t know why you’re so concerned we are in your back yard” Raven said.

“Which there is five acres of and god knows what out past where I can’t see” Clarke said and raven shrugged, “and she is three Rae!” 

“Okay geese you don’t have to go using your mom logic on me” Raven laughed. “So how are things with Lexa?”

“Seem to be okay… better” Clarke said “We had a great day yesterday.”

“Good! So I assume she got DC covered then?”

“DC?” Clarke asked. “What?”

“Um, nothing” Raven said. “I may not know what I am saying…” she looked around “Kate, Jake!”

“Don’t even try, their right there” Clarke pointed. “Now what the fuck do you know Rae?”

“Ugh, fine…” Raven sighed, “LexahastogotoDContomorrowanddidntknowifshewouldbebackforthegameornot” she said as fast as she could in one breath.

“Wait, what?! You better not have said what I think you did!”

“Lexa told Anya she has to go to DC tomorrow…”

“Yep… that’s what I thought you said” Clarke shook her head “Fucking fuck, Alexandria!”

“Woah, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you call her that” Raven said.

“You’re not normally around when I’m this upset with her … when did she tell Anya?”

Raven just winced.

“Raven!”

“Yesterday when you guys were at the house.”

“Fucking Shit” Clarke smacked the table then picked up her cell.

“What-what are you doing?” Raven asked nervous.

“Texting my wife!”

“Ummm…”

“Don’t Rae” Clarke held up her hand “This is not your fault, this is hers.”

**Clarke: ALEXANDRIA FUCKING TAYLOR WOODS… YOU HAVE SOME MAJOR FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO! I’M LIVID.**

“You say that, but I am the one who told you…” Raven said.

“And she should have” Clarke said “Which is why I’m SO pissed!”

“I think she was trying to figure it out...” Raven shrugged.

“Well I should’ve gotten to be a part of that process, or at least been informed on what was going on.

**Lexa: Ummm…**

“Of course, Lexa play fucking dumb!” Clarke said to her phone typing out a text.

**Clarke: WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WEREN’T GOING TO BE AT JACOB’S GAME AND WERE GOING TO BE IN DC????? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SITTING ON THIS INFORMATION, LEXA? YOU DO KNOW HE THINKS YOUR COMING RIGHT? BECAUSE YOU TOLD HIM YOU WOULD BE THERE, DAMMIT LEX!**

Her phone rang almost instantly “I got to go inside so the kids don’t hear me, can you please just be sure they stay in eyesight?”

“Of course” Raven said.

Clarke stood up and headed into the house.

“WHAT, LEXA?”

_“How did you find out?”_

“SERIOUSLY? THAT IS WHAT YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT?” Clarke was livid.

_“No, I am sorry… I was going to tell you.”_

“WHEN?”

_“Last night…” Lexa said._

“When before or after you made me come three times?”

_“THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Lexa’s voice now rose too._

“NO, YOU KNOW WHAT’S NOT FUCKING FAIR ALEXANDRIA, THAT YOU ARE GOING TO MISS THAT LITTLE BOYS FIRST GAME!”

_“I AM GOING TO BE AT HIS GAME!!” LEXA SCREAMED._

“HOW CAN YOU BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE LEXA? EXPLAIN THAT TO ME, PLEASE?”

_“IF I go to DC I will be back in time.”_ Lexa said letting her voice fall back to normal level.

“HOW… HOW CAN YOU PROMISE THAT? YOU KNOW HOW TRAFFIC CAN BE LET ALONE HOW YOUR WORK CAN BE!”

_“I AM NOT GOING TO MISS IT CLARKE! HAVE A LITTLE FUCKING FAITH IN ME, PLEASE.”_

“IT’S REALLY FUCKING HARD RIGHT NOW, LEXA!”

_“WOW, CLARKE. WOW.”_

Silence.

“I gotta go, the kids are outside playing and Raven is watching them...”

_“Raven is there?”_ Lexa asked her voice softer again.

“Yes, Lexa… Raven is here. She told me, but don’t you think for a second you can be mad at-“

_“No, no… I’m not... Can… can you have her watch the kids for like an hour and come to my work, we can talk?”_

“NO Lexa, I don’t think so.”

_“Why?”_ Lexa asked.

“Because I don’t really want to talk to you right now” Clarke said.

_“Oh, okay… Well then I will see you when I get home.”_

“Okay” Clarke said.

_“Bye”_ Lexa said.

And Clarke just hung up the phone.

/

9PM

Lexa came into the house not wanting to fight with Clarke and just wanting to make it better. But she knew that the time she was getting home may make that harder. She walked through the kitchen and noticed the plate of dinner covered with foil with a note on it.

_Eat me…Heat in microwave for 2 minutes._

She was starving she removed the foil to see roasted veggies and pasta. Clarke took such good care of her even when they were fighting. Most wives of her Marine buddies she could think of wouldn’t have done the same; she really did need to fix this. She ate faster than she should’ve not realizing how hungry she was, she didn’t even sit down. As she walked up the stairs she looked in at each of her children as she always did when she got home after they had already gone to bed. She got to her bedroom door which was shut and took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever was behind it. She had done three tours when she was in the Marines and still this made her stomach drop more than the thought of all three of them put together right now.

“Hey” She said as she pushed the door opened.

Clarke didn’t say anything she just glared at her.

“Clarke” She spoke softly as she walked towards the blonde’s side of the bed.

“Don’t Lexa!” Clarke moved, as her wife stretched out her hand to touch her shoulder.

“Clarke…”

“No” Was all she said.

“I got tomorrow figured out” Lexa said, “I will be going to DC at 4:30 AM and be on my way home by noon; I will be at his game Clarke.”

“Okay.”

“I will be” Lexa said again.

“Okay” Clarke repeated.

“Are you not going to talk to me?”

“I don’t have anything else to say…”

“Okay” Lexa sighed. “Good night Clarke, I love you.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forgot, Clexagiraffesandbrittana319 for previews and teasers this week!   
> Let me know what you think? Your comments are amazing and I really enjoy your thoughts and hearing what you have to say.. here or there.


	6. Chocolate milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS day!!!   
> Just because I love you guys... here is chapter six. I hope you like it. I am thinking seven might be on it's way in the next half hour to hour as well before I shut down for the day, we'll see....   
> I hope this finds you all well. Loving the feedback on this story let me know what your thoughts are find me on tumblr Clexagriaffesandbrittana319 love to you all.

It was three ten am when Clarke heard Lexa get out of bed and slip into the bathroom. She listened to the shower run and then the soft sounds of Lexa getting ready in the light of their huge walk in closet. The door to it shut so she didn’t wake Clarke. When Lexa came out and kissed Clarke on the forehead she laid still never opening her eyes even as her wife whispered, ‘I love you Clarke’ then slipped out the door.

It took a few minutes for her to hear the front door shut and Lexa’s car pull out of the driveway but as soon as she did she got up. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep anymore now. Her morning routine resembled her wife’s nearly to the Tee. Besides the fact that Clarke took a twenty minute shower instead of Lexa’s precise seven minute one, when she got out she towel dried her hair and got dressed in a pair of jogger’s and one of Lexa’s old USMC sweatshirts.

As she headed down the stairs she checked in on each of her kids, both still passed out. Hopefully they would stay that way for a while seeing as it was only four in the morning. Once she got to the kitchen she noticed that Lexa had left the pot of coffee on for her and a note near her usual cup that Lexa had made for her from Kate and Jake a few mother’s days ago with their hand prints, which was out by the pot.

_Clarke,_

_I know you’ll be up early… I am sorry… I will be at his game. I promise you._

_I love you babe._

_Lexa_

“You better be there Lex” she said aloud pouring herself a cup of coffee and headed back upstairs, this time passing their bedroom and moving up one more floor to her art room.

She flipped the light on and set her coffee down on the table next to her easel. Noting the last piece she had been working on in here was one of Lexa, her normal go to when she drew or painted for fun. She grabbed a fresh canvas and picked up a paint brush thinking, then moved back to her paint selections decided on her colors. Glancing over at the time as she thought about what she wants to start, then reached over to the wall where the intercom and pressed the 3 and 4, activating her kids rooms. So if she got lost in her ‘painting trance’ she would hear them when they wake.

 

* * *

 

Lexa yawned and sipped her coffee. She kept checking her phone like she expected something to be on it. There wasn’t of course except work emails which she was choosing to ignore. She was nearing DC, now in the back of the car she had Theo drive her as he normally did when she had business in the City.

“How much longer?” She asked picking up her phone once more.

“About thirty minutes with the traffic ahead” Theo told her.

“I need you to be outside and ready to leave at eleven-thirty. I will be out by eleven-forty five, noon at the very latest.”

“Yes Ma’am” Theo nodded into the review mirror.

“Drop the Ma’am crap Thelonious… I have to be at Grayson Park by four-thirty, do you think with traffic and all…”

“Without a doubt” Theo assured her.

It was only a two hour drive without traffic, but getting out of DC alone could take an hour sometimes. “Okay, I just don’t want to risk anything” Lexa said.

“As long as you’re in my car by noon I doubt we will have any risks at all” He said.

“Thank you, Thelonious” Lexa said.

“Of course Lexa” He smiled.

Lexa checked her phone again and saw nothing, so instead she dialed a number.

“ _We really need to work on appropriate times… Alexandria.”_ Anya said.

 Lexa could tell she was awake.

“At least you were awake this time” She smiled.

_“I am, just having my cup of coffee before I leave the house for work.”_

“Raven there?”

_“No, she doesn’t live here Lexa.”_

“Just asking” Lexa smirked.

_“So what is this call for, aren’t you almost to DC by now?”_

“You have been talking to my wife haven’t you?” Lexa asked knowing she must have been because she hadn’t told anyone else she was going to DC so early.

_“I have, she texted me about Five this morning.”_

“And you say I need to work on my timing…”

_“Alex… point…” Anya said._

“Sorry, yeah I am nearly to DC.”

_“You better make it Lexa.”_

“I will” Lexa said. “I will.”

_“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”_

“I will be there Anya” Lexa said, trying to make her voice sound sure this time.

_“Okay… so why the call at almost six AM then?” Anya asked._

“I don’t know… she’s just… so mad at me, Anya…”

_“Yeah, she is” Anya said._

“I don’t know how to fix it…”

_“You do, Lex.”_

“I don’t know how to fix it and still put in the time I need to at my job.” Lexa sighed.

_“Ah there lies your problem” Anya said._

“It’s just a few more months and it’s important…” Lexa said.

_“What’s more important Lexa?”_

“You know the answer to that Anya”

_“Yeah I do, but do you Lex?”_

“Yes.”

_“Then fix it”_ Anya said.

Silence.

_“Hey kid?_ ” Anya asked.

“Yeah?” Lexa said.

_“I love you, ya know that?”_

“I love you too” Lexa said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mommy” Clarke heard the little voice filling her art studio she knew she was up.

She pressed the button to Kate’s room “I am in my art room Kate, Come up here baby.”

She sat there a moment wondering if Kate would cry or make her way up the stairs it was a 50/50 chance. When she didn’t hear her cry she figured she was on her way and her suspicions were confirmed when a few moments later the little blonde appeared next to her.

“Hi” Kate smiled sleepily.

“Hi my love” Clarke said pulling the little girl up into her lap kissing her head. “How did you sleep?”

“Good, Momma come in room… was still dark” Kate yawned.

“Yeah, did she kiss you bye-bye?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, I went back sleep.”

“Good, I am glad.”

“I hungry” She said.

“Okay let’s go get you some breakfast” She stood up putting Kate down, “Hold my hand?”

“Would you like eggs?” Clarke asked when they got into the kitchen.

“Yes, please” Kate nodded “Sit up there?” She pointed to the island. Clarke often let her sit up there when she cooked, though Lexa hated it. She was a lot more relaxed when it came to things like that and Kate liked to watch her cook.

“Sure” Clarke said lifting her up “Criss-cross”

“Apple sauce” Kate finished.

“Hands…”

“In my lap” Kate giggled.

“Good girl, that way you’re safe up there. Want some milk?”

“Chocolate Please?”

“Kate…” Clarke went to tell her know that she could only have white milk then thought to hell with it. “Sure, you may have chocolate.” Clarke got her a new sippy and filled it with chocolate milk and handed it to her daughter, when she head another little voice from behind her. “May I have some?” He asked.

“Of course, good morning Jake” She smiled at him.

“Morning Mom”

Clarke made him a cup and handed it off, he walked over to the bar stool and sat on the other side of the island “Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did Momma leave so early?” Jacob asked.

“She had to go to DC for a work meeting” Clarke told him.

“Will she be back here in time for my game?”

“I think so Jacob” Clarke said honestly.

“Okay, because she said she would be there” he said.

 “I know honey and I know she really wants to be okay? But this work meeting came up at the last minute, so if she doesn’t make it it’s not because she doesn’t want to be there, alright?”

“Okay” He nodded.

“But I know she is going to try really hard, okay?” Clarke looked at him.

Jake smiled. “Okay…”

You know who is coming into town today?” Clarke asked both the kids as she cracked eggs.

“Who?” Kate asked.

“Nanna” Clarke told them.

“Nanna!” Kate said excited.

“Is she coming to our house?” Jake asked.

“Yes she will be here in about an hour; she will be here all weekend she is staying in a hotel so I think tonight you guys are going to spend the night there with her.”

“Oh cool!” Jake said.

Clarke and Lexa normally just had Abby stay at the house with them since there was more than enough room but, with everything going on with Lexa and her Clarke thought maybe it was better for Abby to stay in a hotel this time around. Abby always suggested it when she came and this time when she did, she said that she could take the kids back to the hotel so she and Lexa could talk. Clarke knew right then Abby could sense something was going on even though she hadn’t told her anything yet.

“Yeah so after breakfast we need to take bath’s and get ready.” Clarke told them.

/

10am

“Hi mom” Clarke said as Abby walked in the door.

“Nanna” Jacob said excited to see her as it had been nearly four months. Though she lived in New York City which wasn’t that far of a trip, Abby was very busy as a trauma surgeon.

“There’s my Jacob” Abby said enveloping Jacob in a hug, “Oh I have missed those hugs.”

“I missed you Nanna” He said.

“Where is sister?”

“Napping” Clarke said. “She tried so hard to stay awake for you but she just couldn’t. I don’t think she slept great this morning, Lexa woke her up at four am on accident.”

“Oh wow” Abby said.

“It’s better this way anyhow though if she gets in an early nap she will be happy and awake all day” Clarke said.

Abby took Clarke into an embrace “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay” Clarke nodded, though she knew she could lose it right there in the comfort of her mom’s arms.

“And this one?”

“Great so far” She said.

“Good” Abby said, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too mom.”

Though Clarke and her mother’s relationship hadn’t always been amazing, there for a while it just was nonexistent right before she started dating Lexa. They were very close again and Lexa was a big part of that. That and the fact that once Clarke had kids of her own she realized just how much she needed and respected Abby.

“How is Lex?” Abby asked.

“New subject” Clarke smiled looking at Jacob.

“Okay, where is Lex?”

“DC!” Jacob said, “For work she had a meeting. She is going to be at my game still I think but if she isn’t I know she tried.”

“Oh I see” Abby nodded.

“Yep” Clarke nodded with a smile Abby could read all too well.

“So this little man has a date with his Auntie Octavia this morning, it’s been set for weeks and I didn’t want to cancel” She said to her mom.

“More than okay” Abby said. “Am I taking them tonight?”

“That’s the plan as long as you want to.”

“Well of course, I do. What are you doing with your Auntie O?” She asked Jake.

“Going to the Diamond” He said excited.

“Where?” Abby asked.

“It’s the big ball park in town for the double A team here… Lincoln has connections, so he gets to go get a tour of the field and everything.”

“Wow” Abby said.

“Yeah it’s going to be awesome, Auntie O said I can throw a pitch on the field and everything!”

“She set it up special to be on his first game day since he is pitching tonight. Huh bud?”

“Yep, it’s going to be SO awesome! Nanna my pitch is getting real good” Jacob said excited.

“I can’t wait to see it” Abby said. “What time is Octavia getting him?”

“In about a half hour actually” Clarke said looking to Jacob. “I was thinking, maybe I could see if Raven was around this morning to take Kate for a few hours, so you and I could get some coffee and talk?”

“I would love that” Abby said.

“Okay, I will text her and see I’m not sure what she’s got going on at work right now.”

“If not I am here all weekend” Abby said.

“I know, I just…” Clarke stopped.

“I can tell” Abby nodded.

/

Octavia had gotten Jacob and Raven had come to pick up Kate for a bit. She said it was perfect anyhow because she wanted to go see the newest Disney movie that was out and she didn’t want to go by herself and look like a weird-o.

Abby and Clarke were sitting on the couch now, they had opted to just make coffee and tea at the house and stay comfy rather than go anywhere.

“So talk to me?” Abby said.

“It’s all so much, Mom” Clarke said. “This new company of Lexa’s its taking up everything she has. She gets in most nights around nine after the kids are already asleep or right at bed time to say goodnight. When she started this we agreed to certain things…”

“Which were?” Abby asked sipping her tea.

“That she would be home at least three nights a week for dinner and be here to put the kids to bed with me. Last week she went five days without seeing Kate awake, and they ask for her all the time. Then when she is around she buys them all sorts of shit and showers them with everything to make up for it. It’s not what they need.”

“I agree with that but… As the parent who was out of the house ninety percent of the time, I know how hard it can be. It’s hard to have a job that’s so time consuming and then come home and not want to just be the fun parent.”

“I get that I really do and the nice thing about Lex is she is Lexa. She is both the stern parent and the loving caring Momma. She’s the disciplinarian, the yes please and no thank you mom, which I am so thankful for because of that our kids are well mannered and behaved. With her Military background she is strict and dedicated even as a mother but in all the best ways. I am so the opposite I set Kate on the counter while I cook, I let her have chocolate milk instead of plain and she doesn’t wear clothes most days.”

Abby laughed.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“You’re the free love painter honey of course your kid doesn’t wear clothes.” Abby smiled.

“Yeah, I am the free love painter and Lexa is the complete opposite and I need that opposite around. That’s why Jacob and Kate are turning out so amazing, because we are the perfect balance together. I need to raise my kids with her not Raven, Octavia or Anya. I mean don’t get me wrong, their amazing Aunties and I am so thankful for their help…”

“But you want your wife” Abby added.

Clarke just nodded.

“And you have mentioned these things to her.”

Clarke laughed “We have talked about it, screamed about it; I have cried about it, it doesn’t seem to get through to her.”

“Do you want me to talk to her? You know how Lexa can be sometimes you know how I can talk to her… it’s the mom thing, she has always let me play that role.”

“At this point I am willing to try anything.”

“Do you think she will make it to Jacob’s game today?” Abby asked.

“I sure hope so, because if not…”

“World war three” Abby Nodded.

“I don’t even know if I have the energy for that, it’s just... going to be more than I can take” Clarke sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa looked at her phone, 11:45 the meeting was still going and didn’t feel like there was a stopping point coming any time soon. She needed to get control over this and fast.

“So” Lexa said standing from the desk they were all sitting around. “Are there any more need to know questions, things that are crucial to the now?” She spoke in a very assertive tone.

“I think that we have covered all of them… if possible I would just like to go over the Verifying packet.”

“I don’t have time to cover the full forty-five page packet at the moment” She said to Pike, one of the commanding officers on the video chat in Syria.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“I believe you heard me” She said walking back and forth, her hands behind her back.

“Okay” He said.

“Commander” Indra said her tone sharp.

“Colonel” Lexa snapped back.

“I’m sorry all but I am going to have to be leaving in the next five…”

“No” Ontari said, “Not until we are finished.”

Lexa looked over at the General, “I have to it’s a personal matter.”

“You know what a personal matter is?” Ontari spoke loudly, “the lives of all these men YOU are sending to Syria.”

“I understand” Lexa said, “And I believe I have done my duty here. I have laid out my plans, given my directions and left you with the packets. I am training my men and they will be ready when they leave. So I am _quite_ comfortable with the lives of the men I am sending over, General” She spoke strongly.

“Commander” Indra said.

“No” Lexa spoke in a sharp tone. “Is there anything else, before I go?” Lexa looked to Ontari and Pike on the screen.

“Well” Ontari said, “Since you are leaving we will skip right to the end of my notes…”

“Okay” Lexa nodded.

“We would like you to go to Syria for a few weeks with this team.” Ontari said to Lexa.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets here your thoughts. Like I said, I think before I shut down the computer for the day I MAY just be posting chapter seven... we shall see... which is the baseball game by the way. Chapter eight is my FAVORITE chapter so far so i want that to be posted tomorrow on normal post day! love to you all!


	7. Baseball games and marital issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we go, the big revel... does she make it does she not?   
> Find me on tumblr Clexagiraffesandbrittana319

 

 

Lexa got into the car just as quickly as she could, she looked at the time on her phone 1:30PM.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” She said.

“We will get you there, Lexa.” Thelonious said.

“You think?” She asked.

“I do” He nodded, “The route looks clear with just a bit of traffic.”

“What’s the arrival time?”

“Four thirty” he told her.

“Fuck” She said under her breath again that was cutting it to close.

How in the world she let Ontari get her so worked up into staying in the meeting for another hour and a half she didn’t know. Oh wait, yes she did.

_‘We want you to go to Syria with this team.’_

The words rang in her head over and over.

Of course she said no, she practically threatened to pull out of the mission all together if they didn’t give her another other option. There was no way she was going to go, even if they made some really good points on why she should be there to set things up. She knew that was just the Commander in her talking and that she needed to stay here with Clarke and the kids and be a wife and Mom… not a marine; it’s what she wanted anyhow. Those days were behind her, she had bigger priorities now like getting to her son’s first baseball game.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was getting Jacob into his uniform she checked her phone one more time, nothing. It was now 3:15, Jake had to be at the field at 4:20 for warmups and head count the game started at 4:40. She wanted to text Lexa and check on her to see where she was, but she hadn’t, in fact she hadn’t heard from her all day. That was weird because Lexa normally checked in a lot even if they were fighting.

Clarke put down her phone “did Momma call?” he asked.

“No buddy, but I am sure she will, okay?”

Jacob just nodded. Each time he had asked about Lexa since he had come home from his stadium tour with his auntie O, his little face dropped a little more.

“I know buddy, but like I told you she is trying REALLY hard okay?” Clarke smiled.

“I know” Jacob nodded, “I just really want her to see me pitch.”

 “Hey little man” Octavia said walking into his room.

“Yeah auntie?” He asked.

“Why don’t you go find your Nanna? She just got back from her hotel and I bet she wants to hear all about your day.”

“Oh great idea and I bet she will even make you a smoothie in your new game cup if you ask really nice!” Clarke smiled.

“Yeah?” Jacob smiled.

“I bet” Octavia nodded.

And with that Jacob ran down the stairs.

“Has she texted you?” Clarke tried hoping that Lexa had texted someone.

“No, why don’t you ask Anya?” Octavia said sitting onto Jake’s bed pulling Clarke down with her.

“Oh good idea” Clarke said sending a text to her sister-in-law.

**Clarke: Hey, have you heard from Lex?**

Nearly right away Clarke’s phone buzzed.

**Anya: Yes.**

**Clarke: ...?**

**Anya: She is on her way stuck in some traffic…**

“So?” Octavia asked.

“Apparently stuck in traffic” Clarke shrugged.

**Clarke: She going to make it?**

**Anya: Looking like it… but….**

**Clarke: Who knows?**

**Anya: I just think she’s going to be late.**

 “Anya thinks she will just be late” Clarke told Octavia.

“Late is better than nothing, for J’s sake. I mean it sucks but…” Octavia trailed off.

“No you are completely right” Clarke said.

**Clarke: Late is better than not at all I guess.**

**Anya: Well Im going to kill her if you don’t**

**Clarke: You may have too Idk if I have the strength anymore.**

**Anya: alright, I got this.**

**Clarke: Haha okay thanks… I think.**

**Anya: Anytime I got you blonde sister.**

Clarke just handed Octavia her phone to read the last part of the conversation.

“Well yeah” Octavia said “I’m going to freak out if she misses it.”

“Me too” Clarke said. “I can’t take Jacob’s face right now; he is already preparing himself for it and its killing me O.”

“I know me too, and I’m not even his mom.”

“Thanks for today by the way he had such a good time.” Clarke said.

“Oh my gosh I loved it too. I have so many more pictures on my actual camera, I will get them too you their so good.”

“I bet and thank you, He adores you ya know.” Clarke said laying her head on Octavia’s shoulder.

“Yeah well the feeling is mutual.” Octavia smiled.

“When are you and Lincoln going to try?”

“Soon” Octavia said.

“Yes PLEASE, Oh be pregnant with me!” Clarke said.

“That’s VERY soon” Octavia laughed.

“Well I need a bump buddy and my kids need cousins.”

“I am working on it, I promise.”

“You’re my best friend Octavia” Clarke said.

“HEY!” Raven said walking in the door.

“You’re my other best friend!” Clarke said.

“I know” Raven said smiling, “Can I join the love fest?”

“Yep” Octavia said sliding over “come on.”

“How was Kate?” Clarke asked resting her head on Raven’s shoulder now.

“Great” Raven said, “She sat through the whole movie.”

“Did you spoil her with popcorn and candy?” Clarke asked.

“NO, don’t answer that!” Octavia said. “What happens with her aunties stays with her aunties.”

“Ohhh really now” Clarke laughed.

“Yep” Octavia said.

“Uh huh, it’s our right to spoil and sugar them up” Raven said.

“Oh I cannot wait until you have kids” Clarke laughed.

//

Lexa was starting to get antsy it was almost four and she was in dead stopped traffic.

“Accident?” She asked Theo.

“I can’t really tell yet, the App just shows congestion for the next ten miles” He told her.

“We are going to be creeping like this for ten more miles! What’s the arrival time now?”

Lexa had asked Thelonious that now about forty five times in this slow trip.

“It says 5:10PM, Ma’am.”

“Drop the Ma’am Theo… Just because I’m agitated doesn’t mean you need to get all formal on me.”

**Abby: Hi dear just wanted to let you know I am here. Just checking on you…**

**Lexa: Mom I can’t handle this… I am going to be late at best. I am freaking out.**

**Abby: Lexa honey, breathe.**

**Lexa: Can you call me?**

**Abby: Of course.**

Lexa’s phone rang, “Hey”

“ _Hello dear” Abby said._

“Where are you right now?”

_“Standing outside your house”_

“Alone?” Lexa asked.

“ _Completely, Jacob is on the couch watching a show before his game and your wife, your daughter, Octavia and Raven are in Jake’s room talking.”_

“About me I would presume” Lexa sighed.

“ _Lexa honey, lets focus on you right now” Abby said._

_“_ Okay, I just needed to talk to you for a second, to hear your voice.” Lexa said the last part in nearly a whisper.

Abby and Lexa had been close from the start of her and Clarke’s relationship. Lexa took to Abby, which was rare because she didn’t take to anyone back then well besides Clarke so she figured that was why. Abby had filled the roll of Mom in her life pretty quickly.

“ _I know, Lex. I know.”_

“I don’t know if I am going to mak-”

_“Honestly honey, let’s not even worry about that right now. It’s just going to get you more worked up and you are in a car with nowhere to go, you will go nuts Lexa. We don’t want the anxiety to flare.”_

Lexa never suffered from PTSD but she did have some severe bouts of anxiety that started right around the first time she finished her first tour and came back hard again once she retired. Though now it had been controlled for quite a while, she was starting to feel it rise and Abby could tell.

“Okay” Lexa breathed.

“ _There you go” Abby said calmly, “want me to tell you about my day?”_

_“_ Please” Lexa said focusing on Abby’s voice.

 

* * *

 

 

4:25 PM

Clarke sat on the bleachers with Raven, Abby and Octavia, Kate was in Abby’s lap.

“When is Anya getting here?” Clarke asked Raven.

“In about ten minutes, she just texted me and had left the office already.”

“Can we please have a girl’s night soon so we can talk about this?” Octavia asked.

“Yes, please?” Clarke smiled.

“Sure” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Thank you!” Octavia said.

“How’s your leg?” Abby leaned over and asked Raven seeing she was rubbing on it.

“Um, it’s ok…” Raven said.

“Do you want me to look at it this week?” Abby asked whispering.  

“Yeah, I think so” Raven nodded.

“Okay will do, we’ll figure out when.”

“Thanks.” Raven smiled.

“I’m so excited to watch him pitch tonight” Abby said looking down the line at all the girls.

“I’m so glad you could be here Mom” Clarke said.

Her mom could figure it out as a doctor, why couldn’t her wife.

“Of course” Abby said.

“Nanna?” Kate asked looking up at her grandma.

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“Can I have one?” She pointed at a little boy who had a cotton candy.

She glanced to Clarke before forgetting the idea of asking her, “Sure honey, let’s go to the snack shack.”

“Mom!” Clarke said.

“I’m the grandma Clarke, it’s my job.”

“You guys and all your made up rules” Clarke laughed.

“There not made up!” Raven said.

“Yeah you’re just mad because you have to play the role of Mom first and not fun auntie” Octavia said.

“I’m hardly mad about it, but it would be nice if I got to play the role of auntie soon” She looked to both her best friends.

“Cool your jets turbo, I just started dating Anya” Raven laughed.

“And I told you, I’m trying” Octavia said.

“What are you trying?” Lincoln asked coming up behind the bleachers and wrapping his arms around Octavia.

“Oh my gosh you scared me!” Octavia said.

“Lincoln” Clarke said surprised to see her friend. “When did you get back into town?”

“Like an hour ago” He told her.

“Yeah, we planned on him meeting us here. I just wanted him to surprise little man” Octavia told the blonde.

“Well at least if my wife doesn’t make it his uncle Lincoln is here to surprise him” Clarke smiled.

“I’m happy to be here” He said, Raven fist bumped him and Octavia kissed him as he sat down on the bleachers, Jake spotted him almost instantly out on the field warming up with his team.

“Oh I think you have been spotted” Octavia said.

“UNCLE LINCOLN!!!!!!” Jacob hollered.

Lincoln waved and gave Jake a big thumbs up and Jake went back to paying attention.

“What’s happening my people?” Anya said showing up.

“Hey” Clarke said.

“Hi” O said scooting over so Anya could slide in between Raven and Clarke.

“Hi babe” Anya said kissing Raven.

“Hi” Raven said.

“Anything?” Clarke asked her.

“Looking like five-thirty” Anya said to her sister in law.

“And the game ends at five-forty, nice” Clarke nodded.

“She’s trying Clarke” Abby said coming back with Kate, who had a huge cotton candy in her hands, Abby had a big bag of popcorn in one hand and another bag in her other.

“What’s with the bag mom?”

“Snacks for all” Abby said handing down the big bag of popcorn and pulling out candy and waters from the other bag.

“YES!” Raven said.

“You’re the best Abby!” Octavia said.

“Thanks Mrs. Griffin” Lincoln.

“Lincoln” Abby warned.

“Sorry, Abby” He nodded.

“Thank you” Abby smiled.

“How’s she doing?” Abby asked Anya quietly.

“Um, she’s ok… I am more concerned about this one though.” Anya whispered towards Clarke.

“She’s ok Lex is alone, I worry about the anxiety” Abby said.

“Did you talk to her?” Anya asked.

“Yeah”

“And it’s back?” Anya asked.

“It’s coming back up” Abby nodded.

/

Lexa ran out of the car and over to the field. It was 5:20 she was just praying the game was still going because to be honest she had no idea how long it was. Abby saw her running across the parking lot and decided she would be the one to go meet her.

“Am I… did I…” She could hardly breathe.

“You have about twenty more minutes” Abby said.

“Okay” Lexa nodded clearly disappointed, but happy she made it for something.

“But” Abby said.

“But?” she said defeated.

“He pitched the first half of the game.”

“Fuck” Lexa said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Lexa didn’t cry, like ever. She could count on one hand the times she had in public too, she hated it.

“Its ok honey” Abby hugged her. “Pull it together and come watch him play he has to bat still… that’s something.”

Lexa nodded, she could hear Kate screaming for her.

“Let’s get over there before that little girl loses it, yeah?” Abby smiled.

Lexa wiped her eyes and smiled “Yeah.”

“It’s good to see you, Lex” Abby said with her hand on her back.

“You too, Mom” Lexa smiled.

/

Lexa watched the last of Jacob’s game with Kate on her lap sitting in front of Clarke on the bleachers, not saying anything more than ‘hi’ when she got there. Once Jacob was done he ran over to his family.

“Momma!” Was the first thing he said heading right to her.

“You made it!” Jake smiled.

“I did, I’m so sorry I didn’t get to see you pitch but you got a GREAT hit in, I’m so proud of you!” Lexa said.

“It’s okay, Mom said you had an important meeting in DC and you were trying really hard to get here.”

“She was right I was trying really hard to get here.” She kissed him, “I love you, son.”

“I love you!” He said.

“Did you see Uncle Lincoln?” He gestured to his uncle standing a few feet behind him talking to the group.

“I did, have you?” she asked.

“No, not really yet.”

“Well go!” She said nudging him over there.

He ran over and Lincoln picked him up in a huge hug. Lexa stayed where she was and just watched, Abby walked over “See he was thrilled none the less.”

“Yeah, but she isn’t” She gestured to Clarke.

“I know” Abby said, “And you need to talk to her Lex.”

“I know… everyone keeps saying that, but every time I do it just makes things worse” Lexa sighed.

“You need to find a way to make it better though.”

Lexa just nodded.

/

They had gone out for pizza to celebrate not only Jacob’s first game, but win. Clarke sat on the other side of the table next to Jake and Octavia, Lexa with Kate and Anya which wasn’t odd, but the fact that Clarke didn’t look or speak to lexa the whole time was. When they left the restaurant Abby took the kids with her back to her hotel. The car ride back to their house was silent, Lexa drove as normal when they were together and Clarke just stared out the window.

When they got home Clarke went straight up to their room and Lexa hung back for a few minutes, not really wanting to have the blow up she knew was coming.   
When she walked into their room Clarke was just standing in their closet.

“Can you talk to me?” Lexa asked.

“And say what, Lexa?”

“I don’t know, yell at me… scream at me… say what you want.”

“That’s the thing though Lexa, I don’t want to yell and scream at you anymore. I don’t want to end or start everyday with an argument or an empty bed. I am sick of it. I’m not mad at you… Okay I am… I’m furious with you. But I’m more than anything SO devastated for that little boy! Yes he was SO excited to see his Momma there at the end of his game, and yes he understood that you were trying SO hard to get to his game… But he asked about it all day, Lex. His little face got more and more sad as he had to come to the realization that his Momma who he adores was not going to be at his first baseball game today because she had a really important work meeting.”

“I know” Lexa said “and it was shit because I tried Clarke, I tried SO hard. I rescheduled my meeting so it was early. I got up at three this morning and I even set an alarm in the meeting so I knew just when to leave.”

“And what happened?” Clarke asked.

“Fucking Ontari… she said I couldn’t go until the meeting was done. Then challenged me on sending my men in saying their lives where in my hands, like I don’t fucking know that.”

“So what, you stayed?”

“No, Clarke. I took like three more questions because I insisted she skip to her end notes which she did. Then I got in the car and it said we would be there by four-thirty.”

“What did?” Clarke asked.

“The GPS Thelonious had up” Lexa told her. “Then there were two accidents on 95 so we literally sat at a dead stop for like an hour in a half. I am sorry Clarke I’m so sorry.”

“The thing is Lexa… you shouldn’t have to be telling me your sorry! You should have just been there. My mom was here and she’s a fucking surgeon, she got off work for his game. Lincoln came home early from his work trip and Anya left work an hour early. Everyone was there Lexa!”

“THAT IS NOT FAIR” Lexa raised her voice, “I DIDN’T HAVE THIS MEETING PLANNED, I PLANNED ON BEING THERE.”

“WELL YOU WERE’NT YOU WERE AT THAT MEETING INSTEAD!”

“I WAS THERE, I WATCHED HIM PLAY!” Lexa yelled, “I WAS LATE AND I’M SORRY BUT I FUCKING TRIED!”

Clarke just looked at her wife, not knowing what to say. Lexa paced for a moment taking a deep breath. “I fucked up Clarke, what do you want me to do?”

“I WANT YOU TO STOP FUCKING UP!” Clarke yelled.

“I’M REALLY TRYING CLARKE…. BUT IT’S MY JOB CLARKE, IT’S HOW WE LIVE!”

“YOUR JOB IS NOT AS IMPORTANT AS YOUR FAMILY, OR AT LEAST IT SHOULDN’T BE. LEXA WE’RE GETTING READY TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY… IF YOU HAVEN’T FORGOTTEN AND THIS… THIS IS NOT HOW I WANT TO DO THIS!”

 Lexa took another deep breath she didn’t want to do this she didn’t want to fight. Clarke was right and she knew she was right. “You know today they told me they want me to go to Syria…”

“WHAT!” Clarke freaked, “YOU BETTER NOT EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT GOING TO SYRIA ALEXANDRIA!!! YOU TOLD ME WHEN YOU STARTED THIS JOB YOU WOULDN’T GO ANYWHERE OVER SEAS, YOU SAID YOU WERE DONE WITH THAT!”   
  
“CLARKE!” Lexa said trying to gain control again but Clarke just kept going, not wanting to hear a word that Lexa said.

“I TRUSTED YOU, I TRUSTED THAT! BUT A LOT OF THINGS HAVE CHANGED LATELY…. SO YOU KNOW WHAT GO! GO TO SYRIA, AND WHEN YOU GET BACK YOU CAN MOVE INTO AN APARTMENT AND HAVE THE KIDS EVERY OTHER WEEKEND. IT’S ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU SEE THEM ANYWAYS!” Clarke said storming out, slamming the door behind her.

Lexa couldn’t believe what just came out of Clarke’s mouth as soon as she processed what just happened she ran down the stairs.

“Clarke!”

But as soon as she got to the kitchen she saw Clarke's keys and purse were gone.

“FUCK!” Lexa said.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? come on tell me!!! Find me on tumblr, Clexagiraffesandbrittana319   
> New update tomorrow, it's my FAV chapter I've written so far. I have 14 written by the way.   
> You guys are amazing. I love your comments. see you tomorrow for a new chapter. love to you all.


	8. Comfy Nest of Blankets and Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, sorry this post is a little later than normal time-wise it's been a long morning.   
> This is my favorite chapter I have written so far, I think its a bit of angst relief and just lets Clarke have her meltdown but then come together with her best friends and relax some. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Clarke was so upset tears running down her face she couldn’t believe it she dialed Octavia’s number.

“Hello?” Octavia answered.

“Can I come over?”

Octavia could hear the tears in her best friend’s voice right away. “Yes of course you in the car already?”

“I’m almost to your house” Clarke said through tears.

“Okay, doors unlocked I’m going to check and make sure we have ice cream” Octavia said.

“Okay thanks O…. hey?”

“Yes?”

“Can you call Rae?” She really just wanted both her best friends there.

“Yeah you bet” Octavia said.

“Thanks see you soon.”

“Love you drive safe Clarke I mean it.” Octavia said.

When Clarke got to Octavia’s Raven’s car was already there which didn’t surprise her, since she only lived like a block away and drove like well… Raven.

She walked in and straight to where she knew they were Octavia’s bed.

“Hey” Lincoln said passing her in the hall “Their already curled up waiting for you, I am going to get ice cream cause we were low already. Then I am going to go in the basement and play video games, but I am here if you need anything.”

Clarke just hugged him not saying anything.

“I’ll be back” He smiled.

She walked into Octavia’s room and the two girls scooted apart to let her crawl in the middle. As soon as she was in her best friends’ arms she lost it, sobbing it all out.

“Shhh” Octavia said as she ran her fingers through blonde hair. Raven rubbed small circles on her arm, it had been years since she had needed them like this, but they knew just what to do. They spend many nights with a sobbing Clarke in their arms when her dad had died when they were younger. The three of them had been best friends since childhood. After a good little while just crying into them Clarke started to calm herself down some and sat up wiping her eyes.

“You okay?” Raven asked.

Clarke just shook her head.

“Sorry to interrupt but, Ice cream in the freezer or do you want it now?” Lincoln asked sticking his head in for a quick minute.

“What do you think?” Octavia looked to Clarke.

“Freezer for now, thank you Linc” Clarke said.

“Of course, I got you” He smiled. “Going down stairs, I will have my headset on, going to play video games with Bellamy but if you need me text me. I love you all.”

“Love you babe, thanks” O said.

“Love you” Raven said.

“Me too” Clarke wiped her eyes.

“So, wanna talk about it now?” Octavia asked.

Clarke nodded, “It was just fucking awful.”

“What happened?” Raven asked.

“Well we didn’t talk the whole way home and I just went up to our room, because I didn’t want to do it today... I don’t want to do it anymore.”

“Fight, right?” Raven clarified.

“Yeah” Clarke said.

“Even though I told her today she could get an apartment and have the kids every other weekend since that’s about as much as she sees them anyways….” Clarke said more tears welling up in her eyes.

“Wait, wait, wait, what?” Octavia asked.

“Well that was the VERY end of the argument which didn’t even really start out as an argument” Clarke explained. “We were just talking, she told me about the meeting and how she was really trying to leave early but then Ontari-”

“Who’s Ontari?” Raven asked.

“The General of the United States Marine Corps” Clarke told her.

“Score for the women” Raven said Octavia just gave her a look, “okay sorry continue.”

“So, I guess Ontari got mad she needed to leave and challenged her…”

“Oh not good, did the commander come out in full force?” Octavia asked.

“I would imagine” Clarke shrugged.

“I love her” Raven said with a small smile.

Clarke continued as Octavia nodded in agreement with Raven “so then I got mad and told her how everyone else managed to be there. How my mom is a doctor and Lincoln got there after a business trip and everything.”

“That didn’t go over well” Raven said.

“No” Clarke shook her head “she screamed that she fucked up and what did I want her to do? I told her I wanted her to stop fucking up and then all the sudden out of nowhere she told me they want her to go to Syria with this team…”

“WAIT, WHAT?” Raven asked.

“Yeah…” Clarke said, “My reaction exactly. So I told her she better not even think about going, but then I said to go and when she got back she should get herself an apartment and she could have the kids every other weekend and I stormed out.” Clarke wiped at the tears still falling from her face.

“Holy fuck Clarke” Octavia said.

“I know” Clarke shook her head, “I just… I can’t handle it anymore.”

“But you don’t want that” Raven said.

“No I don’t I’m three months pregnant, I want things to go back to the way they were… we have never had a patch like this. Sure we have fought, but this… this is ridiculous. I know Lexa is passionate about her work which to be honest is why I was a bit hesitant about this new endeavor. She has never done this sorda thing with children when it was just us… it was different she could come and go easier. Sure it sucked to be apart, but I would just immerse myself into painting and keep busy, but this is the kids and they can’t do that and they shouldn’t have to go months without their Momma.”

“So she is really considering going?” Octavia asked.

“I guess, I really don’t know” Clarke shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Raven spoke.

“As soon as it came up I freaked out, I couldn’t even talk about it or look at her so I just left.”

“Okay, I get that” Raven said.

“So what are you going to do?” Octavia asked.

“Stay here in this comfy nest of blankets and best friends, until I can breathe right” Clarke said.

“Sounds like a good plan” Raven nodded.

“I’m just glad my mom is in town and has the kids so I can hole up with you two for a little bit, Lincoln is okay with this right?” Clarke asked.

“Yep, he is the one who offered to go get ice cream and everything. I filled him in some on the happenings while he was gone, He understands” Octavia said.

“He is the best man” Clarke said.

“He really is” Raven said, “He is going to be such a great dad.”

“Yeah I hit the jackpot with that one.” Octavia smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa paced her kitchen for a few minutes and then called Anya.

“ _I am on my way” Anya answered._

“How… how did you know?”

“ _Clarke is on her way to O’s, O called Raven… we didn’t really know what’s going on, just that Clarke was really upset so I figured I better come check on you.”_

“Thanks” Lexa said, tears falling from her face.

“ _Are you crying?” Anya asked concerned._

“Just get here” Lexa said wiping her face.

“ _Literally two minutes away, hold tight I’ll be there.”_

Just as she said, Anya walked in Lexa’s front door two minutes later. Lexa was sitting on the couch with a bottle of Whiskey opened and a small glass poured already.

“Alex” Anya sighed when she sat down next to her very distraught sister, which was not a sight she saw often and they grew up together.

“You’ve been calling me that a lot lately…” Lexa said with a small smile.

“I know… is it okay?” Anya asked wiping tears from her sisters face.

“I like it, feels like I’m 16 again” She nodded.

Come here Anya said pulling her in and running her hands through her brown chestnut curls.

“She told me to go” Lexa cried.

“What, when, where…?” Anya asked confused.

“Clarke, she told me to go to Syria.”

“Syria? What is happening Lex, please start at the beginning” Anya said calmly.

Lexa took a deep breath… “Today at this meeting, Ontari--General Ontari told me they wanted me to go to Syria” Lexa paused.

“No” Anya said.

“I’m not going to Syria” Lexa said, “But today I brought it up to Clarke to tell her, to show her that I’m here that I am not there and that this is more important. But she freaked out before I could even finish my sentence.” More tears filling Lexa’s eyes now “she said I should go and that when I got back… I could find an apartment and have my kids every other weekend.”

“Oh Lex” Anya said, “She doesn’t mean it.”

“I’m not going to go, I was never going to go” Lexa cried.

“Shh, I know” Anya said listening to Lexa’s breath get heavier and faster. “Lex, you got to slow your breathing down some, hon. Come on breathe with me.”

“I can’t lose her, I can’t lose them…” Lexa put her face in her hands.

“Shhh, breathe Alex” Anya said. “We will talk in a few, lets breath right now okay?” Anya brought her sister back into her “why don’t I tell you about this thing with Raven?” Anya asked knowing that talking to Lexa and giving her something to focus on helped, Abby had taught her that years ago.

“Yes” Lexa nodded slowing her breathing down, focusing on her sister’s voice “talk to me.”

/

“So” Clarke said sitting in between her best friends still ice cream in her hands. They had calmed Clarke down pretty good and had moved on to some best friend time to keep her mind busy “Can we talk about Anya?”

“Oh yeah, please?” Octavia asked.

“Ugh” Raven said.

“Oh come on, I’ve had a really shitty few weeks and I need some girl time and gossip” Clarke said.

“Okay, fine” Raven smiled. “But you guys have to ask questions I am not just going to tell a story.”

“When did it start?” Clarke asked.

“How’s the sex?” Octavia laughed.

“It started about two months ago, but I would say we officially became a thing like a month ago.” Raven answered Clarke’s question first.

“I knew it” Clarke said.

“And the sex is incredible” Raven added looking to Octavia.

“Yeahhhhhh it is” Octavia wiggled her eye brows “this is your first female relationship right?”

“Relationship, yes… Though I don’t know if we’re calling it that yet” Raven said.

“You’ve been with girls?” Octavia asked.

Clarke just giggled.

“What?” Octavia asked confused, Raven now laughing too “what am I missing?”

Clarke raised her hand slowly.

“What? NO!” Octavia screamed “WHEN?”

Raven busted up laughing.

“A few times” Clarke said.

“Okay when was the first?” Octavia asked.

“Wait I thought we were talking about Raya?” Clarke pointed at Raven.

“Did you just give us a ship-name?” Raven laughed.

“Yeah I like it…” Clarke nodded.

“What’s your and Lexa’s?” Raven asked.

“Clexa… Duh!” Octavia rolled her eyes.

“And yours and Lincoln’s?” Raven looked to Octavia.

“Linctavia… Duh” Clarke said just as Octavia had.

“You guys are weird” Raven said.

“Well apparently you had sex with one of us weird-o’s” Octavia said with wide eyes.

“Like… 20 times” Clarke laughed.

“NO!” Octavia said still shocked.

“Yes” Raven said.

 “So when was the first time?” Octavia asked.

“With me and Anya or Clarke and I?” Raven asked for calcification.

“Clarke and you… fuck Anya right now.”

“I do” Raven laughed.

“Junior year” Clarke answered.

“Good lord!” Octavia said. “Where was I, we were always together!”

“You were there a few times” Clarke couldn’t stop giggling now.

“What! Please tell me that’s a lie?” Octavia put her hands over her eyes.

“Um, I can’t…Raven said. “Just once or twice at sleepovers. It only happened a few times that year then not again until our freshman year of college.”

“Right after we found out we were both sleeping with Finn” Clarke said.

“So you just stopped fucking him and fucked each other?” Octavia laughed “Sounds logical.”

“Sorda… it just happened” Raven said.

“And then it was like on and off the whole year, then never again.” Clarke said.

“Yeah because you met Lex” Raven said.

“You say that like we would have been a thing…” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You never know” Raven play winked.

“So was the sex good?” Octavia asked with and arched brow.

Silence.

“Why are you making this weird?” Clarke asked.

“I’m not” Octavia said, “You are by not just answering the question.”

“It was insanely good” Clarke said.

“Very very good” Raven nodded.

“Okay… it’s weird now” Octavia laughed.

“See I told you! Can we go back to Raya please?” Clarke hit Octavia.

/

“So we left your house after the Fourth of July barbeque and I was driving her home--”

“Because she was so wasted that night” Lexa remembered, now pretty calm since she had been listening to her sister talk a while.

“Yeah, so I ended up just taking her back to my house because I didn’t want her to go home alone” Anya said.

“And because the sex was so good the month before” Lexa added.

“Right” Anya laughed “but I didn’t want to have drunk sex with her so I just got her home put her in Pj’s--”

“Saw her naked again huh?” Lexa smirked up at her sister; she was laying with her head in her lap now.

“Shut up… and then we got in bed. The next morning she had gotten up before me and I thought she was gone, but her prosthetic was at the bottom of my bed.”

“She took it off in front of you right away? That’s really huge for Rae” Lexa said.

Anya nodded, “I went looking for her because the bathroom was dark and she was in my kitchen making breakfast.”

“Oh that girl can cook!” Lexa said.

“Don’t I know it… well I found out after breakfast she had taken her leg off because it’s been bugging her, I asked her what there was to do about it and she said before she got a new one not much just to keep it out of the prosthetic as much as possible so it didn’t end up with sores…”

“That and rub it when she hurts” Lexa nodded, “She is really stingy with that secret though.”

“Uh yeah I guess, because I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, her nerves are bad down there obviously so she has a lot of pain” Lexa said “helps to rub it.”

“And how do you know that, Clarke?”

“No, not Clarke… I mean Clarke knows that yes, but Raven is one of my best friends too, you know that” Lexa said.

Anya nodded, not wanting to tell her sister that since she hadn’t seen them together much in the last few months of them being together it had honestly slipped her mind. “So anyways, we talked about the accident and then we ended up talking about like everything that morning.”

“I am so shocked she opened up to you that fast, you really are good for her she doesn’t do that…” Lexa said happy that Anya and Raven seemed so good together.

Anya just shrugged “So I drove her home and we texted like every day that week.”

“Wait, you skipped the sex from that morning…”

“No sex” Anya shook her head “not that morning. We dated for nearly three weeks before we had sex again.”

“Wow, seriously? You must really dig her.”

“I do and I want to do this the right way this time. Besides really liking her I don’t want to fuck this family up, she is the kids’ aunt just as much as I am and to ruin family holidays would really suck” Anya said.

“Well we may be having two now, so…” Lexa sighed.

“Stop, you’re not moving out Alexandria” Anya returned her hands to her sisters hair again.

“Anya this thing is bad…” Lexa said.

“I know” Anya said, “But you know how to fix it… this is fixable Lexa you just have to do what’s necessary.”

“I was never going to go to Syria An…”

“I know that too” Anya nodded.

“Okay good, I just need someone to know” Lexa said.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sleeping here?” Octavia asked Clarke.

“I don’t want to go home, but I don’t want to do that to Lincoln…” Clarke said.

“LINCOLN” Octavia yelled he was in the kitchen now.

“Yeah?” He said walking in a moment later.

“Can Clarke stay here tonight?” O asked.

“Of course, I will sleep in the guest room” he said without hesitation.

“I don’t want to do that to you” Clarke started.

“Stop, I’m more than okay in the guest bed you guys look comfy anyways, you staying Rae?”

“I think, if Anya is staying with Lex I will see…” Raven said.

“The more the merrier, I was going to order in Thai in a little bit so just let me know if you’re going to be here” Lincoln said.

“He is a God” Raven looked to Octavia.

“I love you” Octavia smiled at him.

“I love you too” He winked.

“Octavia I can’t stay… He just got home” Clarke said “He was gone nearly two weeks.”

“So one more night won’t kill anyone” Octavia said.

“If I stay you and I can sleep in the guest room” Raven said.

“No” Octavia said, “You’re not leaving me tonight” She looked to Clarke. Octavia was often fiercely protective of Clarke. “If you’re not going home to Lex, you’re staying right here... both of you” She kissed Clarke’s blonde hair.

“Okay” Clarke said completely content with that. “Rae, you said Anya was with Lex?”

“Yeah, when I got the call to come here she went there” Raven said.

“Okay… that’s good” Clarke said.

“I’m going to text her right now and see if she’s staying there or not” Raven told her.

“Tell her I’m going to stay here” Clarke said.

“I will” Raven said.

/

“So, Raven just texted me…” Anya said to her sister.

“Okay” Lexa said hesitantly not knowing what was going to follow that. 

“She said Clarke is going to stay at Octavia’s tonight and that she is going to as well if I stay here with you.”

“She’s not coming home?” Lexa asked clearly upset.

“I think it’s probably best for tonight Lex” Anya said gently, “I’ll stay with you if you want.”  

Lexa nodded “I don’t really want to sleep alone and if my wife’s not coming home...”

“I think a night apart will help, that way you can just come back together once you both have calmed down fully” Anya said.

“I know you’re right, I don’t want to fight anymore… but I hate sleeping without her” Lexa sighed.

“I know I’ll snuggle you though” Anya smiled.

/

“Anya is going to stay there” Raven said.

“So best friend sleep over?” Octavia asked with a smile.

“It’s been a while” Clarke said, “Well with no kids…”

“Technically there is one kid here” Raven smiled.

“Can you keep a secret?” Octavia winced.

Clarke’s eyes got huge “really!” She said excited knowing what Octavia meant already.

“I haven’t told him yet. And it’s SO new… like just peed on a stick this morning new, so I don’t even really know for sure for sure but…” Octavia nodded.

“Yessssss” Clarke whispered.

“Oh my gosh I am so happy, two new babies!” Raven said.

“I get a bump buddy!” Clarke said as they all huddled together in a hug.

“I love you guys” Octavia said.

“I love you nerds too” Raven said.

“Said the genius” Clarke laughed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts? It was a fun chapter to write. In the next one we get to dive a bit more into Lexa with Abby, but I was anxious to get this chapter to you guys.   
> Also I am playing around with another few prompt ideas for when this one is done, and may have already started fiddling with one. :)   
> Come find me on tumblr to talk about em if you want!   
> Clexagiraffesandbrittana319  
> love to you all. can't wait to hear your comments, I love them!


	9. Push and Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, chapter 9!   
> Hopefully this finds you well on your Sunday. I will not be posting any bonus updates now, regular update Wednesday afternoon.   
> If I keep updating I will not have any stored up chapters lol.   
> love to you all.

 

Lexa woke up early with Anya still passed out next to her they had slept in the guest room. She didn’t want to sleep in their bed, being able to smell Clarke and not have her near seemed like too much that night. She grabbed her phone to check to see if she had any texts, just one.

**Abby: I got a text from Clarke last night sorda letting me know what was up. Do you want to talk this morning? I can bring the kids home and you and I can go for coffee… Anya is there right?**

**Lexa: I would like that I think and yes Anya is here. She isn’t up yet, but I can get her up whenever…**

**Abby: Kate is my only one up so far Jake is still out.**

**Lexa: How did they do?**

**Abby: Pretty good… Kate had an accident.**

**Lexa: That’s been happening lately… I think it’s because of the change of routine around here… Im sorry.**

**Abby: it’s okay really she was on a rollaway bed when it happened so I just changed her and put her in with me…**

**Abby: Don’t blame yourself, it’s ok.**

**Abby: What do you think about 9?**

**Lexa: Sounds good, thanks Mom.**

**Abby: Of course see you then.**

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke didn’t want to move, but she had to pee. Raven had her leg and arms over her so she slid out slowly trying not to wake her. She was nearly free when she realized there was only one of her friends in bed with her. She creeped out of the room to the adjoining bathroom when she was done she quietly grabbed her phone and ventured down the hall out into the house to see if anyone was up. When she checked the time she noted it was only 5:30 AM she knew Octavia wasn’t up, it was a Saturday morning. Just before she got to the living room she glanced into the guest room where the door was opened and she saw Octavia curled up with Lincoln passed out. She smiled seeing that her best friend had gotten up went into the guest room to sleep with her husband.

Clarke continued heading into the kitchen and pulled down the coffee and filters out of the cupboard, along with a mug and got the coffee started. She went to the couch as it was brewing and sat there starring at her phone. She was awake, she knew she was and she couldn’t help it she wanted to text her.

**Clarke: Hi**

It wasn’t much, but it was something.

Not even a minute before her phone was beeping in her hand.

**Lexa: Hi**

**Clarke: How did you sleep?**

**Lexa: Okay, in the guest room with Anya… that bed is pretty comfortable.**

Clarke smiled, the guest room bed was her mattress from right before she and Lexa moved in together. It was a fairly new bed, so they kept it for the guest room.

**Clarke: You always did love that mattress…**

**Lexa: I did, I don’t love it as much without you on it with me tho…**

**Clarke: Why didn’t you sleep in our bed? It’s much bigger.**

**Lexa: Just… couldn’t. You’re up early.**

**Clarke: As always, you too.**

**Lexa: Well, you know my body can’t tell the difference between a Monday or a Saturday…**

**Clarke: Mine either… Between getting up to get your breakfast made and your lunch ready then being up with Kate right about this time… I am always up early now.**

**Lexa: And you used to love your sleep.**

**Clarke: Yeah, look what you did to me commander.**

**Lexa: You love it.**

**Clarke: I do mornings are my fave now I get some good alone time w/Kate after you go off to work. Shes so snuggly in the morning…. I should text and check on her.**

**Lexa: She is up, did good. Had an accident last night tho…**

**Clarke: Dammit.**

**Clarke: You talked to mom?**

**Lexa: I know. And yes, she texted me were going to go get coffee this morning … Anya is going to stay with the kids.**

**Clarke: I can come home if you need.**

**Lexa: Well I want you to come home of course… but Anya is here and we’re going at 9. I figured Raven would make breakfast when she is up and you can hang out with the girls.**

**Clarke: I can bring the girls with me and Raven can make breakfast for the family…**

**Lexa: Whatever you want to do love Anya is here either way.**

**Clarke: I will talk to Rae when she wakes up.**

**Lexa: Sounds good.**

**Lexa: this is nice.**

**Clarke: What is?**

**Lexa: Just… texting.**

**Lexa: like… normal.**

**Clarke: Yeah, I know.**

**Clarke: I needed this this morning.**

**Lexa: Me too.**

**Lexa: Do you want to maybe…**

**Clarke: Lexa! One I am sitting on O and L’s couch. Two…. Everyone’s asleep, and three… Im still in no way over any of this… so no I don’t want to sext…**

**Lexa: hahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahaha!!!**

**Clarke: I am glad you think it’s funny…**

**Lexa: I was going to say go for a drive or something today… I didn’t get the other text to you before you assumed.**

**Lexa: But I like where you head went ;)**

**Clarke: …. Oh.**

**Clarke: Well…. Yeah… I am still…. Alive. :’D**

**Lexa: I am dying… hahahahahhaha**

**Clarke: Well I am glad I can amuse you….**

**Lexa: And don’t act like it would be the first time we have done something dirty in an inappropriate setting.**

**Clarke: Movie theater…**

**Lexa: Driving to New York.**

**Clarke: Octavia and Lincoln’s wedding.**

**Lexa: twice!**

**Clarke: My mom’s house…**

**Lexa: in the living room while she was in the shower.**

**Clarke: Airport bathroom.**

**Lexa: airplane… multiple times my favorite being the trip to Paris where we didn’t even leave our lay-flat seats…**

**Clarke: We are horrible.**

**Lexa: it’s amazing.**

**Clarke: yes, btw. I will go on a drive or something with you later…**

**Lexa: thank you…**

**Clarke: You’re welcome.**

**Lexa: I gotta shower before your mom gets here….**

**Clarke: Okay**

**Lexa: I love you**

**Clarke: I love you too.**

Raven came out from down the hall her hair in a newly put up pony tail yawning.

“Morning Rae”

“Coffee” Raven said.

“Fresh pot made…” Raven was heading for the kitchen but Clarke could see her friend limping some. “Rae, come sit, I’ll get it for you.”

Raven just nodded not fighting with her best friend and Clarke got up and got her a cup of coffee, splashing some milk in it and putting a ridiculous amount of sugar in it like she knew Raven took it. She sat back down on the couch and handed her the cup.

“Take Prostie off and let me rub it” Clarke said motioning towards Raven’s leg.

“No…” Raven shook her head.

“It hurts Rae and my guess is your stubborn self hasn’t let Anya in on the secret yet, I haven’t rubbed it in weeks and you know you can’t get it as good yourself.”

Raven just nodded and began to unfasten her leg removing it, Clarke had seen her do it so many times before but yet Raven always seemed a bit uneasy doing it around her. She lost her leg when she was seventeen she was out for a run and was hit by a car. Clarke and Octavia were both there for the dark times that fell after, but once she became accustom to the prosthetic and began therapy for both her body and her mind, Raven started to become Raven again.

“There” Raven said putting her leg up for Clarke. Clarke scooted closer, and touched it softly first, examining the skin around it.

“Raven…” Clarke winced.

“I know” Raven said.

“What the hell…” It was starting to blister, “You can’t wear your leg when it’s like this… you know that!”

“I know” Raven nodded.

“Why haven’t you been using your crutches?”

Raven just shrugged.

“She won’t care, Rae” Clarke said softly.

“It’s me not her” Raven said.

“Has she seen you without it?” Raven asked.

“Yes” Raven told her, “A lot.”

“So…”

“I don’t know, I only take it off for sleep and when were in bed and one morning last month when it was really bugging me” Raven told her.

“Raven it’s been bad for a month?” Clarke shook her head.

“Yeah” Raven nodded, “I need a new one…”

“Then get a new one Rae.”

“I can’t afford it right now” Raven said.

“Well…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence!” Raven warned her.

“Your so stubborn Rae, it’s not like we can’t afford it.”

“Clarke!”

“Okay…” Clarke said dropping it, “Can you at least stop wearing that one till this heals?”

Raven sighed.

“I will tell her Rae, you either do it or I will. You can’t let this get bad you know the risks.”

“I know” Raven nodded.

“Thank you” Clarke said.

“Hey people” Octavia said walking out into the living room.

“Hey” Clarke smiled.

“Hi” Raven said, glancing towards her leg.

“Relax, he’s a sleep but even still it’s not a big deal Rae” Octavia said.

“Did you wear him out?” Raven smirked.

“No” Octavia said getting herself a cup of coffee then joining her friends on the couch. “I didn’t even end up in there until like four thirty this morning. I just woke up and needed to go lay with him, I’m sorry” she looked to Clarke.

“I had Rae I was fine I get it… I had to text Lexa this morning” Clarke shrugged.

Raven hit her. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“Because I have been up for like twenty minutes and you had yet to mention you talked to your wife” Raven said.

“That’s because I haven’t REALLY talked to her yet, we just texted about stupid stuff this morning. I just needed her, I guess” Clarke said.

“Understandable” Octavia said.

“But she is going to breakfast or coffee or something with my mom at nine Anya is watching the kids at my house, I thought maybe we could all go over there? I was going to suggest Rae make family breakfast but…”

“But what I would love to” Raven said.

Clarke looked at her leg.

“I am ok… I promise I won’t put Prostie back on, okay?”

Octavia laughed, “How did that name stick from junior year?”

“It was all her” Raven pointed.

“It was Christmas time and cold…. and I was just… I don’t know” Clarke laughed.

“So family breakfast?” Octavia asked.

“Yes!” Raven said, “I miss Anya.”

“Eeww” Octavia and Clarke laughed.

“Says the girl who crawled into bed with her husband this morning and the other one who texted her wife as soon as she opened her eyes” Raven scoffed.

“Okay point” Octavia said “I will wake Lincoln and we can go.”

“Just Pj’s right, cause I don’t wanna …” Raven trailed off.

“God yes, it’s my house and Saturday family breakfast” Clarke said.

“Perfect” Raven said.

 

* * *

 

 

The four of them arrived at Clarke’s house a little after nine as much as she wanted to see Lexa she didn’t and wanted to get there after she knew she’d be gone.

“Mommy!” Kate said, but as soon as she saw her auntie’s and uncle she ran for them.

“Haha old news” Octavia said scooping up Kate.

“Can I at least have a kiss?” Clarke said kissing the little blonde in her auntie’s arms “Where is brother?”

“With Yaya, on couch… Rae-Rae, no leg?”

“Not today Kate, just crutches” Raven smiled at her niece.

“Where Prostie?” Kate asked.

All three girls cracked up.

“In the car taking a nap” Raven told her.

“Ohhhh okay” Kate nodded.

“I am going to go say hi to your Yaya and then make breakfast, want to help me?”

“Yes!” Kate said.

They all made their way into the family room, Raven sat next to her girlfriend. “Hi, babe” Anya said pecking her lips quick.

“Hi, I am going to make breakfast” Raven said “just wanted to say hi first.”

“Well hi” Anya said nudging her with her shoulder, “You look cute in your pj’s.”

“Hi Auntie Rae” Jake said snuggled into Anya not taking his eyes off the tv.

“Hi Bud” Raven said, “Your uncle Lincoln and Auntie O are here too, with Mom.”

“Mom is back?”

“Yeah, they were right behind me I thought” Raven said.

“Hey” Lincoln said walking in.

“Uncle Linc!” Jacob got up off the couch and jumped into his arms.

“Hey buddy” Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Jake had always had a very special bond Clarke knew it was because Lincoln was really the only male in Jacob’s life, besides Bellamy.

“Can we play catch today?” Jacob asked excited.

“Of course we can” Lincoln said “I believe we are here all day for family day.”

“Is Uncle Bell coming over too?” Jacob asked.

“Oh crap I should probably text him and see what he’s doing…”Octavia laughed.

“Yeah, you should” Clarke said.

 “Okay kiss me again then go cook, these kids are hungry” Anya said.

“Yes ma’am” Raven said kissing her girlfriend one more time. 

“I’ll go with you” Clarke said.

“And me” Kate said, “Hold me Rae-rae?”

“I can’t today honey” Raven said.

“Come here, mommy will hold you” Clarke said.

“Yet another reason I don’t like to not wear my leg” She looked to Clarke, “I can’t hold her.”

“She will live for a few weeks.” Clarke laughed.

 

* * *

 

“So what’s really going on Lex?” Abby said they were sitting in a park drinking coffee.

“I just told you” Lexa said, she had just gotten done giving Abby the run through on the past few weeks.

“No, you told me why you and Clarke have been fighting, but what’s really going on with you?” Abby asked. “Why are you throwing yourself into work again, you know what you committed to when you started this company so, what’s up?”

Lexa sighed.

“Lexa… You can talk to me, you know this.”

“I know” Lexa nodded.

“So” Abby pressed for more.

“This is what I do” Lexa started, “This is my role to play in our family”.

“I’m not following you” Abby said.

“I don’t have the nurturing gene I don’t have the Mom gene like she does. She’s the Mom, I am the Mother.” Lexa looked to Abby but she didn’t say anything instead she just looked at Lexa to say go on. “I didn’t have a Mom, I had a mother. Growing up I had someone who made sure I had what I needed, that I was taken care of, financially and physically. Clarke grew up with you she had a mom, someone who did those things and more took care of her emotionally, as well. My mom was never there and I know she didn’t ever really want to be there. I didn’t have that, so I feel like I am incapable of being that. I can be the parent who provides, who makes sure they have what they need… I am good at that part.”

“Lexa…” Abby said “You are already all those things. You love those kids SO much anyone can see that, you play with them and snuggle them. You are already so much better than she was” Abby said softly. “My guess is when she was gone you didn’t ask for her, did you?”

“No I asked for my aunt or my Nanny” Lexa said.

“See, those kids they ask for their Momma, Lexa. They light up when they see you and you them. Yesterday when you got to Jake’s game the second Kate saw you, who did she want? You. And Jake, as soon as he came off that felid who did he run too? You, Lexa. You have to see that you have always been better than she ever was and that you do have that gene, you are nurturing and soft with them. You care about them Lexa, more than anything in this world and I know that. So don’t run away from them… Don’t pull away from them, for their sake and for yours their only little once Lex, don’t miss that.” Abby put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, tears forming in Lexa’s eyes.

“Thank you” Lexa said.

“I didn’t do anything, Lexa. I just told you what was already there.”

“You always know, you always know when there is something going on” Lexa said.

“You came into my life when you were twenty-one Lexa, I got to know you pretty well” Abby said.

“You have been more of a mom to me than she ever was.”

“And I am so proud of you, Lexa.” Abby pulled her in so her head was on her shoulder and kissed her hair. “I love you and I love those babies you gave me, being a grandma is incredible. I can’t wait till this next one comes out looking just like you.”

“I am worried about that…” Lexa said.

“Why you’re cute” Abby smiled.

Lexa laughed, “The genes thing, I’m kinda messed up.”

“You’re fine, Lexa. How’s the anxiety been?” Abby asked.

“Was great until about three weeks ago” Lexa told her.

Well, you need to get this all figured out before it gets bad again.”

“I know” Lexa nodded.

“And you need to tell Clarke its creeping back up” Abby said.

“Okay…” Lexa said hesitantly.

“I love you, Lexa” Abby said.

“I love you too” Lexa said.

“Should we get back to the house, I hear its family day and Raven cooked.”

“Sounds great” Lexa smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Abby and Lexa had been home a few hours everyone was at the house now even Bellamy made his way over. Currently he and Lincoln were outside with Jacob playing catch while Lexa, Anya and Kate were sitting outside on the deck watching them.

Clarke, Octavia, and Raven were sitting on the couch still in pajama’s with the tv on in the background, though they were paying no attention to it.

“So” Octavia asked “Have you even said anything to each other?”

“Other than hey, No” Clarke shook her head.

“You need to talk to her Clarke” Raven said.

“I will, but I am really enjoying family day.”

“Wouldn’t you rather talk to her early so you can enjoy family day with her too?” Abby asked walking in standing behind the couch.

“Yes” Clarke sighed “Why do you have to always be right?”

Abby shrugged “I’m a mom, it’s what we do.”

“Yeah you know that” Raven said, “You have Mom-logic remember?”

“Okay, I will go see if she wants to go for a drive now” Clarke said. “I imagine there are enough of you guys here to assume my kids are fine, yes?”

“Of course” Octavia said.

“No, were all going to leave when you do” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Go” Abby said.

Clarke wandered out to the back porch and walked over to where Lexa and Anya were sitting Kate now playing with her uncles and brother in the grass.

“Hey” she said to her wife.

“Hi” Lexa said.

“Um, I was wondering if you wanted to talk now…” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, you wanna go somewhere or just go to our room?”

“I figured I could get dressed and we could drive around some, or find a spot to talk?”

“I think that sounds good” Lexa nodded, “Just come get me when you’re ready.”

“Will do” Clarke nodded, then smiled at Anya and headed back into the house.

/

About twenty minutes later Lexa and Clarke snuck out of the house so the kids wouldn’t freak out, though all of their family was there they wanted to avoid the “can we go with you” question.

“I don’t want to fight with you” Lexa said.

“Me either” Clarke said as Lexa drove, “but you need to understand that there have been some things happening lately that I can’t take anymore.”

“I know” Lexa said softly “I understand that.”

“And I… I have been really mad at you Lexa because I feel like you just gave up, like you just checked out on me and the kids and left us to do this alone.”

“I am sorry” Lexa said, “That was never my intention…”

“So your intention is to go to Syria and then what?” Clarke asked.

Lexa had driven them down near the river and parked in a pretty quiet spot.

“So” Lexa said, turning off the car she just looked at Clarke “First, I need you to know I was never going to go to Syria, ever. I wasn’t even considering it.”

“No?” Clarke asked.

“Of course not, how could you think that I would leave you?” Lexa asked.

“You haven’t really been around, Lex” Clarke said.

“Fair but Syria, Clarke?”

“Well… I guess I just got scared you missed it.”

“I am not going to say that I don’t, but it’s not my life anymore and I don’t want it to be” Lexa said honestly.

“Okay” Clarke said. “But you have been so MIA Lex”

“I know, and it isn’t okay”

“You’re right, but you have continued to do it anyways” Clarkes said.

“I know” Lexa nodded, “And I have no excuses for it besides to tell you that I need to explain somethings…”

 “Alright…”

“So I talked to your mom this morning…”

“Mom” Clarke said, “She’s not just my mom, Lex.”

Lexa just nodded, “She always knows when there is something going on… with me which there sorda is.” Lexa took a deep breath. “I guess I have kinda been immersing myself into work because I feel like that is all I am good for in this family.”

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Like, you’re the mom, you’re the sensitive nurturing parent and I’m… the provider. I am good at that part, Clarke… I know how to play that role. I don’t feel like I play the other as well, not like you, you’re the best mom.”

“Lexa…” Clarke said. “You’re an amazing mom.”

“I just… I didn’t have the role models you did as parents. My parents just made sure I didn’t want for anything but they were never around. I can do that, I can provide.”

“We need you for more than that Lex…” Clarke said.

“I know” Lexa said, tears forming in her eyes “and I want to be more than that, I love those kids more than anything in this whole world… I just want to be a good mom” Lexa said.

“You are and you have been for Seven years. Where is this coming from all of the sudden?” Clarke asked confused.

“I don’t know” Lexa said putting her head in her hands. “I knew when I stated this company I needed to watch my balance, because I know how I can be with work. But I got on a roll and I was good at it, and before I knew it I had this mindset of I needed to be the provider that it was my role in the family.”

“Well it’s not, I mean yes you provide for us Lex. But let’s be honest… we don’t need the money really. We are more than set up between the inheritance, your retirement from the military and the investments you’ve made. What we need Lex, both the kids and me is you” Clarke said.

“I know and I realize that, I’m sorry I am… just… I feel like since I’ve been fucking up all the time, I am… drowning.”

“The anxiety?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah some” Lexa said.

“Lexa…”

“I know, and I know I should have said something, but to be honest I didn’t want to make it sound like an excuse and every time we’ve tried to talk lately we just yell and scream” Lexa sighed.

“I know I hate it” Clarke said.

“Me too” Lexa nodded.

“So, we fix it.” Clarke said.

“I just…” Lexa started.

“What?”

“Until this first group is sent off, I’m not going to be able to pull back too much… I want to, I really do, but I’ve already made commitments and need to get them over there” Lexa played with her hands.

“Some?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded looking up “Yes, I will commit to some.”

Clarke shrugged, “Well then we just have to get through the next few months and then hopefully we can get back to some normal after that.”

“I promise once I get the first group there and set, I’m scaling back” Lexa said.

“Okay… I will take that” Clarke said “but you need to really mean that.”

“I really mean it” Lexa nodded.

“Alright” Clarke sighed.

“What about everything else?” Lexa asked.

“We move past it.”

“Even though you said you wanted me to find an apartment and only see the kids every other weekend?” Lexa asked.

“I’m sorry” Clarke said “really, I was mad and I shouldn’t have said it.”

“I don’t want it to ever come to that though” Lexa wiped tears from her eyes. “I’d give up everything before I let that happen.”

“I want to believe that Lexa” Clarke sighed.

“I will show you, I never want to live without you or the kids.”

“Sometimes you can just pull so far away though Lexa, you can’t do that. We’re a team, I am here for you.”

“I know, I don’t mean to. I’m sorry I will work on it” Lexa nodded.

“And I’m sorry when I get hurt I push you away” Clarke looked at Lexa with such sad eyes.

“I want us back, I don’t want to lose us” Lexa said softly.

“Me either never leave,” Clarke kissed Lexa “no matter how hard I can push.”

“As long as you don’t let me go, no matter how hard I pull” Lexa said.

“Deal” Clarke smiled.

“Deal” Lexa kissed her again. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?   
> Find me on tumblr, been working on a new prompt the last few days as well. Loving where it's taking me.   
> Clexagiraffesandbrittana319  
> love to you all.


	10. Pumpkin Muffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Update day!   
> This is sorda a "filler" chapter, important things happen but nothing huge or even agnsty... we will actually be okay for a few chapters, there is more to come with it though but we have some okay times in here, because we need our girls to be happy some as well right!?   
> I love all your comments and feedback, thank you!

 

It had been two weeks since they talked about everything and things were finally falling into somewhat of a routine.

Lexa was really trying and Clarke noticed it, since she had been getting ready for her art show which was a little over a week away; Lexa would pick up the kids from the studio once a week at four so she could paint. She had been home for dinner at least one other night a week on top of that. It was Friday and Clarke was at her studio painting, she only had two more pieces to put finishing touches on then she was done. She was really proud of these pieces but was a little hesitant for Lexa to see them.

“Hey” Octavia said coming into the room, “I’m here.”

“Hey, thanks for coming” Clarke said.

“Yeah of course, what’s up? Your text’s sounded a little cryptic, not Lexa stuff again right?”

“No” The blonde shook her head. “Well we’re not fighting… not yet at least that’s why I need your opinion.”

“Okay…” Octavia said “again with the cryptic.”

“Sorry, so I lined up my paintings some not finished completely mind you but still, tell me honestly.”

“Tell you honestly what?” Octavia said looking at them.

“Look at them, really look, and tell me…” Clarke said.

“I love when you get all weird about your paintings and I mean that in the best way, honest.” Octavia said stepping forward to get a better look at each one.

Clarke stood back and watched her look, after a few minutes she broke the silence “So?”

“There amazing” Octavia said, “some of your best work to date…”

“But do you think… Lexa will…”

Octavia turned and looked at Clarke, “I think that they’re honest, and raw, and real. And I don’t think that she will fault you for that.”

“Will they hurt her?” Clarke asked.

“Maybe only because they’re truthful. But she is going to think that they’re beautiful as well. And only five of the twenty, I think stand out to me… as you guys.”

“Okay, good” Clarke nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome…” Octavia sat down, “How have things been?””

“Good still I mean not perfect yet by any means, but she really is putting in an effort. She picked the kids up at four today and is making dinner and putting them to bed. I will get home late since it’s my night to paint, I just needed to finish up things here because I don’t want to have to paint this weekend at all with getting Jake ready for school Monday.”

“I know, first grade!” Octavia said excited.

Clarke winced.

“You still haven’t come to terms with that one yet huh?” Octavia asked.

“That my baby is going to be a first grader? No, no I haven’t” Clarke shook her head.

“Have you told Lincoln yet?”

“About what?” Octavia asked.

“That Jacob is going to be a first grader! What do you think, O? That there is a tiny human in your belly maybe…” Clarke laughed.

“Oh yeah, no not yet I am going to this weekend though.”

“What have you been waiting for?” Clarke asked.

“I just wanted to give it a few weeks and be sure my body didn’t start and trick me or something, I don’t know” Octavia shook her head.

“But you’re good?”

“I have peed on three pregnancy tests, been throwing up and my boobs hurt. Yeah I think I’m in the clear, there is totally a tiny human in there I believe.”

“Did you make an appointment yet?” Clarke asked.

“No I need to” Octavia said.

“Okay well if you have a hard time getting an appointment anywhere let me know. I will give you my doctors number.”

“Thanks” Octavia said, “I should probably get home Linc will be there in an hour or so.”

“Yeah, I need to finish a couple of things then get home If I would actually like to see my wife tonight” Clarke nodded.

 “I think she will love your paintings, I do at least and I love you too.”

“Thanks O that means a lot… thanks for coming by I love you too. Girls night soon, please” Clarke said.

“Sounds good to me if we can pull Rae away from Anya long enough” Octavia rolled her eyes.

“I know totally” Clarke said waving goodbye to her friend and returning to her work.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey” Clarke said walking in the door, it was nearing nine o’clock and she figured the kids would be asleep.

“Hi babe” Lexa said sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in front of her.

“How were the kids tonight?” Clarke asked.

“Great, both went down a little earlier than I expected. I was going to try and keep them awake for you but they were both exhausted” Lexa explained.

“I understand” Clarke sat next to Lex and snuggled into her. “I knew I would be late tonight, I’m just finishing up some last minute things.”

“No problem at all” Lexa kissed her head, “Hungry?”

“Yes, starved” Clarke said.

“I sort of figured you would be, I know you don’t normally stop and eat when you’re on a roll, let me heat you up some dinner.”

“Do you mind if I take a quick shower while you do that?” Clarke asked.

“Of course not” Lexa said standing up, “I will meet you right back here with a plate of hot food.”

/

About twenty minutes later Clarke walked down the stairs Lexa was sitting on the couch her feet crossed underneath her, her phone in her hand.

“Work?” Clarke asked sitting down.

“No Raven” Lexa said, “I will put it down now though.”

“You’re okay, speaking of Rae though… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something” Clarke said.

“Okay…” Lexa put down her phone.

Clarke picked up the plate of food off the coffee table and sat down next to Lexa, “this looks great thank you.”

“Of course” Lexa said.

Clarke took a sip of her water, “So a couple of weeks ago when I slept over at Octavia’s with Rae, she and I talked that morning and her leg had been bothering her. I asked her to let me rub it because I know she more than likely wasn’t letting Anya…”

“She isn’t or at least wasn’t then, I don’t know about now” Lexa shrugged.

“That is kind of what I thought, so when she took off Prostie her leg was starting to get all blistered” Clarke explained taking a bite of her dinner.

“Not good” Lexa shook her head.

“No so I asked her why it was like that and she said she needed a new one, but she can’t afford it right now.”

“Well then we will help her” Lexa said without any pause.

“I tried to bring that up, but she shot me down before I could even get the words out of my mouth” Clarke said.

“Well she can’t just not get a new prosthetic” Lexa said.

“I agree… it’s not an option.” Clarke sighed.

“Well, who do we know that we can contact to figure out how to get the ball rolling on getting her a new one?” Lexa asked.

“I kinda think Mom, she did something with Raven while she was here… alone and I think it was regarding her leg.”

“Okay yeah good idea” Lexa said.

“So we are going to buy her a new Prostie right?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, of course” Lexa nodded.

“Okay good” Clarke said. “Thank you, I figured you would say that but I just wanted to be sure before I pressed forward with the subject.”

“Of course… she’s family. So how’d today go?” Lexa asked.

“Good, I got a lot done and I think I really only have one piece left to complete besides naming everything and last looks” Clarke explained.

“Well I am glad that things are going well, when do I get to see or do I have to wait for the show like everyone else?”

“I’ve been thinking about that myself…”

“And what have you come up with?”

“That I want you to see them before… I think. Give me a few days to finish everything?” Clarke asked.

Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke, “Of course love.”

“Thanks, how was work for you?” Clarke asked her.

“UGH!” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“That good, huh?” Clarke laughed.

“Ontari is up my ass ever since DC she is just all over me. Indra said today that she wanted to have a video conference call with me tomorrow.”

“On a Saturday?”

“Yeah, which isn’t happening by the way don’t worry. So I emailed her and told her I could do it Monday late morning, to which she came back with why not first thing Monday morning? So I sent her another email and explained that I wouldn’t be in the office until nine-forty five Monday and she asked me why?!” Lexa scoffed.

“She didn’t!” Clarke said taking a bite and hanging on every word of the story, feeling like she was more into it then she should have been.

“She did, I was so heated… She isn’t my boss I don’t work for her I’m my own fucking boss!”

“Yeah you are!” Clarke interjected, “Did you tell her that?”

“More or less yes, I sent her an email back and pretty much just said, in the most passive aggressive way possible, that it was a family matter and that I would be available at ten-thirty for a meeting and if she wanted to do it then to let me know” Lexa told Clarke.

“Did she say anything back?”

“No, well yes but just that ten thirty would have to be okay then and she hoped I had a _pleasant weekend”_ Lexa rolled her eyes.

Clarke busted up laughing at the tone in Lexa’s voice when she said pleasant weekend and immediately Lexa’s face got soft and Clarke could see the smile forming on her wife’s face as well.

“THEN” Lexa continued, “Indra pretty much bitched me out for telling Ontari that… even though she KNOWS Jacob starts school on Monday and I’m not going to miss it. And she was pissy already because I had planned to leave at three thirty today.”

“Sounds like the Commander may have been out some today, huh?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

“She gets shit done” Lexa nodded with a small smile.

Clarke smiled and bit her lower lip back “I like her… she’s hot!”

“Do you now?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded “Can we go upstairs now?”

“When you are done eating, sure” Lexa said.

“I am done” Clarke said putting her plate on the coffee table.

Lexa stood up and grabbed Clarke’s hand “Then come with me.”

“Oh I would love to” Clarke smirked following her wife.

/

“Mommmmmma” Clarke heard Kate scream over the intercom.

“Kate” Lexa jumped up out of a dead sleep to pull on clothes.

Clarke wanted to follow but decided to let her wife handle this one.

“Let me know if you need me” Clarke told her.

“Will do,” Lexa said heading out the door to her daughter’s room.

Clarke leaned over and turned off the intercom in Kate’s room and closed her eyes for what felt like seconds when she heard the beep of the intercom, “Clarke, baby?”

“Yes?” Clarke spoke after pushing the button on the wall by her side of the bed again.

“Can you put clothes on please? I am going to bring K to our bed” Lexa said.

“Yes” Clarke said not wanting to get up.

She got up and found the shirt Lexa had been wearing that day and pulled on a pair of boy-short underwear and crawled back into bed, Lexa walked in carrying Kate.

“Mommy” Kate smiled sleepily.

“Kate my love” Clarke said in nearly the same raspy voice.

“I’m going to go strip her bed and get the sheets into the washer I will be right back” Lexa told Clarke.

“It can wait until morning Babe” Clarke said.

“No it will only take me a few minutes” Lexa said “Close your eyes, both of you.” Lexa handed Kate to Clarke after she kissed her head and headed out the door again.

“I sorry” Kate said.

“Hey it’s okay love, come snuggle with Mommy.”

“I pee-pee in my bed” Kate said in a sad voice snuggling into Clarke.

“Accidents happen Kate Momma is fixing it and you can sleep with us for the rest of the night okay?” Clarke kissed her head.

“Okay” Kate shook her head, “I love you” the little girl yawned.

“I love you too, close your eyes baby.”

“Okay” Kate said already drifting to sleep as Clarke ran her fingers through her blonde curls.

She was nearly asleep herself when she felt Lexa slide back into bed, “All done” She whispered, “did she fall back to sleep?”

“Yes, pretty quick too” Clarke said.

Lexa kissed Kate's little head “I think we need to start sleeping her in a pullup again.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Clarke asked “Don’t you think that may just regress her more?”

“We can talk about it in the morning” Lexa kissed Clarke, “I love you.”

“I love you too” Clarke said.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa woke up first the next morning mainly because Kate woke up, also because it was nearing seven o’clock; they never slept this late. “Shhh” She said gesturing to Clarke, “Mommy is still sleeping let’s go downstairs and let her get some more rest.”

“Shhh” Kate said copying her Momma.

On their way down Lexa looked into Jacob’s room surprised to see it was empty. When they got down the stairs she could smell food cooking as well, which made her nervous but Jake wouldn’t try and cook he knew better than that, right?

“Hi Momma” He said from the couch as she came around the corner and came into view, she saw Anya sitting with him.

“Well….hi” She said shocked “Did you break into my house this morning?”

“No, I used to the key code… DUH” Anya said.

“Yaya!” Kate said happy to see her auntie. “What smell good?”

“That would be in here, Kate!” Raven said standing in the kitchen cooking “Rae-Rae is making your breakfast!”

“Rae-Rae!” Kate said excited.

“Family day?” Lexa asked.

“Impromptu, yes… Hope that’s okay?” Anya said.

“Of course!” Lexa smiled.

“I would have texted but we wanted to surprise you. When we got here, Jake was on the couch watching cartoons and told us you three girls were sleeping” Anya said.

“Yeah Kate had us up at about three am, Clarke is actually still out.”

“Oh can I go wake her up, please?” Raven asked.

“Sure” Lexa giggled, “You know how she can be in the morning though so go at your own risk!”

Raven ran out from the kitchen and kissed Lexa on her cheek, stealing a quick kiss from Kate before heading upstairs.

“She’s wearing her leg” Lexa whispered to Anya.

“Yeah she started again this week, why?”

“Well, she shouldn’t be” Lexa said.

“Why not?” Jacob asked.

“Yeah why no leg?” Kate asked.

“Crap, come help me check on breakfast in the kitchen” Lexa said putting Kate down next to Jacob kissing his head, “Good morning son”

“Morning Momma” he smiled.

/

Raven got into Clarke’s room and climbed on top of her in bed, “Wakey wakey!” She said annoyingly to wake Clarke up.

“Wha—what?” Clarke said confused as she came to, “Rae?”

“Yep, it’s me!” Raven said cheery.  

“What are you doing here?” Clarke Yawned.

“Anya and I came over and I made you breakfast” 

“You are amazing” Clarke said rolling over snuggling into her best friend.

“I know I am, it’s not quite ready yet the muffins and French toast are in the oven still and then I have to cook the eggs but that’s quick” Raven told her.

“Pumpkin muffins?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“Yes and blueberry because knowing you, you will monopolize the pumpkin ones.” Raven laughed.

“Are Lincoln and O coming?” Clarke asked.

“We should call them I made more than enough food.”  

“Let’s facetime her” Clarke said.

“She will hate us this early in the morning” Raven said “I love it!”

Clarke grabbed her phone and facetime called Octavia.

“Hello” Octavia said clearly naked just a sheet covering her.

“O did you and Lincoln… Bow chick-a-wow-wow” Raven sang.

Clarke cracked up.

“Did you and Raven?” Octavia asked with an arched brow, joking.  

“Lexa doesn’t like to share” Raven shook her head.

“Rae!” Octavia yelled.

“I was kiiddddding” Raven laughed, “Lighten up don’t get all weird now that you know.”

“Wanna come over?” Clarke said changing the subject, “Raven made muffins!”

“PUMPKIN?” Octavia asked just as excited as Clarke had.

“Yes and normally I wouldn’t share but since you are m…” Clarke stopped talking since she didn’t know if she had told Lincoln yet. “….. mmmy best friend, I’ll share.”

“It’s okay, I told him!” Octavia said.

“Hence the sex” Lincoln said, sitting up waving at the girls.

“CONGRATS!” Raven said.

“On the sex or the baby?” Lincoln asked.

“Both!” Clarke laughed “Come over for breakfast so we can celebrate!”

“Sounds good we will be there soon” Lincoln said.

“Looks like we’re coming save me a muffin” Octavia said.

“Love you!” Clarke said.

“Not as much as me!” Raven said.

“Lies!!!!” Clarke hit raven.

“Ouch, Clarke!” Raven hit Clarke back.

“Okay, I am going to go… I will see you in a few” Octavia said. “I love you both, even though sometimes I question why.”

“Bye!” both girls said before Octavia disconnected the call.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll thought! I love hearing from you!!!   
> Here or tumblr... Clexagiraffesandbrittana319... I am going to be posting my new prompt there tomorrow, so find me there to check out what's to come after this story!!!   
> love to you all!


	11. First Grade, play dates and compromise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POST DAY!!! Happy Saturday to all your loves out there!   
> New chapter for you, thanks for the love on tumblr for the new TEASER PROMPT that is up, go check it out if you haven't and let me know what you think! (Clexagiraffesandbrittana319)  
> Enjoy the new chapter

 

“Lexa” Clarke kissed her wife to wake her.

The brunette stirred and stretched as she opened her eyes, “What time is it?”

“Five, I need to shower and I know Kate is going to be up soon. Can I turn on the intercom to her room and get in?”

“Of course, May I have a kiss?” Lexa asked sleepily. Clarke leaned over and kissed her wife, “Our baby starts school today.”

“I know I can’t believe it!” Clarke said.

“He is going to do fantastic he is a smart little man, just like his Mom” Lexa smiled.

“You mean his Momma…”

“He didn’t come from me you get all the credit with the genes, now go shower.”

Clarke kissed Lexa once more and then headed to the shower. Lexa leaned over and grabbed her phone off the night stand and saw she already had three work emails, she didn’t want to open any but one was marked urgent and from Roan so she clicked on it.

**From: Roan**

**To: Lexa**

**Subject: Today… urgent.**

**Hello Commander,**

**I just wanted to touch base with you about your meeting with Ontari today. PLEASE be opened to what she has to say. I know you two haven’t seen eye to eye lately, and I understand. But for the sake of our company and continuing to work with the USMC I would really appreciate it if you could… not let your temper get the best of you.**

**Thank you,**

**Roan**

Lexa almost laughed, she could hear Roan as she read the email and if she didn’t like him so much she would have responded with some smart ass email back, letting her temper get the best of her then but Roan and her were friends now that he was no longer her superior and they were in business together. She also still respected him and knew that if he was asking her to be opened minded that meant Ontari was bound to piss her off today. He clearly just wanted to warn her and make sure she stayed calm, she wrote back really fast.

**To: Roan**

**From: Lexa**

**Subject: I will try…**

**I hear what you are saying Roan and for the sake of the company I’m willing to try and keep my temper in check. But she has been up my ass lately and I don’t even know why. I don’t work for her, I work with her. She hired us she sought us out so obviously we know what we are doing. But I hear you and I understand.**

**Thanks,**

**Lexa**

 She looked up and saw Clarke walked out wrapped in her towel with wet h _a_ ir.

“Hi” Clarke smiled.

“Hey” Lexa said.

“Work already?”

“Ugh, Yes! Roan emailed me wants me to be calm today when I talk to Ontari.”

“Well maybe I can help with that?” Clarke smirked.

“Oh yeah… how?”

Clarke dropped her towel and walked towards Lexa, “I have a few ideas.”

“Is the door locked?” Lexa asked with an arched brow.

Clarke just nodded as she climbed on top of Lexa who took off her glasses and put them on her nightstand. “Oh I like where this is going.”

Clarke straddled her wife and kissed her, “Me too.”

Lexa let her hands run up Clarke’s thighs and up her back deepening their kiss.

“Mom…” the little voice called.

Both women froze.

Then there was a knock on the door “Mom… Momma?”

“Shit” Lexa said.

“Our first grader is up” Clarke said and then kissed Lexa once more, “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault” Lexa sighed clearly worked up already.

“I will be right there buddy just give me a minute” Clarke called to Jacob.

“Okay” Jacob said.

Clarke pulled on some clothes and kissed Lexa, “Get dressed and meet us downstairs.”

“I may need to take care of the ache between my legs first” Lexa winked.

“By yourself?” Clarke asked.

“Well you can’t help me” Lexa gestured to the door where Jacob was knocking again.

“I’m coming Jake, Seriously… that’s not fair!” Clarke looked to Lexa and headed to the door.

“You started it!” Lexa teased as Clarke opened the door and headed into the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you all ready?” Lexa asked Jacob.

“Yes!” Jacob said.

“Backpack?” She asked.

“Check!”

“Lunch?”

“Check!” Jacob said.

“School supplies?”

“Check!” He laughed now.

“Hug from Momma?” she smiled.

Jacob ran over and plummeted into Lexa, “I love you Momma” He said.

“I love you son, I’m so proud of you!”

“Why?” He asked.

“Because you are becoming such a big boy I can’t believe you are starting first grade today” Lexa beamed.

“Are we ready to go?” Clarke asked coming down the stairs with Kate in her arms.

“We are!” Lexa said, “Little man has everything he needs.”

“I can’t believe you are going to be in the first grade, Jacob I’m so proud of you!” Clarke said.

Jacob laughed.

“What’s funny?” Clarke asked.

“Momma just said the SAME thing to me” Jacob told her.

“Well, it’s because we are both so proud!” Clarke said kissing his head “Come on, we better get you to school.”

“I’m so excited!” Jacob said.

“I bet!” Lexa said.

“I wanna go school too!” Kate said.

“Next week Kate” Lexa said.

“Ugh, why can’t you both stay little forever?” Clarke exclaimed.

/

“That was traumatic” Clarke said getting back in the car.

“You did cry a lot” Lexa smiled.

“He’s our baby, well our first baby and he’s not little anymore.” Clarke looked over her shoulder to Kate in the backseat “and neither is she!”

“Well we have another one on the way” Lexa said.

Clarke put her hands on her belly “Thank goodness for that! This one will stay little forever right?”

Lexa laughed “No, I’m afraid not honey.”

“Well then we need to keep having babies forever Lex!”

“That’s not going to happen either” Lexa said.

“Why!?” Clarke asked.

“Remember this morning Clarke? I would like to have a time in our life again when were not interrupted… and if we keep having babies that’s never going to happen!”

“Point taken” Clarke said “did you… finish what we started by the way?”

Lexa just smirked with a nod.

“Lexa!”

“Well, I didn’t want to go to work all… hyped up. I needed the release after you got me worked up Clarke” Lexa giggled.

“Not fair” Clarke sighed.   


* * *

 

  
Lexa got to work surprised to see she was the only one in the office that morning, but not bugged by it by any means. She got into her office and checked some emails before preparing for her video-conference with Ontari in the next few minutes. To say she was less than excited for this meeting would have been an understatement. She decided to text Anya a picture of Jacob at his desk while she still had some time, she opened their messages and attached the picture.

**Lexa: Well there it is Anya… I have a first grader!**

A few moments later her phone beeped on her desk.

**Anya: Look at how big he is! I love his little self… how do you feel about that?**

**Lexa: OLD! How in the hell do I have a first grader, An?**

**Anya: Cause you an Clarke procreated early… haha.**

Lexa’s computer beeped indicating that Ontari was calling.

**Lexa: Fuck me I gotta go! meeting with the General. I will text you later, Love you!**

**Anya: GL w/that… love you too!**

Lexa hit accept on the video call and sat up a little straighter when she saw General Ontari on the screen.

“Hello Alexandria” Ontari said.

Everyone in her professional world called her Alexandria or Commander, Besides Indra and Roan who just called her Lexa now that they worked so closely together.

“Hello General” Lexa said with a polite tip of her head.

“I hope you are well?” Ontari asked in a way that let Lexa know she didn’t really want an answer. “We need to discuss your Deployment day.”

“You mean my team’s deployment” Lexa clarified.

“Yes… I guess even though I really do wish you would reconsider and go. It is very important” Ontari said.

“I am sorry General, as I explained it’s not an option for me to travel in that capacity anymore” Lexa explained again.

“But it’s an option for you to work with us in that capacity still...” Ontari wasn’t asking a question and Lexa knew just what she was saying and she knew this is what Roan was talking about. This is where she needed to keep her cool for the good of the company.

“General, I understand that you would like me there but when I retired from the Marine Corps and had a family I made commitments here.”

“But did you not make commitments when you started this company? Did you not make commitments to me when I signed the contract?” Ontari asked firmly.

“Yes, I did” Lexa nodded “and I am and I have been fulfilling them, General. I’m sending the best of the best over there to train and teach your men” Lexa said remaining calm.

“I beg to differ Commander because I do believe you are the best of the best, not your men.”

“Well, I appreciate you saying that but I have personally trained them and I can ensure you that they are extremely qualified to come there and make sure your men are well trained and prepared” Lexa spoke.

“I hope that’s true” Ontari said.

/

Clarke was at the park with her friend Harper. Harper and Monty’s daughter Bella was Jacob’s age and they had a daughter about eight months younger than Kate named Olivia.

“So, how did Bella do today?” Clarke asked.

“Really well she was so excited Jacob was in her class,” Harper said.

“Those two are sweet together.”

“Who knows, we may be in-laws one day” Harper laughed, “with the way Bella talks about Jacob.”

Clarke laughed “He’s the same way, that’s his best friend for sure. I’m glad they’re in the same class this year.”

“Me too” Harper said. “How are things with Lexa?”

“Better” Clarke nodded.

“I saw she came to school today that was good.”

“Yeah she took the morning off work and is going to be home early for dinner tonight too.”

“Well that’s something” Harper said.

“Yeah it really is” Clarke smiled, her phone chimed in her purse.

**Lexa: UGH!!!!!!!!! I swear Clarke… Ontari is going to be the death of me!**

**Clarke: I am sorry what happened… did the meeting not go well?**

“Her?” Harper asked nodding towards Clarke’s phone.

“Yeah, she just had some big meeting… apparently it wasn’t the best.”

**Lexa: It did it was fine… She just… is so abrasive….**

**Clarke: Yeah cause people you work w/would describe Alexandria the Commander as warm and fuzzy, huh?**

**Lexa: Point taken… what are you doing?**

**Clarke: At the park for a play date with Olivia and Harper.**

**Lexa: Fun tell Harp hi.**

“She says hi” Clarke said.

“Tell her hi” Harper said.

**Clarke: She says hi back… what time will you be home tonight?**

**Lexa: Early, around 330 I think…**

**Clarke: :) love you**

**Lexa: Love you too**

“She is coming home at three thirty…” Clarke said a little shocked.

“Wow, that is early” Harper said.

“I know, she said she would be home for dinner and to see the kids… but three thirty is amazing.”

“Maybe she’s getting it” Harper shrugged.

“God, I hope so Harp” Clarke sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa was just about to leave for the day when Indra stepped into her office, “Have a second?”

“I do” Lexa said “Then I’m heading home to see the kids and have dinner, to hear all about the big first day.”

“This won’t take long” Indra said “but I spoke with the General…”

“Okay” Lexa said sitting up straighter in her chair noting this was going to be one of those talks.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to undermine her Lexa.”

“She isn’t my boss Indra” Lexa quipped back.

“We’re under contract with her though and she is the General of the United States Marines.” Indra said.

“Your point?” Lexa asked with a brow raised.

“I just feel like she has a point” Indra said.

“About Syria” Lexa asked quickly, “you’ve got to be kidding me Indra!”

“Yes, about Syria” Indra nodded.

“Well I’m sorry Indra that is not going to happen under any circumstances, it isn’t even up for discussion!”

“Because?”

“You know the answer to this, I have a family now and going overseas is not an option for me anymore. You were aware of this when we decided to start the company Indra” Lexa was flabbergasted that Indra thought it would be something she would even consider.

“I was and I do know that” Indra nodded.

“So end of discussion… no actually there is no discussion on this. You know that like you just said, so no more talk about Syria” Lexa said firmly.

“Okay… well then, I’d like you to finish training me so I can go instead” Indra said.

“You would?” Lexa asked confused.

“Yes, I think that someone from our team needs to be there. Ontari needs to see that we’re taking this seriously and I think that by sending one of our leads it will show her that.” Indra nodded.

“Well okay then I can handle that, have you cleared it with Ontari?”

“I have” Indra said, “There is just one thing…”

Great Lexa thought to herself, what now. “And that would be?”

“Ontari needs you on the West Coast for four days to train Pike while he is back stateside” Indra told her.

“Okay that won’t be a problem” She said noting it was a good compromise. “When is it?”

“You leave Sunday and will be back Thursday.”

“But I have our doctor appointment on Monday and Kate starts school” Lexa said more to herself then Indra.

“I understand that” Indra said, “but you would be here for Clarke’s art show originally Ontari wanted you to leave on Thursday and be gone longer.”

“I can’t Indra” Lexa shook her head.

“Your choice Commander but that was her deal” Indra said walking to the door, “I think it’s a good compromise though. Say hello to Clarke and the kids for me, please?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?   
> Find me on tumblr Clexagiraffesandbrittana319 of let me know here, you are all wonderful enjoy your weekend. I am going to go write you some more chapters before I clean my house!! :)  
> Love to you all.


	12. Carbs and Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday, POST DAY!  
> Hope you are enjoying this still... I just wrote a chapter i am really excited for you to write (Coming up here in a few chapters) Until then here is your next one.

Lexa walked in the door at four that afternoon Clarke was in the kitchen cooking, Jacob sitting at the bar working on homework.

 “Hello” Lexa said kissing Clarke.

“Hi, you really are home early” Clarke said surprised when she saw what time it was.

“Hi Momma” Jacob said not taking his eyes off his work.

““Hey buddy” Lexa said to Jake “I told you I would be… Where is Kate?”

“Harper took her after school she will be home in an hour or so” Clarke looked at the clock on the wall.

“She is going to be exhausted tonight after a full day of playing.”

“That’s the plan” Clarke smiled.

 “How was school?” Lexa looked to Jake.

“So good Momma my teacher is a boy” Jacob told her.

“Man” Lexa corrected his choice of words.

“Okay, a man” Jacob said “His name is Mr. Jordan and he is SO nice!”

“I’m so glad you like him Jacob,” Lexa smiled.

“I was telling him that we know his teacher.” Clarke said stirring something on the stove.

“Yep” Lexa said, “We sure do.”

“That is really cool, is he like your friend?” Jacob asked.

“Yeah” Clarke said.

“How do you know him?” Jacob asked.

“He is friends with Bella’s daddy Mr. Green and we met him through them” Lexa explained.

“Why didn’t I meet him ever?” Jacob asked.

“You have but you were very little. Him and his wife moved away when you were about two, they just came back to Virginia not too long ago” Clarke said.

“That’s neat!” Jacob said.

“It is” Lexa sat next to him “what are you working on?”

“A getting to know me worksheet, so Mr. Jordan can know who I am more” He said.

“Well that is sorda fun; do you have a lot of friends in your class?” Lexa asked him.

“Yes, Bella is in my class and that’s so cool because last year in kindergarten she wasn’t, and I only got to see her at recess but this year she sits RIGHT BY ME!” He said excited.

“Well good” Lexa said.

“Oh and Joshy is in my class too and Tyler and Gabe. Gabe doesn’t like Bella though…” Jacob said coloring something now.

“Why not?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know” Jacob shrugged, “he got mad at me at recess when I played with her.”

“Well that’s silly, you can play with whomever you want” Clarke said.

“Yeah don’t ostracize Isabella because the other boys don’t like her” Lexa said.

Clarke laughed, knowing damn well her almost six year old would have no idea what ostracize meant.

“O- ostrich-size?” Jake asked trying to say the word.

“Good try” Clarke said.

“Os-truh-size” Lexa said it phonetically for him, “It means to leave someone out.”

“Oh I’m not she’s my best friend” Jacob said with a soft smile.

“You’re a sweet boy Jake” Clarke said.

“Okay Momma has to change, I will be right back” She kissed the little boys head.

“Okay, Mom how do you spell sketching?” He asked Clarke.

“S-k-e-t-c-h-i-n-g” Clarke spelled out for him.

/

“We need to talk” Lexa said coming into their bedroom after putting the kids to bed.

“Lexa, I don’t think I want to put her back in a pull up overnight.” Clarke said not taking her eyes off her sketch she was working on in bed.  “I have read a bunch of blogs on the subject and I think it will just make her lose confidence in herself, not fix the problem.”

“Not what I wanted to talk about though I still think that needs to be discussed.” Lexa said.

“Then what?” Clarke said sitting up and taking off her glasses now.

“Please don’t yell at me…” Lexa said softly.

“Oh that’s a great way to start off a conversation, Lex.”

“I have to go out of town for a few days… it’s not what I want to do, but Ontari needs me to go train Pike in California while he’s stateside and I agreed to because it got her off my back about going to Syria” Lexa told her.

“Well I would much rather you go to California for a few days then Syria for a few months” Clarke said. “When’s this trip?”

“Well, that’s the thing” Lexa swallowed hard, “I would leave Sunday and be back Thursday.”

“This Sunday?”

“Yeah, so I will be here for the showing but…”

“Not the doctor’s appointment” Clarke said slowly.

“Yeah…” Lexa nodded.

“…Or Kate’s first day of school…”

“I know, I’m really sorry… I just…”

“Have to” Clarke nodded.

“Yeah” Lexa breathed.

“Well then ok” Clarke shrugged.

“Okay?” Lexa asked confused at why Clarke wasn’t freaking out.

“Yep” Clarke said.

“And we’re… okay?” Lexa asked.

“Fine” Clarke said.

For some reason Lexa didn’t believe her but she didn’t want to push right now, “Okay” Lexa said.

Clarke put her glasses on and continued to draw, “Kate went down well tonight.”

“Good” Clarke said.

“Yeah and Jacob seems to really love school…” Lexa tried.

“Mmmhmm” Was all Lexa got from Clarke.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Lex.”

 

* * *

Clarke didn’t say much more to Lexa that night and when Lexa woke up to shower Clarke was already out of bed. Once she got downstairs she saw Clarke was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.

“Morning” Lexa said.

“Morning” Clarke said back, “I haven’t done breakfast yet… I can make you toast or a bagel.”

“No worries I will get it” Lexa said heading into the kitchen. She noticed her lunch was on the counter that Clarke had made the night before, but her coffee cup wasn’t out like usual and Clarke hadn’t made breakfast. Lexa really didn’t mind it wasn’t like she expected Clarke to do those things, it was just unusual. She grabbed a bagel and put it into the toaster then got her usual coffee mug out of the cupboard and poured herself some coffee.

After a few minutes of silence, she knew Clarke was upset. “Baby?” She asked gently spreading cream cheese onto her bagel

“Yeah?” Clarke asked.

She didn’t know what to say next, she knew ‘I’m sorry’ wasn’t going to cut it, and she really hated having to say it all the time. “I’ll fix it, okay?”

“There isn’t anything to fix, Lexa” Clarke said.

“Clarke…”

“What, Lexa?”

“Nothing” Lexa said taking her bagel upstairs to finish getting ready.

When she came back down stairs, she kissed her wife “I love you”

“I love you too” Clarke said, “Have a good day.”

“You too, I will try and be home before seven” Lexa said.

“Alright” Clarke answered as she walked out the door.

/

A few hours later

Clarke had just dropped Jacob off at school and was headed home when her phone rang.

“Hello?” She answered.

_“What are you doing?”_ Octavia’s voice filled the car.

“O!” Kate yelled.

_“KATE!”_ Octavia said to the little girl in the same enthusiastic manner.

“We are driving home from taking Jacob to school” Clarke said.

_“Come over, I’m bored.”_

“It’s eight-thirty in the morning how are you board?” Clarke laughed.

_“Well, Linc woke me up this morning for… Waffles… and then left for work, so now I’m awake and bored”_ Octavia explained.

“Okay, I need to stop and get Kate and I breakfast though” Clarke said, “Then we will head over.”

_“Oh bring me something!”_

“I thought you just said you had…. Ohhhhhhh” She said realizing what her best friend met.

_“Yes, little ears didn’t want to say it”_ Octavia laughed.

“Okay I will go get bagels and donuts and be over… wait why aren’t you going to work?”

_“Just come over and we can talk about everything, I love you”_ Octavia said.

“I love you too” Clarke said.

_“Love you Kate-monster”_

“Love you Annie-O” Kate said.

/

“WE HERE!” Kate said running into Octavia’s house.

“Kate!” Octavia said picking up the little girl.

“Hi!” Kate said kissing her auntie’s face.

“Hi” Octavia said and kissed Kate back.

Clarke smiled, “I come bearing gifts of sugar and carbs!”

“The very best kind,” Octavia smiled “Living room or bed?”

“Big bed!” Kate said.

“She speaks and she decides!” Octavia said “Wanna fly there?”

“Yes!” Kate said, Octavia held her up in her arms “Arm’s out, super Kate!”

“Stuper Kate” Kate yelled as she ‘flew’ to her auntie’s room.

Octavia tossed the little girl onto the bed and she giggled, “Okay you two” Clarke said.

“Uh oh, we’re in trouble… that’s the mom voice” Octavia looked to Kate who nodded even though she had no idea what that meant.

Clarke laughed, “Hardly… So why aren’t you working O, you okay?”

“Yes just morning sickness which has been at night not the morning, so I hardly slept last night” Octavia told her.

“Gosh it’s the worst” Clarke said.

“It really is!” Octavia nodded.

“When do you see a doc?”

“Two weeks” Octavia told her sitting down and reaching into the box for a donut. “So, how are things at the Woods residence?”

“Their okay” Clarke shrugged.

“Why do I not believe you?” Octavia asked with a mouth full of donut.

Clarke shrugged, “She has to go to California this weekend.”

“Is she going to miss the showing?” Octavia asked wide eyed.

Clarke shook her head, “she leaves on Sunday, but is going to miss our doctor’s appointment and” She gestured to Kate “that ones F-i-r-s-t D-a-y.”  

“That’s not okay, Clarke” Octavia said.

“Doctor” Kate asked, “Mommy sick?”

“Mommy is just fine Kate…. Can you turn on the Tv? Clarke asked Octavia.

“Yes, Disney Jr!” Kate clapped.

“Yeah” Octavia turned on the tv and sat Kate at the bottom of the bed on the ottoman she had there.

“That’s better anyhow Clarke said “Now she won’t get donut on your bed.”

“Please I wasn’t worried” Octavia said, “PJ Masks or Paw Patrol?” She asked Kate.

“Paw Patrol” Kate said.

“You got it sister” Octavia said sitting back at the top of the bed with Clarke.

“Here’s the thing” Clarke said, “When I made the appointment I didn’t really think she would be able to go anyhow because I knew how this month was for her.”

“But that doesn’t make her not being there okay, Clarke this is the first big appointment where you get an actual ultrasound and get to see the baby” Octavia said.

“I know and I’m upset about it, but I also kinda understand. She is going to California to train some big lead from the Marines so she doesn’t keep getting pressure to go to Syria” Clarke said.

“Well that makes sense, but those dates… it has to be then?” Octavia asked.

“It’s when he is there… this guy is already in Syria but has to come back for some reason.” Clarke shrugged, “I don’t know but I mean I would rather her be gone four days and in California then for god knows how long in Syria.”

“I mean I agree but…”

“Maybe this is my give ya know. The give and take thing goes both ways…” Clarke said trying to sound positive. “Plus I’m more upset about her first day to be honest.”

“Clarke, are you outta your mind all you have done is give. You have given Lexa more than enough room when it comes to her work, to this company. But this is a little out of control now.”

“She has been around so much more for the kids though…” Clarke said. “She’s been getting home early and really trying to spend time with them more. I see the effort.”

“I know she has been trying but do you really think two weeks of trying makes everything better? Believe me the last thing I want for you guys is to fight all the time, but… don’t you think she needs to be around more for you too, not just the kids?” Octavia said.

“I mean… they’re what are important” Clarke shrugged.

“No, not just them” Octavia said. “Your marriage can’t just be about the kids…”

“It’s not…”

“Clarke… Be honest with yourself. I know you had that night out a few weeks ago but other than that, has she really been putting in the same effort with the marriage as she has been with the kids?” Octavia asked her.

“We’re parents Octavia it’s different now.”

“Great, so when these three are grown what’s left? Two people who never speak about anything but their kids and have nothing else to talk about? The relationship, the marriage, it’s just left dissipated?”

“It’s not going to come to that!” Clarke said getting upset.

“Really, are you sure?” Octavia asked.

“Why are you being like this?”

“I’m just trying to get you to see Clarke that she still needs to put in more of an effort. I know she is trying and that’s great but she’s still not giving one hundred yet.”

“I know” Clarke said, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

“Oh, hon… that’s not what I was trying to do” Octavia hugged her.

“I’m just… I want things to be better and making this a thing won’t make things better” Clarke wiped her eyes.

“Sweeping it under the rug won’t either, babe” Octavia said honestly.

“You’re right, I know” Clarke said.

 

* * *

 

Clarke had just gotten both kids to sleep when Lexa walked in the door.

“I’m sorry I am late” Lexa said, “I had a shit day.”

“I’m sorry to hear that” Clarke said sitting on their bed drawing.

“How was your day, how are the kids?”

“A sleep” Clarke said, “Our day was fine. Kate and I went to Octavia’s most the morning and then after I got Jake from school we ran a few errands before coming home to do dinner and homework.”

“I really am sorry” Lexa said walking into their closet to change. “I had a meeting with Pike then Ontari and since she is in California she has no sense of East coast time” Lexa waved her hand walking into their closet to get changed.

“It’s okay Lex, really.”

“Can we talk about something?” Lexa asked gently coming out of the closet sliding into bed with her wife now.

“Sure” Clarke nodded.

“Why did you tell me you weren’t upset about this trip when you clearly are?”

“Because Lexa, there isn’t anything you can do about it and I don’t want to fight, or make you feel worse then you probably already do that you have to miss the things you do.”

“I wanted to be there so bad…” Lexa said quietly.

“I know and that’s why I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it” Clarke said.

“But, it is a big deal…”

“It sorda is, yes… but” Clarke shrugged “I will have more doctors’ appointments, there will be more ultrasounds, just because you can’t be at this one doesn’t mean you won’t be at the others.”

“But Kate won’t have another first day of Preschool…” Lexa said.

“She won’t your right, but we will have other first days…”

“I know, this just sucks… I have been thinking about work a lot lately.” Lexa said.

“What about it?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t want to miss things with this new one, or anymore with the other two. I don’t know if working so much is such a great idea right now.”

“Well, I agree but how are you going to do that when you just started this company?”

“I don’t know, I could either sell my shares to Indra and Roan or maybe just be more of a behind the scenes person” Lexa shrugged.

“Could you do that, either of those things… Like would you be happy Lex?” Clarke asked.

“I have no idea, I think so” Lexa said, “I could work from home a few days a week even. There is no reason I have to be in the office everyday if I have everything here. Half of my day is phone calls and video conferences anyways.”

“I would be fine with any of those options but I think the last is your best, if you can make it work. You love what you do and I’m really okay with you working Lexa, I am just not okay with you being so absent.” Clarke sighed, “You have been putting in an effort with the kids lately and I notice that, believe me I do, but…”

“But?” Lexa asked.

“I feel like maybe, our marriage isn’t a priority anymore. And I know, we have kids and a baby on the way and that’s the priority, it’s just… I miss you.”

“I’m sorry that I made you feel that our marriage wasn’t a priority, that isn’t okay. I hate that you ever felt that way. Your my life Clarke, your my rock… you keep our family moving and hold us together. I’m so in love with you babe, I will do better… I promise” Lexa said.

“Maybe we could start doing a date night once a week?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah that sounds good, Id love that” Lexa nodded.

“We have more than enough family who would watch the kids for a few hours once a week, I think it would be good for us” Clarke said.

“I agree” Lexa nodded, “totally.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? Your comments keep me going and mean so much to me I love all the conversations this is sparking in the feeds. thank you!  
> Tumblr Clexagiraffeandbrittana319 come say hi, im still getting used to using it... it will help! :)  
> Until saturday :)


	13. Paintings and people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the deal, update day is tomorrow yes?   
> Well things are going to be very crazy next week as I'm going on summer vacation, so here is the new plan (just for this week/next week.)  
> Update today (Friday)  
> Normal update tomorrow (Saturday) and Wednesday.   
> NO UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY.   
> Back to normal updates the following Wednesday...   
> thanks for understanding...   
> hopefully you like this chapter, Art show time. Which a lot of you have been asking for. Also the next update is pretty fluffy too and actually got smut in there as well for the first time!

“Are you ready for tonight?” Lexa asked walking into the bathroom where Clarke was getting ready.

“I am so nervous” Clarke said applying her makeup.

“You have nothing to be nervous for, your paintings are amazing” Lexa smiled.

“You haven’t seen them” Clarke laughed.

The girls had been trying to find a time to get to Clarke's studio together, but it just hadn’t happened yet and Clarke might have been putting it off a little as well.

“Well, I know they are… but speaking of, when are we leaving to head over there?” Lexa and Clarke had decided to go early just them so Lexa could see before everyone else.

“In like fifteen minutes, I just need to get dressed” Clarke said. “My mom has the kids now and she is going to drop them off at Harper and Monty’s before heading over to the gallery.”

“Okay, it was super nice of their nanny to watch our kids” Lexa said.

“For sure, I think it’s just better for them not to be there tonight and everyone who would normally watch them wanted to be there, so this worked out great.”

“For sure” Lexa walked into their bedroom, “So what did Nia think of your collection?”

“She had nothing but good things to say” Clarke ran her fingers through her hair, “this is as good as it’s going to get” She said to herself.

“You look gorgeous” Lexa walked back in dressed in a black suit, jacket unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath.

“No you look amazing, seriously you haven’t aged a day since we married” Clarke said in awe of her wife.

“Hardly” Lexa looked in the mirror, “Look at these lines…”

“I can’t because their non-existent, plus look at your ass” Clarke smirked.

“I can’t, it’s behind me” Lexa laughed.

“Well take my word for it then, it’s incredible!” Clarke pulled Lexa in and kissed her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby” Lexa kissed her again. “I can’t wait to watch you shine tonight.”

Do I look okay?” Clarke asked walking down the stairs.

“Seriously, stunning” Lexa said.

“Thank you, do I look pregnant?” Clarke asked.

“Nope, though your like three months now so we need to start telling people anyways” Lexa said.

“I know” Clarke nodded, “After this appointment, I just… want to be sure.”

“That there’s a baby in there?” Lexa said putting her hands on her wife’s belly, “I’m pretty sure there is.”

“I know that, I’m totally already showing…” Clarke smiled. “I just want to be sure everything’s okay before i—we say anything”

“I understand, me too” Lexa kissed her “ready?”

“As ready as I’m going to be, sure” Clarke said.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at Grounder, Nia’s art gallery at about four forty five.

“No one’s here” Lexa said.

“No, this is just us” Clarke told her, “Nia will be here about five-fifteen or so.”

“Okay” Lexa said, following Clarke in as she unlocked the door.

Clarke paused, “I don’t know if I should give you a… warning or not.”

“Warning?” Lexa asked.

“I painted some of these when things weren’t great” Clarke said opening the door.

“I see” Lexa nodded, “Okay.”

Clarke walked in and flipped on the light revealing the gallery with the walls filled with her art, it looked amazing. Her pieces filled up the walls perfectly, and the space really looked great.

“Wow” Lexa said as she walked in “it looks amazing in here…”

“Yeah Nia really did a great job knowing where things should be placed” Clarke nodded.

As Lexa started to walk around and look, Clarke became nervous. She hoped her wife wouldn’t be hurt by what she had painted the last few months. She had worked so hard on everything and just wanted Lexa to love this collection as much as she did. But she knew in the back of her mind there was that chance that it could cause an issue, or hurt her.

As Lexa looked at each painting she could pretty much pick out what Clarke was painting with each one. There’s was one of a women sleeping in a bed with an empty side, a few paintings over there was a little boy playing baseball with a tear running down his face with people sitting behind him on the bleachers a dark shadow where someone is clearly missing. As Lexa kept walking the wall she stopped at another where a little girl was at dance class, everyone in the class had a jubilant expression besides her and she was looking out the window where are the parents stood watching and she looked sad.

“There…” Lexa started then paused as she kept walking.

She got to the end of the wall, where there was a painting of the same woman from the empty bed, the two little kids, and another women sitting on the couch, all looked happy and content.

“Beautiful” Lexa whispered, turning to Clarke with tears in her eyes.

“They’re not meant to hurt you in anyway” Clarke said. “They’re just” she paused, “Well their honest and true to my emotions at the time Lex, I only know how to paint what I feel.”

“I know, and I love them really, they’re honest and raw but they’re also… beautiful” Lexa smiled. “It just makes me realize how much I need to figure out this work thing though, how I’ve really hurt you, not just the kids the last few months.”

Clarke just nodded.

“I’m sorry I made you so sad” Lexa sighed walking over to Clarke taking her hands, “I love you so much and these are amazing, I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you” Clarke said kissing Lexa, “I was so nervous for you to see them. Things are finally just getting good again, and I didn’t want this to… put us back there all.”

“I needed to see them” Lexa said softly, “It’s exactly how you were feeling in those moments, and I needed to be able to feel that. You express yourself best this way, and I really can see Clarke.”

“I agree” Clarke nodded.

“I love you Clarke” Lexa kissed her it was soft and gentle but passionate and had so much meaning behind it.

“I love you too, Lex” Clarke said pressing her forehead to Lexa’s, content in this moment that was just the two of them right now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello” Nia said walking in.

“Hi” Clarke said, she and Lexa were sitting on the couch in the office.

“How are you guys?” Nia asked.

“Great, this one’s nervous” Lexa said.

“Clarke, you have no reason to be nervous. This is some of your best work to date” Nia told the blonde “Don’t you think, Lexa?”

“Totally” Lexa nodded, “I think it’s amazing.”

“It really is… now Clarke you and I need to go over some things for tonight; Marcus is going to be here around seven.”

Marcus Kane was a serious deal in the art world and this was kind of Clarke’s big break. If he liked her work it could open her up to so many opportunities. Including showing in big New York City galleries, something Clarke had always dreamed about. “Okay” Clarke said clearly nervous.

“I will introduce you after he walks the room, all you need to do is be yourself, tell him about your collection and answer any questions he may have” Nia told her.

Clarke just nodded.

“He is extremely nice you have nothing to worry about” Nia said.

“Just my career” Clarke sighed.

“I wouldn’t have had you do this if I didn’t think you were good enough Clarke, he is going to love your work, I know it. Make sure you work the room from start to finish, try to say hello to everyone that comes through that door. I will make sure I introduce you to the importants but anyone could be here so you need to circulate.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded, “I can do that.”

“And other than that just enjoy yourself, this is a big night for you and you deserve to enjoy it.” Nia told her.

“Thank you Nia, so much for this opportunity” Clarke smiled.

“Of course Clarke you deserve it. Did you walk the room, does everything look good to you?” Nia asked.

Lexa just sat there listening to them talk, so proud of her wife. Since they had met Clarke had always talked about wanting to be someone in the art world and wanting to make it and have people know her name in the art community.

“Yeah, I think the room looks great!” Clarke nodded.

“Okay good, the caterers are going to start to arrive here pretty quickly. You should get something to eat before we open the doors, because I know you’re going to get consumed by people.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded.

“Do you have any questions for me?” Nia asked.

Clarke shook her head, “I don’t think so… you’ll be close right? In case I have any though out the night?”

“Of course, I will be close all night” Nia promised.

“Okay and you’ll stay by my side?” Clarke looked to Lexa.

“Absolutely” Lexa smiled.

“Alright then I think I can handle this” Clarke nodded.

“You got this” Nia said.

“Totally” Lexa said.

/

It was six forty five and the doors would be opening at seven, Abby arrived with Raven and Anya.

“Hi, It looks amazing in here honey” Abby said.

“Seriously, so good” Anya said.

“Thanks guys” Clarke hugged them all, “I’m so fucking nervous” Clarke whispered into Raven’s ear.

“Not necessary there amazing, really” Raven said, “And I’m not even saying that because I may be a tiny bit biased.”

“Thanks” Clarke said, “Did the kids do okay Mom?”

“Perfect” Abby said, “Jacob was a little sad he couldn’t come, but they were happy to see their friends.”

“Thank you so much for taking them” Lexa said walking up, “Hi guys.”

“Of course” Abby said.

“Where are Octavia and Lincoln?” Clarke asked.

“They’ll be here about seven” Raven said. “Lincoln had just gotten home when I talked to O, should be here soon.”

“Sounds good” Clarke said.

“Are you excited?” Anya asked.

“Yeah” Clarke breathed, “I really am.”

“Okay” Nia said walking out, “I’m going to open the doors a little early, that way people can filter in as soon as they get here but first…” Nia held up a bottle of champagne, “We need to toast this one” She nodded to Clarke. Each woman took an empty glass and Nia popped the cork on the bottle and then poured some champagne into each glass. Lexa and Raven both just looked at Clarke like, you can’t have that but Abby nodded at her and mouthed “A sip is okay.”

“To Clarke and a great showing, your work is stunning and I am very proud of you and how far you have come in the last few years” Nia said.

“To Clarke” they all said and then took a sip. Clarke just took a baby sip and set the glass down on the table.

 “It’s going to be amazing” Lexa whispered into her wife’s ear.

“Thank you, I’m glad you’re here” Clarke smiled.

“Me too” Lexa kissed her head.

/

“I’m so sorry we’re late” Octavia said walking in the door, it was just seven and there really wasn’t anyone else there yet.

“You’re not late” Clarke hugged her best friend, “You’re right on time.”

“I wanted to be here early, but…”

“It’s my fault, I’m sorry” Lincoln said, “Work emergency this morning and I had to go in.”

“It’s more than fine guys, really” Clarke smiled, “I am glad you’re here.”

“I’m so proud of you” Octavia said.

“Everyone keeps saying that… I don’t know why, all I did was paint” Clarke shrugged.

“Stop that, you put so much work into this collection… and you have wanted this for so long. You did it Clarke, you’re here” Octavia said with tears in her eyes.

“Ahh, I see the baby hormones are kicking in” Clarke whispered.

“Totally, I hate it!” Octavia laughed, “Does it last long?”

“Nine whole months” Clarke smiled.

“Damn this tiny human” Octavia said.

“Their aliens I swear, taking over our bodies” Clarke laughed.

“I love you Clarke.”

“I love you, O” Clarke hugged her.

“What’d she think?” Octavia asked.

“She loved em” Clarke told her knowing just what Octavia was asking.

“See I told you!” Octavia said.

“Hey” Nia said walking over, “Sorry to interrupt but, that there is Travis Reed. I’d like to introduce you.”

“Go” Octavia smiled, “I’m going to go find the family.”

/

The showing had been going for almost an hour now when Clarke saw him walking in, Marcus Kane. She was standing at a table talking to an older woman who was there when she saw him. “That’s him” She leaned over and whispered to Lexa.   
Lexa looked and just nodded taking Clarke's hand to keep her calm.

“So, do you do work on commissions?” The lady asked.

“I do” She reached into her clutch and pulled out a card, “Here’s my contact information just give me a call.”

“Thank you” The lady said then walked away.

Nia looked over at Clarke and she nodded.

“Breathe baby” Lexa said.

“I—it’s…” Clarke tried.

“I know” Lexa said, “But you got this… honest.”

“Okay, just don’t leave me.” Clarke said.

“Never” Lexa said.

Clarke just watched Kane walk around the room, looking at each painting taking them all in.

“Is that?” Raven asked walking over with Octavia.

“It is” Clarke nodded.

“Okay show time” Octavia said, “He is going to love them Clarke.”

“I sure hope so” Clarke breathed.

Nia walked over with a dark haired woman who looked to be just a little older than they were. “Who’s that?” Lexa asked.

“No idea” Clarke shrugged.

“Clarke” Nia spoke, “I wanted to introduce you to Rebecca Allister”

“Becca please” The tall statuess woman held out her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Becca Allister as in, Allister photography and gallery?” Clarke asked.

“The very one” Nia said.

“Wow, it’s an honor to meet you Becca, really” Clarke said “I’ve admired your work for years.”

“Well I am a fan of yours as well” Becca said, “These paintings are extraordinary.”

Lexa just beamed with pride next to her wife, “This is my wife, Lexa” Clarke introduced her.

“Nice to meet you, Lexa” Becca said.

“You as well” Lexa smiled.

“Do you photograph as well as paint and draw?” Becca asked.

Clarke nodded, “Not on a scale like you do but I love to shoot as well, yes.”

“I would love to see more of your work sometime, maybe we could grab a coffee while I am in town if you have time this weekend; or you could come to the City to my studio sometime.”

“I would love both” Clarke smiled.

Becca pulled her phone out of her back pocket, “Here put your info in, and I will give you a call or text tomorrow, if that works for you.”

“Totally” Clarke said putting her number into Becca’s phone, “That’s incredible thank you.”

“Well your super talented Clarke, and I’d love to pick your brain and talk to you about art in an informal setting when you have more time” Becca smiled.

“I look forward to it” Clarke smiled.

“Me too” Becca said, “Very nice to meet you both… I will be in contact Clarke.”

“Sounds good, nice to meet you too” Clarke waved.

“Nice to meet you” Lexa smiled as Becca walked away.

“Holy shit” Clarke freaked out a little.

“She’s a big deal” Nia said.

“I know” Clarke let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“That’s amazing, honey” Lexa leaned over and kissed her wife’s cheek gently.

“It really is” Clarke said still shocked. “I can’t believe she likes my stuff, like really.”

“You ready for Kane?” Nia asked.

“I guess, yeah” Clarke nodded.

“Come on, I will take you over there” Nia said.

Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand, “I will be back” She said to her.

“I love you” Lexa smiled.

“I love you too” Clarke said.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a very long night and all Clarke wanted to do was go home and sleep, but she knew her family and friends wanted to go out and get something to eat to celebrate her.

“So” Lexa said in the car, “What happened with Kane?”

“He said he loved my work and asked to setup a meeting for next month” Clarke said with a smile.

“That is incredible” Lexa said.

“It really was… I’m so happy with the way everything went tonight. But the thing that still gets me the giddiest is this Becca Allister thing, she’s a big deal.”

“You have always loved her work” Lexa nodded.

“And the fact that she wants to talk to me, on a personal level as an artist is just… wow” Clarke nodded.

“I know I have said this a million and one times tonight but I’m so proud of you Clarke” Lexa beamed.

“Thanks baby” Clarke said taking her free hand.

“I love you” Lexa said.

“I love you too” Clarke yawned.

“You too tired to celebrate?” Lexa asked.

“No, I’m okay” Clarke nodded.

“Are the kids staying at the Green’s tonight?” Lexa asked.

“No, mom is picking them up after dinner and taking them back to her hotel.”

“Okay” Lex nodded, “An empty house sounds nice.”

“Oh yeah?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah so we can celebrate tonight” Lexa said.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?   
> See you tomorrow for another update, until then come visit me on Tumblr and say heyyy... Clexagiraffesandbrittana319  
> love to you all!  
> Peace.


	14. Celebrations and Goodbyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Smut, be warned now. (not saying its a bad thing, just letting you know it's there in case it's not your thing.)  
> Happy update day!!!  
> I hope you're enjoying so far, let me know either here or tumblr Clexagiraffesandbrittana319  
> Love to you all...

They got home around one AM that night after they’d went out to dinner with their family and friends and ended up just sitting there talking for a little while once they had finished eating. Lexa’s hand hardly ever leaving Clarke’s knee or hand the whole night.

“You were amazing tonight” Lexa said kissing Clarke.

“It really was such a great night” Clarke beamed, “I’m so glad you were there with me!”

“I wouldn’t have been anywhere else, honest” Lexa smiled softly.

“My whole body hurts” Clarke sighed leaning her head onto Lexa’s shoulder, “I feel like I’ve been on my feet for hours.”

“You kinda have” Lexa smiled, “would you like a massage?”

“I’d love one” Clarke smiled her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Okay, strip then lay down” Lexa told her.

Clarke did as she was told lying down on the bed on her stomach as she was asked to do, as Lexa walked into the other room for a moment. Lexa came back and Clarke noticed that she grabbed the massage oil; she smiled as she squeezed some into her hands to warm it. Seconds later Clarke felt the warmed oil on her back and then her wife's patient hands rubbing soothingly. Knots untied across her shoulders, tension eased from her neck, she sighed the stress seemed to dissipate from her body immediately.

Lexa bent across Clarke and kissed the top of her shoulder, before she moved down to massage and lovingly caress the small of her back and her firm cheeks. Lexa's amorous hands pressed Clarke's thighs apart purposefully and she wiped any residual oil from her hands onto Clarke’s calves. Running her fingers up the insides of Clarke’s legs and felt along the length of her slit.

Clarke let out a moan, and she could feel Lexa smirk, even though she couldn't see her. The blondes back arched and her hips lift toward those long fingers that Lexa just so nonchalantly ran across her. Lexa's hands returned to the backs of Clarke's thighs, massaging each in turn relaxing the muscles of her legs. Her thumbs found the pressure points in the soles of Clarke's feet, relieving temporarily the soreness from being on her feet all night at the gallery.

"Good?" Lexa asked.

"So good" Clarke hummed with a smile "So, so good."

"Good, flip over" Lexa said as she rubbed in the warmed oil from Clarke’s toes to her hips, bypassing her core despite her wife’s body's physical protest and her unintelligible groans. Though Clarke wanted her to linger, she was too relaxed by Lexa's technique and confident of her eventual intention to bring her to nirvana, Clarke didn't object more sensibly. Her eyes closed under her wife's calming touch to concentrate on the exceptional work her fingers were doing, but they popped back open when Lexa’s mouth pressed a soft kiss right at her belly button. Having regained Clarke's full attention, her suave hands gently worked out the stiffness of her upper arms and forearms, letting her thumbs play crossed the blonde's collarbone and breastbone comfortingly before moving down to first conventionally and then seductively squeeze and knead Clarke's aching breasts. Swiftly she fell to the temptation and enveloped a nipple in her eager mouth. Clarke grinned down at her smugly over her weakness for her body.

Lexa just looked at her with a smirk as her tongue moved over Clarke's nipple. It hardened inside her mouth and she watched the other one harden in sympathetic pleasure. Her eyes stayed locked on Clarke's, filled with lust and intent and Clarke knew she was about to feel a jolt, but wasn’t sure what would cause it. Like a genius composer with a piano, Lexa knew every note on her wife's body. She climbed atop of Clarke without freeing her nipple, effectively ending any pretension of the massage, but Clarke was not complaining. Her enchanted hands touching her in any capacity shot Clarke's libido into the red zone. Her petting pushes Clarke further and her lips are now fastened to her wife's suctioned hard nipple in her mouth, forcing all other thoughts from her dizzy head.

"Oh. My. God" Clarke managed to moan.

Lexa smirked and the eye contact deepened the moment as her teeth replaced her lips. Clarke moaned at the delightful pressure. The distraction of Lexa's mouth at her excited breast kept her from noticing Lexa’s right hand. Her left hand was supporting her balance on Clarke’s body but her right hand was nowhere to be seen. With no other warning, two of her oil-slicked fingers slid into Clarke's drenched sex and curved up to dip into her unprepared core.

"Mmmmm oh god, Lexa" Clarke moaned as her hips bucked beneath Lexa and she gasped out the breath she'd held. "Fuck, Lexa" She moaned. Lexa's laughing eyes glittered and the pressure on her nipple slackened as Lexa smiled around it. Lexa's fingers twisted inside of Clarke, causing a tactile euphoria. Her mouth simultaneously crossed her heaving chest to her other breast. She teased over the sensitive skin and erect nipple with light licks.

Lexa kissed a path over Clarke's chest, neck, jaw, and chin. Her weight settled onto Clarke fully now as she found her lips again. She kissed her and muffled cries of passion. Clarke just whimpered into her mouth as her fingers continued to pump in and out of her core.

Her kiss gained vigor and Clarke was torn between granting attention to Lexa's skilled tongue, the moans being seemingly ripped from her body, and her increasingly urgent need for air. Between the massage oil and Clarke's need, Lexa's fingers slid with ease so very deep into her. She felt her knuckles pass through her entrance each way with every stroke. Clarke's pelvis pushed back, meeting her thrusts with friction.

Lexa repositioned for better leverage doing so, she abandoned her wife's lips. She can tell by Clarke's moans that she is close. Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her lips back to reunite with greater forcefulness this time, her moans now coming in streams. Lexa's sexy grunts of power and effort began to bring Clarke even higher and closer to her release. Lexa looked into her eyes and saw her everything. Clarke in that moment had no protections from her; no walls, no illusions, no half-truths, and no pretenses. She was naked before her in every sense and comfortable with being so vulnerable with her for the first time in months.

"I am so close.." Clarke breathed out.

Knowing it wouldn't take much now, Lexa let her fingers thrust knuckle deep into her one last time, with force "Yes baby, come for me" Lexa breathed into Clarke’s sweaty hair, that was all it took. Clarke let out a scream in ecstasy, her orgasm burning through her whole being, every muscle contracted, Lexa had just relaxed firing every nerve ending she awakened, and leaving Clarke insensible. Through Clarke's cloudy, post-orgasmic haze, she saw Lexa smile in the darkness below her. Lexa crawled up her body kissing along her sensitive skin as she did. Clarke's body was still riding her high with the touch of her wife's lips as they trailed up, causing an aftershock and instantly the blonde was covered her in goose bumps.

"I love you" Lexa whispered in her ear.

"I love you" Clarke said breathless still.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke woke up the next morning, Lexa still asleep beside her. Lying on her stomach, her chestnut curls sprawled all over her pillow and face. Clarke’s stomach sank knowing Lexa had to leave that evening for California. “Good morning” Clarke said brushing the hair out of her face and peppering her with kisses.

“Mmm” Lexa stretched then grabbed Clarke pulling her impossibly closer, “Good morning beautiful.”

“You have to leave--”

“Shhh” Lexa pressed her finger to Clarke’s lips, “Lets enjoy the morning… we can think about that later.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded, her stomach rumbled.

“Someone is hungry” Lexa laughed.

“I am” Clarke nodded, “Feed me?”

“Of course, let’s go down to the kitchen and I will make you breakfast” Lexa smile.

“Downstairs, too far” Clarke wined.

Lexa got up and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a shirt, tossing one of hers to Clarke knowing how much she liked to be in her previously worn clothes. Clarke pulled it on and smelled it with a smile, “You need to wear like six shirts today, so I have a bunch for when you’re gone.”

“I think I can do that” Lexa nodded bending, down scooping Clarke up in her arms.

“What are you doing?” Clarke cracked up.

“Carrying you down the stairs, since it’s, what did you say… too far.” Lexa smiled listening to her wife laugh.

Clarke put her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her. “I love you, ya know that?”

“I think I do, yeah” Lexa smiled.

“Do you love me?” Clarke giggled.

“Sorda, yeah” Lexa rolled her eyes playfully.

“Ya know, we should get married or something…” Clarke joked with a giggle.

“I’m down” Lexa said setting Clarke on the couch kissing her, “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Um…. Some pancakes… and some… bacon… and some chicken” Clarke smirked.

Lexa laughed knowing she was quoting the notebook, like she always did when asked what she wanted for breakfast. “Is that really what you want?” She asked standing in front of Clarke with her hands on her hips.

“French toast, please!” Clarke smiled.

“You’re a goober, ya know that?” Lexa asked walking into the kitchen.

“I’m okay with that, I love chocolate covered peanuts” Clarke shrugged.

 

/

 

“MOM… MOMMA?” Jacob said running into the house.

“Walk mister” Lexa said from the couch where she was sitting with Clarke, Clarke’s feet over her lap snuggled under a blanket.

Jacob slowed down heading to his Moms, jumping onto the couch with them. “Hi” He smiled getting into Lexa’s lap.

“Hi little man” Clarke smiled adjusting her feet for him, “did you have fun with Nanna?”

“YES!” Kate said crawling up onto the couch now.

“There’s my girl” Lexa said as the little blonde crawled into Clarke’s lap.

“Hi” Abby said.

“Hey mom” Clarke smiled, “Did they do well?”

“Very they were both asleep when I picked em up. Then we got to the hotel and were up for an hour or so. They slept in this morning though, and have had breakfast.”

“Thanks” Lexa smiled.

“How was your Art thing mommy?” Jacob asked.

“It was very good buddy, after we take Momma to the airport later I’ll take you over to see some of the paintings. I had Nia leave some up so you could see them before they all got taken down. Would you like that?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, why do you have to leave Momma?” Jacob looked to Lexa with a frown.

“We’ve talked about this Jake, I’m going to go to California for work for a few days” Lexa told him.

“No go!” Kate said getting upset.

“Hey hey, it’s just for a few days alright” Lexa said gently.

“Plus Nanna is going to be here for two of em” Clarke smiled.

“Okay” Jacob nodded, “Will you bring me back a present?”

“If your good for your Mom, of we’ll see” Lexa smiled.

“Me too!” Kate said.

“You too Kate” Lexa kissed her head.

“So I’m going to let you hang out as a family since you leave tonight Lex, but Clarke I will be back around seven?” Abby said.

“Yes, please check out of the hotel this afternoon too Mom. I don’t know why you even got a hotel this time” Clarke said.

“I figured that way I could take the kids and you guys could have a little alone time before Lexa left” Abby shrugged, “And I will be checking out, I was planning on staying here with you the next few nights.”

“Thank you” Clarke smiled.

“Yes thank you, I appreciate you staying a few extra days and going tomorrow in my absence” Lexa said.

“Of course” Abby nodded, “I am thrilled I get to be around for those things. Okay Lex, text me and let me know you made it safely tonight?”

“I will,” Lexa said standing up to hug Abby, “I love you.”

“I love you too, I will see you in a few weeks when you guys come up for Jake’s birthday” Abby said.

“I’m looking forward to it” Lexa smiled.

“Okay bye guys I will see you tonight” Abby said kissing Jake, Kate and Clarke on the head.

“Bye Mom”

“Love you Nanna” Jake said.

“ME TOO” Kate yelled as Abby walked out the door.

“So what do you want to do today?” Clarke looked to Lexa.

“Snuggle on the couch with you guys” Lexa said.

“Can we watch a movie?” Jacob asked.

“Sure can” Lexa nodded, “What would you like to watch?”

“Um, how bout we do pick three” Jake looked to Lex with a smile that was all Clarke.

“Sounds good, do you want to pick the three or do you want me too?” Lexa asked him.

“I will pick three, then you choose” Jacob got up off the couch and ran over to where the movies were; he pulled three off the shelf and ran back to Lexa. “Okay so Cars 3, Finding Dory or Beauty and the Beast.”

Lexa looked to Clarke, “Live action or animated?” Clarke asked her.

“Live action” Lexa smirked knowing it was Clarke’s favorite and Clarke just nodded.

“I knew you were going to pick this one” Jacob said.

“I’ll put it on” Clarke said, “And then get some snackies.”

“Op-corn?” Kate asked.

“Yeah I’ll make some popcorn” Clarke said.

“I love you” Jacob hugged Lexa tight, “I’m really going to miss you.”

“I am going to miss you bud, you have to take care of Mom when I’m gone for me alright?”

“Alright” he nodded.

“Me too” Kate said.

“Yes, you both have to take care of you Mommy for me” Lexa ran her hands through Kate’s blonde curls.

“Kate do you want to help me?” Clarke called from the kitchen.

“Yes” Kate got up and ran to help Clarke.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bye Momma, I love you!” Jacob said giving Lexa a hug outside the airport.

“I love you too buddy, remember what I said, alright?”

“Yes, take care of Mom and Kate” Jacob said with a smile through his tears.

“No tears buddy, It’s going to be quick I promise. Between school and Nanna being here, you won’t even notice I’m gone. And I will call every day, okay?” Lexa hugged him one more time.

“Okay” He said.

“I love you Kate,” Lexa took the little blonde from Clarke.

“I love you Momma” Kate said quiet, burying her head into Lexa’s shoulder.

“You take care of Mom too, okay?” Lexa said kissing her head. “And have the best first day of school tomorrow.”

“Okay, I will” Kate said.

“Momma will call you before and after, alright?”

“All-ight” Kate said sad.

Lexa squeezed her daughter once more handing her to Clarke.

“I love you” Clarke said, “Call as soon as you land.”

“Promise” Lexa nodded, “I will text all the time.”

“You better” Clarke said kissing Lexa, “We’ll be okay… I promise.” She whispered in her ear.

“I know, I just hate leaving” Lexa sighed.

“I know…”

Lexa kissed Clarke one more time then helped Clarke get the kids back into their car seats, kissing their little faces once more before disappearing into the airport.

 

/

 

She got through security pretty quickly since she was taking a later flight and was now sat at her terminal waiting for her boarding time.

She sent Clarke a quick text.

**Lexa: I miss you guys already.**

**Clarke: We miss you too.**

**Lexa: Kids okay?**

**Clarke: I just got Kate calmed down… Jacob’s a little somber but doing alright.**

**Lexa: I’m sorry…**

**Clarke: it’s okay.  we understand, love you.**

Her phone started to ring and Anya’s name came across the screen.

“Hey” Lexa said answering her phone.

_“Hi_ ” Anya said _, “Are you at the airport?”_

“Yes, sitting at the terminal now.”

_“Okay, how did drop off go, Kids do okay?”_

“Not really, but their little and haven’t really had me leave before so they don’t really get it. But it’s better than if I had to go to Syria” Lexa said.

“So much better, you will be home soon” Anya said.

“I know, I just hate that I have to leave at all…”  

_“I know Lex, hey listen… I just wanted to give you a heads up that I talked to Mom and Dad and… accidently mentioned you were going to be in town… they want you to come see them_ ” Anya said.

“I was planning on it already” Lexa told her.

_“Okay, I just… mentioned you traveling not thinking about it and Dad said you better come see them. Of course mom said I don’t know why she isn’t staying with us.”_

“Because the base is forty five minutes away from their house” Lexa said, “But I figured she was going to give me a hard time for that.”

_“I think she’s going to give you a harder time for not bringing those grand babies of hers down”_ Anya laughed.

“Everyone loves those kids more than me now” Lexa laughed.

_“Can you blame us?”_ Anya asked.

“Nope, not at all” Lexa smiled.

_“Yeah, so I just wanted to let you know what was up.”_

“It’s totally fine, I was going to call them obviously” Lexa said.

_“Okay… well have a good trip and text me when you get there okay?”_

“I will, love you.”

_“I love you too, Alex”_ Anya said. _“Hug mom and dad for me.”_

“Will do” Lexa said hanging up the phone.

“Flight 236 for San Diego California will begin boarding in ten minutes”

Lexa heard the announcement then texted Clarke back.

**Lexa: Getting ready to board… Love you.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???  
> Let me know what you think, love to you all.  
> Next California for a few days... will this trip go smoothly, will Pike or Ontari mess something up?  
> Doctors visit next chapter too, and we will get to see how that baby is doing... or as Clarke would call it an "Alien" See you all Wednesday for your regular update!  
> **PS there may be Previews/teasers for the next chapter on my tumblr tomorrow or Monday... check it out!!! :)**  
> ***NEW!!!!  
>  I’m almost done with a series of One shots that follow the When the Tough get going story.  
> There flashbacks of how Clarke Proposed to Lexa, when she found out Lexa was going to propose but since she wanted to do it, she beat her to it. (referenced in chapter three of WTTGG)  
> I’m debating if i’m going to post them on A03 Or just here on my tumblr… so keep your eyes open in the next day or so!   
> :)


	15. Coast to Coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, this is your Wednesday Update...  
> Reminder I am going to be out of town for a week starting Friday, so your next update won't come till next Wednesday. SO NO SATURDAY update. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, I love to hear from you guys.

Monday.

Lexa had been gone twelve hours when she opened her eyes in her hotel room that morning. She glanced at the clock and saw it was only three forty-five AM which made sense because California was three hours behind Virginia. She laid there and tried to close her eyes some more, but after about twenty minutes thought to hell with it and grabbed her phone off the night stand. Happy to see there was a text on it from Clarke already.

**Clarke: Good morning, I miss you. Our bed isn’t the same without you in it…**

Twelve hours, it had only been twelve hours and she already missed Clarke and her kids more than she could stand.

**Lexa: I miss you so much babe… Are our babies awake?**

**Clarke: Nope and I really need to get Jake up to get ready for school but they’re so snuggly and perfect when their asleep.**

**Lexa: They slept with you didn’t they?**

**Clarke: Yes :)**

**Clarke: Why are you awake it’s early there?**

**Lexa: I’m on East coast time… I think Im going to shower and go run on the beach.**

**Clarke: Tease!**

**Lexa: Next time I have to come this way, come with me okay?**

**Clarke: Done!**

**Clarke: Im going to get Jacob up… Ill text later?**

**Lexa: Yeah let me know when you’re in the car I’ll call so I can talk to the kids.**

**Clarke: Sounds good love you baby.**

**Lexa: Love you too babe. kiss the kids for me!**

**Clarke: Will do have a good run.**

* * *

 

It had been fourteen hours since Lexa had been gone and Clarke missed her terribly already. She was in the car with Abby and Kate on their way to get breakfast after taking Jacob to school, before Kate had to be at school at ten.

“How’re you doing today?” Abby asked.

“I’m good, I miss her but it’s… okay” Clarke said, “I wish she could have been here for this appointment today and Kate’s first day of school… but I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m thrilled I get to be here for both” Abby said, “I didn’t get to do any of the firsts with the other two.”

“Mom?” Kate asked from the back.

“Yes Kate?” Clarke turned to look at the little girl.

“When Momma be back?”

“A few more days Kay” Clarke said.

“Miss her” Kate said sad.

“I know baby, me too but we’ll see if we can call her in a little bit here before school okay?”

“Okay” Kate nodded.

“Hey Kate?” Abby asked.

“What?”

“Are you excited for school today?” Abby asked her.

“Yes I gonna play with friends” Kate nodded.

“And listen to your teacher, and learn lots right?” Clarke asked.

“Yes!” Kate smiled.

“That’s my girl” Clarke said.

“Nanna?” Kate asked.

“Yes?”

“You be here after school?”

“I will yes, I am going to spend the night again at your house” Abby told her.

“Yay” Kate said excited.

/

Clarke was at home laying on her bed texting Lexa while she was on a quick break at work.

**Lexa: Did she do okay at drop off?**

**Clarke: She did great, me on the other hand? That’s another story.**

**Lexa: I’m sorry I couldn’t be there…**

**Clarke: I understand Im glad you got to facetime her before she went in though.**

**Lexa: me too. hey I think I may be able to swing a quick facetime while your at the doctor… if you want to try…?**

**Clarke: Of course I do! I was going to have mom record it but if you could facetime that would be even better…**

**Lexa: It looks like it will work we are supposed to take a break from like 12 to 2…**

**Clarke: Perfect!**

**Lexa: Who is watching the kids while you go?**

**Clarke: Raven is picking up Jacob from school. Im going to get Kate because it’s her first day and drop her off at Rae’s.**

**Lexa: Ok I gotta go back in. I love you!**

**Clarke: I love you too, I miss you!**

**Lexa: I miss you too!**

“How are things?” Abby asked walking into her room.

“Good” Clarke said wiping tears out of her eyes.

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah, I just miss her… and this alien inside of me isn’t making it easier with all the hormones.”

Abby laughed, “My grand baby isn’t an alien!”

“Well their taking over my body and emotions like one. I swear this pregnancy is so different than the other two.”

“It’s Lexa’s baby, well you know genetically.” Abby shrugged, “It’s bound to be different.”

“Which cracks me up because I’m the emotional one, not her so you would think it would’ve been the other way around” Clarke laughed.

“Not always” Abby shrugged, “So Raven is getting Jacob from school right?”

“Yes, speaking of Raven… Do you know how to get in touch with her doctor for her leg?”

“Her prosthetist? Yeah I know who he is, Why?”

“Well I’m sure you’re aware she needs a new one” Clarke said.

“Yes, yes I am” Abby nodded.

“Lexa and I want to purchase it for her. She can’t afford it and she needs it, we don’t want her going without and wearing her old one simply because of money.”

“You guys are good friends Clarke. So why don’t you just go through Raven?”

“Well because as I am sure you also know my best friend is stubborn as hell, therefore she doesn’t want to hear anything about letting us buy her a new one.”

“So you’re just going to do it anyways?” Abby smirked.

“Yes she needs it Mom, it’s not like we’re buying her a house or a car… this is important” Clarke nodded.

“Though you would totally buy her a house or a car…”

“Oh of course” Clarke smiled, “But that isn’t the point.”

“Yeah I will get you in touch with Dr. Hernandez” Abby said.

“Do you know if she is already fit for one?” Clarke asked.

“I believe she had the process started a month or so ago she said, but she had to put it on hold because of the money right now.” Abby told Clarke. “That is if I’m remembering what she said correctly. Last time I was here I adjusted it for her and we talked some about it.”

“Thanks Mom” Clarke said.

“You’re a great person Clarke, so much like your father.”

“Thanks” Clarke said her eyes welling with tears again.

“Good lord tiny human, stop this crap!” She said to her stomach and Abby just laughed.

* * *

 

Lexa sat in a meeting with Pike and his team she was now just listening to Pike talk, as she was done nearly an hour ago.

“Okay, so as Commander Woods has said we need to be sure everyone is comfortable with the new M82 rifle, the M24 will not be our normal anymore. Other than that, I believe I’m done; you Commander?”

Lexa wanted to say she was done an hour ago, but just shook her head “Nothing more from me, I will be holding the five PM class tomorrow open for all soldiers, not just those going to Syria so if you would like to attend I’ll see you there.”

“Thank you Commander” Pike said as Lexa stood to leave, “I’ll see you in the conference room at five tonight.”

“Affirmative” Lexa said before heading out the door… finally.

She texted Clarke.

**Lexa: Good god, just got out of there, I haven’t missed anything yet have I?”**

/

Clarke and Abby were waiting in the room for the doctor.

**Clarke: No just got blood work and vitals checked. Waiting on ultrasound tech now**

“Did you hear from her?” Abby asked.

“Yeah she just got done, she was worried she missed something” Clarke said.

The door opened and the technician walked in “Hi, I’m Leslie and I will be preforming your ultrasound today.”

“Hi Leslie, I’m Clarke and this is my mom Abby. If you don’t mind, my wife is in California and were going to facetime her.”

“No problem at all” Leslie smiled, “I need to get the machine set up with your information, if you want to call her now.”

Clarke opened her contacts and facetimed Lexa.

_“Hi” Lexa smiled when she saw Clarke._

Clarke instantly relaxed when she saw her wife, “Hi babe.”

_“Tech in there?” Lexa asked._

Clarke turned the phone so Lexa could see, “Yes that’s Leslie”

Leslie smiled and waved.

_“Hi, Leslie I‘m sorry… I’m sure this is weird for you. I’m Lexa.”_

“No worries Lexa, it’s nice to meet you” Leslie said.

“Babe, I’m going to hand the phone to Mom” Clarke said.

_“Okay” Lexa said._

“Hi Lex” Abby said quickly.

_“Hi Ma” Lexa said._

“So” Leslie said, “Is this your first pregnancy?”

“Third” Clarke said as Abby turned the phone around so Lexa could see what was going on now.

“Wow okay, so you know the drill. I’m going to squirt the jelly on your belly and then we’re going to peek at the little one in there. I will show you what’s what, though it’s early so we won’t see gender yet.”

“Got it” Lexa said.

Leslie squeezed the jelly onto Clarke’s belly and put the Doppler onto her skin moving it around, instantly they heard a rapid heartbeat.

“It seems quick” Clarke said to Leslie.

_“Is something wrong?” Lexa asked._

“No” Leslie said listening and looking at the screen carefully. “Have you had an ultrasound yet?”

“No” Clarke said, “We had an appointment with Dr. Leland after insemination but it was only confirmed by blood work, but no ultrasound yet.”

_“Is everything okay?” Lexa asked again._

“Yes” Leslie said, “And you’re eleven weeks?”

“Yes, eleven” Clarke nodded looking to Abby worried.

Abby looked at the monitor and smiled, “You see it?” Leslie asked her.

Abby nodded, “I’m a trauma surgeon but I did a year in Ultrasound when I was in med school.”

_“See what?” Lexa asked._

“You tell them” Leslie smiled.

“There is nothing wrong Lex” Abby spoke, “You guys are having twins.”

“Twins?” Clarke asked.

_“Wow”_ Lexa said shocked.

“Two babies?” Clarke smiled.

_“Honey, twins” Lexa beamed “That’s amazing!”_

“It really is!” Clarke said a tear running down her cheek.

“So” Leslie said after a moment, “you can see there is one” she pointed to a small blob on the screen, “And right next to it is the other” She pointed to the nearly mirrored image right next to it.

“Fraternal twins” Clarke said looking over to Lexa, Abby was holding the phone right by her.

_“I’m sorry I’m not there, I wish I was holding your hand right now”_ Lexa said.

“It’s okay” Clarke smiled.

“I want to kiss you” Lexa wiped a tear from her face.

“Me too” Clarke said.

_“Do they look healthy_?” Lexa said clearly talking to Leslie.

“Everything from what I can see looks great” Leslie said. “They’re on track size wise and weight wise.” She paused for a moment or two, “Right here baby A. Is 1.6 inches long and weighs in at about .25 ounces.”

_“Baby A, we have a baby A!”_ Lexa beamed.

“Baby B. is a little behind it’s sibling measuring at 1.4 inches long and is .23 ounces.”

_“Is that normal?”_ Lexa asked.

“She’s the paranoid parent if you can’t tell” Clarke chuckled.

“Perfectly” Leslie looked to Lexa on the screen to reassure her.

_“Great, thank you” Lexa said._

“You’re welcome. I will print you out a few pictures and a disc and then we are finished here.”

“Twins mom” Clarke looked to Abby with a smile.

“Two grand babies, I couldn’t be more thrilled” Abby beamed.

“I love you, Lexa” Clarke said looking at the phone.

_“I love you, Clarke.”_

* * *

 

Clarke was tucked in bed with just Kate asleep next to her since Jacob wanted to sleep with his Nanna.

“ _I can’t believe there are two in there!”_ Lexa said.

“Me either” Clarke said, “But I’m thrilled, two of me, two of you.”

_“It was like a buy one get one free coupon!” Lexa laughed._

“I love that!” Clarke giggled quietly to not wake up Kate.

_“I am really sorry I missed it” Lexa said._

“I know” Clarke said, “it’s okay really.”

_“And Kate, she did well at school?”_

“She loved it!” Clarke told her, “She talked about it until she fell asleep.”

_“I’m so glad” Lexa said, “I’m sad I missed them tonight that fucking meeting with Pike went way longer than it should have.”_

“It’s okay” Clarke said, “You can call them in the morning right?”

_“Yeah I’m going to get up and call them before school” Lexa said._

“Sounds good, what’s your tomorrow look like?”

_“I have a meeting with Ontari” Lexa sighed._

“Ewwww” Clarke said.

_“Tell me about it, from ten am to one pm. Then I have a few hours off and back to base at Four-thirty for an open training session I’m holding till six-thirty.”_

“Then you’re done for the night?”

_“Yeah and I’m heading to Mom and Dad’s” Lexa told her._

“Oh awesome” Clarke said, “Make sure you give them my love…”

_“I will, what’s your schedule looking like tomorrow?” Lexa asked._

_“Getting both kids to school, then I have that lunch with Becca Allister at noon!” Clarke said excited._

“That’s amazing Clarke!”

Clarke yawned, “It is, I’m really excited.”

_“I bet! You need to get some sleep baby, I will text you when I’m up in the morning.”_

“Okay” Clarke nodded, “I miss you love.”

_“Miss you too. Kiss Kate for me… Goodnight sweetheart I love you.” Lexa said._

“I love you too” Clarke smiled “Good night.” Clarke hung up the phone and kissed her little girl, “Momma said to give that to you” She said barely audible to not wake Kate.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWINS! What do you think!!!  
> See you all next week, leave me your thoughts I love reading your comments and talking to you all.  
> here or tumblr Clexagiraffesandbrittana319  
> love to you all!


	16. Two More Sleeps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys!!!   
> I hope you are ready for a new chapter, thanks for the love on the last one.

Clarke awoke the next morning to the alarm she had set for herself which was odd… She never slept until her alarm went off. She looked beside her to see Kate was gone then grabbed her phone to shut the alarm off, she saw a text from Lex.

**Lexa: Good morning beautiful, I miss you. Two more sleeps and I will be home…**

**Clarke: Good morning babe… I miss you too. Just woke up to an empty bed and the smell of bacon downstairs… I love when mom is here.**

**Lexa: Jealous! Are you pumped for your lunch today?**

Clarke wrote out a text then backed out of the message selecting Lexa’s name instead.

“Hello” Lexa answered sleepily.

“I’m so pumped for this lunch you wouldn’t even believe… I’ve been debating what portfolio to take, art or Photography.”

“Take both” Lexa said Clarke could hear the smile in her wife’s voice.

“We’ll see… what are you doing?”

“Lying in bed, it’s only four in the morning here…”

“Shit, I’m sorry! Wait why were you awake then?” Clarke asked remembering that Lexa had texted her first.

“East coast time Clarke, I may go back to sleep for a few though” Lexa yawned. “I just wanted to talk to you before I passed back out and I figured you would be up soon.”

“Okay… good you should and you didn’t have to stay awake for me.”

“I know, but I wanted to” Lexa said.

“Well I’m glad you did” Clarke said with a smile, “But you should go back to sleep now I’m going to go have bacon.”

“Go eat your bacon I’m going to close my eyes for a little bit then go run before my shower. I’ll call before the kids go to school.”

“Sounds good” Clarke smiled.

“You’re going to kill that meeting today” Lexa told her.

“It’s just a lunch not a meeting” Clarke said, “But thank you.”

“Well you’re going to kill that lunch! Kiss the kids for me and tell mom hi, I love you.”

“I love you” Clarke said.

 

* * *

 

Lexa had gotten up shortly after hanging up with Clarke, not able to sleep any longer. She got dressed into workout clothes and decided to just hit the gym for a run on the treadmill before she started her day.

She was already flooded with work emails and running always helped with the stress. She put her ear phones in and turned on her music as she set the treadmill to her liking, when her phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Hi” Anya said._

“Hi, what’s up?”

_“Nothing” Anya said, “What are you doing?”_

“Running” Lexa said.

_“I figured you would be up doing something like that, even though its hella early there…”_

“Anya, as much as I love you and miss you, really I do… you don’t normally call me before eight in the morning when I’m in town, so either something is wrong or you want to just bug me.”

_“Well thanks” Anya sighed, “Can’t I just want to talk to my sister?”_

“Yes, but not normally before you’ve left the house for work. Is everything okay?” She asked truly a little concerned.

_“I don’t know” Anya sighed._

“Spill” Lexa said picking up her pace now.

_“Raven and I got into a fight last night…”_

“Okay… about?” Lexa asked for more.

_“She got upset because I brought up her leg.”_

Lexa knew right away that could be bad, “What about it?”

_“She’s been limping around the house when she is here but she won’t take it off… so I said something.”_

“What did you say, An?” Lexa asked.

_“I just told her she should take it off it was bothering her, and that it was more than fine to not wear it… especially when we were at home.”_

“And, what she just freaked out?”

_“Not really…” Anya said carefully._

“Anya, I can’t help if you don’t get to the point here…”

_“Well, she said she was fine and that it wasn’t a big deal. So I said if it bugs her she shouldn’t be wearing it. And she said it wasn’t bugging her, to which I said, it clearly is. Then we bickered about it for a while until I said, are you just not comfortable enough with me to take it off?”_

“And she went all radio silent on you, huh?” Lexa asked knowing already exactly how this went, once she asked Raven about why she would always put it back on when she walked into the room, and Raven didn’t talk to her for a week.

_“Yes!” Anya said, “Why?”_

“Because, Raven isn’t comfortable around hardly anyone with it off and it’s a really sensitive subject for her. It still sorda bugs her when I walk in and it’s off, and it took forever for me to be able to be around her like that. It’s really easy for her with Clarke and O but that’s really it” Lexa tried to explain.

_“But we’re intimate and the relationship is getting more serious, I just don’t understand. And why is she so comfortable with Clarke? She lets her rub it and look at it… I don’t get it.”_

“Clarke and Octavia were around when the whole thing happened, they used to help her change her bandages and got taught by her doctors how to do things when they moved away from home after high school. Their family Anya… And I know it can seem weird since Clarke and Rae had a tiny past... but it doesn’t bother me one bit so it really shouldn’t bother you.”

_“Wait, wait, wait, what?” Anya asked._

“You did know that, didn’t know?” Lexa asked hoping she hadn’t just stirred more shit up.

_“No!” Anya said, “I had no idea… and you’re okay with it?”_

“It’s been forever Anya… yes I’m fine with it. It was never a relationship and honestly I think just more of a convenience thing. Clarke and I talked about it as soon as we started to date; since Rae is her best friend she wanted me to know up front, it’s not a big deal.”

_“I know you’re right, it just surprised me is all. Anyways so what do I do about Raven?”_

“Well why exactly did she get mad, what did you say when she went from silent to angry?”

_“She got upset because I said I felt like she should be able to trust me by now and she said she couldn’t believe I said that, then stormed out.”_

“Okay, honestly… as much I want to sit here and tell you what to do, you need to call Clarke. She knows better in this situation” Lexa told her.

“ _Okay, I’ll do that. Are you going to see Mom and Dad tonight?”_

“Yes and I know Ma is going to try and convince me to stay there the next few days too.”

_“You better just pack your stuff, you know she’ll win.” Anya laughed._

_“_ You’re probably right” Lexa laughed.

 

* * *

 

You’re sure you can get both kids from school?” Clarke asked Abby as she was getting ready to leave.

“Of course” Abby said.

“I really appreciate you staying yet another night” Clarke said.

“I think I’m just going to stay till the morning Lexa gets home” Abby said.

“You can do that, with work and everything?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah a lot of people owe me favors, and I’ve been able to look over charts and stuff from here since I have my laptop.”

“Well I’d love it obviously, but understand if you need to leave tomorrow” Clarke hugged her mom. “I’ll be back by three I’d imagine.”

“Have fun take your time, I got things here. I’m going to cook tonight so no need to rush home.”

“You’re the best mom, thanks. Kiss the kids for me, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Oh Lex is going to call after school to talk to them” Clarke said getting into the car. “And Jacob needs to do homework before anything and Kate will--”

“Okay” Abby waved from the door. “Go, we’ll be more than fine.”

//

“Hello” Clarke said walking into the little café/bakery where Becca Allister already was sat, “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“Just got here” Becca smiled, “How are you Clarke?”

“I’m well, thank you. It’s a stressful week so this is a nice break here.”

“I’m sorry, is everything okay?”

“Yes” Clarke nodded, “My wife is just out of town and with the kids, doctor’s appointments and school starting up again it’s just been… crazy. But luckily my Mom stayed in town after my art show.” Clarke stopped talking, “I’m sorry, you don’t want to hear about this.”

“I do” Becca smiled, “I asked didn’t I?”

Clarke just shrugged with a grin.

“How old are your kids?”

“Five in a half, well six next month and three” Clarke said looking down, “And I’m three months pregnant with twins.” She didn’t really know why she told Becca that, she hadn’t really told anyone yet.

“Congratulations that is amazing, you would never know by looking at you!”

Clarke laughed, “You should see me without clothes on.” She froze as soon as the words came out of her mouth. “Good lord, I’m sorry… I’m being so unprofessional.”

“Stop, I like it” Becca laughed, “Most people I ask to have lunch call me Ms. Allister, or are super nervous. I like that you’re so comfortable, I wanted to have lunch and do this in a casual setting mainly for that very reason. I just wanted to get to know you and gush about art.”

“Good” Clarke sighed, “I really don’t know you would want to know me though, I’m no one special but the fact that you are so nice makes this really easy.”

“Your work is amazing, I think you’re definitely someone special, and I think we could be good friends. It would be nice to have an artist friend who is just chill. Maybe we could even collaborate sometime” Becca shrugged causally.

Clarke was stunned and didn’t know what to say, she wanted to say that she has loved Becca and her work forever, and it would be a dream to work with her. But she didn’t want to fangirl out so she just smiled, “that would be really cool”

“I think so too, so twins huh?”

“Yep, I just found out yesterday” Clarke smiled.

“Did you tell Lexa already then, since she wasn’t in town?”

“She got to facetime at the appointment” Clarke nodded, “It was pretty great since she couldn’t be there in person.”

“Where is she?” Becca asked.

“California for work” Clarke sighed looking at her menu.

“What does she do?”

“She owns a company that contracts for the Military and helps train Marines in special fields and their superiors; she was a marine for almost seven years.”

“Wow” Becca said, “That is amazing.”

“Yeah, she loved it” Clarke nodded. “That is the main reason she started this company.”

“And you, just the Art thing right?”

“Yeah, it allows me to be at home with the kids. Right now Lex works a lot and I wanted to stay at home while the kids were little. I have an art studio in my home and a space downtown.”

“I would love to see your studio sometime” Becca said.

“Anytime” Clarke said, “We could even head over there today if we have time.”

“I’d like that; I think I have enough room in my day. So how do you know Nia?”

“I work at the Gallery very part time, like just here and there really. She has kinda taken me under her wing the last couple of years, you?”

“I met her when I was about fifteen, by chance really. And we have always stayed in contact” Becca told her. “She is incredible and was one of the first people who really helped me with that big push when I went into art professionally.”

“That’s amazing” Clarke said.

 

* * *

 

“Hello Marines” Lexa addressed the group of about thirty.

“Hello Ma’am” They all said back in a uniformed unison.

“So today, we’ll be working with the new M82” Lexa’s commanding voice was in full force, she had on her PT/training clothes which consisted of her green uniform pants, but with a more casual khaki t-shirt with the marines logo on the left over her chest. Her hair was back in her low bun she always wore when in uniform, with her cap on. “We will go over, assembling and disassembling, safety, aim and firing, any questions before we begin?” The room was silent, “Okay” Lexa said picking up the weapon “good, let’s being then.”

 

* * *

 

“No way!” Clarke laughed.

“I swear, I thought I was just going over there to… Well I don’t know why I thought I was going over there, but it turns out he wanted a completely naked photoshoot” Becca said holding her both hands up in the air.

“I can’t believe you shot Robert De Niro… and NAKED at that!” Clarke laughed.

“It was both amazing and awkward at the same time” Becca smiled.

“I bet, but come on… how cool!”

“It’s given me a hell of a story to tell, that’s for sure” The artist laughed.

“Um yeah! And he lets you tell it?”

“He said I could use the photos in my portfolio if I wanted!”

“DID YOU?” Clarke asked.

“No” Becca shook her head, “Absolutely not.”

“I would have!”

“You wouldn’t have!”

“Totally, no shame” Clarke smiled.

“You’re so fun Clarke Griffin…”

“Thank you, so are you. And it’s Woods actually… I just use Griffin still when I paint, I don’t actually know why I stayed with that, but I did.”

“It has a nice ring to it so it makes sense, but I like Woods too. What made you take her last name?”

“I—well, we almost didn’t actually… We were going to change to mine. But with her in the Marines and such then it was just easier. I wanted her last name, always did. It was her who wasn’t sold at first.”

“Because? Well if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all, her parents… well her biological parents. She didn’t have a great relationship with them. Her aunt and uncle raised her from the beginning pretty much, but her parents died at fifteen and that’s when they got her permanently. So I think it just had a lot to do with her early childhood, but since he aunt and uncle are Woods’ she came around to keeping it.”

“That makes sense… and I’m glad she ended up with people in her life that treated her right” Becca said sincerely.

“They’re amazing, our kids call them Grammy and Pop-pop they are truly her parents” Clarke nodded.

“That’s wonderful--”

Clarke’s phone rang, she looked down and saw her mom was calling, she pressed decline to not be rude, figuring it was not a big deal.

“You could’ve gotten that” Becca said.

“It’s alright it was just my mom, she will text if she really needs something” Clarke said, “She probably just needs me to stop at the store on the way home; she was going to call if she needed anything.”

“Okay, if you’re sure” Becca said, “Did you bring your portfolio?”

“I did” Clarke nodded reaching into her bag.

“Oh good” Becca took her book, “I was hoping I would get to see more of your work!”

Clarke’s phone buzzed

**Mom: Call Anya ASAP, emergency!**

**Clarke: Who?**

**Mom: Lex…**

Clarke’s stomach sank, “Shit” She mumbled to herself, her palms starting to sweat.

“Everything okay?” Becca asked concerned.

“I don’t know, I need to call my mom, or sister in law I guess... I will be right back, excuse me for a moment.”

“Of course” Becca said worried seeing the look on Clarke’s face as she ran outside.

* * *

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on what happened? Please don't hurt me! I promise I will get the next chapter posted SOON maybe even before post day Saturday ;)   
> Love to you all, let me know your thoughts, here or tumblr. @clexagiraffesandbrittana319


	17. Racing to the West Coast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses from you guys over the last week have been incredible! Thank you!   
> For some reason this chapter is a little hard for me to let go of... I'm not sure why. I've read it and re read it through more times then I normally do, so I think I'm just obsessing. I hope you like it though... Let me know?   
> A few things before we start... though i do my research on things I AM NOT A DOCTOR so I'm not saying this is all medically correct or what would happen normally. SO you've been warned. It's how I want it to go and that's how I've written it, it's a fictional story which i try to keep factual on important parts, so I do look things up, but it is MADE UP!  
> I hope you are enjoying getting lost in Comic Con pics as much as I am... I've collected WAY too many. Certain things make me so mad with the 100 panel and such but that's something you can hit me up on Tumblr about if you wanna chat it out! lol. Sorry to ramble... enjoy.

Clarke couldn’t stop bouncing her knee and biting her thumb nail. She couldn’t sit still and all she could think about was how if Lexa were sitting next to her she would remove her hand from her mouth and tell her to relax. But instead Lexa is laying in an intensive care unit without her there, and she has no idea what is happening because she isn’t there.

“Clarke” Anya finally says to her.

“Yeah?” Clarke looked over at her sister-in-law who got on the first flight out of Virginia with her.

“You need to relax” Anya said.

Which made Clarke smile; Lexa and she were really so much alike. “I can’t Anya… My mom hasn’t responded to my texts.”

“She will” Anya said taking her hand.

“Anything new from your mom?”

“Not yet” Anya said.

Clarke and Anya went straight to the airport to head to San Diego as soon as they heard what had happened, but all they really knew was that Lexa was shot in her upper left side and she was conscious when she got to the emergency room but in a lot of pain. They did a CT scan to see what was happening internally and to see if they could find the bullet, they couldn’t but they did find some internal bleeding in her upper abdomen and transferred her to the ICU. Before they boarded the plane Abby put a call into her hospital and her Chief got her connected with the hospital Lexa was at to get more information, Clarke wanted her to call them since this was her field of expertise. Clarke was waiting to hear from her about what was going on now. She had gotten the Wi-Fi on board so she could I-message from the plane.

“I’m going to text Raven” Clarke said.

**Clarke: Hey have you heard anything yet? How are my kids?**

Raven texted back instantly.

**Raven: Your kids are great… Haven’t heard from your mom yet… How are you doing?**

**Clarke: Like im sitting helpless on an airplane while my wife is lying in a hospital… shot.**

**Raven: I know… you’ll be there soon tho.**

**Clarke: Three hours is not soon enough!**

**Raven: Have Anya give you one of the Xanax I sent with her… It will help.**

“Hey, Rae said…” Clarke leaned over to whisper to Anya. But before she could Anya pulled out the prescription bottle from her purse and gave her one, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, it should help” Anya said.

**Clarke: Your wonderful thank you. The kids really are okay?**

**Raven: Yes, they don’t know anything. I just told them you were going to see Lexa and would be home in a few days.**

**Clarke: Thank you.**

**Raven: You’re welcome. O is with me now and told me to say she loves you.**

**Clarke: I love you O!**

**/**

About an hour later Clarke opened her eyes, she didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep.

“Hi” Anya said looking up from her phone.

“Hi” Clarke stretched a little.

“I’m glad you got some sleep, seems that pill helped some yeah?”

“Yeah” Clarke nodded, “It mellowed me out enough to close my eyes.”

“Good, check your phone. Your mom said she texted you…”

Clarke grabbed her phone and saw her mom had texted twice.

**Abby: I just spoke to her Doctor. His name is Galveston and he is a great trauma surgeon, he is going to prep her for surgery and go in to try and find the source of the bleeding. Her surgery should last between two and four hours depending on what they find when they get in there. He is prepping her now.**

**Abby: she just went in for surgery. As soon as I know whats what I will let you know. Anya says you’re sleeping and I told her to leave you that way. I love you, things will be alright.**

Clarke noted that the texts came in only forty minutes ago, so there was no way Lexa was out of surgery yet. “Have you heard anything else?” Clarke looked to Anya.

“Pretty much the same from my mom, the doctor came and talked to her before surgery, they sedated Lex before that because she was in a lot of pain. Mom has been texting me while they wait, but still hasn’t heard anything.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded.

“We land in like an hour and forty five minutes. The captain came over the intercom and said we were ahead of schedule.”

“Thank god for that” Clarke sighed.

“Totally” Anya nodded, “Raven said the kids are good and got invited to go to the Green’s tomorrow after school.”

“Oh that will be great for them” Clarke said.

“And your mom is going to probably come out to California. Raven and Octavia are going to handle the kids.”

“Oh good, I was hoping maybe she could…”

“Yeah we all figured you would want her to” Anya said.

**Clarke: I heard you were coming out maybe…**

**Abby: Yeah tomorrow actually. Already have my ticket, my chief got me Family Rights. Which means since she’s a family member I can’t treat Lexa myself, but I can consult with her surgeon and doctors. They will tell me what their plans are moving forward and I can suggest other treatments if necessary.**

**Clarke: How much longer will she be in surgery?**

**Abby: A few hours at least, you should get there before shes awake…**

**Clarke: That’s great! Thank you Mom so much!**

**Abby: Of course.**

**Clarke: Have you heard anything else?**

**Abby: Waiting for Galveston to call me and let me know what he found…**

**Clarke: Okay keep me updated.**

**Abby: Of course, I love you**

**Clarke: I love you too mom**

“My mom is coming tomorrow” Clarke said.

“I’m glad” Anya said.

“Yeah, I’ll just feel better with her there.”

“We all will… my mom is freaking out, Dad is really trying to keep her calm but…”

“I’m sure” Clarke said.

“Blood or not, that’s their daughter, always has been” Anya sighed.

“Lexa feels the same way, they’re… you’re her family.”

Anya’s eyes filled with tears, “I just… she has to be okay.”

“I know” Clarke nodded.

It seemed to be all they could say to one another, ‘I know’ but they did. Both of them knew exactly what the other was feeling.  These were the two people who knew Lexa best, the only two people who she really ever let fully in.

“She will be okay” Anya said, “I know she will… she’s a warrior.”

“She is” Clarke wiped tears out of her own eyes and leaned her head onto Anya’s shoulder.

“I love you blonde sister” Anya laid her head atop of Clarke’s head.

“I love you too, weirdo.”

* * *

 

They were on the ground finally, Lexa was still in surgery, she was on her third hour and the last update Clarke and Anya had gotten was that it would be about another hour still.

“Thank god we didn’t check luggage” Clarke said as they were exiting the plane with their carry-on’s.

“I know, totally” Anya said, “Dad should be here too.”

“I don’t want to lose my shit when I see him, but I probably will” the blonde sighed.

“It’s okay” Anya said.

They got off the plane and followed the signs for passenger pick up, and right when they exited the doors they saw Aiden, Anya and Lexa’s dad.

“Hi my girls” He said pulling them both into an embrace.

“Hi dad” Anya said.

“Hi Pop” Clarke hugged him tight, “How is she?”

“Nurse just came out before I left; the doctor is closing her up. The bullet missed most of her vital organs. It came dangerously close to her large intestines and pancreas but didn’t get them… It did crack a few ribs and get to her spleen. They took the spleen out and got the bullet out too” Aiden explained.

“Is she going to be alright?” Anya asked.

“Yes, she is. It will be a bit of a recovery but from what the nurse said she did great in surgery.”

“Good” Clarke said letting out a breath.

“Let’s get you to see her huh?” Aiden said to Clarke.

“Please” Clarke said.

/

Clarke nearly ran into the hospital where Joan was sitting. As soon as she saw Clarke she stood up and hugged her, “Hi my darling, how are you?”

Clarke took a deep breath, “I have no idea… how is Lex?”

“Just getting into recovery, you can go see her in a minute” Joan said.

“Good” Clarke sighed, “The surgery went well?”

“Yes” Joan said looking to the door as Anya and Aiden walked in.

“Hi Mom,” Anya said hugging her mom.

“Hi baby… yes” Joan turned her attention back to Clarke, “From what I gathered the surgery went well. You know how they talk it’s all medical, I’m glad you’re here. I’m sure you’ll understand it all.”

Clarke nodded “some for sure, yes. But her doctor is going to call my mom once he’s done and then my mom can explain it all better.”

“Thank goodness” Joan said.

Clarke saw a tall doctor walk out he looked to be around her mom’s age.

“Hi” He said coming over, “I’m doctor Galveston, which one of you is Mrs. Woods?” He looked to Anya and Clarke.

“That would be me” Clarke said with a small smile.

“Hi, I wanted to let you know Alexandria did great in there. She stayed stable the whole time, and we were able to find the source of the bleed and locate the bullet. The bullet did graze the side of her spleen which is what caused the bleeding; we removed it and were able to retrieve it as well. We had to do a blood transfusion because she had lost a lot of blood from the internal bleeding. Everything looks good in their now, but we’ve left the wound partially opened to prevent risk of infection in or around the area; but should be able to close it in the next day or so. Lexa also has three cracked ribs, one is actually fractured. She is going to be sore and tender for a good few weeks, but she is going to be just fine. I’ve talked to your Mom, Dr. Griffin and she is on board with all of our medical plans.”

“Thank you, how long are you expecting her to be here?”

“At least three days, maybe more. She was a trauma case and her body will need time to heal. We are going to keep an eye on her for a couple of days then evaluate. We know you’re from the east coast so if we do release her after a couple of days it won’t be to go home that will be around a week or so.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded, “Thank you.”

“Of course… we are getting her settled in recovery now. She should be waking up very soon after that from the anesthesia. So as soon as they have her set up, you can go back and see her. But while she’s in the intensive care recovery room just two at a time please. She will be moved to a normal room in just a few hours as long as everything stays stable, which I have no reasons to believe it won’t.”

“Perfect” Clarke said.

“Thank you” Aiden said shaking the doctor’s hand.

“Yes, very much” Joan said.

“You’re welcome” Dr. Galveston smiled, “My pleasure always.”

/

About twenty minutes later the nurse came out and told them Lexa could have people back there to see her. Aiden and Joan told Clarke to go alone first and that they could go back after. She was grateful and followed the nurse back to her wife’s room.

“Hi” She walked in seeing Lexa awake but groggy laying in the bed.

Lexa smiled as soon as she saw her, “Clarke, you’re here!”

The blonde sat down next to her wife and took her hand, careful because the IV was in her hand and kissed next to it gently, “Where else would I be?”

“I missed you so much I had to go and think of a ploy to get you here” Lexa smirked.

“Not funny” Clarke sighed.

“Kinda funny?” Lexa asked.

“Not at all” Clarke shook her head.

“I know your right… I’m sorry” Lexa said.

“For?” Clarke asked.

“That this happened” Lexa wiped stray hairs off of her forehead.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault. Well at least I doubt it was, I have no idea what happened still, but you’re okay and that’s all the matters right now.”

“It was one of the moronic Newbies” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Okay, you can tell me all about it later. But right now let’s just rest.”

“What happened to me… in there?”

“The operating room?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah” Lexa nodded.

“They got the bleeding to stop and removed your spleen and the bullet,” Clarke’s eyes were welling up with tears she was trying desperately to hold back.

“It’s okay” Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s cheek. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Clarke nodded, “You have two cracked ribs and a fractured rib, and you lost a lot of blood so they did a transfusion.”

“I really got roughed up” Lexa tried to lighten the mood with a smile.

“Does it hurt?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing really hurts right now” Lex shook her head.

“Good pain meds” Clarke smiled.

“When do I get to go home?”

“Not for a few days at least” Clarke told her, “You’ll more than likely be here like three to five days depending on how you heal, and then we will more than likely have to stay at your mom’s for a few days before you can fly home.”

Lexa just rolled her eyes; Clarke should have known she would be a horrible patient.

“My mom will be here tomorrow. Raven and Octavia are going to stay with the kids. Your sister came out with me today, and I’m sure you know your parent’s are here.”

“I didn’t” Lexa shook her head, “I remember getting shot and getting here. But then they gave me something for the pain and it knocked me out.”

“Well that’s good” Clarke said, “Yeah your Mom, Dad and sister are out there. I should let some of them come back here. It’s only two at a time.”

“In a minute okay” Lexa asked squeezing her wife’s hand “Stay with me a bit longer?”

“Of course” Clarke nodded.

“Do the kids know?”

“No, I didn’t want Jake to freak out. And Kate wouldn’t have understood. Raven just told them that I came to see you for now.”

“Okay, good” Lexa nodded “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“You have no idea,” Clarke smiled.

“I really missed you” Lexa said.

“Me too” Clarke said softly, “I love you Lexa.”

“I love you too, Clarke” Lexa said her eyes closing again.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know... And like I said come find me on tumblr to talk all things comic con, I wonder if a lot of you are having the same issues as I am...??? ClexagiraffesandBrittana319  
> Love to you all, until Wednesday!   
> :)


	18. Priority Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind words and understanding with no chapter post on Wednesday. I felt so bad missing an update day, but I really was pretty sick and couldn't get it finished and be happy with it. Even though I am not feeling so well still, I was able to write like an Banshee last night and get something done I am very happy with, and I hope you will be happy with it as well. Happy update day lovely readers!!!!

Six hours. Clarke had been at the hospital for six hours. Lexa was okay, and even though she knew that, she was still finding it very hard to not break down. But she knew that it wasn’t what Lexa needed. After what felt like hours of people in and out of Lexa’s room, Clarke and she were finally alone and within minutes Lexa’s eyes were falling shut.

“I can’t keep em opened Clarke, I don’t want to fall asleep. I want to be with you” Lexa huffed.

“You need to stop fighting it Alexandria, you need your sleep” Clarke said sternly.

“Alexandria huh?” Lexa smiled.

“Yes, it’s like with the kids, I’ll full name you so you know I’m serious.”

“I’m sorry Clarke” Lexa said.

“I have no idea why you are apologizing, again!”

“Because this sucks” Lexa sighed.

“It does, but you’re okay.”

“I want to tell you what happened…” Lexa said.

“I know what happened, some douche bag newbie who didn’t know to check his gun properly shot you!”

“Clarke” Lexa sighed her eyes shutting again.

Clarke kissed her head, “Close your eyes Lex, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Lexa asked already almost asleep.

“I promise” Clarke said and that was all it took, Lexa’s breath had evened out in mere minutes, and Clarke knew she was out. Before she closed her eyes herself she decided to call her mom really quick but before she could, Doctor Galveston walked in.

“Hi” He said quietly noting Lexa was asleep, “Do you want to step into the hall with me a moment, I just wanted to update you on a few things before I left for the evening.”

Clarke nodded and followed the doctor into the hallway.

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

He nodded opening her chart, “It is, I got her post op blood work back and everything looks good. Her platelet count is nearly back to where it should be already, same with her red blood cell. She seems to be bouncing back quickly. I will have,” He glanced down at the chart in his hand “Francis, her nurse tonight check her wound when she wakes up; I don’t want to interrupt her now while she’s sleeping. Rest is key the next twenty four hours if she wants to get out of here in a few days.”

Clarke nodded.

“If she needs pain meds when she wakes up, just press the call button, she can have em every four hours, and she is overdue. Does she normally have a pretty high pain tolerance?” He asked.

“Yes” Clarke nodded, “When she was serving overseas she got shot in her leg, and wouldn’t take anything. It’s a mix of high pain tolerance and stubbornness.”

“Well, just keep Francis updated and she will be more than happy to help with that. Any other questions for me?”

“I don’t think so” Clarke said, “I can stay here over night, right?”

“Yes, of course. You can even lay with her as long as it’s not on her wounded side, and she’s comfortable. We see it all the time, and those chairs are uncomfortable” He laughed slightly, “And if any nurse gives you a problem with it, you just tell them I gave you the okay.”

“Thank you” Clarke smiled.

“Of course Mrs. Woods.”

“Clarke please” she said.

“You go it Clarke. I will be around tomorrow about noon to check on her progress” He said holding out his hand.

Clarke shook it and thanked him again; once he walked away she peeked in at Lexa to be sure she was okay, and then headed outside to call her mom really quick.

“Hi Honey” Abby answered, “ _How’s Lex?”_

“Doing well” Clarke told her, “Her parents and sister left about a half hour or so ago, she’s sleeping now.”

“ _That’s good, she needs it.”_

“Yeah, I just talked to Dr. G before he left for the night…”

“ _How did he say she was doing?”_

“He said he got her blood work back post op, and her counts are already nearly back to normal.”

“T _hat’s great.”_

“Yeah he said she would be in pain, but that was to be expected. And that he would be back in for rounds by noon tomorrow,” Clarke repeated what the Doctor had said to her. “Have you talked to him at all post op?”

“ _I did yes; he said pretty much the same to me. But he was still waiting on her blood work results at the time… So I’m glad to hear that” Abby said. “How are you Clarke?”_

“Exhausted” Clarke sighed.

“ _You need to try and close your eyes while she is asleep honey.”_

“I’m going too, I just wanted to call and check in with you first” Clarke said. “How are the kids?”

_“Good, I’m going to get them and Raven to take everyone to dinner. Raven is coming back here to sleep, so I can leave early and we don’t have to wake them. We thought it would be better to keep them in their own house with school.”_

“Thanks” Clarke said.

_“You’re welcome; the girls have really done all the work so I could make phone calls and such” Abby said._

“I know their amazing. I’m going to call Rae later; I just really want to close my eyes too right now since everyone just left for a while.”

_“You should do that sweetie, I know their worried about Lex. Call me later. I will text you if I hear anything else from Doctor G. before you do.”_

“Thanks mom, I love you.”

“I love you too, Clarke; Kiss Lexa for me, please.”

“I will” Clarke smiled, “I can’t wait till you get here tomorrow.”

_“Me too baby,” Abby said._

* * *

 

Lexa woke up and before opening her eyes she was unaware of where she was for a moment. She felt her breath quicken, and the pain in her side started and she remembered. She could feel Clarke next to her and when she opened her eyes she was pleasantly surprised to see her blonde sleeping on her right side. Her head leaned against Lexa’s shoulder, but ever so slightly, as if she was trying extra hard to be gentle which Lexa was sure she was.

Lexa turned her head and kissed Clarke, but softly because she didn’t want to wake her wife; then pressed her hand to her belly.

“Hi” She whispered. “Mom and I just found out there are two of you in there,” she smiled talking to her babies, “And this is the first time I’ve seen you since. I’m sorry about that… I hate that I missed seeing you guys in the room, but I got to see it from my phone. I love you both so much!” Lexa wiped a tear from her eyes; “You two, your brother and sister and your Mom are my whole world.”

Clarke turned her head and kissed Lexa’s cheek, “They love you too.”

Lexa smiled and wiped a single tear from Clarke’s cheek, then kissed her lips softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too” Clarke said trying so hard to keep it together, but before she knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey” Lexa said pressing her forehead to the blondes, “I’m okay, we’re okay.”

Clarke took a deep breath, “I know, I’m sorry.”

“No need for sorries” Lexa placed a soft kiss on her nose. “I’m really sorry I put you through this Clarke.”

“You didn’t, not on purpose” Clarke said taking another deep breath to calm herself down.

“You’re right, this was an accident but… the last few months I’ve done nothing but put stress on you, and I’m going to change that… I need to make some serious changes Clarke; we have twins on the way.”

“We do” Clarke smiled.

“Two babies, there’s two babies in there.”

“This explains why I’m so huge already…” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You’re not huge babe” Lexa smiled.

“Lies” Clarke said. “I’m just three months Lex, when I was pregnant with the other two you couldn’t even tell yet.”

“Well there are two in there…”

“There is.”

Lexa winced in pain.

“Pain?” Clarke asked.

“A little” Lexa nodded.

“That looked like more than just a little Lex; let me call the nurse for meds…”

“No” Lexa shook her head.

“Lex while you were sleeping I talked to the doctor and he said you would be in a lot of pain. Please?”

“Okay” Lexa conceded as another sharp wave of pain hit her.

Clarke pressed the button next to Lexa’s bed and a moment later a tall dark haired nurse walked in.

“Hi, I’m Francis. I just came on shift about an hour ago but when I peeked in on you, you were both asleep.”

“Hi Francis, I’m Lexa” the brunette tried her best to smile.

“And I’m her wife, Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you both, I’ll be your nurse for the night and part of tomorrow. What can I do for you?”

“I seem to be in a pretty decent amount of pain” Lexa told her.

“Okay, let me get you something for that, the doc said before he left that you could try to eat some soft foods tonight as well, I’ll bring you a menu for dinner.”

“Sounds good” Lexa said, “Thanks.”

“She’s nice” Clarke said.

“Very, hey… are you supposed to be in bed with me? Not that I’m complaining…”

“Doc said it was okay,” Clarke nodded.

“You’re in with the doctor now huh?”

“Well ya know…” Clarke smirked.

“You worked your old Griffin charm, huh?” Lexa smiled.

“Maybe” Clarke nodded with a smile.

“You’re such a flirt, Clarke!”

“You love it!”

/

It was nearing eight that evening and Anya was back hanging out for a little bit, Clarke was outside talking to Raven.

“So why were there bullets in the gun anyways?” Anya asked.

“We were loading and unloading, plus target practice. It’s their new weapon so I was giving a class on it,” Lexa told her sister.

“And how did the jackass shoot you?”

“I was walking past the targets to the other side of the room, and he was looking though his scope, so he couldn’t see me because I wasn’t in his view. He forgot to yell “FIRE” and I didn’t know he had shot until the bullet got me.”

“It could’ve been so much fucking worse” Anya said shaking her head.

“I know” Lexa nodded, “Did Clarke… freak out?”

“Um, understatement” Anya said. “I have never seen her so… upset. Well besides the time you were shot in the line of duty.”

“It was that bad?”

“Yes, Lexa… all we knew was that you were shot!”

“I’m really sorry, Anya.”

“I have no idea why you’re apologizing…” Anya shook her head.

“Because that had to suck, and you were there with Clarke and I’m sure you were both so worried.”

Anya just nodded, “But you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know” Lexa sighed.

“What is it Alex?”

“I’m worried about the babies…”

“Bab-bies? As in more than one?” Anya asked surprised.

“Shit, Clarke hadn’t told you yet?”

“Um, no!” Anya said excited.

“Yeah, it’s twins Auntie Anya!” Lexa said with a huge smile.

“That is amazing, but why are you worried about them?”

“Just the stress that Clarke has been under for the last few, well months, but today especially.”

“I’m sure their okay, talk to her about it if you worried” Anya said.

“I will” Lexa nodded, “You’re right.”

Clarke walked back in and handed Lexa her cell, “It’s the kids, they want to say goodnight.”

“Oh good” Lexa said taking the phone, “Hello?”

_“Hi Momma” Jacob said._

_“Hi Momma” Kate repeated._

_“_ Hi my loves, how are you?” Lexa asked.

_“Good” Jacob said, “I miss you!”_

“I miss you too buddy” Lexa smiled.

_“Me too Momma?”_ Kate asked her.

“Of course I miss you too Kate, are you being a good girl?”

“ _Yes” Kate said. “Bubber too”_

_“_ That’s good you guys” Lexa’s eyes now filling up with tears she was trying to hold back.

“ _Can’t wait to see you Mom”_ Jacob said, “I _love you.”_

_“I wove you too Momma” Kate said._

“I love you both so much, to the stars and back! To infinity…”

_“And Beyond!”_ Both kids said together!

Lexa smiled, “Sleep well, and be good for Auntie Rae okay?”

“ _Promise” Jake said, “You sleep good too Momma.”_

_“Good night” Kate said._

“Good night my kids, I love you.”

Lexa handed Clarke the phone back and she headed back to the hall for a moment. Lexa wiped the tears out of her eyes.

“You okay?” Anya asked.

“Yeah” Lexa nodded, “Just hearing their little voices for the first time after the accident, was… amazing. It just makes you think, I could’ve not… ya know.”

“I know” Anya nodded, “But you’re okay and you get to go home to them soon.”

“God I can’t wait” Lexa said, “I’ve never been away from them like this.”

“I know” Anya said.

Clarke walked back in and kissed Lexa on the head, “You okay Baby?”

“Yeah, it was good to hear their little voices. I miss them.”

“Me too” Clarke smiled.

“So Lexa spilled the beans about the… twins” Anya said excited.

“Oh yeah” Clarke said, “I almost forgot nobody knew in all of the commotion.”

“Well I’m thrilled” Anya said.

“Me too” Clarke said, “And this way your sister gets her four kids, and I don’t have to be pregnant anymore.”

“Win win” Lexa smiled then yawned.

Anya stood up, “Well that’s my cue. I’m going to head home, get some rest sister.”

“I will” Lexa said kissing her sister on the cheek after she hugged her, “I love you, sis.”

“I love you too, Call me if you need anything Clarke” Anya told her hugging her.

“I will, I love you. I will text when we’re up in the morning.”

“Sounds good blonde sister” Anya said.

/

Lexa woke up the next morning to the door of her room opening.

“I’m sorry” Francis said walking over to the side of the bed Lexa slept on, “I need to take blood and check your wound. They make us do this ungodly early, I apologize.”

“It’s okay” Lexa whispered holding out her arm so she could draw her blood.

“How are you feeling? Any pain?”

“Yes, some” Lexa told her.

“Scale from one to ten?”

“Seven?”

“I will get you some medicine, how did you sleep?”

“I could sleep anywhere with Clarke beside me” She told Francis.

“Sweet” the nurse smiled.

“May I ask you a question?” She whispered even softer than before.

“Of course” Francis said putting a piece of tape over where she had just taken the blood moving to look at her incision now.

“My wife is pregnant with twins, and with everything that happened yesterday I’m worried about... well them and her. Is there any way she could see an OB here? Just to check on everything? Money is not an issue.” Lexa said.

“I’m sure we could figure something out today, yes. Especially when Doctor G gets in, he really took a liking to her yesterday” Francis smiled.

“Most people do” Lexa said, “And thank you.”

“Of course, You are a priority patient after all.”

“I am?” Lexa asked, “Why’s that?”

“You don’t know?” The nurse asked her.

“Know what?”

“Dr. Galveston, you served in the marines with his son.”

Lexa searched her head for the last name; it didn’t come to her though.

“They didn’t share a last name, it was his stepson, Nyko was his name.”

As soon as the name came out of her mouth, Lexa wanted to smile and cry at the same time. “He was an amazing marine and man” Lexa nodded.

“You tried so hard to save his life I heard.”

“I failed” Lexa shook her head.

“You tried, the first thing we learn in the medical field is you can’t save them all” Francis said.

“I can’t believe that’s his dad.”

“Step, but yes” She nodded.

“Thank you for telling me” Lexa said.

“Your welcome” the nurse said, “I’m all done here, I’m going to get you some pain meds and then you should try and sleep some more.”

“I will” Lexa nodded.

Clarke stirred but stayed asleep and Lexa kissed her head gently “I love you, Clarke” She whispered “So much.”

* * *

 

 It was around ten thirty that morning when Abby walked into Lexa’s room.

“Mom” Lexa smiled.

“Hi my girls,” Abby said walking over to the bed where Lexa sat. Clarke was on the chair now so Lexa could stretch out some.

“How are you?” Abby asked kissing Lexa’s forehead.

“I’m doing okay” Lexa nodded, “Glad to see you.”

“Well… what about… them….”

Before either girl could ask what she meant, Raven and Octavia walked in with Anya behind them. “Hiiii” Raven said running over to where Lexa was, stopping before leaning into hug her unsure.

“You can hug me Rae, just be careful is all” Lexa smiled.

“Hi” Raven said.

“Hi” Octavia said.

“Oh my gosh” Clarke smiled. “Wait who has the kids?”

“Lincoln and Bellamy” Octavia said, “Lincoln insisted we come, Bell too, they said they had the kids and we should come see you.”

“This is amazing” Lexa said, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Um we’re so glad we’re here. Lexa good god, stop doing shit like this, wasn’t once enough for our lifetime?” Raven asked.

“We’re so glad you’re okay” Octavia said.

Clarke stood up to hug her two best friends now, “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course” Octavia said, “we needed to see her with our own eyes.”

“I get it believe me” Clarke said.

“I think maybe Raven just wanted to see Anya,” Lexa joked.

“NO!” Raven said, “I wanted to see you, Lex.”

“Uh huh…. Surrrrre” Lexa teased Raven with a wink.

“How are you feeling?” Octavia asked her.

“Okay” Lexa nodded, “Like there is a hole in my side, but there is so...”

“Has the Doctor been in yet this morning?” Abby asked.

“Not yet, no” Clarke said, “But he said he would be here around noon.”

“Okay” Abby said, “I’m going to walk to the nurses station to see what information I can gather.”

“Thanks Mom” Lexa said.

“I’ll walk with you” Clarke said, “If you’re okay with that?” she asked to Lexa.

“Yeah, go. I’m not alone” Lexa smiled, “I’ll be more than fine.”

Clarke kissed Lexa, “I love you.”

“I love you too” Lexa smiled.

“How’s she doing?” Anya asked.

“Seems okay” Lexa said, “I talked to my nurse about getting the babies checked this morning.”

“BABIES?” Octavia asked.

“Um, yes. Shit I keep doing that!” Lexa shook her head.

“Two?” Raven asked.

“Twins” Lexa nodded.

“Oh my god, that’s the best news!” Raven said.

“We’re thrilled” Lexa nodded.

“Oh my gosh” Octavia said, “So exciting. So why did you ask if they could be checked?”

“Just with all the stress she’s been under. I’m just worried… But when I asked my nurse mentioned how I was a priority patient and when I asked why, she said that my Doctor who operated on me, his son was Nyko, who I served with in my last tour.”

“Who you lost?” Raven asked.

Lexa nodded.

“Oh wow, Small world” Octavia said.

“Right, I was shocked” Lexa said, “I haven’t gotten to speak with him since I found out, but- I just couldn’t believe it.”

“It really is a crazy small world” Anya said.

Abby and Clarke walked back in, “Well all really does look good, Lex” Abby said.

“Great to hear” Lexa said. “Can I go home today?” She asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

“No Lex, but _maybe_ tomorrow” Abby said, “If you’re a model patient.”

“Oh you know I will be” Lexa said looking around at her family. “I’m so glad you’re all here.”

“Us too” Anya said.

“We love you, loser” Raven laughed.

Lexa caught her wife’s eye and winked at her and Clarke mouthed another ‘I love you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know... your comments and feedback are wonderful, and give me all the feels.   
> Also, if you read Their Engagement story, it's going up in a few minutes as well. After I give it it's final once over. And your in for a treat not only is it their big moment, it's pretty.... Smut filled. :)   
> Love to you all, see you Wednesday for more!


	19. Restless and ornery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!!!!!!! Did you think I forgot about you today? I'm sorry it's up so late. I had a bit of a day with the laptop and just normal stresses but I didn't forget about you guys!!!  
> I hope you are all having a lovely day, and enjoy the chapter.   
> I want to say a special thank you to emma1317... an amazing reader and now my friend, who helped me get through some writers block (And much more) this last week. Your seriously wonderful and I have rally enjoyed talking to you love! Just being around, talking Clexa (And so much more) with me has been very helpful to my writing process. (I don't have grocery lists for you, but you can have this chapter instead!! lol) Thanks for being my new favorite person :)

Lexa had been in the hospital for two days now; today she was able to get out of bed and was now sitting on one of the chairs. Clarke was sitting next to her in the other, and Octavia and Raven were sitting on her bed.

“Hello” Doctor Galveston said walking into the room, “Full house today, huh?”

“Yeah, these are our best friends, Raven and Octavia” Lexa said nodding towards the two girls on her bed.

“Hi” Octavia smiled.

“Sup Doc” Raven smirked.

“Excuse her” Clarke said clearly talking about Raven.

“How are you feeling today?” The doctor smiled, turning to Lexa.

“Pretty good” She nodded, “Not nearly as much pain today.”

“That is great to hear” He said. “Do you mind if I take a look at your incision?”

“Nope, not at all” Lexa shook her head, “Do you need me there or am I good here?”

“You’re fine right where you are” She said moving up her gown and finding her wound.

He pressed on it, and she barley flinched, and then he hummed and hawed some. “It’s looking very good, seems to be healing nice with no signs of infections. I think we’ll go ahead and close you up today.”

“What does that mean?” Raven asked, then looked around, “Sorry, I shouldn’t ask questions huh?”

“It’s okay” Doctor Galveston said. “We left the incision opened after surgery to prevent any infection from starting at the wound. All that means is we didn’t stitch her up, so today we will go ahead and do that.”

“Sounds good” Lexa said, “Any clue on when you’ll spring me from this joint?”

“Well let’s see how today goes, okay? And I will discuss things with Doctor Griffin, with her here we may be able to let you go a day early or so since she can keep an eye on things.”

“Okay” Lexa nodded, “Sounds good…” She looked to Clarke.

“Hey Raven, O… will you walk with me to get a water?”

“Sure” Octavia said grabbing raven off the bed.

“Doctor” Lexa said, “I was informed yesterday, that I served with your son.”

Doctor Galveston just nodded, taking a moment before speaking “Yes, Nyko. He was my step son technically but I was in his life since he was nine years old.”

“Well from someone who was raised by not her biological father, it doesn’t matter if you were blood, you were there for him and that’s what mattered. You we’re his father as well. But I wanted to say I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry, Commander?”

Lexa was taken aback by him calling her that. “Because I was his superior, I was there when we were ambushed, I couldn’t save him.”

“You tried though Lexa, You went in after him once you knew what had happened. I was told you tried very hard to save his life.”

“But it wasn’t enough” Lexa sighed.

“Lexa, if anyone understands that it’s me. I have to deal with losing people I tried very hard to save a lot as a doctor and I used to beat myself up over it as well. And while it still affects me greatly, I know that I did my best and put in everything I could. And I know you did the same with Nyko, you’re telling me you’re sorry, when since I found out who you were, all I’ve wanted to do was to tell you thank you.”

“I didn’t…”

“Lexa” The doctor said.

“You’re welcome” Lexa nodded. “You know he was one of my favorites.”

“He had that effect on people” He smiled, “Thank you for talking to me about it.”

“Thank you for operating on me, and letting me talk to you about it.”

“Of course, now I heard word that you needed a small favor…?”

Lexa nodded, “Yeah, I just wanted to see if it was possible to arrange for my wife to get checked out, she is pregnant with twins, I’m was a bit worried with all of the stresses.”

“I think we could arrange that, I can send an Ultrasound tech up, to take a look and listen” He nodded.

Lexa’s eyes instantly got huge, and she could feel them filling with tears, “You have no idea how much that means to me… my wife had an appointment the other day and I missed it, well I facetimed for it, but…”

“Well then we will make sure someone comes up so you can get a good look at your babies” he smiled.

“Thank you” Lexa nodded.

“Thank you, Commander, I’m very glad the world is small and I got to meet you.”

“Me as well” Lexa said.

/

“Clarke” Lexa said softly. It was just the two of them for a little bit, the girls went to get lunch and Abby was visiting with Lexa’s parents before they all came back.

“yes?” Clarke asked.

“Don’t get mad, well I don’t think you will, but…”

“What did you do Lex?” Clarke looked to her wife with a grin.

“I asked Dr. Galveston if he could have someone come check on you and the babies.”

“Why?” Clarke asked not at all upset.

“I just, you’ve been under a lot of stress the last few days, and I just wanted to be sure they... and you are alright. He said he was going to have an ultrasound tech come up about this time.”

“Okay” Clarke said, with a smile.

“What’s that face for?”

“I’m happy, you haven’t seen them yet. Well not besides on the other side of your phone.”

“I know, I’m excited too… and a bit nervous, I hope I didn’t cause them any harm, with all the stress I put you under” Lexa said.

“I don’t think you did Honey, I feel fine, and I don’t have any signs of distress. No cramps or bleeding, but it’s a good idea to check them, I agree.”

“Thank you” Lexa smiled.

“Thank you,” Clarke said.

 

A few minutes later a woman walked in pushing an ultrasound cart. “Hi, are you the Wood’s?”

“We are” Lexa said, “I’m Lexa and this is my wife Clarke.”

“Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Amanda. Doctor Galveston asked me to come up here and do an ultrasound.”

“Yes, just to check on things” Lexa said, “Clarke had one a few days ago and we found out we’re having twins. But with my accident and the stresses, I just wanted to be--”

“Say no more, I completely understand” Amanda smiled, “Lexa are you alright to sit on the chair or should I--”

“Perfectly fine” Lexa said, “Could you just, maybe help me?”

“Of course” she nodded.

Lexa sat up and turned herself, letting her legs dangle off the bed. “I’m perfectly fine to stand just still sore, so the getting on my feet process is a little painful.”

“Understand” Amanda said taking Lexa’s hand and helping her get to her feet.

“Thank you” Lexa said.

“You’re welcome. Now Clarke, if you want to remove your pants and then cover yourself with the sheet on the bed, I’ll step out for a moment and be right back.”

“Sounds good” Clarke said.

A few moments later Amanda knocked on the door then stepped back in, “So I know you just had an ultra sounds the other day, but I need to ask you the routine questions.”

“No problem.”

“First pregnancy?” Amanda asked.

“Third.”

“And how far along are you?”

Eleven weeks, almost 12 now” Clarke said.

“Okay, and twins?”

“Yes” Clarke nodded.

“That’s wonderful. Have you had any cramping or bleeding, even just spotting recently?” Amanda asked.

“No, none” Clarke told her.

“Great, now as your well aware I’m going to apply some jelly to your stomach, and then press the Doppler to it. No worries it’s warmed.” She told Clarke and then did as she just explained.

As soon as the Doppler was on her stomach they heard the fluid noises, and a moment later there was the quick pitter patter of heart beats just as before. Lexa looked to Clarke with tears in her eyes, and Clarke reached out for her hand.

“That’s amazing” Lexa said. Then looked to Amanda, “I didn’t get to be there in person the other day, so this is my first time actually hearing and seeing.”

“Well in that case” She removed the Doppler and reached for another on the machine. “Let’s switch to the 4D.”  


She put another small amount of jelly on Clarke and put the new  Doppler onto her stomach, both girls eyes widened when they could actually see their babies.

“Their small, but with the 4D you can see much more” Amanda said.

“Can you ever” Clarke nodded.

“Oh wow” Lexa sighed.

“You’ll notice you don’t see actual feet or hands yet, but their limbs are really starting to develop.” Amanda said.

“Do they look… okay?” Lexa asked.

“Both look great, baby A” She pointed to the monitor, “Heart beat is 158 beats per minute. This is right on target. And their sibling’s is just as strong at 157” She told them.

“Great” Lexa said tears beginning to fall from her cheeks.

Clarke squeezed her hand, “Those are your babies in there.”

“Our babies” Lexa corrected her.

“Yes, of course, but their you Lex.” Clarke beamed.

“I love you” Lexa said.

“I love you too” Clarke.

/

Later that afternoon.

“Let me see those pictures again” Raven said reaching for Octavia who was looking at them.

“Their beautiful” Octavia said.

“Of course they are” Raven said, “You’ve seen the other two. These two are going to be just as gorgeous.”

Lexa laughed at her friends’ excitement.

"Lex they look like you!" Octavia said. 

"They don't look like anyone yet" Lexa laughed. 

"I don't know Lex, that's your profile" Raven nodded. 

Clarke nodded in agreement, “Are you ready to be aunties to two this time around?” 

“Yes!” Raven said.

"Of course" Octavia smiled.

“And what about you O, how are you doing?” Lexa asked.

“Great, I saw the doctor the day before we came. And I made sure to ask if it was alright to come, everything looks great. Still very early but it’s looking like April 12th is my due date.”

“Four months apart, which will be perfect, built in best friends” Clarke smiled.

“When’s your due date?” Raven asked.

"February 16th” Clarke told her. “But with twins who knows if I will last that long.”

“They’re going to cook as long as possible” Lexa said.

“Have you talked to the guys? How are my other two babies doing?” Clarke asked Octavia.

“I talked to Lincoln just a bit ago, yeah. Both got to school with no problems, and oh my gosh look” Octavia said remembering she needed to show them both something. She handed her phone to Clarke.

“Oh my, did he?” Clarke smiled.

“Yes, he braided her hair!” Octavia said “Isn’t that the cutest thing ever?”

“Yes, I can only imagine Lincoln sitting down and braiding Kate's Hair” Clarke said, “Adorable.”

She handed her phone to Lex, “Oh my gosh” Lexa smiled. “He is the best uncle, both him and Bell.”

“Swipe right, there is one of Jake in there too, Bellamy did his hair.”

“Oh man” Lexa said, “He looks so handsome.”

“Yeah I guess he asked Lincoln to give him a haircut…” Octavia said.

Lexa looked to Clarke. “Fine by me” Clarke said.

“Me too, tell him to feel free,” Lexa said.

“Okay” Octavia said.

* * *

The next day.

 

“Seriously, I want to go home” Lexa said annoyed.

“I understand babe, but we have to wait and see how today goes.” Clarke said trying to keep Lexa calm.

“That’s what they said yesterday, Clarke” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I miss the kids” Lexa sighed.

“I know baby. Hopefully we can get out of here today and you can facetime them from your mom’s house.”

Lexa just nodded.

“How are we doing today?” Gina Lexa’s nurse walked in.

“Ready to go home” Lexa said.

“Someone is a bit… ornery this morning, sorry in advanced” Clarke said.

Lexa side eyed her, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“No worries, its day four here Patients tend to get a bit restless right about now.”

“I feel fine, I just want to go home” Lexa said.

Gina pulled back her bandage and examined her wound, “Stiches look good” She said then touched the area, and lexa flinched. “Still in a good amount of pain there at your ribs huh?”

“No” Lexa shook her head.

“Lexa, having pain doesn’t mean you can’t go home…” Gina said.

“Then, some I guess, yeah” Lexa said.

“Alright, Doctor should be in in a few minutes, and then he is going to converse with Dr. Griffin when she gets here and they’ll decide your fate for the day, okay?”

“Okay” Lexa nodded.

“I’m going to order your pain meds for the morning and I will be back up with them in a few. Have you gotten your breakfast yet?”

“Not yet” Clarke said.

“I’ll work on that, so you can take those meds.” Gina said.

“Thank you,” Clarke smiled.

“Yes, thank you,” Lexa said, trying not to be so salty.

“You’re most welcome” the nurse said then walked out of the room.

“Alexandria Taylor!” Clarke shook her head.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“You need to be nicer to these people; they are only doing their job. Not to mention, helping you!”

“I know” Lexa nodded, “I’m sorry your right. Will you sit with me?”

Clarke slid into the bed next to Lexa. “I love you, and I understand your getting antsy for home and our babies.”

“And our own bed” Lexa nodded.

“I know, baby” Clarke kissed her head.

/

“How are we doing today?” the doctor walked in with Abby.

“I want to go home!” Lexa said, and then smiled remembering what her wife had just scolded her about earlier.

“Well, I looked at your blood work from this morning, and Abby and I talked… and we’re thinking this afternoon we will discharge you.”

“Really?” Lexa asked with a huge smile.

“Yes, but you have to stay here in California for one more day at the very least. You need to come back tomorrow and let me check your incision and ribcage before I release you to travel home.”

“Anything” Lexa smiled.

“Okay then, let me check on that wound, and then we’ll get discharge paperwork started.” Doctor Galveston said. He looked at her wound, and then smiled. “It really is healing well and the stiches look good.”

“Thank you doc, for everything” Lexa said.

“Of course” He said, “Ribs are still a bit tender I hear?”

“Yes, but not nearly as bad.”

“They are healing nicely. Now don’t be alarmed when the bruising starts to look worse before it looks better. It often looks the worst when healing.”

“Okay” Lexa nodded.

“Well I will work on discharge papers, I’m going to send you home with three prescriptions. One is a pretty strong antibiotic just to ensure you don’t end up with any infections. The other for pain, and the last one is a cleaning solution, you need to clean the wound three times a day for the first week. Then once the stitches come out, once a day.”

“Check” Lexa nodded.

“It was very nice to meet you, Lexa” The doctor said shaking her hand. “I will see you back here tomorrow afternoon and we will assess when you can fly home.”

“Thank you for everything, and it was an honor to meet you as well. I hope you’ll pass a hello onto your wife for me.”

“I will do that” He nodded.

“Thank you” Lexa said to Abby as he left the room.

“For?” Abby asked.

“I know you had something to do with me getting to go to my parents for the night…” Lexa smiled.

“I will be there, so I can keep an eye on you.” She nodded.

“Well I appreciate it, sleeping in an actual bed will be great. Do you think I can go home tomorrow?”

“No” Abby said, “But the day after yes.”

“Great, I can’t wait to facetime the kids tonight. Since I won’t be in a hospital.”

“They will be thrilled to see you” Abby said, “both of you.”

“I love you,” Lexa looked to Clarke.

“I love you too babe.” Clarke smiled.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? let me know, we're close to a bit of a time jump!   
> Hope you are enjoying still, let me know your thoughts, they truly do make my days!


	20. Trying Not to Break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!  
> I don't really have an excuse for missing update days, besides I JUST couldn't write for some reason. It's been a log week, and I just... was having a hard time. SO this is finally done, and I wanted to get it to you guys....   
> I want to thank my emma1317 for pre-reading this and making sure it was postable. You truly are the best, and I love you mucho!   
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!

Lexa had been at her parents’ house for a few hours and Clarke had yet to sit down. She was on the couch watching her pace back and forth from task to task.

“Lex?” Clarke asked form the kitchen.

“Yes?” Lexa asked, she was sitting with Anya and Raven, and Octavia was on the love seat.

“Can I get you anything?” Clarke looked to her.

“No, Clarke I’m fine.” Lexa felt like she had said that a thousand times today.

“I think Clarke is going to have a panic attack” Anya said watching her bounce around the kitchen. “What is she even doing in there?”

“I don’t know, but I would really appreciate it if… SHE WOULD SIT DOWN!” Lexa yelled the last part so Clarke would hear her.

“I’m coming” She said, “I was just trying to get iced tea made, and the fruit and veggies cut up in case  you want a snack later.”

“Clarke, please” Lexa said hoping her wife would just come sit down.

“Please what?” Joan asked walking into the living room.

“Mom, make Clarke sit!” Lexa said. “She’s been running around since we got here…. The babies…”

“The babies are fine” Clarke said.

“Clarke, what are you doing in there?” Joan asked.

“I was cutting up the fruit and vegetables and making tea.” Clarke told her.

“Well why don’t you go sit, I will put it all away.” Joan leaned over and pulled Clarke into an embrace, “You okay?”

“Yeah” Clarke said with a sigh.

“Want to come sit out back on the porch with me for a minute?” Joan asked, seeing that Clarke was about to break.

The blonde just nodded and headed out the back door. “We’re going to sit outside for a few minutes” Joan looked to Lexa.

“She okay?” Lexa asked.

“She will be fine darling, no worries” Joan smiled and grabbed a glass of tea then headed outside. Clarke was sitting on the porch swing her in laws had on their large wrap around porch. “What’s up sweetheart?”

Clarke took a deep breath, “it’s just been so much, Ma.”

“I know” Joan nodded, “it’s a lot to go through.”

“Yeah, it really is, and leading up to this things have been… Hard.”

“What’s been going on?”

“Lexa had been working a lot, like more than she should have been. We were arguing because she had missed so much with the kids, and with me.”

“She’s been missing stuff?” Joan asked.

Clarke nodded, “things have been better, but a few weeks ago she went five days without seeing Kate awake.”

The older woman shook her head, “You guys have talked about it, fixed it?”

“Yeah” Clarke nodded. “It’s been much better. I think though that this has made her realize that there is a lot that still needs to change. I mean with the babies on the way, it just… has to. I can’t go back to doing things by myself with four.”

“It does” Joan nodded, “And I’m really sorry to hear that you were doing things on your own.”

“Well Anya, Raven and Octavia were there, but that’s not who I wanted there. And I really do think she realizes that now. I’m not upset with her anymore; to be honest I’m pissed off at Indra, Roan and most of all stupid Ontari!” Clarke shook her head.

“Ontari?”

“The General of the USMC she’s been working with” Clarke nodded.

“Yeah I was kinda surprised I hadn’t seen her around the hospital at all.”

“Was she not there when Lexa was brought in?”

“Not that I saw, but I’m not sure.” Joan said.

“I figured she would have been by to see Lexa at least once, especially since it happened on her base, by one of her Marines… and nothing. Same thing with Indra, she’s supposed to be Lexa’s friend besides business partner… how hasn’t she at least called her.”

“Do you know she hasn’t called?”

“Well not for positive, but I’ve been with her since she woke up… so I figure she hasn’t.”

“I understand where you are coming from, Clarke. But you can’t let yourself get stressed out; you have the twins to worry about.”

“I know” Clarke nodded, “I just got overwhelmed thinking how it could have been so much worse....”

“But it wasn’t” Joan said. “She is okay, and you guys get to go home the day after tomorrow and see those beautiful grand babies of mine, who I miss so much.”

Clarke smiled, “You need to come visit because they miss you too.”

“I know, I’m planning it believe me.” Joan smiled.

“Good” Clarke said.

“So why don’t you take a few minutes and compose yourself, and when you’re ready come inside? I’m going to go start dinner and make Anya help me.”

Clarke nodded, “Thanks, Ma.”

“Of course sweet girl” Joan leaned over and kissed Clarke’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

“Is she okay?” Lexa asked as her mom walked back into the house.

“She is” Joan nodded, “She just needs a minute.”

“I’m going to go talk to her” Octavia stood up and headed outside. “You guys watch the invalid.”

“I’m hardly an invalid!” Lexa scoffed, Octavia just stuck her tongue out at her.

“Anya, come help with dinner please.” Joan said.

“May I?” Raven asked.

“Sure” Joan said, “I’d like that… Never mind Anya stay where you are, so I can get to know this gorgeous girl you brought home without you hovering.”

“I thought you wanted my help?” Anya asked.

“Raven is going to help me, and I would like to talk to her without your influence.” Joan smiled handing Raven an apron. “Here you go dear.” 

Anya rolled her eyes, “Yes Mom.

/

“Hey” Octavia said sitting next to Clarke, “You okay?”

Clarke nodded wiping tears out of her eyes, “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Octavia asked.

Clarke leaned her head on Octavia’s shoulder, “I’m a mess O, and I really need to get my shit together.”

“You are aloud to be upset, Clarke” Octavia said.

“Not when my wife was just shot and went through a tramatic surgey… I have to take care of her, I have to be strong.” Clarke sighed.

“Clarke, that’s exactly when you get to be upset. YOUR wife just got shot, I would be a fucking mess if it was Lincoln, especially with these hormones we prego’s have going on.”

“It’s the fucking worst” Clarke laughed through her tears. “These aliens are totally taking over my body and emotions.”

“I get it believe me” Octavia said.

“Yeah, and I’m just… really missing my other babies which isn’t making anything better.”

“Well I wanted to talk to you about that…” Octavia smiled.

/

“Thank you for dinner it was wonderful” Abby said to Joan.

“You’re very welcome, I’m glad that you stayed with us” Joan said. Abby was going to get a hotel but Joan insisted that Abby stay with them. They had a very large house she didn’t want anyone in a hotel.

“Me also” Abby said.

“Can we talk?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“Yeah” Clarke nodded and followed Lexa up to ‘her’ bedroom.

Lexa shut the door behind them and sat on her bed. “Are we… okay Clarke?”

“Yeah” Clarke nodded, “Why?”

“You haven’t even looked at me since we’ve been here, I feel like you’re all over the place.”

Clarke sighed, “I’m sorry Lex.”

“I thought things were better before I left for California, but if…”

“No” Clarke cut her off. “It’s just been… Lex you could have been really hurt. If you would have been walking any faster, or had stopped for some reason god only knows where the bullet would have hit.”

“I know” Lexa nodded, “But I wasn’t, I’m okay Clarke.”

“It just scared the shit out of me, and if I stop, and think about it… I’m trying so hard not to lose my shit Lex, I don’t want to break.” Clarke said tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

“Clarke” Lexa said pulling her into her chest. “You don’t have to stay strong for me.”

“I do” Clarke said, “You were injured, and badly.”

Lexa shook her head, “You have had so much on your plate the last few months, and now this. I’m so sorry Clarke, I hate that I keep doing these things to you.”

Clarke wiped her eyes and drew in a deep breath, “You didn’t do this Lexa.”

“No, not intentionally; but I went. I didn’t say no to this trip, I missed the appointment and Kate’s first day of school, and I put you under more stress.”

“I understood the trip, I still do. I’m just… I’m so mad at stupid Ontari. This happened on her watch so to speak and she didn’t even come to the fucking hospital!” Clarke shook her head. “And Indra, has she even called?”

“Yes” Lexa nodded, “A few times.”

“Where the hell was I?”

“Once asleep, then out with Octavia and Raven getting food and sometime away from the hospital” Lexa said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you she had called, it honestly wasn’t anything I thought to tell you.”

“I thought she just didn’t care.”

“She offered to come out here, but you all were already here, and I didn’t think we needed that many people at the hospital.”

“Well that makes me feel a little better” Clarke sighed.

“Good, and as for Ontari… I could care less. I’m going to let Indra take over this contract for the remainder of the time. Between her and Roan, they don’t need me.”

“Will Ontari freak out?”

“Probably” Lexa nodded. “But seriously, I don’t care. If Indra and Roan are doing the job we are meeting our contract requirements. Like you said, she didn’t even come to the hospital. She hasn’t even called; she obviously doesn’t care, so I’m not going to jeopardize time with my family for her. I can be on conference calls if she needs, or skype her from time to time for questions. But I’m not going to do any more of the big stuff.”

“Good” Clarke smiled.

“You feel better now?” Lexa asked.

“Somewhat” Clarke nodded.

“Good” Lexa yawned.

“You need sleep honey.”

“I know I want to go hang out with my parents and everyone for a little while longer” Lexa told her.

“Okay” Clarke said.

/

Clarke woke up early the next day and headed down the hall to where Octavia was sleeping. They needed to leave before Lexa was up for their secret errand, but they still had enough time.

“You up?” She whispered walking into her room.

“Yeah” Octavia said. “Wanna come lay with me before we gotta go?”

“Yeah” Clarke said sliding into bed with her best friend.

“How are you?”

“Good” Clarke said, “So stoked to see my babies.”

“Do you think Lexa is going to flip?”

“Yes, we were talking about how much she missed them last night. She is going to be totally excited. I still can’t believe Lincoln and Bellamy offered to fly out here with them, their amazing.”

“Yeah I talked to Lincoln this morning; he and Bell got the kids outta the house at three forty-five this morning and to the airport.”

“They are such troopers flying with those two” Clarke laughed. “They both fly well, but still.”

“Oh yeah look” Octavia said handing Clarke her phone.

Clarke looked to see a picture of her two kids sitting on the airplane; both had big smiles on their little faces. “So precious… Wait” she said looking at the picture again. “Did they buy them I-pads?”

“Yes” Octavia nodded.

“Spoiled rotten those kids” Clarke shook her head.

“It’s our right Clarke!” Octavia said.

“Oh you just wait until that baby is born; I’m going to spoil the shit out of em.” Clarke laughed.

“And that is totally okay, because you will be Auntie Clarke.”

“I can’t wait to be Auntie Clarke” The blonde smiled, “And for you to be a Mom!”

“Ugh, it kinda scares me” Octavia said.

“You’re amazing with Jake and Kate, I have no doubts you’re going to be a natural.”

“Thanks” Octavia smiled.

“Of course” Clarke smiled.

“Hey” Raven said walking in sleepily. “Are we going soon?”

“You’re coming?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah” Raven said, “We have to take two cars.”

“Makes sense, Yeah I’m ready. I wrote Lex a note so she won’t call me as soon as she wakes up.”

“She still will” Raven said.

“Yeah I think so too” Clarke laughed.

 

* * *

 

“MOM!” Jacob ran to Clarke who was standing in baggage claim.

“My boy” Clarke said scooping Jacob up, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, why are we here?” He asked.

“We’re going to see Grammy and Pop-pop” Clarke said.

“Hi” Lincoln hugged Clarke after he kissed his wife.

“Hi” Clarke said, “Thank you so much for everything!”

“Of course, how is she?” Lincoln asked.

“Doing well” Clarke said. Not wanting to say much around Jake. “Where is my girl and her Uncle Bellamy?”

“Right behind us, Kate wanted a drink” Lincoln said.

Not even a minute later Clarke spotted Bellamy holding Kate on his shoulders heading towards them.

“Seriously my kids have the best uncles” She said to Raven.

“MOMMMMMM!” Kate yelled as soon as she saw her.

“Hi Kate my love” Clarke said. Kate was itching to get off her uncles shoulders and into her mom’s arms.

Bellamy lifted her up and handed her to Clarke. “Hi Mom” She smiled.

“Hi love, I missed you.”

“Where Mama?” Kate asked.

“We’re going to go see her right now, she’s at Grammy and Pop-pops.”

“Yay” Kate clapped.

“Come on” Clarke said to the guys, “Let’s go get your baggage and their car seats.”

Bellamy hugged Clarke. “Is she doing okay?”

“Yeah” Clarke nodded, “Better.”

“Good” He smiled.

“Thanks for everything” Clarke said.

“No need for thanks, we’re family” Bellamy said with a smile.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???? Let me know!  
> Love to you all, updates to resume on normal post days! Sorry for the lagging, thank you for understand!  
> love to you all as always :)


	21. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal post day, update! Woohoo. 
> 
> (At the beginning of the week I wasn't sure, but really hoping I would get this written since I have a busy weekend.. but then I got sick.. on my Brittany weekend, boo... so I've had a bunch or time to write!)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had a really good time writing it, it's just a fluffy family chapter. :) 
> 
> We're going to run into a bit of Ontari Drama in the next chapter... but nothing that will effect our family. You're just going to see a bit of the commander come out. :)  
> Hope you have a wonderful weekend, see you on Wednesday!

“Okay Jake, Kate, I need you to listen to Mom for a minute okay?” Clarke said turning around in the front seat trying to get her kids attention. 

“Okay” Jacob said.

“Kate, are you listening, this is important.”

“Yes” Kate said.

“When we get to the house, I know you’re going to be very excited to see Momma, but there is something you need to be careful of… Momma had to have surgery on her belly, and you can’t run and jump on her when you see her, okay?”

“Surgery?” Jacob asked concerned.

“Yes, but she’s okay Buddy, you just have to be VERY gentle with her, alright?”

“Can we hug her?” he asked.

“Yes, you may just softly” Clarke nodded.

“Okay” He said.

“Do you understand Kate?” Clarke asked, “Momma has an owie and you need to be soft with her okay?”

“Otay” Kate said.

/

Lexa was sitting in the kitchen with her dad; they were having coffee and just talking, when she heard the door swing open.

“MOMMA!” She heard Kate holler, but looked to her dad in shock. “Did you hear that?”

“I did” He smiled with a nod.

“Are my kids here?” She looked to her dad with a smile.

“It would seem so…” He said just as surprised.

“You didn’t know?” She asked him standing up.

“Nope” he said standing up and following his daughter into the living room.

“Momma!” Kate smiled as soon as she saw her.

“Kate, my baby!” Lexa said crouching down.

“Careful, Kate!” Clarke said walking in the door with Jake, and the rest of the group. Jacob ran over to Lexa but stopped right when he got to her.

“It’s okay, you can come here.” Lexa said, pulling both her babies in for a hug. “Oh man, I missed you guys so much.”

“I miss you Momma” Kate said. “Pop-pop!” Kate got very excited when she saw her grandpa.

“Come here Kate” He said holding his arms opened and Kate ran into them, and he picked her up. It had been months since they had seen each other.

But Jacob wouldn’t budge from Lexa’s side. “Are you okay?” He said to Lexa with a very serious look on his face, almost as if he was about to cry.

Lexa took Jake’s hand and walked him to the couch, “Come here” She said patting the spot beside her. “Mom told you I got hurt?”

“Not how…” Clarke said looking to her wife.

“Can I?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“Sure, that’s your call.” Clarke said trusting her wife to tell their son in a way that wouldn’t traumatize him.

Lexa lifted her shirt up a little and showed her son her bandage, “Momma is okay, Jake. But when I was working with some of the Marines, we were using their new guns” She explained slowly. “And they were shooting targets to practice. And Momma walked in front of them, you know how Mom and I always tell you not to walk in front of kids on the swings at the park?” Jacob nodded his head. “Well I didn’t remember that for some silly reason, and a bullet got me right here” She pointed to her side.

“You got shot?” He asked.

“I did” Lexa nodded. “But I promise you I’m okay, alright?”

He nodded again, “Did they take the bullet out?”

“They did, and they also took an organ called the Spleen out” Lexa told him, “And now Momma is going to be just fine. I just have some stiches in my side, and have to be really careful and gentle.”

“Okay” Jacob said with a small smile, “I’m sorry you got hurt Momma, and I’m glad you’re okay.”

Lexa kissed his head, “Thank you, son. I love you very much.”

“I love you too.” He smiled.

“Is that my grandchildren I hear?” Joan asked walking into the living room surprised.

“Grammy!” Jacob said excited.

“Oh so you are excited to see Grammy but not Pop-pop?” Aiden asked.

Joan picked up Jake and kissed him, “You’re getting so big!”

“I know I’m in first grade now.” He smiled.

“Hi miss Kate” Joan leaned over, “Can Grammy get a kiss.”

“Here I’ll trade ya?” Aiden smiled. “I haven’t gotten to squeeze my big man yet.”

Lexa smiled as she watched her parents with her children, and then looked over to the door, and realized for the first time that the guys were there. “Oh my gosh, guys!” She got up and hugged them both.

“Hey Lex” Lincoln said, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay” She said hugging Bellamy next. “Thank you SO much for coming and bringing them. It must have been a lot to fly with them.”

“Not at all” Bellamy said, “They were great. Kate slept a lot of the way, and then they both just played on their Ipad's.”

“Their Ipad’s?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, apparently they got a little spoiled by their uncles while we were gone.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Of course they did” Lexa laughed. Then walked over and kissed her wife, “Thank you for this.”

“I had no part in it… Just in getting them this morning.” Clarke told her, “It was all these four… well five. Where is Anya?”

“Sleeping” Joan said.

“I’ll go get her up” Raven said.

“Can I go?” Kate asked.

“Yep, come on let’s go jump on your Auntie Yaya.” Raven scooped up the little blonde.

/

About an hour later the girls were sitting outside on the back porch, Kate was inside attached to her Grammys hip. Jake was in between his mom’s on the porch swing. He had yet to let Lexa out of his sight since he arrived.

“Momma?” He asked.

“Yes buddy?”

“How long are we going to be here?”

Lexa looked to Clarke, because she wasn’t sure of that answer now that the kids had come. “two days” Clarke said.

“Okay” Jacob said, “Can I go to the doctors with you in a little bit?”

Lexa again looked to Clarke. “I don’t think he is going to let you out of his sight… so it’s fine with me. But we should probably leave sister here.”

“Okay” Lexa nodded, “Yes buddy you can come with us.”

“Who all is going to go?” He asked.

“Just you, me and Mommy.” Lexa told him.

“Good” He nodded, leaning his head on Clarke’s lap.

“Someone’s jet lagged” Clarke said.

“Buddy why don’t you take a little nap before we have to go?” Lexa asked.

“No” He shook his head.

“What if I come with you?” Lexa asked. “I need to rest anyways. Or grandma is going to get mad at me.”

“Why would Grandma get mad at you?” He asked.

“Because she is keeping an eye on me since I just got out of the hospital” Lexa said.

“Ohhhh because she is a doctor” He nodded.

“Yep” Lexa said.

“Okay, I will go lay down with you.” He looked to Clarke. “Are you going to come lay down too Mommy?”

“No I think I’m going to go hang out with your sister.” Clarke said.

“Okay” He said as Lexa got up and reached for his hand.

“Hey” Joan said as the three of them walked in the door.

“Hi” Lexa said.

“Momma and I are going to go rest” Jake told his Grammy.

“Sounds like a good plan” Joan said, “Your Momma needs her rest.”

“Yes she does” Abby said. Both women were in the kitchen cooking with Kate.

“Hi Mom… I cooking” Kate told Clarke as she walked over and kissed the little blonde standing on the step stool in between her grandma’s.

“I see that, what are you making.”

“Pie” She smiled.

“Yum” Clarke said.

“Love you baby” Lexa said walking over and kissing Kate now.

“Love you Momma” Kate smiled.

And then Lexa kissed Clarke and headed upstairs with Jacob.

“Where is everyone?” Clarke asked.

“Lincoln and Octavia went to the grocery store for us.” Joan said.

“Anya and raven are napping.” Abby said.

“Even though Anya hasn’t been up very long” Joan laughed. “And Bellamy is in the basement with Aiden watching some sort of game.”

“It’s so nice having everyone here.” Clarke said.

“It really is” Joan said. “I wish you would all just stay.”

“Sorry Ma” Clarke said. “But since we’re ALL on the east coast, you could always consider moving there ya know?”

“Believe me I have!” Joan said.

“You have?” Abby asked.

“Yeah I hate that both my kids and now grand kids are so far away… there really isn’t much over here anymore. Aiden is retired from the Marines, and I don’t work much anymore, just volunteer, so it’s not like I couldn’t do that over there.”

“DO IT!” Clarke said. “With the new ones coming… I would love you close!”

“I would love to be close” Joan said.

“Oh my god, Lexa was just saying the other day how you would never even consider it…” Clarke said trying not to be so excited at the prospect, but she couldn’t help it. She loved her in laws, and it would be really nice for them to be close.

“I didn’t ever think I would, but… it’s something Aiden and I have been talking about.”

“Well we would all love that” Abby said, “granted I don’t live in Virginia, but I’m there quite often and it would be nice to see you more.”

“See who more?” Anya asked walking into the kitchen.

“Mom, she said she and dad have discussed moving.” Clarke said.

“To Virginia?” Anya asked wide eyed.

“IS that a good or a bad face, An?” Joan laughed.

“Um it would be amazing!” Anya said with zero hesitation.

“Well we’ll see, but I’m glad to know that you’re opened to it.”

“Totally” Anya said.

“Rae still asleep?” Clarke asked.

“yeah, I think she woke up too early” Anya told her.

“That girl has never been a morning person” Clarke laughed.

“Oh lord no, do you remember when she used to sleep over at our house, getting her up for school in the mornings was miserable.” Abby said.

“You got to have sleepovers on school nights? I never did” Anya said looking to Joan.

“You and your sister had a sleepover every night” Joan said.

“It doesn’t count when it’s your sister” Anya rolled her eyes.

“Yeah but only Octavia and Raven. But we were pretty much at one of our houses all the time.”

“That’s the truth” Abby said. “Especially after Jake died, it was nice though to always have a house full after that.” She looked to Joan.

“I bet it was” Joan nodded.

“When’s lunch Mom?” Anya asked.

“In about an hour, before Lexa goes to her appointment” Joan said.

“Do you need any help?” Anya asked.

“You want to make the potato salad?” Joan looked to her daughter.

“Yep” Anya said. “Wanna help me Kate?”

“Yes!” Kate said as Abby put the pie Kate had been working on in the oven.

Clarke just smiled loving that everyone was together.

/

“Hey sleepy heads” She walked into the room where Lexa and Jake were napping. Lexa opened her eyes.

“Hi” She stretched. Jacob was curled up on her right side, clenching at her arm.

“Someone is a little attached currently.” Clarke gestured to their sleeping son.

“I know… I hope I didn’t freak him out too much by telling him what happened.”  Lexa said.

“I think he’s just happy you’re okay, and missed you.” Clarke said. “I’m not trying to stir anything up so don’t take it that way, but there were only a few weeks of you really being around before you left on this trip again. So I think he’s just happy to be with you.”

“I know” Lexa said. “And I’m happy to be with him. How’s my Kate?”

“In heaven, between both grandma’s and all her aunties.”

“I bet” Lexa said.

“Lunch is ready” Clarke told her, “We should probably wake the little man.”

Lexa nodded and kissed her sons head, “Hey Jake…” He stirred and opened his eyes. “Hi, it’s time to go downstairs and eat lunch.”

“Can I sit with you?” He asked with a yawn.

“Yep” she smiled. “Come on.”

/

After a big family lunch, Lexa and Clarke were getting ready to go to the doctor. “Hey baby” Lexa said.

“yeah?” Clarke asked.

“I’m almost ready; I just wanna lay Kate down for a nap before we go.”

“Okay” Clarke said helping Raven wash dishes.

Jacob looked to Lexa as she walked away.

“Buddy I’ll be right back okay?” She assured him.

“Okay” He nodded.

“Why don’t you come sit with Pop, while you wait for her and tell me about school?” Aiden asked.

“Okay” he said excited and headed into the family room where his grandpa was sitting.

“So Lexa is going to take herself off this account at work” Clarke told Raven.

“really that’s amazing” Raven said, “Will she be able to do that?”

“She says yes. That Ontari can just deal with Indra instead and of course Roan still.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” Clarke said.

“Yeah she’s going to talk to Ontari later today.” Clarke sighed.

“Oh that should be interesting.” Raven said with an arched brow.

“Yeeeah” Clarke smiled.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Clarke, Lexa and Jacob were sitting in the doctor’s office.

“Mom?” Jacob said quietly.

“Yes Bud?”

“Does Momma have to get a shot?”

“No” Lexa said. “At least I don’t think so.”

“What are they going to do to you?” He asked.

“Just look at my wound, and make sure its healing okay.” Lexa told him. “And Doctor Galveston will tell me if I’m better enough to fly on the airplane in two days.”

“Oh, okay” Jacob said. “Do you think I can get a sucker?” He whispered to Clarke.

“I don’t think this doctor has suckers, it’s not like your doctor.” Clarke smiled.

“Okay” He nodded.

The door opened and Doctor Galveston walked in. “While hello there” He said to Lexa, and then saw Jacob. “Who’s this?”

“Our son, Jacob.” Lexa introduced him. “Jake this is Doctor Galveston, he is who fixed me.”

The doctor held out his hand, “Hello nice to meet you buddy.”

“Nice to meet you too” Jacob said, “Thank you for fixing my Momma.”

Both Clarke and Lexa smiled at how big their little man seemed, and also how cute he was.

“You’re so welcome. Do you want a lollipop before I look at your Momma?”

Jake looked to Clarke with huge eyes.

“Lucky boy” Clarke said and Jake nodded.

“What do you say?” Lexa said as the Doctor handed him a lollipop.

“Thank you” he smiled.

“You’re very welcome. Alright, Let take a look at you Lexa. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good” Lexa said.

“Tender?” He asked her.

“Slightly still, but not really much pain.”

“Good to hear” He nodded as he pressed around. “I’m going to remove this bandage.” He said as he peeled the bandage back and looked at her incision. “It looks really good, Lexa.”

“Well that’s all you doc” She smiled.

“You’re taking the antibiotic right?” He asked.

“yes” She nodded.

“And cleaning it out with the solution?”

“Three times a day as prescribed.”

“Great, and when you take a shower keep it bandaged up. We don’t want direct water on it for that long like that.” The doctor told her.

“Sounds good” Lexa nodded.

“Well I think you have the all clear to head home then. But not today” He said. “Tomorrow would be fine; it will give those ribs one more day to feel a bit better.”

“Okay” Lexa said looking to Clarke. “I think we’re going home Monday anyhow.”

“Perfect” He nodded. “Well from here, you will go to your regular doctor to have the stitches removed. But I would like to do a follow up in two weeks, to release you back to work. Would you be able to skype so I could see the incision and wound?”

“Yes” Lexa nodded.

“Perfect, we will work out all those details through email. Again it was very nice to meet you Lexa.” He shook her hand.

“Thank you for everything” Lexa said shaking his hand.

“Of course” he smiled then shook Clarke’s hand. “Watch her, she needs to take it easy for at least two weeks, No work, no… vigorous activities” He smirked.

“Got it, I’ll keep an eye on her; Promise” Clarke said. “Thank you so much for everything, really. I couldn’t have asked for her to be in better hands.”

“My pleasure” he told her and then reached out to shake Jacob’s hand. “Little guy, nice to meet you. Would you like a lollipop for later?” He asked.

Jacob looked to Clarke, but Lexa spoke. “Why don’t you just grab one for sister?”

Jacob got a sad face, “Just one more for later?” He looked to Lexa.

“Okay, but not till after dinner.” Lexa said.

Doctor Galveston handed him two more lollipops, “I see who the tough parent is.”

“Did you expect any less? Clarke laughed, “Military and all.”

He just smiled. “It was truly a privilege to work with you guys. I will be in contact.”

“Thank you” Clarke said, as he walked out of the room.

“He was nice” Jacob said.

“He sure was” Lexa smiled.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, favorite parts, comments? I love to hear it all!   
> Love to you all as always...


	22. Beach day and Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy post day!  
> Look it's an update on post day, what do you know? I'm back on track here guys yay!  
> I hope you enjoy this update. After the next chapter we're going to time jump, just a bit.  
> Love to you all, especially my FAVORITE! (you know who you are!) :)

Clarke was outside sitting on the porch swing with Octavia, Anya and Kate talking when Lexa came out the door Jake following right behind her.

“Can I talk to you for a moment, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah of course” Clarke said handing Kate to Octavia then standing up.

“Jacob, can you please stay with your Aunties for a few minutes, I need to talk to Mommy.” Lexa said to the little boy who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

“But Momma…”

“I promise I won’t be very long Jake.” Lexa said just a little firmly.

Jacob nodded.

“Come here bud” Anya said. “Sit with your Yaya.”

Jacob ran over and climbed into his auntie’s lap, and Clarke and Lexa walked into the house and out the front door to sit out there.

“What’s up?” Clarke asked her wife.

“Well, I’m going to see Ontari in a little while, I set up a meeting with her and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Clarke asked.

“Well” Lexa paused, “I wanted to give you the opportunity to if you wanted. I know there has been a lot going on and when it comes to Ontari you are uneasy. So I figured if you wanted to come there while I let her know what was what, you’re more than welcome.”

“I don’t know if I could hold my tongue if she said something… assholey” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Oh she will more than likely, but… I mean it’s whatever you want to do. Obviously I am more than capable of going in there and letting her know how I feel on my own...”

“No I’d like to go I think.” Clarke nodded.

“Okay, well I have to be on base in two hours and it’s an hour away. So we need to leave in the next forty-five minutes or so.” Lexa told her.

“Okay” Clarke said. “How are we playing this, with Jake?”

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked.

“Well he didn’t even want to let you out of his sight long enough to come sit outside with me…”

“Clarke, he has his whole family here. I understand that he is a little attached right now, and I’m not complaining about that really. But when we get home he is going to have to go back to school and do things as normal.”

“I agree” Clarke said.

“So what we’ll do is just start acclimating him to being away from me a little at a time.”

“Alright” Clarke said. “Sounds good.”

“Do you think he’s okay?” Lexa asked.

“I think he’s just fine” Clarke nodded. “I just think he’s being protective because of everything that happened.”

“You’re probably right” Lexa nodded.

/

It was almost time for the pair to head down to the base, and Clark was sitting in the living room talking to Octavia and Lincoln.

“I think he’s going to freak out” Clarke told them.

“We got this” Octavia said. “Don’t worry.”

“Yeah we’re all here” Lincoln said. “Bellamy had mentioned something about wanting to go to the beach, so that should distract them.”

“Oh, take pictures” Clarke said.

“We will” Octavia said. “Are you going to tell Ontari what’s what?”

“No I’m just going to go with Lex. I don’t want to say much because I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back how I really feel.”

“You shouldn’t” Octavia said.

“I have to, it’s still Lexa’s job…”

Octavia just rolled her eyes.

“Hey are you ready?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, I need to say goodbye to the kids” Clarke said.

“No, Jacob is playing with Raven and Bellamy and he’s happy. I think it’s just best if we sneak out.”

“Okay” Clarke said. “You guys are good right?”

“Yeah” Octavia said, “Of course.”

“Thank you” Lexa said.

“You’re welcome” Lincoln said, “Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck” Lexa shrugged, “I got this.”

 

* * *

 

“I miss it here sometimes” Clarke said as they drove passed the ocean on their way to the base.

“Yeah?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah” Clarke nodded. “Not enough to come back, but yes.”

“Well at least my parents are still here.”

“They may not be for much longer.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked.

“Your mom said earlier that they have been talking about moving.”

“To Virginia?”

“Yep” Clarke nodded.

“That would be amazing” Lexa said.

“It really would. I would love for them to be close, especially with the new ones coming.”

“I agree. I can’t believe it I never thought they would move.” Lexa shook her head.

“Me either, but your mom said everyone is there and they hate being so far away from you and your sister, and now the grand babies. So they have been talking about it.”

“Well, fingers crossed” Lexa said. “We should start looking at properties around us. Maybe we could buy some land for them.”

“Or we could just build them a house on the back of our property…” Clarke said.

“You would consider that?”

“Consider what, building a house on the back of our five acres? Um yes Lexa I would. It wouldn’t be like they were right next door; it would be more like they were down the road because we have so much property.”

“I love that idea” Lexa said. “They would be close enough to us, but still not right on top of us. And the kids could run to their house because it would be right in our backyard.”

“As long as we cleaned up the area in between, I don’t let the kids play that far away now because I’m not sure what’s back there”

“We could” Lexa nodded.

“Then yeah, I like the idea.”

“Okay I can talk to Mom and Dad about it. And if their serious  I will see about get a contractor to come look at it and give us an estimate.”

“Sounds good” Clarke nodded.

 

* * *

 

“Where is Momma?” Jacob asked walking into the kitchen where Raven, Anya and Lincoln were.

“Momma is at her work for just a short while” Anya said.

“Whyyy?” He asked his little eyes filling with tears, “When will she be back?”

“Soon buddy” Raven said. “I think we’re going to go down to the beach until her and Mom gets back.”

“Mommy went too?” he asked.

“Yeah, but don’t worry they won’t be gone long. And we’re all here with you.” Lincoln said.

“Hey” Octavia said walking in holding Kate. “How are we doing?”

“We just put it together that they left” Lincoln said.

“Oh bud” Octavia said to Jake. “It won’t be long, okay? Do you want to go to the beach?”

“Yes” Kate smiled.

“Yeah” Jacob nodded. “Is everyone coming?”

“Well, all your aunties and uncles are.” Octavia said. “We need to see what your Grammy and Grandma want to do.”

“Where is Pop-pop?” Kate asked.

“He is at work, but will be home later” Anya said.

“Otay” Kate said. “Babeing-suit on?”

“Yeah let’s get our bathing suits on then we can head to the beach” Raven said.

“Sounds good” Lincoln said, “I will get Bellamy to help me get ice chests and chairs loaded.”

“Perfect, thanks” Octavia said.

“I’ll text Clarke, and let them know we’re going to head down there, and then make lunch stuff.” Raven said.

“And I will go see what the Mom’s want to do” Anya said.

“Well look at us go” Octavia laughed. “All organized and shit.”

“Hey language” Anya said.

“Oh sorry babies” O said.

“You’re going to have to work on that” Raven said nodding to Octavia’s stomach. “I know, I know.”

 

* * *

 

They got to the base and headed into where Ontari’s office was.

“I want to punch her in the face already, and we’re not even in there.” Clarke whispered.

Lexa smirked, “Please don’t.”

“I won’t” Clarke smiled, “But you just so you know.”

“I’m well aware of your dislike for her, Clarke” Lexa nodded.

“Good” Clarke said.

“Lexa Woods, I’m here to see General Ontari, she knows I’m coming” Lexa told the marine sitting at the front desk in the office area.

“I will let her know you’re here.” He said. He picked up the phone and told Ontari Lexa was there, then hung up. “Go on back” He nodded.

Lexa and Clarke walked back into her office and Ontari stood up, “Commander. Nice to see you’re doing well. This must be the misses?”

“Yes, this is my wife Clarke” Lexa said.

“Nice to meet you Clarke” Ontari held out her hand.

As much as Clarke didn’t want to shake it, she reached out and did. Out of respect, and for Lexa. (Mainly the latter.) “You as well” Clarke smiled.

“So” Lexa said sitting down, “I wanted to discuss a few things with you.”

“Alright” Ontari nodded.

“First off, I wanted to let you know I will no longer be the head of this project. I’m turning it over to Indra, so you will be working with her now.” Lexa said.

“Why is that?” Ontari asked.

“A few reasons to be frank, one I am out for at least three weeks on medical leave. Since being shot, they had to remove my spleen and I have four broken ribs. So work is not an option right now.” Lexa said her ‘Commander’ voice beginning to peak through.

“Well I am sorry to hear that” Ontari said.

“Are you?” Lexa asked.

“What do you mean?” Ontari asked taken a back.

“Well, let see General… I was here on a job, on your base and I was shot by one of your men. Hospitalized for three days and this is the first time I am seeing or even hearing from you! I don’t know how you normally run your day to days, but I would have at least expected you to call.”

“I got updates from the hospital, I knew how you were.” Ontari said.

“That is not what I mean” Lexa spoke. “And you know it.”

“What do you mean then, Lexa? What was I supposed to do?” Ontari asked getting clearly defensive.

Clarke looked to Lexa to silently ask permission, and Lexa nodded.

“You were _supposed to care_ ” Clarke said. “You we’re _supposed to_ call and actually talk to her or me for that matter. You were _supposed to_ not be an uber…” She stopped herself from saying what she really wanted to and took a breath. “You were _supposed_ to realize that the ONE person who has been working their ass off for you, and this job, putting everything else on the back burner including her family, to make YOUR job and YOUR life easier, was lying in a hospital bed because she had been SHOT by one of YOUR men, on YOUR watch General. That is what you were _supposed to_ do.”

“Excuse me?” Ontari stood up and raised her voice. “Don’t you dare tell me…”

“NO!” Lexa stood up now as well, “Don’t you DARE TELL HER!” Lexa said. “My wife has been nothing but patient and flexible as I have been working on this job. She has been alone with our two children and she is pregnant with twins. I have missed COUNTLESS things at home putting everything I had into this job. And you couldn’t even pick up a god dam phone, Ontari! How does that look? Because if you don’t care enough about my wellbeing as someone who has been working closely with you for months now, then I can’t sacrifice anything else for this job. As I said, I will be handing it over to Indra, and there isn’t going to be anything you can say to change my mind. She is more than capable of finishing the job, and getting your men ready for the mission.”

“She isn’t the best” Ontari said.

“Well you should have treated the best with a little fucking respect and then maybe you would still have her!” Clarke said standing up walking out of the room.

“She has a point” Lexa nodded.

“I could sue you for breach of contract!” Ontari said.

“You can’t” Lexa shook her head. “The company was hired to do the job, and the company will finish it. It says nowhere on our contract it has to be me directly. I will make myself available for conference calls every now and then if necessary, but as of being the front man on this project… I’m stepping down General. I believe that is all I have, anything else from you?”

Ontari didn’t say anything she just starred at Lexa. “I didn’t think so, have a nice day.” Lexa said and then headed out the door.

Clarke was standing outside the office waiting for her. Lexa just grabbed her hand and calmly walked out of the office to their car.

“I can’t FUCKING BELIEVE HER!” Clarke said once they got into the car.

“It’s okay Clarke” Lexa said.

“She’s fucking horrible! I mean… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said those things but seriously, that woman!”

“You were… good in there” Lexa smiled. “And its part of the reason I wanted you to come. I honestly felt like you needed to speak your mind, I thought maybe it would help if you got to say what you needed to to her.”

“Thank you” Clarke said.

“Thank you” Lexa smirked. “That was, hot.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely” Lexa nodded.

“It’s a damn shame you have to stay away from vigorous activities for a while, because the family is all at the beach…” Clarke smirked.

“I can still do it, just not vigorously.”

“Alexandria Taylor, we both know that’s not true. Plus the doctor said no.”

“Uhggg fiiiine” Lexa winked. “Do you want to go get ice cream or something? I feel like we need to do something to celebrate that awesomeness and if I can’t make you scream then I feel ice cream is necessary.”

“I would love some ice cream” Clarke smirked.

“Good” Lexa smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going back to the East Coast next chapter!  
> Let me know your thoughts? I love them!  
> Until next time, love to you all!


	23. Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY POST DAY! I hope this finds you all well and you're enjoying your weekend!   
> Love to all you lovely readers.

Lexa woke up that morning in her own bed. Jake sound asleep on one side of her, and Kate on the other side of Clarke. They had gotten home the evening before, the flight was fairly easy with all of their ‘family’ they were able to keep the kids occupied and happy the whole flight. Kate hopped from one Auntie to the next, while Jake stayed right in between his mom’s the entire flight.

She slowly snuck out of the bed trying not to wake Jacob, covered him and the girls back up then headed downstairs. It was six am, and as she came around the corner she saw Anya passed out on the couch, curled up with Raven. They didn’t want to leave her either, even though they would say that it was late and didn’t want to drive home. (Anya’s car was at Clarke’s house.) The reason they were on the couch was because Octavia and Lincoln, and Abby were in the guest rooms. And Bellamy was… somewhere. She didn’t want to wake anyone up, but needed to make coffee. Quietly she went into the kitchen and got everything out.

“Hi” She heard the whisper.

She turned around and pulled her wife into her arms, “Hey” She kissed her.

“Did you sleep well?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, I loved being in our own bed.”

“How long do you think the sleepovers are going to last?” Clarke smiled.

“The ones in our bed… or” Lexa gestured to the living room.

“Both” Clarke smiled. “But I was talking about the big kids” She laughed “not our babies.” She took Lexa’s hand and led her out the back door to sit on the porch while the coffee brewed.

“Oh their going to have to go eventually, there isn’t even room for all of them, some are sleeping on couches. And I’m not even sure why, they all have perfectly good beds, not even ten minutes away!”

Clarke smiled. “You know why they all stayed, Lexa. The same reason our son is clung to your side… you went through something traumatic and they just want to be… here with you.”

“Well they could all sleep at home, and then come back in the mornings. They can’t be comfortable!”

“Those are pretty expensive couches, they’re not bad.” Clarke smiled.

“And where is Bellamy, I don’t know where he ended up?” Lexa asked.

“He’s in Jacob’s bed.”

“Well at least someone was. Don’t get me wrong Clarke; I love them, all of them… But they have lives and jobs. They don’t need to miss more because of me.”

“I’m sure Monday everything will go back to the way it was” Clarke said. “It’s kinda adorable that every one of them stayed.”

“You’re right, it is” Lexa smiled.

 

When they wondered back inside, Raven was up looking in the refrigerator.

“Morning” Clarke said.

“Hey Morning; I think I’m going to go to the store to get some stuff to make for breakfast.” Raven said

“You don’t have to do that Rae, I can go get donuts or bagels” Clarke said.

“I want too, if that’s okay with you. Your fridge needs to be restocked anyhow.”

“That’s fine with me” Clarke looked to Lexa.

“Me too, if I can go with you” Lexa said.

“Lex” Clarke said warningly.

“I’m aloud to move around Clarke, and a trip to the grocery store isn’t going to hurt me.” Lexa said.

“I’m down for a Lexa hang.” Raven said.

“Okay good, I’ll go get dressed… Very quietly so I don’t wake my little shadow up.” Lexa whispered.

“Okay me too” Raven said.

“Don’t let her do too much” Clarke said as Lexa walked out of the room.

“Like she said, we can’t really do too much walking around the store. And I can put her on one of those push carts if I need too.”

“Yes, Do it!” Clarke laughed.

/

“So” Lexa said in the car on the way to the store.

“So?” Raven looked to Lex with an arched brow.

“I need to talk to you about something…”

“If this is the don’t hurt my sister speech Lexa, you don’t have to worr--”

“It’s not” Lexa laughed. “You two are amazing together, anyone can see that.”

“Well it’s pretty new still, but I’m really happy, and I like to think she is too” Raven shrugged.

“This is about your leg” Lexa looked down at her prosthetic.

Raven rolled her eyes.

“Raven, this is serious…” Lexa said firmly.

“I know” Raven nodded.

“Clarke and I want to help… No, Clarke and I are going to help. But it would be a lot easier if you were on board and not so damn stubborn about it.”

“I just… It’s a lot Lexa.”

“And we have it” Lexa said. “You know we do.”

“That doesn’t mean I should take it from you” Raven sighed.

“Raven, I watched you limp around the house for two days at my mom’s. I know it hurts you. But you’re being stubborn and wearing your prosthetic anyways. And I don’t know why, Anya doesn’t care… None of us care if you have it on or not. We care about your health and you know if it gets infected--”

“I know” Raven nodded.

“So… Let us help, please?”

“Okay” Raven said.

“Okay?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, but you don’t need to thank us, we’re your family. Just like you jumped on an airplane and came to California for me. It’s what family does, it’s a newer concept for me to have so many people love and care about me so I get your reluctance but, we want to help. We know we don’t have to, we want to.”

“Well I really appreciate it.” Raven said.

“So, do you already have everything in place to get a new one?” Lexa asked.

“Pretty much there are just a few things left to do” Raven told her.

“Well, make whatever appointments you need to and get everything done. Clarke or I can come with you and make sure everything is taken care of, financially.”

“Okay” Raven said, tears falling from her eyes now.

“Raven…” Lexa said gently.

“No, I’m okay really. It just, it means a lot to me Lexa. I just… thank you.”

“You’re welcome” Lexa smiled. “I love you ya know.”

“I love you too, and I’m really glad you’re okay.” Raven said.

“Me too” Lexa nodded. “And I know you guys all just, care… a lot. But you can’t move in with us.” She laughed “But you’re all going to have to go back to normal here soon. We all are.”

“We will” Raven said, “I know it’s going to be hard for Anya. She was really freaked.”

“I know” Lexa nodded, “I’m going to talk to her today.”

/

“Morning” Octavia said coming down the stairs.

Anya and Clarke were sitting on the couch under a blanket drinking coffee.

“Morning, the husband still asleep?” Anya asked.

“No” Octavia shook her head, “He’s lying with Jake. He wandered in a few minutes ago.”

“Oh good, cause his Momma is gone and I don’t want him to freak out.” Clarke said. “My Kate still out?”

“No” Octavia said getting some coffee now. “She is up with her Nana, their watching cartoons.”

“Nice” Clarke smiled. “Come sit?”

“Yes” Octavia said walking over and sitting down next to Clarke getting under the blanket.

“How’s Lex? Where’d she go?”

“To the store with Raven” Clarke said.

“That’s okay?” O asked.

“Yeah, I mean the only thing doctor Galveston said was no sex or vigorous activities.”

“I’m sure that’s going to suck for you” Octavia said.

“Why?” Clarke asked.

“Because, you’ve been so stressed and everything… I’m sure the release would have been--”

“Please remember that’s my baby sister” Anya said.

“Oh please” Octavia said. “You have sex with our best friend.”

“Who isn’t your sister” Anya laughed.

“I’ll be okay” Clarke smiled.

“I’m just so fucking glad she’s okay” Anya sighed.

“I know” Clarke said. “And I get why you are all… well here. But you know you’re going to have to go back to your normal routines here soon. You’ve already taken so much time off work and life, we really appreciate it.”

“I know” Anya nodded. “I just felt better being here last night.”

“Same” Octavia said. “We’ve all been under the same roof since she got home. And if god forbid something happened, we could be here for the kids, and you guys.”

“Yeah” Anya said.

“I love having you guys here, it totally gives me peace of mind, believe me. And if you all wanted to stay tonight, I’d love that to be honest. But I think after family dinner tomorrow…”

“Yeah” Anya nodded.

“Same” Octavia said again and sipped her coffee.

/

It was nearing two that afternoon; Clarke was sitting on her bed folding laundry. She still had a house full of family, but just needed a few minutes to herself.

“You okay?” Bellamy asked standing at her doorway.

“Yeah” Clarke nodded. “Come in here.”

Bellamy walked in and sat down next to her on the bed, grabbing a laundry basket that had Jacob’s clothes in it off the floor, and started folding.

“How in the hell do you keep up with all this laundry?” He laughed.

“It’s actually something I really enjoy” Clarke smiled.

“Laundry?” He asked with a laugh.

“Yeah” She nodded. “It’s like weirdly soothing to me for some reason.”

“Well I have a huge pile at home, if you want me to bring it over…”

“No thank you” Clarke laughed. “I have more than enough here. And with twins on the way it’s going to double eventually.”

“Just trying to help” He laughed.

“I appreciate that” She threw a pair of socks at him.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m good” She nodded, “I just… it was a lot. But, she’s home and good. So I’m good. I just needed a minute, ya know…”

“I get that” He nodded, “Do you want me to go?”

“No stay, I haven’t gotten to talk to you in what seems like forever… You good?”

“I’m good” He smiled.

“Still seeing that girl, what was her name… something weird right?”

“Echo” He told her. “Yeah we’re still seeing each other. It’s pretty casual right now.”

“But you like her?”

“I do” He nodded.

“Well then you should bring her around sometime…” She said.

“Ahh, I don’t know” He laughed.

“Why?”

“Because, I love all of you, but you know how our family can be.”

“Intense?” Clarke asked.

“I was going to say overwhelming, but yes that too.”

“Well why don’t you start small, we can go to dinner in a week or so when Lexa’s been home a bit. She has to be off work for like three weeks and going to go insane anyhow.”

“Just the four of us?” He asked.

“I mean we could invite O and Lincoln if you would prefer but… yeah.”

“No I like the four of us idea” he nodded.

“Great” she said. “I know I’ve said this already but thank you so much for being there for the kids this week. You’re an amazing uncle.”

“I love them” Bellamy said. “And the fact that three more are on the way, it’s great.”

“I can’t believe O’s going to be a Mom.”

“Right” He smiled. “She is going to be such a good mom. And Lincoln as a dad is going to kill it.”

“I have zero doubts about that” Clarke smiled.

 

* * *

 

Sunday morning

“They’re going home today right?” Lexa asked as she and Clarke got out of bed. “All of them?”

“Oh stop, don’t act like you don’t love them here.”

“I do” Lexa said. “But I just don’t like that they have stopped everything for me. I feel bad.”

“Well you shouldn’t their only here because they love you.”

“I know” Lexa said.

“Yes their leaving today, Mom has to go to the airport in a few hours.”

“I hate that” Lexa said. “I really wish she’d move closer.”

“That is never going to happen” Clarke said.

“I said the same thing about my parents” Lexa said.

“Well my mom is only an hour and twenty minute airplane ride away so…”

“True” Lexa said. “I can’t thank her enough for everything she did for me this week.”

“She loves you Lexa.”

 

“Morning” Abby said as they walked into the kitchen.

“Mom, don’t go” Lexa said.

“Lexa my dear, you know I would stay if I could.”

“You can!” Lexa said.

“I can’t hon; I have to go back to work. But I will be back in a few weeks I promise.” Abby said.

“Wait I thought we were coming there for Jacob’s birthday” Lexa said.

“We’ll see I thought maybe I would just come here now.”

“We can talk about that later” Clarke said.

“Okay” Lexa said. “Thank you so much for everything.” She hugged Abby.

“Of course, I wouldn’t have been anywhere else, Lexa.” Abby smiled.

“I know, and I really appreciate that.” Lexa nodded.

/

Later that night

Everyone had gone home around seven that night after dinner. Lexa and Clarke did a normal bedtime routine with the kids. Some TV as a family, bath then Lexa took them up for bedtime. They we’re going to have them both sleep in their own rooms. Clarke was up in her bed when Lexa walked in.

“Kids go down?” Clarke asked as Lexa walked back into their room.

“Yes, Jake took a bit of convincing to stay in his own bed, but I laid with him till he passed out.” Lexa nodded.

“Good” Clarke smiled.

Lexa crawled into bed and stretched out, “I love those babies more than anything in this world… but the fact that we have no children in our bed tonight is wonderful.”

Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa, “I agree.”

Lexa scooted closer to the blonde and pulled her in again kissing her. It only took a moment for her hands to wander up her wife’s shirt. Clarke pulled away, “Lexa, you know--” But before she could get the sentence out Lexa’s lips returned back to hers. Clarke relaxed into the touch of her wife as she let her hand creep back up under her shirt. She knew she should tell Lexa no, that they shouldn’t even be doing this, but she couldn’t find the will or the words to stop her.

“I love you” Lexa said letting her kisses trail down Clarke’s jawline to her neck.

“I love you” Clarke breathed.

“Lay back” Lexa said.

“We can’t, Lex…”

“I’m okay, I promise.” Lexa said lifting Clarke’s shirt up over her head and tossing it onto the floor before laying her back. Her lips moving down her neck now, passed her clavicle to her breast bone. They were soft slow kisses, not rushed. “I love yous” being whispered between kisses.

It was just what Clarke needed, but what the doctor said kept creeping back up. “Baby” Clarke said.

“Yeah?” Lexa looked up and smiled, fuck that smile could kill Clarke.

“You can’t--”

“I can” Lexa nodded. “I’ll be… gentle, I promise.” She returned her lips back to her wife’s bare skin.

“Okay” Clarke said letting her head fall back onto her pillow again, pushing her worries away.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!   
> Much love, until next time!


	24. What a difference time makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy update day!   
> We have timed jumped slightly!!! Hope you enjoy guys!!

**Four months later.**

* * *

 

**Clarke: Can you come get the kids? I can’t paint while they are here.**

**Lexa: Yeah sure, let me just finish this email then I will be on my way.**

Clarke loved how different things were now, Lexa was present and around more than ever. Six months ago if she asked Lexa to come get the kids, she wouldn’t have been able to, Clarke would have had to call Octavia or Raven. Lexa started working from home after she was shot in California on base, and Clarke couldn’t have been happier with the transition. She only went into the office once, sometimes twice a week for a few hours. Today was one of those days so Clarke had the kids at her studio with her, because she had a show in just a few days. Whatever prompted her to think it was a good idea to agree to an art showing, when the twins could come at literally any moment was beyond her. But when Becca Allister called and asked if she wanted to collaborate on a show, she couldn’t say no.

**Clarke: Thanks, I love you.**

“Mom!!! He took my cans!” Kate cried.

“No I didn’t these are mine!” Jake said.

“Share!” Clarke said in a stern voice.

**Lexa: I love you… How are my babies?**

**Clarke: The two on the inside are great. The two on the outside are testing my patients today something fierce.**

“Jacob Griffin Woods, if you hit you’re sister…” Before she could even finish her sentence the six year old raised his hand and smacked his little sister on her leg.

“Mooommm” Kate wailed, then turned and hit her brother on his chest.

“Kate Abigail Woods! We do not hit, back! You both wait until your mother gets here!”

**Lexa: What’s up?**

**Clarke: Jacob took Kates crayons… Kate threw a crayon at Jake…. Jacob hit his sister… His sister hit him. What isn’t up today!?**

**Lexa: Ugh, they have been hitting too much lately. What did you do?**

**Clarke: Told them to wait till their mother gets here…**

**Lexa: Clarke, that doesn’t help the situation.**

**Clarke: It does once you get here… hurry!**

**Lexa: On my way now.**

**Clarke: Thank you!**

 

Ten minutes later Lexa walked in, Kate and Jacob were now separated in different corners.

“Hello” Lexa said walking over and kissing her wife.

“Hi” Clarke sighed.

“Mommma” Jacob said, not moving from his corner.

“Momma!” Kate said.

“You okay?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“Yeah I just have to get this piece done tonight!” Clarke said.

“Why tonight?” Lexa asked.

“Because, It’s the last one I need to prefect, and what happens if the babies decide to come before it’s done?”

“I guess then this one doesn’t go in the show” Lexa shrugged.

“It’s my solo focal piece…” Clarke said.

“Well then, how much more do you have?”

Both Kate and Jake we’re trying to get Lexa’s attention still, but she didn’t take her eyes off Clarke.

“Just this” She motioned to the outside “Shadows and background.”

“It looks great” Lexa smiled.

“Please acknowledge them so they stop freaking out.” Clarke said.

“Kate, Jake come here.” Lexa said in her ‘Mom’ voice.

Both of them stood up and walked over to her. Lexa squatted down so she was eye level with both of them. “Why have you not been behaving for Mom?”

“He took my cans!” Kate crossed her arms with a huff.

Lexa had to try not to smile; it was so cute and so Clarke.

“I did not Momma!!!” Jacob said.

“Hey, stop” Lexa said. “Did you hit?” She looked to both of them.

“Yes” Jacob said.

“Sister, did you hit?”

“Yes” Kate nodded.

“Do we hit, ever?” Lexa asked.

“No” Both of them said.

“Okay so when we get home you both have quiet time, do you understand?”

“Yes” they both said again.

“Okay, now hug me and then go hug your mom goodbye and tell her you’re sorry for misbehaving and you love her!”

Both kids hugged their Momma and ran over to Clarke next. “I love you mom” Jacob said, “I’m sorry I misbehaved.”  

“Thank you Jake, be good for Momma.”

Kate hugged her mom next, “I sorry.”

“Alright thank you Miss Kate, be good for Momma okay?”

“Okay” She smiled.

“I love you both.”

“I love you too” her kids said to her.

“I love you also” Lexa kissed Clarke. “Don’t keep my babies out all night.”

“I won’t, we’ll try and be home at a reasonable time.”

“Sounds good, bye.”

“Bye baby” Clarke smiled.

 

* * *

Her phone rang, she figured it was Clarke but when she checked the screen it was Anya.

“Hey” She said answering it.

_“I think I’m going to propose to Raven…”_ Anya announced.

“WHAT?!”

_“What do you think?”_ She asked.

“Well that we start with Hello for one...”

_“I’m sorry, Hello Alex.”_

“Hi Anya, now… what!?”

_“Do you think it’s incredibly too soon?”_

“No, it’s almost been a year right?”

_“Yes”_ Anya said. _“And I love her, I don’t want to wait.”_

“Then don’t” Lexa said. “Do you want to come over for dinner? Clarke is painting and it’s just me and the tiny humans tonight.”

_“Yeah, sounds good. Do you want me to bring the ring?”_

“Um, does a fat kid like cake?” Lexa rolled her eyes.

_“Okay, let me get outta my work clothes then I’m on my way.”_

“I love you” Lexa said.

_“I love you too baby sister”_ Anya said and then hung up the phone.

“Wow” Lexa said out loud to herself.

“What?” Jacob asked.

“Nothing buddy, your Auntie Anya is coming over for dinner.” She told him.

“Yay!” Kate clapped.

“Oh good, I have something for her!” Jake said getting up off the couch and running to the stairs.

“Bud” Lexa said in a warning tone.

“Sorry Momma” he said slowing down to a walk and then headed up the stairs.

**Lexa: Can I tell Clarke?**

**Anya: Yeah sure… just as long as she doesn’t tell Raven.**

**Lexa: She can keep a secret, unlike someone who knew when I was going to propose to...**

**Anya: How many times do I have to apologize for that!?! It’s almost been nine years!**

**Lexa: We’ll see I guess… ;)**

**Lexa: Anya is going to propose to Raven!**

**Clarke: Ummmmmmm, what?!**

**Lexa: She just called me to tell me, she’s coming over for dinner.**

**Clarke: Dammit!**

**Lexa: What???**

**Clarke: I want to come home now, but I really needa get this done.**

**Lexa: I’ll tell you everything when I get home.**

**Clarke: You better! I want details! Take notes!!!**

**Lexa: Hahah, okay!**

**Clarke: Im serious babe… detailed notes!**

**Lexa: Aye Aye captain.**

**Clarke:** **J** **Love you**

**Lexa: Love you!**

**Clarke: Kids okay?**

**Lexa: Yeah they’re much better, playing on their iPads so I can cook dinner.**

**Clarke: So much for the stern parent…. Cracking already with the iPads…**

**Lexa: They did their punishment already…**

**Clarke: Okayyyy**

 

* * *

“Hey” She said.

“Where are you?” Octavia asked.

“Studio” Clarke said, “You okay?”

“Yeah, can I come over?”

“Yes, of course. What’s the matter O?” Clarke could tell something was wrong, Octavia seemed… agitated.

“This child is making me crazy! I just snapped at Lincoln for the hundredth time today, and I had to get outta the house.”

“Come on by” Clarke said.

“Thanks, I love you.”

“I love you too, doors opened.” She said.

/

“Hi” Octavia said walking in.

“Hey” Clarke said. “What’s going on?”

“You’re nice is driving me crazy!” Octavia said.

“I’m sorry, what’s she doing?” Clarke was trying not to giggle.

“Besides taking over my body… Making me feel like I have-ta pee every three minutes, and kicking me mercifully today?”

“Welcome to the joys of your third trimester!” Clarke smiled.

“There she goes again… Feel” Octavia said.

“Dance Olivia dance!” Clarke smiled.

“Don’t encourage her!” Octavia smirked. “What about her cousins, how are they?”

“Well, from what I can tell…  Levi is asleep and Charlotte is still awake.”

“You think they’ll be here soon?”

“Yes, and I’m trying to tell them to stay in there at least another week.”

“You think they’ll be here in less than a week?”

“I think they’ll be here in a matter of days… possibly hours. My lower back is hurting, worse than normal and my belly is rock hard.” Clarke nodded.

“Yeah and their sitting really low.”

“I’m seriously just glad I got to thirty-six weeks, Dr. Leland said they shouldn’t have to be in the NICU at all even if they come now.”

“Good” Octavia said.

“Yeah” Clarke nodded, “So you wanna know a secret?”

“Of course…”

“You can’t tell anyone!” Octavia said.

“Who would I tell, well besides you and Rae?”

“You CAN’T tell Raven…” Clarke said.

“Wait…” Octavia said inquisitively.

Clarke just nodded.

“Oh. My. God…. Really?” Octavia said before Clarke even told her.

“Anya’s going to propose” Clarke smiled.

“Seriously, that is… amazing!” Octavia smiled.

“I know right, Lexa just told me! I guess Anya’s going over there for dinner tonight to talk to her about it.”

“Why not us?! We’re the people who know her best…”

“I think she’s just going to talk to her sister, but yeah…. I agree.” Clarke laughed.

“We should go to your house, can we?”

Clarke looked to her canvas, it wasn’t done but almost. “Hey guys, if Mom goes home, you have to promise me not to come tonight so I can finish this tomorrow… Deal?”

“They won’t they love me!” Octavia smiled.

“Okay fine, yeah let’s go…” Clarke said standing up.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know!  
> Until next time!


	25. Painting and Playdates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy post day!   
> I hope you're having a great Saturday!   
> I'm currently working on another story as well, that I will be posting in a few wees probably. I'm going to try and finish it before I post it so It's just ready for ya'll. But i'm excited for you guys to read it.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

* * *

Clarke woke up the next morning relieved that the babies didn’t come in the middle of the night.

“Thank you” She whispered.

“For?” Lexa rolled over and smiled.

“Sorry I was talking to the babies, thanking them for staying in there another night. I have to get this painting done today.”

“You could have gotten it done last night, if you and O didn’t come home to gossip.”

“Can you blame us? That’s our best friend!” Clarke shrugged.

“I know” Lexa nodded. “My sister seems really happy.”

“So happy” Clarke nodded, “I can’t wait.”

“You’re such a romantic, Clarke” Lexa smiled.

“Says the woman who took me to Rome to propose!” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Don’t regret that for a moment…”

“Me either” Clarke kissed Lexa. “What does your day look like?”

“I’m going to take Kate to play with Olivia and hang out with Harper” Lexa said. “Can you take Jake to the studio with you or should--”

“Yeah, he can come with me” Clarke said. “He’s easy. I can let him draw or paint, he loves it.”

“He really does” Lexa nodded. “Just like his Mom. How are my babies?” Lexa kissed Clarke’s stomach, “Are you ready to come out guys? Momma would sure love to see you!”

“Not today!” Clarke said.

“I’m okay with today” Lexa whispered to them.

“Lex!” Clarke laughed. “Don’t give them any idea’s, I really need them to stay in there a few more days!”

“Why?”

“You know why” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Lexa kissed her again this time pulling her body closer to her wife, letting her hand run up under her sleep shirt.

“Baby” Clarke said, with a half moan, half warning tone.

“What?” Lexa asked.

“You can’t do that, these babies have my hormones skyrocketed and I’m so…”

Lexa kissed her again, her hand now finding her breast letting her fingers run over her nipple, it pebbled at her touch instantly. “So what, Clarke? Tell me…”

“Horny” Clarke moaned into her touch, her back arching as Lexa’s finger and thumb gently pinched at the now hardened nipple.

“Let me help with that” Lexa kissed down her jaw to her neck.

“Do we have time before the kids get up?”

“Not if you keep talking” Lexa smirked and kissed Clarke’s lips again.

“Okay, sorry” She said melting back into her wife’s touch.

Lexa’s lips suctioned to Clarke’s neck as her hand continued to palm her breast. Clarke’s hips now starting to sway trying to get Lexa’s attention. Lexa noticed but continued to ignore the movements coming from Clarke’s lower half as she lifted her shirt up and over her head, letting her mouth find that hardened nipple and suck on it ever so gently.

“Fuck” Clarke moaned at the contact, her hips still begging for Lexa’s hands to make their way down to her core. Her hands danced at the bottom of Lexa’s shirt trying to get it off of her, but Lexa wasn’t moving from her breast. “Off” Clarke breathed.

“Someone’s demanding” Lexa smiled.

“I need to feel you Lex” Clarke said.

Lexa removed her mouth from Clarke’s skin to remove the offending article of clothing. “Better?” Lexa asked.

Clarke let her hands run up the newly exposed skin, “Much better.”

Lexa returned her attention to Clarke’s chest, as Clarke pulled her sleep shorts off. “I’m supposed to do that!” Lexa said.

“Well you were taking too long.” Clarke smiled down at her.

“No patients” Lexa shook her head.

“Not when we have two children a sleep in the other room who could literally wake up at any moment.” Clarke said.

“Okay” Lexa conceded and let her hand run down Clarke’s stomach to her core, dipping two fingers into her, feeling how wet her wife was for her. “You weren’t kidding.”

“God Lex” Clarke moaned letting her head fall back.

“Hands or mouth?” Lexa asked.

“Mouth… please” Clarke breathed as Lexa kissed her and smiled.

“Anything for you baby.” Lexa said moving down in-between Clarke’s legs, kissing her inner thighs first before placing a few soft kisses on her core.

Clarke now fidgeting below, slowly Lexa started to lick past her folds then up and down the length of her core. Clarke was so wet; Lexa two fingers rub at her wife’s clit, as she worked her tongue into Clarke’s core. Clarke moaned and Lexa looked up to see her eyes were closed and her lower lip was bite back. The noises coming out of her were nearly enough to make Lexa come right then and there. She could tell she was soaked. “I’m close already" Clarke moaned after just a few minutes. With that Lexa pulled back her mouth for a moment and let two fingers slide inside her wife. Clarke moaned rocking her hips harder into Lexa’s fingers, which just made Lexa even more aroused. Her mouth returned to her clit sucking at it as she continued to thrust into the blonde.

“Yessss” Clarke said her body beginning to spasum underneath the brunettes. 

After a moment Lexa crawled up Clarke kissing her now sensitive skin along the way up, goosebumps forming where her lips touched. “Good?” She smiled.

“You know the answer to that” Clarke said her eyes still closed.

“I told you I could help!” Lexa smirked then kissed her wife.

“Mommmm!” Kate said standing on the other side of the door.

“Shit” Clarke said, trying to regain a coherent state.

“I got it” Lexa kissed her. “Shower and meet us downstairs. I’ll brew you some tea.”

“Decaf coffee?” Clarke asked.

“Sure baby” Lexa smiled.

“Mommmm” Kate called again.

“Momma is coming Kate” Lexa said finding her shirt and pulling it back on. “I love you” She kissed Clarke.

“I love you Lexa” Clarke smiled.

 

* * *

 

Lexa and Kate were at a playdate with Harper and Olivia.

“So tell me, how is everything going? I haven’t gotten to hang out with just you in forever?” Harper said. She and Lexa were sitting on the couch while the girls played.

“Things are really good” Lexa nodded. “Clarke and I have really turned a corner, and things at home are better than ever.”

“Good” Harper said. “Are you ready for the new two?”

“Yes, I am so ready! I want them to come now… Clarke on the other hand wants another week.”

“It’s weird she wants to keep them in, you would think she’d want them out.”

“Well she signed on to do this art show with Becca Allister, so she needs to finish a few more things first.” Lexa said.

“Oh makes sense” Harper said. “Are you parents coming out soon? I know Clarke said you were trying to move them out here.”

“The actual move won’t be for a while; we have another few months on the house. But they’ll be here as soon as the babies come.”

“Good” Harper said.

“Yeah we’re looking forward to it, Abby will be out too. So it’s going to get a bit crazy at our house. It makes me wish their house was ready, but…” Lexa shrugged.

Harper laughed, “Oh man that’s going to be a lot of people.”

“At least we have the guest rooms for them, but yes… it is” Lexa smiled. “My parents may stay at Anya’s some. But I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

“Mom?” Jacob asked sitting behind a large canvas.

“Yes buddy?”

“Do you have like…?” He sighed.

“What Jacob?”

“I don’t know how to say what I’m asking for…”

“Just do the best you can” Clarke said.

“Okay you know how there’s sky blue? Do you have like a sky purple color?”

“Like a pastel purple?”

“Pastel?

“It means a lighter shade of that color.” She told him.

“Yes then, pastel. Do you have a pastel purple?”

“Yes, go into Mommy’s paint box and look on the second row from the bottom.”

“Okay” He said getting up and walking over there. “I really like being here with just you Mom.”

“Me too” Clarke smiled.

“You know how the babies are coming soon?”

“Yes” Clarke nodded.

“Can we still do this once they’re here?” He asked.

“Of course Buddy, we will always do things just you and I, okay?” She reassured him.

“Okay” He nodded sitting back down.

“Did you find what you needed?” She asked.

“I did” He told her holding up the tube of paint.

“Great!”

“Mom?” He asked again after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah?”

“What are the baby’s second names?”

“Middle names” Clarke told him.

“Okay, what are they’re middle names?”

“Levi’s is Blake, and Charlotte’s is Rae.” Clarke told him.

“Like uncle Bell and Auntie Rae?” He asked.

“Yes, and you’re Auntie O too, her name used to Be Blake too before she married Uncle Lincoln.”

“Oh yeah!” He said, “Because Uncle Bellamy is her brother.”

“Yes” She nodded.

“What about my cousin’s… what’s her middle name?”

Clarke smiled, she wasn’t sure why he was asking, but thought it was adorable. “Her name will be Olivia Aurora Caver.”

“Like the princess?” He smiled.

“Well sorda yes, but Auntie O’s mommy’s name was Aurora.”

“Oh” He said painting. “Okay.”

 

* * *

Lexa was heading back home with Kate, who had passed out the second Lexa started to drive. When her phone rang.

“Hello” She answered.

_“Baby”_ Clarke said, her voice sounded… different.

“Are you okay?”

_“I’m okay”_ Clarke nodded. _“You just need to get here… when you can.”_

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked.

_“Momma the babies are coming!”_ Jake yelled from the background.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked.

_“Yeah, my water broke…”_ Clarke said.

“On my way, five minutes max” Lexa said. “You’re okay right?”

_“I’m fine”_ Clarke said reassuringly.

“And Jake?”

_“He’s good”_ Clarke said.

_“I’m good Momma!”_ He said.

“I’ll call Octavia and see if she can meet us to get the kids.”

_“Okay thanks”_ Clarke said.

“You’re welcome, I love you!”

_“I love you too, Lexa.”_

_“Me too!”_ Jacob yelled.

Lexa hung up the phone and called Octavia.

_“Hello”_ She answered.

“Can you meet me at Clarke’s art studio, like now?”

_“No… I’m like thirty minutes away from there. Is everything okay?”_ Octavia asked.

“Yeah but the babies are coming. Her water broke, while she and Jake were there painting…”

_“Oh my, okay… I’ll call Lincoln he’s at home and have him meet you there right away. If he can’t I’ll call Rae.”_ Octavia said.

“Okay thank you” Lexa said, “I will be there in just a couple of minutes.”

_“Sounds good, love you.”_

“Love you” Lexa said hanging up.

 

* * *

 

Clarke and Jacob were sitting at the studio; Clarke was still painting when Lexa ran in with a sleeping Kate on her shoulder.

“Baby, why are you still painting? We have to go!”

“Lexa, this is my third, well and fourth child. We are well aware they’re not going to pop right out.”

“Yes, but Dr. Leland said to come in as soon as your water broke, in case they needed to do a C-section.”

“I’m not having a C-section” Clarke said.

“Okay, but we do need to go” Lexa said.

“Okay I know… whose coming to get the big kids?”

“Lincoln or Rae, I’m not sure. Octavia wasn’t nearby she was going to call Linc.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded.

“Momma the babies are coming” Jacob said with a big smile.

“I know buddy” Lexa smiled.

“Look what I made for their nursery.” Jacob showed Lexa.

It was a painting with a very pretty pastel purple background and a bunch of initials all over it, when Lexa looked closely she noticed it was the babies initials in the center with their families initials all around it. “Jake that’s really creative and wonderful.”

“Thank you” Jacob smiled.

“Isn’t it great?” Clarke beamed with pride. “He came up with the idea all on his own. I didn’t even know what he was doing until he was done.”

“So good” Lexa said.

“It’s the babies, with their family all around them.” He told her.

“I see that” Lexa said. “You’re very creative Jake.”

The front door opened and Lincoln walked in, with Bellamy. “Hi” He said.

“Hey” Lexa said, “Thanks for coming guys.”

“You’re welcome” Lincoln said, “We were just bumming around when O called.”

“Thank you” Clarke said finishing one last brush stroke.

“Clarke, shouldn’t you be like… going, not painting?” Bellamy asked.

“I am I am… Gosh you are all pushy” Clarke laughed.

“Octavia said she and Raven will be there in a little bit.” Lincoln said.

“Good” Lexa said handing Bellamy a sleeping Kate. “Jacob you’re going to go with your Uncles okay?”

“Okay” He nodded.

“She just fell asleep” Lexa told them. “Neither have had lunch yet.”

“Check” Bellamy said.

“You can go to our house or yours doesn’t matter. You know the code for our house if you go there.”

“Okay love you guys” Lincoln said.

“Yeah love you” Bellamy said. “Keep us updated on things” He looked to Lexa.

“Of course” Lexa said. “Love you both.”

“So much” Clarke said standing up hugging both the guys.

“Go bring life into the world Momma.” Lincoln said to Clarke hugging her.

“That’s Mom” Jacob said.

Clarke and Lexa laughed. “Yes, yes it is.” Lincoln said.

 

* * *

 

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked Clarke who was now lying in a hospital bed.

“Fine, for the thousandth time” Clarke laughed.

“Hi” Doctor Leland said walking in.

“Hi” Clarke said.

“How are we doing in here?” He asked.

“Just fine” Clarke smiled.

“Okay so here’s the deal. You’re water broke and you seem to be progressing naturally right now. But I still think that a C-section is best. It’s safest for both babies, and you.”

“But it isn’t necessary right?”

“Not as of now” he shook his head.

“Okay, I don’t want to do it if it’s not necessary.” Clarke said.

“Clarke” Lexa said.

“No Lexa, if their okay and not in any danger. I want to have them as naturally as possible.”

“Which is totally doable” Dr. Leland looked to Lexa. “If anything changes from now till delivery we will C-section. But as of right now, that’s a just fine decision if that’s what you want to do Clarke.”

“It is” Clarke nodded.

“Alright then, just let me check you and then we will let you be for a while.” He said reaching under the blanket and feeling down there. “So right now we’re about five centimeters dilated and ninety percent effaced. You’re progressing quite nicely, and fast. Now is the time to do an epidural.”

“I’m not in a ton of pain…” Clarke said.

“I understand and I’m not normally one to push an epidural but if we need to do a C-section and you already have one, it’s a bit easier.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded.

“Alright I will get the nurse to get one started here in just a few minutes. And I will be back when it’s push time.” He smiled.

“Thank you” Lexa said.

“Yes thank you” Clarke smiled.

“You’re welcome” The doctor said walking out of the room.

“I can’t wait for them to get here.” Lexa said.

“They know that!” Clarke laughed, “Their only on their way because you coxed them out this morning, telling them you were ready for them to come.”

“Good I’m glad they already listen to me” Lexa smiled.

“Yeah” Clarke rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know!!   
> Love to you all, until next time!


	26. Charlotte and Levi Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me longer than expected. I dont know why it was such a challenge to write this birth... but here you go.   
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa had been at the hospital for a few hours. Clarke’s labor was progressing perfectly, and Clarke was so calm, you would hardly guess she was getting ready to birth twins. Lexa however was a little more… anxious.

“Will you sit down!?” Clarke said nearly laughing at her wife. Lexa had been pacing since they got there.

“You’re so calm…” Lexa said.

“Yes, Lex… I’ve done this twice. I know what’s coming… Why are you so worked up?”

“Because it’s different, there are two of them in there. What if something goes wrong, what if you have to have a C-section?”

“Lexa, nothing is going to go wrong? Their ready to come out and I’m not having a C-section.”

Lexa’s phone rang, and she looked at it. “It’s your mom; I’m going to step out into the hall.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded. “Sounds good.”

She grabbed her own phone and texted Raven.

**Clarke:  When are you guys coming?**

**Raven: Not sure… we didn’t want to intrude.**

**Clarke: PLEASE?! GET HERE. My wife is driving me crazy!**

**Raven: What’s wrong?**

**Clarke: NOTHING. And for some reason Lexa is a hot mess…**

**Raven: You would think Woods would be so calm…**

**Clarke: Yeah IDK… She wasn’t like this at all with the other two…**

**Raven: Who knows I’ll call her in a minute. O and I will be there ASAP.**

**Clarke: Good, love you**

**Raven: Love you too… I can’t wait to meet those babies. God mother?**

**Clarke: Will talk about it when you get here. :)**

**Raven: Okayyyyyyy**

**/**

Lexa walked back into the room about fifteen minutes later still on the phone.

“Okay sounds good, we’ll see you soon…” Pause. “I know, I know… I promise.” She hung up and sat down next to Clarke.

“Who was that?” Clarke asked.

“Raven, their on their way.”

“Good” Clarke nodded with a smile. “My mom?”

“Should be here within the hour. She was getting on an airplane last I talked to her.”

“I’m sad your mom won’t be here…”

“She may make it” Lexa shrugged, “They may not be here for a while yet.”

“I doubt they stay in six more hours” Clarke smiled. “Though I would be okay with it if they did right now.”

“No pain?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shook her head, “Nope, I’m just kinda hungry.”

“Ice chips?” Lexa smiled knowing that was all she could offer her wife.

“Sure” Clarke nodded knowing it was all she could have.

Lexa stepped out of the room for moment and when she returned she had a bucket of ice chips in her hands.

“Do you remember Jacob’s labor?”

“I do” Lexa nodded with a smile. “How could I forget you screaming at me that I could never touch you again because I did this to you?”

Clarke laughed. “He was such a big baby, he hurt coming out… you can’t blame me.”

“Yes, but I also didn’t _DO_ anything to you.” Lexa laughed.

“True” Clarke nodded, “as soon as he was here though, all that pain was gone.”

“He was such a great baby” Lexa smiled. “I can’t believe how big he is now.”

“I know, where did the time go?”

“It’s a funny thing, time.” Lexa said.

“And Kate, baby Kate.”

“Who isn’t a baby anymore…”

“Shhh” Clarke smiled. “She will always be my baby. I remember she came out so tiny.”

“But oh so loud!” Lexa laughed.

“Nothing’s changed there.” Clarke laughed. “Where did she get those lungs?”

“Oh don’t act like she isn’t ALL you.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

Clarke smiled, “Okay maybe… We’ve done good so far.”

“They’re amazing kids” Lexa nodded. “I can’t wait to meet these two.”

“I hope Charlotte has a head full of your curls.”

“Heaven help her if she does…” Lexa laughed.

“We need to figure out God Parents, Raven and Octavia are going to be here soon…”

“I think that we should do Octavia and Lincoln for Levi. And Raven and Anya for Charlotte…”

“I agree” Clarke nodded. “It makes sense.”

“Okay that was easy.” Lexa smiled.

“Is Anya coming?”

“Later” Lexa nodded, “Probably not until after they’re here… I don’t know. She didn’t want to add to the full house, though I told her that was nonsense.”

“Yeah she’s more than welcome to be here.” Clarke said.

“I think since she was in the room with the other two and Octavia wasn’t she wanted to just…”

Clarke nodded understanding. “I’m sure it would be fine if they were all in here.”

“I’ll text her, but I know right now she’s hanging out with Kate.”

“Oh okay” Clarke smiled.

* * *

 

“Hey!” Raven said walking in. “How are we doing in here?”

“Hi Rae” Clarke smiled. “Where is O?”

“Right here” Octavia said walking in. “So these babies are a coming huh?”

“Yes” Clarke nodded, “Weather I’m ready or not.”

“You’re ready” Raven said.

“I am, I know.” Clarke nodded, “But I really just wanted another week.”

“Why?” Raven asked.

“She wants everything to be perfect for this art show” Lexa said.

Clarke nodded.

“It is, I just went to the studio to lock everything up, and it looks great.” Raven said.

“Agreed” Octavia said.

“Thank you” Clarke smiled. “I just… I don’t know.”

“You worry too much about your art work, when it’s seriously amazing” Octavia said.

“It’s just a big deal to have my stuff hang up with Becca’s. I want it to hold its own next to hers.”

“It will” Lexa said.

“Yeah totally will” Raven said.

“It’s tomorrow right?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah” Clarke nodded. “Luckily I got everything done today, and even though I won’t be there… everything is done how I want it.”

“That’s good” Octavia said.

Lexa watched the monitor as Clarke had another contraction, “You don’t feel that huh?”

“Feel what?” Raven asked.

“That contraction” Lexa pointed to the monitor.

“Pressure, no pain” Clarke shrugged.

“So you’re going to have them… naturally?” Octavia asked. “No C-section.”

“Hopefully not, Doctor Leland thought that looked good as of right now. If anything changes though he will take me back and get them out quickly, but as of right now they both look good.” Clarke smiled.

“You’re making this look real easy” Octavia said putting her hands on her belly.

“Well this is number three and four” Clarke smiled. “You remember how Jake went… so.”

“Shhh” Octavia smiled. “Let me just bask in this, okay?”

Raven laughed. “Oh I need to be in the room when she comes, I hope Olivia gives you hell.”

“Shut up, Rae!”

“How are we doing in here?” A tall dark haired nurse walked in.

“Good, Renee. These are our best friends, Raven and Octavia… the aunties.” Clarke said.

“Nice to meet you Aunties, I’m Renee, Clarke’s nurse.” She looked to Octavia. “Looks like you’re not that far from your own little one.”

“Just a few months and she’ll be joining her cousins” Clarke smiled.

“So nice they’ll be close” Renee said.

“Yeah we’re looking forward to that” Octavia nodded.

“Okay, Clarke… I need to check your progress and see how these two are doing, alright?”

“Of course” Clarke said. Renee reached up under the blanket, and warned her before letting her hand feel around the area.

“Well” She said after a moment, “You’re about 8 in half cementers and one hundred percent effaced. You’re labor looks strong” She said looking at the monitor. “I would imagine we will be ready to push within the hour.”

“Oh wow” Lexa said. “You’re moving quick.”

“I told you they were ready” Clarke sighed.

“They sure are” Renee said. “I will be back in about twenty to thirty minutes to check on you again.”

“Thanks” Clarke said.

“Yes thank you” Lexa said.

“Wow” Octavia said.

“Where’s Abby?” Raven asked.

“Should be landing here in about ten minutes.” Lexa told her.

“You need to I-message your mom, so she knows what’s up. I know she’s on the plane but I don’t want her to not know there coming.”

“For sure” Lexa said. “I will.”

* * *

 

About an hour and a half later Clarke was ready to push. Abby had gotten there about thirty minutes beforehand.

“Are we ready to get this show on the road?” Dr. Leland asked walking into the room.

“Yes, very much so” Clarke nodded.

“Full house in here” He smiled.

“Yeah, is that okay?” Clarke asked.

“Of course, this is your show Clarke. I’m just here to catch the babies, you ready?” He smiled.

“Ready” She nodded.

Lexa stood on one side and held her leg, and Abby on the other. Raven and Octavia sat to the side, not wanting to be all up in their moment, just glad they were in the room.

“Okay we’re going to take a deep breath then push, count to ten, and then breath for a moment. I need a good big push, okay Clarke?”

“Okay” Clarke nodded.

“Ready breathe” Doctor Leland said, “And”

“One… two… three..” Lexa and Abby counted with Renee as Clarke pushed. “…Seven… eight… nine.”

“Great job Clarke, breathe” He told her.

“So good baby” Lexa kissed her head.

Abby smiled at her, and before she knew it was time to push again.

“Ready to push again?” he looked up two her.   

After three pushes Doctor Leland looked up at her, “Okay Clarke, this first baby is almost here. We’re going to push and get the head out this time… ready?”

Clarke nodded and took a deep breath. They counted and lexa looked down and saw the head of one of her twins, “So much hair” She smiled at Clarke.

Clarke smiled so wide, and pushed again as they counted. Two more pushes and Doctor Leland was holding Levi. “He’s here” Lexa said. The doctor put him on her chest, and Lexa but the cord, a cry followed and tears fell from Lexa’s face. “He’s beautiful” She kissed Clarke.

“Hi little man…” She looked to Lexa “He’s perfect” Clarke said through tears.

“Okay we’re going to take him right over there to get cleaned and weighed” Renee said handing the baby to another nurse in the room. Octavia and Raven stood up and walked over to where he was being weighed and measured to take pictures.

“He’s great” Abby reassured Clarke and Lexa as they looked over there.

“Okay his sister is coming” Doctor Leland said, “Let’s get her here.”

Clarke nodded, clearly tired from the first birth but Lexa kissed her head again and Abby smiled. “You got this baby.”

“Totally” Lexa nodded.

Clarke took a deep breath and pushed.

Three minutes later, Levi’s sister Charlotte was there. Lexa had cut the cord, and she was being taken to get checked, cleaned and weighed, as well.

/

“Welcome to the world” Clarke smiled kissing both babies on their little heads.

“They’re so tiny” Raven smiled.

Charlotte Rae weighed in at 5lbs 8ounces and her brother beat her by just a little at 6lbs 1ounce.

“Their perfect” Lexa smiled.

“Doesn’t look like any NICU time is necessary” Abby said.

Clarke looked down at Lexa with a huge smile. “You did so good.”

“Who do you want?” Clarke asked.

“Doesn’t matter” Lexa shook her head.

Clarke handed Lexa Charlotte and she took her little tiny hand in hers. Her big eyes opened and looking right at Lexa. “Hi my little love” Lexa said tears in her eyes again.

“I love how mushy babies make Lex” Raven smiled.

“It’s the best” Octavia nodded.

“I love you so much” Lexa said to Charlotte.

“You’re older brother and sister are going to be so excited to meet you” Clarke smiled.

“Oh man are they ever” Lexa said.

“I love you” Clarke smiled to Lexa.

“I love you so much.”

* * *

 

Anya had come by not long after with Lincoln, she was holding Charlotte and Lincoln was holding Levi.

“So we need to talk to the four of you” Lexa said. Smiling at her family with her new babies.

“Okay” Octavia said.

“Yeah what’s up?” Raven asked.

“Well… we wanted to talk to you about godparents for these two…”

“Okay” Anya said.

“Well, as you know… Levi’s middle name is Blake after you.. and we would be honored if you and Linc would be his godparents” Lexa said.

“Um, of course” Lincoln smiled.

“Totally” Octavia nodded with a huge grin.

“And Little miss Charlotte Rae…” Clarke said.

“Yes!” Raven said.

Lexa laughed. “We haven’t even…”

“I don’t care, yes.” Raven said tears in her eyes.

“You and Anya” Lexa said. “We would like you and Anya to be her godparents.”

“Me?” Anya asked taken a back, Raven was Kate’s god mother, but Anya had always just been Auntie Anya and Bellamy was her god father.

“Yes An” Lexa smiled. “You.”

“Um yes” Anya said tears forming in her eyes for the second time since holding her niece. “Of course.”

Raven leaned in and kissed her, “Together.” She whispered to Anya, “That’s a big thing.”

“You okay with that?” Anya whispered back.

“Of course, you?” Raven asked.

“You bet” Anya nodded.

Levi began to cry when Renee had just walked back in. “These two need to feed Mom” She said to Clarke.

“Okay” Clarke nodded.

“We’re going to go for a bit” Raven said. “But we’ll be back later?”

“Yes, sounds good” Lexa said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Renee was the only one left in the room with them after a moment. “So, you’re planning to nurse?” Renee asked.

“Yes” Clarke said, “With some bottle feedings. It’s how we did it with our first two. That way Lexa could feed as well.”

“Makes perfect sense. So with twins, it’s pretty much the same obviously but you want to ensure that you are treating both of them as individuals, just because one is hungry doesn’t mean the other will be necessarily. You want to try and get them on a schedule, but it may not be the same, ya know?”

Clarke nodded.

“But you got this, Okay” Renee said.

Clarke took Charlotte and Lexa kept Levi while he fed. “Hey little lady” She cooed at her putting her on her breast to feed. “How is my little love, huh?” She looked up at the little baby whose big eyes were staring up at her. “She’s going to have your eyes” Clarke smiled.

“Their baby grey right now” Lexa shook her head. “You can’t tell that.”

“I can” Clarke nodded.

“Okay” Lexa said, touching little Levi’s hand. “His hands are so tiny, look at his fingernails, we’re the other two really this small?”

“Kate was” Clarke nodded. “Jake was about four pounds or so heavier then these guys.”

“You’re such a superhero, Clarke. You did such a great job.”

“Thanks Lexa, I love you.”

“I love you so much.” Lexa smiled.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their here! Thoughts, let me know!!!


	27. Newborns, Family and Lack of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Sorry this chapter has taken me a little bit.   
> It's all fluff. We only have about five chapters left of this story.   
> Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

Clarke woke up to an empty bed, which was weird seeing as how when she went (back) to sleep just a few hours ago, she had literally every member of her family with her. She checked the time on the alarm clock on the nightstand, 7:54.

_Shit._

Jacob and Kate had to be out the door for school in thirty minutes, and Lexa had all four kids.

_Come on Clarke, get up._

She sat up and stretched, her body instantly aching from just how tired she was. The twins were five days old, and couldn’t have been on a more opposite schedule from one another if they wanted to. They ate nearly an hour apart from each other, so Clarke was up nearly every hour in a half feeding. Lexa would gladly get up with them and feed, if there was milk pumped, but a lot of the time it was just easier for Clarke to get up and feed them. One of them needed to sleep since they also had a six and three year old to tend to.

She got down the stairs, to find Jake and Kate sat at the bar eating their breakfast, Lexa behind the island making lunches, wearing the twins in the Moby. She stopped and smiled, realizing in that moment she had just fallen a little more in love with Lexa.

“Hi” Lexa smiled looking up at her. “You should be sleeping.”

“I was, but I woke up and saw the time… and I… panicked a little. But clearly you have this show completely under control.”

“Yes, we’re good here” Lexa smiled.

“I see that.” Clarke walked over and kissed Kate then Jacob on their heads, “Morning tiny humans.”

“Morning Mommy” Jacob smiled.

“Hi Mommy” Kate waved. 

 “Hi babies” Clarke kissed the two tiny heads peeking out of the Moby.  “Thank you baby” She kissed Lexa.

“Of course, you should go back to bed.” Lexa said. “Auntie Octavia is coming by in about ten minutes to pick up these two” She pointed to Kate and Jake. “And Auntie Anya is going to swing by in a bit to see the twins, before my mom gets here. Your moms on evening shift so I can go into the office for just a few hours. But I covered the morning so you could relax a bit, shower and nap.”

“You’re wonderful” Clarke smiled. “I will go lay down once these two leave for school, I’d really like a cup of co--”

“No coffee Clarke!” Lexa shook her head.

“Baby, just one cup?!” Clarke looked to her.

“I read that--”

“Lexa, lay off the google… these are not our first babies, and I drank coffee with the others. I just limited the caffeine per day.”

Lexa shook her head, “Okay baby, whatever you want.” She smiled.

“No, tell me what you read Lex” Clarke shook her head, “I’m sorry…”

“I read that the caffeine levels can affect gas and cholic.”

Clarke thought about it for a moment and got out the tea pot.

“You can have coffee baby, I’m just saying. I was doing some research this morning because Levi seems to be pretty gassy still.”

“No you’re right, I should at least try for a day not to drink it and see if it helps or doesn’t. I don’t want to be causing it” She nodded.

“I’ll make you your tea, why don’t you sit.” Lexa gestured to the couch.

“Mommy, can we sit with you before we have to go to school and watch a show?” Jacob asked.

“Sure” Clarke smiled. Normally they didn’t turn on the TV before school, but she really wanted to spend a few minutes with the older two, so she conceded this morning.

“Yay” Kate clapped.

They got down from their seats and ran to the couch, Clarke followed and sat in the middle with each snuggled into one side.

“Can I hold the babies when I get home from school?” Jake asked.

“Sure you can” Clarke smiled, loving how much Jacob loved his new little siblings.

About ten minutes later Octavia walked in the house. Clarke was still on the couch with the two and was holding Charlotte now, while Lexa fed Levi.

“Hello” Octavia said.

“Annie O!” Kate leapt off the couch and ran over to her.

“Hi nugget!” Octavia scooped her up and kissed her. “How’s my big girl?”

“I good” Kate said, “Go to your house?”

“No baby, I’m going to take you to school.”

“NO! Go to your house!” Kate pouted.

“Well, why don’t I pick you up from school and you can come over to my house then?” She asked Kate.

“Yes!” Kate smiled. “Baby in there still?”

“Yep, Olivia is still cooking” Octavia kissed Kate putting her down. Walking over to Clarke she looked to Charlotte, “May I?”

“Of course” Clarke nodded. “So you’ll pick her up today?” She asked handing Octavia the baby.

“Is that cool?” Octavia looked to both Clarke and Lexa.

“More than fine” Clarke said.

Octavia cooed at Charlotte now paying almost zero attention to them.

“Great actually” Lexa said. “I’m going to try and go to the office for a bit today, so that will help.”

She looked up, “Well I’m all about helping, want me to take big man too?”

“Jake you want to go to Auntie Octavia’s?” Clarke asked him.

“Yes! Will Uncle Lincoln be there?” He looked to Octavia.

“Yes, not right away but after a little bit he’ll come home from work.” Octavia told Jake.

“Cool!” Jacob smiled.

“Okay so you’ll pick them both up?” Lexa asked.

“Yep” Octavia said. “I can’t believe how tiny she is compared to him.” She gestured to Lexa who had Levi, burping him now.

“I know, he’s a little rolley-polley now.” Lexa laughed.

“Are they finally becoming in sync?” Octavia asked.

Clarke laughed.

“No” Lexa shook her head.

“Don’t you remember you’re twins?” Octavia said to her niece.

“I wish they did” Clarke shook her head.

“Okay” Octavia kissed Charlotte. “As much as I want to stay here and snuggle you all day, I have to get your big brother and sister to school. And then actually go to work for a few hours.”

“You’re going to the gym?” Clarke asked, “That pregnant?”

“I can still be there, I just don’t teach or anything.” Octavia shrugged.

“Okay” Clarke said.

“This coming from the woman who painted until her water broke, and then continued to paint for another hour.” Lexa laughed.

“Well I don’t teach martial arts” Clarke shook her head.

“I don’t right now either” Octavia said. “I just run the show.”

“Okay Jake, Kate” Lexa said. “Kiss Mommy and your sister then come kiss me and your brother before you leave.”

/

About an hour later, Lexa and Clarke were snuggled on the couch while both babies were napping. “I love them so much, but I’m exhausted” Clarke said with a yawn.

“Close your eyes baby” Lexa kissed her head, “I will be up if they wake up.”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked pulling a blanket over her and Lexa.

“Yes” Lexa nodded, “I’m sure. My sister is going to be here soon anyways. Why don’t you go up to our bed?”

“Okay” Clarke sat up and kissed her. “Thank you, you’ve been incredible the past few days.”

“I love you.” Lexa kissed her again.

“I love you too.” Clarke headed upstairs.

Just a few minutes later, Anya walked in with Raven in tow. “Hi” Lexa smiled, “I didn’t know you were coming too.”

“I’m not staying, but I wanted to come by for a few and see my babies” Raven smiled.

“Their sleeping” Lexa gestured to the bassinet. “You can pick Charlotte up; she’ll sleep through it… Levi however will not.”

Raven walked over and picked up Charlotte who didn’t even open her eyes, and cradled her sitting on the couch next to Anya.

“How are they?” Anya asked.

“Good, eating on completely different schedules, so we’re up about every hour or so.” Lexa said.

“The doctor said that’s normal though right?”

“Yeah, we would like to get them on the same schedule, but we’re not going to push anything this early” Lexa said. “They sleep very well together; one just wakes up before the other. Most the time Levi, he tends to eat first.”

“How’s Clarke?” Raven asked.

“Exhausted… I just sent her to bed; she could barely keep her eyes opened. She’s been primarily nursing. We have started bottles already but she tends to not be able to pump as much with as frequently as their wanting to eat.”

“Makes sense” Anya said.

Lexa nodded, “I want to get more milk frozen so I can do it sometimes, just so she can get some sleep… but yeah right now it’s just been easier for her.”

“Mom said you’re going to work later?”

“Yeah” Lexa nodded. “I have to go to a meeting at four, but I won’t be gone too long. Mom should still be here, and Abby is coming back tonight.”

“Do you want us to take the older two?” Raven asked.

“Octavia is picking them up today, but if you want them you could have them tomorrow night.”

“We would love that” Anya said.

“Okay” Raven kissed Charlotte, “As much as Auntie doesn’t want to leave you, I have to go to work now.”

“Octavia said the same thing this morning.” Lexa smiled.

“They’re just so sweet, we’d rather stay here than adult” Raven cooed. “Go see your Auntie Anya” She handed her to Anya, and then kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you baby” Anya said.

“Love you too, Lex… Kiss Clarke for me!”

“Will do, Love you Rae, see you later.” Lexa said.

Raven leaned over the bassinet and kissed Levi gently, “Auntie loves you” She whispered and waved as she headed out the door.

“So” Anya said kissing Charlotte and then laying her on her legs. “Things okay?”

“Yeah things really are great; it’s just been a lot for Clarke with them being on such different schedules, she’s just exhausted.”

“I bet” Anya cooed to Charlotte, “Are you and brother aware that you’re twins?”

Levi began to fuss in his bassinet; Lexa got up and picked him up. “Hi sweet boy” She kissed his little head.

“Hi” Clarke said walking down the stairs.

“Hey baby” Lexa smiled, “I thought you were napping” She noticed Clarke’s wet hair.

“The need for a shower won over sleep.” She sat down next to Lexa on the couch, “Hi Anya.”

“Hi blonde sister” Anya said. “How are you?”

“I’m good” Clarke said. “She needs to eat soon right?”

“Yes” Lexa nodded.

“Good, my boobs hurt” Clarke nodded. “How did he do with his bottle.”

“Just great, huh little man” Lexa said in her ‘baby voice.’

“How are you Anya, when are you planning on asking my best friend to marry you?” Clarke smirked.

“In a few weeks, I actually need your help with that” Anya looked to Clarke.

“Me?” Clarke asked.

“Well yeah, after all you are her best friend” Anya smiled.

“I’m in” Clarke said.

Charlotte began to cry.

“Someone’s hungry” Lexa said.

Clarke took Charlotte to feed her, so Anya took Levi from Lexa just wanting to have a baby in her arms. Lexa thought to herself it probably wouldn’t be long before Anya was nagging Raven for one of their own.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa had left to the office for a little bit and Clarke was at home with the babies, Octavia had the older two. Joan had just left for the afternoon, and Abby was set to show up at any moment. Clarke had actually kind of glad for the alone time with the babies, and a quiet house. She was sitting upstairs in the nursery feeding Levi; Charlotte was asleep in their crib.

A few minutes later she heard the front door close.

“Clarke” The familiar voice called.

“In the nursery” She said.

A moment later her mom walked through the door. “Hi baby” She smiled.

“Hi Mom” Clarke said.

“How are my grand babies?” Abby asked.

“Good” Clarke said looking down at Levi. “Eating and sleeping, the usual.”

“The big kids?”

“Are with Octavia” Clarke said.

“Okay” Abby said. “How is he doing, still fussy after he eats?”

“Yeah, nothing horrible but I can tell he’s uncomfortable.”

“Gripe water” Abby said, “I will pick some up.”

“Thanks mom” Clarke said. “I cut back on coffee today to see if maybe it was the caffeine.”

Abby nodded, “Could be.” She looked at Charlotte. “Still on opposite schedules?”

“Somewhat, they sleep well together but they eat very differently, I’m having a problem with supply.”

“You may need to supplement formula” Abby said. “I know you don’t want too, but…”

“I know” Clarke said.

“He could also need a soy based formula, could be the issue with his tummy.”

Clarke nodded.

“And how are things with Lexa?” Abby asked.

“Really good” Clarke said. “I mean we haven’t really had time for anything other than the kids obviously but things have been good.”

“Good, maybe in a few weeks I can come back and you guys could get away for a night.”

“You would do that?” Clarke asked.

Abby laughed slightly, “Of course I would, you know that.”

“I just mean we have four now…”

“Well, I’m sure Raven and Anya would help.”

“True” Clarke said. “That would be awesome thank you. Are you all done little man?”

“Here give him to Nana I’ll burp him.” Abby said taking Levi.

“Sounds good” Clarke said.

“Why don’t you go close your eyes for a little bit honey, I’ve got them.”

“You sure?”

“Of course” Abby said.

“Okay, thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa walked in the door to an amazing smell, when she got into the kitchen she found Abby cooking with Charlotte in the Moby.

“I knew my mother in law must have been here, because it smells amazing.”

“Yep me and your mother” Abby says pointing to the living room.

“Both of you, I couldn’t be more lucky!” Lexa smiled seeing Joan in the living room holding Levi.

“Hi dear” Abby said, as Lexa leaned down and kissed Charlotte.

“Hi Momma” Lexa said. “How’s my girl?”

“Just great” Abby smiled. “Her brother is slightly unhappy though.”

“Oh poor little man” Lexa said walking over to where her mom was sitting.

“He’s been pretty fussy since he ate” Joan said, bouncing him.

“May I?” Lexa asked. “Hi Mom.”

“Of course” Joan said handing Lexa her son. “Hi darling.”

Lexa put him on her shoulder and patted his back cooing at him. “What’s the matter Mister? Is your belly upset?”

Within just a few moments of being in his Momma’s arms Levi began to settle.

“Wow” Abby said.

“Yeah I don’t know why I work, but it tends to calm him down when I take him.”

“He knows his Momma” Joan said.

“How’s my other girl?” Lexa asked cradling Levi now.

“Asleep, she has been for three hours almost.” Abby said.

“Oh wow, awesome. I’m going to go see her” She handed Levi back to Joan. “He should be good now.”

Lexa headed up stairs and crawled in bed next to her wife. “Hi” She whispered kissing her head.

“Hi” Clarke stirred opening her eyes, “You’re home, what time is it?”

“Almost seven” Lexa said.

“Woah, I slept a long time.”

“Yeah but you needed it. Both our moms are here, dinner is about ready I think.” Lexa kissed her.

“I missed you.” Clarke smiled.

“I missed you too” Lexa said. “Wanna head downstairs and see our babies?”

“Yes, very much so” Clarke nodded.

“I love you Clarke.” Lexa said.

“I love you too baby.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know, I love your feedback!  
> Love to you all! :)


	28. Babies and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! It's not even a post day! But I didn't get to post this chapter yesterday because I needed to tweak somethings, so here it is today! Happy Sunday... kinda a fluffy, filler chapter.   
> Love to you all!

* * *

 

Three weeks later.

“Mommmmmmmmmmmy!” Kate cried.

Clarke shot up from a deep sleep and looked around. Her bed was empty, and it was daylight. She could hear Kate wailing from downstairs so clearly and Then she heard Lexa’s voice.

“Baby… Kate Honey… Mommy is sleeping.” Lexa said soothingly.

“But I want her” Kate cried.

Clarke looked over and noticed the intercom was on and that’s why she could hear them so clearly. She pressed the button that allowed her to speak to them down there.

“Kate baby, Mommy is awake. Want to come up here and snuggle with me?” She yawned.

“Please” Kate said still crying.

“Morning” Lexa said and Clarke could hear the smile in her voice.

“Morning babe” Clarke said.

“I’m sending Kate up now.” Lexa told her.

“Sounds good… What’s going on down there?”

“Twins are sleeping, and Jake and I are making cupcakes.”

“At…” She looked at the clock. “Eight thirty in the morning?”

“Yes Mommy, we have Auntie Rae-Rae’s party today, member?” Jacob said.

 

_Shit!_ She didn’t.

 

Kate opened the door and ran over to the bed; Clarke scooped her up onto the bed. “Morning sunshine.”

“Morning Mommy” Kate smiled.

“Lex, I’ll be down in a second to help you…” Clarke said.

“We got it under control here Honey” Lexa said. “But I will need you to nurse when Levi’s awake. We don’t have any milk pumped.”

“Okay” Clarke said, “No problem.”

“Oh and don’t forget he has a doctor’s appointment today at noon.”

 

_Fuc_ k. She did.

 

“Okay, it’s going to be a busy day” Clarke sighed.

“That’s why I started early” Lexa said. “Snuggle with Kate; I’ll bring Levi to you when he’s up.”

“Love you” Clarke said.

“Love you too” Jacob said.

Clarke smiled.

“Love you” Lexa said.

“Hi Baby” Clarke kissed Kate’s head. “How are you?”

“Good” Kate said. “Watch princess?” She pointed to the Tv.

“Which princess?” Clarke asked.

“Belle?”

“Sure baby” Clarke said, grabbing the remote to turn on the movie for Kate, kissing her head. “Mommy missed this” She said. “I love my mornings with my Kate.”

“I love my Mom.” Kate smiled.

 

\----

 

It was nearing ten when Lexa walked up with Charlotte. Clarke had Levi in her lap, and Kate was lying across her feet watching the end of the movie.

“Baby switch?” Lexa asked. “Sister needs to eat.”

“I can keep him up here, he’s asleep anyhow” Clarke said putting Levi on the bed next to her.

“You sure?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah that way you can get a little one on one time with Jacob.” Clarke nodded.

“Okay, but if you need me, just let me know.”

“Of course” Clarke said taking Charlotte. “Hi big girl.”

“They really are getting big” Lexa smiled.

“Right, I can’t believe it’s been a month almost. Are we taking her to his appointment?” She situated Charlotte on her breast to nurse.

“We can, but Anya and Raven said they would keep her. I think they’d kinda like to, but it’s up to you.”

“I’m okay with it, as long as they’re okay with keeping all three.”

“Okay then” Lexa smiled, “I’m going to take Jake outside to throw the ball around while the cupcakes cool, is that alright?”

“More than” Clarke tilted her chin up for a kiss.

“I love you” Lexa said kissing her lips.

“I love you too” Clarke smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re sure you guys are okay keeping her?” Clarke asked, “Because we could totally take her with us.”

“No, we want her!” Raven said already getting Charlotte out of her car seat. “You want to stay with your aunties, huh Charlotte Rae?”

“Okay well there’s breast milk in her diaper bag, but it needs to go into the freezer. She should only need to eat once but there’s three there just in case.”

“Sounds good” Anya said.

“Text if you need anything, otherwise we will see you when we’re done.” Lexa said.

“Oh and Raven you and I are still on for this afternoon right?” Clarke asked.

Clarke and Raven were going to hang out this afternoon while Anya and Lexa went to the venue to set everything up for the night.

“Yes, of course. We’re still just chilling at your house right?”

“Yep” Clarke nodded.

They had told Raven that Anya and Lexa were going to go out for the afternoon and then grab a drink that evening, because Lexa needed to get out of the house. But in all actuality they were going to be setting up a party for Anya to propose to Raven at.

“Sounds good. Love you, see you soon.” Raven said.

“Love you, Kate Abigail, Jacob Griffin?” Lexa said getting her children’s attention.

“Yeah?” They both said.

“Best behavior, and help your auntie with your little sister, okay?”

“Yes Momma” Jacob said.

“Bye!” Kate said running up the stairs.

 

\----

 

“Hello” Doctor Peter’s their pediatrician said as he walked into the room.

“Hi” Lexa said.

“Hello” Clarke nodded.

“How are we today?” He asked.

“We’re okay” Clarke said. “Levi here is a little… well, we’re not quite sure what the problem is.”

“What’s been going on” The doctor asked washing his hands.

“Well, he has been… fussy… agitated. It’s mainly after he eats” Clarke paused.

“About a half hour to an hour after.” Lexa said.

“Are you nursing still?” He picked Levi up out of Clarke’s arms and put him on the table.

Levi instantly began to fuss and Clarke hurt from his cry.

“I am” She nodded.

“And is he… gassy? Burping a lot? Spitting up? Or is he just fussy?” The doctor asked pressing lightly on his stomach.

“He cries” Clarke said. “And wants to be held, but that doesn’t really sooth him even. He does spit up more than his sister, but not a ton.”

“Does it happen every time he eats or just sometimes?”

“It was just sometimes, now it seems closer to every time.” Clarke said.

“What about his stool? Normal?” He rolled Levi over and checked out his skin.

“Yes” Clarke nodded.

“Okay, so it sounds like Reflux, not an intolerance since he isn’t showing any other symptoms like hives or rash.”

“How do we treat Reflux?” Lexa asked.

“There are numerous things we recommend. Does he bottle feed at all?”

“Yes” Lexa nodded.

“Okay so mixing just a pinch of rice cereal into his breast milk bottle to thicken it slightly should help some; also, burping him every two ounces.” He said.

“So no more nursing?” Clarke asked.

“No, you may nurse still. Maybe alternate, every other feeding do a bottle.” Dr. Peters said.

“Sounds good” Lexa said, taking notes on her phone.

“There is a medicine we can prescribe him, most doctors will right away, but I don’t like to jump right to that option. He’s still very little, but have you heard of gripe water?”

“Yes” Clarke said. “We used it with Kate.

“It will do wonders most times. Some babies don’t respond to it, but try it first before we prescribe something.”

“Sounds good” Clarke said.

“I want to see him back here in three weeks.” He looked at his chart. “Well actually, it looks like both he and his sister have appointments for two weeks from now.”

“Yeah one month checkups.” Lexa said.

“Okay, so we will re check this when we see him then, and go from there.”

“Sounds good, thank you” Lexa said.

“yes thank you.” Clarke nodded as the doctor handed Levi back to her.

“You’re very welcome” He nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Babe, where are you?” Anya called as she walked down the hall.

“I’m in the kids’ room” Raven said.

Raven had just moved into Anya’s house, her lease was up and they figured she slept there more nights then not, so it didn’t make sense for her to renew. They had decided when she moved in to redecorate the house, and they took the spare bedroom and turned it into the kid’s room. It was big enough for them to put bunk beds on one side, and a crib on the other. They figured now that they had four (very soon to be five) nieces and nephews that it was a good idea.

“Hi” Anya said walking in with Kate on her hip.

“Hi” Raven said rocking Charlotte in the glider feeding her a bottle.

“I was going to take the big kids to the park, is that okay?”

“More than fine” Raven nodded. “Charlotte and I can have a little Auntie/Niece bonding time.”

“Okay, I figured you wouldn’t mind being here with the baby” She winked.

“Not one bit. Have fun at the park Kate, Auntie will see you in a little bit.”

“Bye bye” Kate waved.

“Jake!” Anya called down the hall.

“Yes?” He asked running to her.

“Say goodbye to your auntie Rae, we’re going to go to the park for a bit.”

Jacob walked over and kissed Raven, then his little sisters head. “I love you.”

“We love you too” Raven said. “Be good for your Auntie Yaya guys.”

“We will” Kate said.

“Bye babe, love you” Anya said.

“Love you too” Raven said.

Then they were gone.

“Well Charlotte, looks like it’s just you and me.” She smiled.

 

\---

 

 Raven and were Charlotte lying on the couch now. Charlotte was asleep on Raven’s chest, when she heard someone walk in.

“Hey” Clarke said.

“Hi” Raven smiled.

“Where’s your wife?”

“At home with Levi, he was pretty fussy.”

“Poor baby, did the doctor figure it out?”

“Thinks its reflux. We went and picked up some rice cereal and gripe water, hopefully we can sooth it without medication.”

“Yeah for sure. At least we have an answer though” Raven said.

Clarke lifted Raven’s feet and sat on the couch, putting Raven’s feet back in her lap.

“She’s out” Clarke smiled.

“Dead to the world” Raven nodded.

“Where are my others?”

“At the park with their Yaya.”

“Of course they are” Clarke smiled. “You guys are all so whipped.”

“How can we not be, have you seen your children?”

“All four of them” Clarke nodded.

“They’re perfect.” Raven said.

“I tend to agree” Clarke smiled looking at Charlotte asleep on Raven. “How was she?”

“Um… we just talked about this… perfect” Raven smiled.

“Good.”

“She just ate before she passed out; she’s only been asleep for like fifteen minutes.”

“Well I’m game to hang out” Clarke said taking off her shoes.

“Good, I miss you” Raven said.

“I know, I miss you too… life has been a little nuts lately.”

“Ya think... you have newborn twins, a six and a three year old.” She laughed.

“I know they’re getting too big too fast.”

“The babies or the big kids?”

“All of them!” Clarke shook her head.

“Agreed” Raven nodded.

Clarke’s phone started to ring; she knew it was Octavia from the ringtone. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

“Hey O!”

“Clarke, where are you?” Octavia sounded… strange.

“Raven’s, are you okay?”

“Um, yes and no. Olivia is coming and Lincoln is still in Arizona, his flight wasn’t for another few hours... he’s trying to get on an earlier one but…”

“What!? Okay keep calm, I’m on my way!”

“Thank you” Octavia said.

“I love you” Clarke said. “I will be right there.” She hung up the phone and looked to Rae. “Um, O’s water broke I think, or she’s in labor… I don’t know but she said Olivia’s coming, and Lincoln is still in Arizona. I gotta go… can you keep Charlotte?”

“Yes, of course.”

“And will you meet us there when Anya comes back? Lexa can come over and get the other kids… she’s going to want you there.”

“Yes, definitely. Tell her I love her and I will be there ASAP. I’ll call Anya right now…”

“Sounds good, love you!” Clarke said.

“Love you too” Raven said. “Go take care of O; I will be there as soon as possible. Tell her I love her.”

“Will do” Clarke said slipping her shoes on and running out the door.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??   
> Let me know...   
> I haven't decided completely, but I can tell you there are at least six chapters left... possibly a little more. Just depends on Clexa and Family :)


	29. Babies, Big Questions and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY POST DAY!  
> I have really enjoyed writing the last few chapters of this... I hope you enjoy reading. 
> 
> Not proofed a second time, sorry for any mistakes... I wanted to get it to you before work!   
> Love to you all!

* * *

 

“You’re doing so well” Clarke said as Octavia breathed through a contraction.

When Octavia had called Clarke and told her Olivia was on the way, she wasn’t kidding. Apparently her contractions had started the night before, and her water had broken three hours before she called Clarke.

When Clarke asked why she didn’t call her sooner. She simply answered, ‘I watched you do it four times, I know they didn’t come immediately. I wanted to be in my own space as long as I could.’ Octavia would have had a home birth if she had had it her way, but Lincoln was not on board with that situation. By the time they got to the hospital, she was seven centimeters dilated and ninety percent effaced.

Octavia finished breathing through a contraction and let go of Clarke’s hand. “Thank you.” She said taking a deep breath. “I need to ask you something… Well you and Lexa… but she’s not here and I really want to ask you!”

“Shoot” Clarke said.

“Will you… be Olivia’s God Parents?” Octavia asked with a smile.

“I would be so honored” Clarke said her eyes tearing up. She had never gotten to be on this side of things before. She was going to get to be an auntie, and now a god mother. She was always the one asking that question, it felt amazing to be on the receiving end of things. “Thank you!”

“Of course, thank you for being here.”

“Where else would I be?” Clarke asked.

“Um, at home with your new born twins, doing something with the older two, setting up for Raven’s engagement… I could go on…”

“Not when my best friend is in labor. Lexa has the kids covered; and I’m not sure what Anya is going to do now that Olivia is on the way…”

“NO! She can’t postpone!” Octavia said.

“O, I think that Olivia coming is going to trump the party.” Clarke said.

“I don’t want it too, everything was set, and we’ve been planning this for a while now. Anya and Raven’s parents are here… and…”

“I think Anya wants you to be there, plus everyone wants to be here for you, but especially Rae and I since Lincoln is gone still…”

“I hate that he’s going to miss this” Octavia sighed.

“He may not” Clarke said.

“Clarke, he just got on a plane an hour ago… it’s a five hour flight. She is definitely not going to stay in there that much longer.”

Clarke shrugged, “You never know.”

“Oh I think I do!” Octavia smiled, “My body is pushing her out remember?”

Clarke laughed, “Okay, true.”

“But I don’t want this to interrupt Rae’s special day.”

“It’s not, we’ll just arrange another day…” Clarke said.

“Text Anya and tell her I said…”

“Text Anya what?” Raven asked walking in.

“Nothing” Octavia said. “I wanted to know where you were…”

“Right here darlin’, How’s my baby in there?” Raven asked.

“On her way out!” Octavia said. “And apparently not willing to wait for Daddy!”

“Well luckily her auntie’s are here” Raven smiled.

“I love you guys” Octavia said.

“Aw, We love you too” Raven said.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you going to do about tonight?” Lexa asked Anya.

Anya had come over to help with the kids, and to figure out what they were going to do about going to the hospital and the night’s events since Octavia was in labor now. The older kids had just gotten picked up by Monty and Harper to stay there for a while with everything that was going on.

“I think I should postpone. I mean, there is no reason I can’t do it next weekend or something. I want Octavia to be there… I want everyone to be there.” Anya said. “I texted Clarke and told her that I think we should just wait…”

“It’s whatever you want to do Anya.”

“When are mom and dad coming?” Anya asked.

“Mom will be here in about thirty minutes, and then I want to go to the hospital. You coming?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“Okay sounds good.” Lexa smiled. “So about tonight…”

Anya’s phone beeped.

“Can you check that?” She looked to Lexa; she had a sleeping Levi in her arms and didn’t want to move him. “They had just gotten him settled.”

**Clarke: O said… and I’m quoting… “Don’t you dare postpone asking Rae to marry you… I swear to god Anya!”**

Lexa held the phone up for Anya to read the message.

Anya rolled her eyes, “Whatever O!”

“She can’t hear you!” Lexa laughed.

“I know!” Anya shrugged. “I still think that it’s not the best idea….”

“Octavia is going to hurt you...” Lexa laughed.

“I’m not scared of her…” Anya shrugged.

“Sure you’re not… she owns a Martial Arts studio An…”

“And? I could take her… she’s… shit… she’s not going to be pregnant anymore.”

“Exactly” Lexa smirked with a small laugh.

Lexa’s phone beeped she checked the text.

**Clarke: Are you coming to the hospital?**

**Lexa: Yes, when my mom gets here in about thirty minutes… everything okay?**

**Clarke: O’s doing great :) I just need my breast pump… my boobs are going to explode.**

**Lexa: Okay I’ll bring it.**

**Clarke: Thank you love. How are my babies?**

**Lexa: Great, Levi is sleeping on his auntie Anya, and Charlotte is lying on my lap awake… Big kids went to the Green’s.**

**Clarke: You’re the best baby. I love you.**

**Lexa: I love you too. See you soon.**

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay” Octavia’s doctor said checking her, “It looks like we’re about there. You’re nearly nine cementers and one hundred percent effaced. I think we should be ready to push within the hour for sure.”

“Okay” Octavia nodded.

“I will be back when it’s time to push, until then Hannah will be in every few minutes to check your progress. If you feel like you need to use the bathroom, let us know that’s a clear sign you’re ready.”

“Got it” O nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome” She smiled. “You’re doing great, Octavia.”

As the doctor left there was a small knock on the door, Clarke turned around thinking it would be Lexa and Anya for sure, but it was Bellamy.

“Bell” Octavia smiled when she saw her brother.

“Hey sis” He walked in. “I hope it’s okay that I’m he-“

“Of course it is” she nodded.

“Okay good, I just wanted to make sure you were… okay.” He said shifting back and forth clearly feeling a little awkward looking at his feet.

“Relax Bell, I’m covered up.” She laughed. “And I’m good, Olivia is almost here.”

“Really?” He asked looking at her.

“Yeah, I should be ready to push within the next hour.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to be a mom…” He smiled.

“I’m glad you’re here Bell…”

“Me too” Bellamy nodded.

 

\----

 

About forty five minutes later and Octavia was ready to push, Lexa and Anya had gotten there, and Octavia had decided she wanted them all to be in the room with her, saying that ‘if Lincoln wasn’t going to be able to be here, I want you all to be in here with me.’

Bellamy took a seat off to the side, not wanting to be too up in the action until after Olivia got here. While Clarke and Lexa took to either side of Octavia holding her legs and coaching her though it, Anya and Raven stood close by. Right before Octavia was ready; Raven had texted Lincoln and asked if he wanted to facetime, to see his daughter be born. So while sitting on an airplane with his head phone in he shed tears both happy and sad as he watched his daughter, Olivia Aroura Caver, come into the world.

“You’re a Daddy” Octavia smiled into the phone Raven held next to her as Olivia was placed on her chest for the first time.

“You’re a Mom” He said through tears. “I love you so much Baby, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

“You were here” Octavia smiled.

“Clarke” He said, Raven turned the phone so Clarke could see him.

“Yes?” She asked tears of her own in her eyes.

“Will you cut the cord?” He asked her.

“I would be honored” Clarke smiled as the doctor handed her the scissors and showed her where to cut. As soon as she did, Olivia wailed a loud cry.

“Well she sounds like Mommy” Raven laughed.

“Welcome to the world, sweet girl” Lincoln said quietly. “Daddy loves you so much. And I will be there just as soon as I can.”

“I love you” Octavia said to Lincoln.

“I love you too” he smiled. “So much.”

“Hey” Anya said quietly to Lexa. “Will you take the phone I need to talk to Rae for a moment?”

“Sure” Lexa said taking the phone from Raven. “Anya wants to talk to you…”

Raven looked to Anya who gestured towards the hallway, and followed her out.

“So” Anya said, “This is not how I was planning to do this… But…”

Anya was nervous and Raven could clearly tell.

“Are you okay?” Raven asked slightly concerned.

“I’m fine… I’m more than fine… I’m… I’m so great. I love you so much Raven.”

“I love you too” Raven smiled.

“And the last nearly seven months have been the very best of my life. We fit together so well… your family is my family and I just… this… it works and it’s perfect.” She took a deep breath. “And like I said this is not how I was going to do this, In fact I had this big thing planned… the girls had been helping me for a few weeks now… it was going to be tonight but… Octavia and Olivia… and….” She stopped again.

“Honey, Breathe” Raven said tears in her eyes now semi-realizing what was about to happen.

“Raven Marie Reyes, I don’t want this to end anytime soon, in fact I want this to go one forever and then some. I look at our friends, happily married and having these beautiful babies, and I want that… I want that with you. I want to ride this crazy roller coaster that is life with you, with our nieces and nephews around us, our weird and amazing best friends and family by our sides, and most importantly… children of our own maybe one day, because you’re going to be the best mom there ever was. So… Rae… will you do me the honor of spending the rest of forever as my wife?”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring box, opening it up, and pulling out the beautiful platinum round cut vintage ring. It was simple but stunning, just like Raven.

“Y-yes… Yes of course I’ll marry you Anya! It’s gorgeous…” She said as Anya slipped it on her finger with a ‘just like you’ barely audible.

“I love you” Anya said kissing her.

“I love you, babe” Raven said tears wetting her eyelashes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. “So much.”

“I’m sorry I proposed in a hospital… I just… couldn’t wait. We had this big party planned…”

“This was perfect” Raven smiled. “So perfect.”

“Want to go see our niece, and our family?” Anya smiled.

“So much so” Raven nodded kissing her fiancé.

They walked back into the room, Lexa was holding Olivia. “Don’t you get enough new baby time at home?” Raven asked with a smirk.

“This is my niece, Raven. I’ve never had a niece before” Lexa smiled.

“Welcome to the auntie club, it’s pretty great” Octavia smiled.

“Welcome to the mom club. It’s pretty great too” Clarke smiled.

“Is Lincoln still with us?” Raven asked.

“I am” he said pretty quiet.

“Well well well” Octavia looked to Raven’s left hand.

Raven just smiled, her eyes shining bright.

“We’re you going to tell us, or just keep it under-wraps?” Octavia asked.

“I didn’t want to take your moment… it’s about Olivia right now…” raven shrugged.

“This family has more than enough room for two happy events in one day, Raven.” Octavia smiled. “Go on, share the news…”

“Um…” Raven said. “Anya asked me to marry her!”

“Seriously?” Clarke shook her head, “In a hospital… after everything we had planned?!”

“I figure we can still have a party… just now it can be an engagement party, not just an engagement…” Anya shrugged. “I couldn’t wait...”

“Of course you couldn’t. This is the kid who opened ALL her Christmas gifts on Christmas Eve.” Lexa laughed.

“So you’re still going to party it up tonight right?” Octavia asked.

“No” Raven said. “Not tonight, I want everyone there…”

“It would just be sans me and Lincoln” Octavia shrugged.

“And Olivia” Raven said. “Not to mention I would like our parents to be there.”

“Well…” Anya said…. “About that…”

“Our parents are here?” Raven asked wide eyed.

“Yes” Anya said.

“Who did you think had the babies?” Clarke laughed.

“I didn’t even think about that…” Raven shook her head. “But I guess we are all here.”

“I’m on an airplane” Lincoln said.

They all laughed.

“My parents are with them” Lexa said.

“And probably your parents by now” Clarke said, “Your mom texted me when they landed and asked when she could come see them. I think she is going to be wanting some grand babies of her own soon…”

“I think she may just get them” Raven smiled.

“Woah tiger let’s get married first, okay?” Anya smirked.

“Okay” Raven nodded.

“Well, I’m super happy for you guys” Lincoln said from Raven’s phone. “But I should probably say goodbye. I should be on the ground in the next hour babe.” He said.

“I love you” Octavia said. “Get here as soon as you can.”

“As soon as I possibly can, I can’t wait to meet my baby.”

“She can’t wait to meet her Daddy.” Octavia smiled.

“Love you Linc!” Raven said.

“Yes, love you!” Clarke said. Followed by a chorus of goodbyes and congrats to him before the call was disconnected.

“I have to pump” Clarke said to Lexa quietly.

“I’ll come with you” Lexa said looking to Bellamy, “You want her Uncle Bell?”

“Of course I do, is that okay?” He asked Octavia.

“Absolutely” Octavia nodded.

“We’ll be back” Clarke said to her quietly, “Gotta go pump.”

“Are you leaving?” Octavia asked, “Going home?”

“No, just to the bathroom” Clarke shook her head.

“Okay, I love you. I’m so glad you were here.”

“I love you too” Clarke smiled. “And me too.”

 

\----

 

When Clarke and Lexa got back it was just Octavia in her room with Olivia.

“Hey where did everyone go?” Clarke asked.

“Anya and Raven went to go see their parents, and Bellamy went to get your older two. Anya said they needed to get picked up from the Green’s by five…”

“Oh shit” Lexa sighed. “I totally forgot. He didn’t have to do that, someone should have just texted me…”

“He wanted to” Octavia said. “He is going to take them back to his place for a bit. Plus I wanted to talk to the two of you alone…”

“Well thank you.” Lexa said. “What’s up?”

“Well I already sorda asked Clarke because I was too… excited. But… Lexa, would you like to hold your God Daughter?” Octavia asked.

“I—are you serious?” Lexa asked with a big smile.

“So serious” Octavia nodded.

“Well of course I would” Lexa nodded taking Olivia from Octavia. “I’m so honored.”

“That’s our god daughter” Clarke whispered.

“She’s beautiful” Lexa said. “Charlotte, Levi and she are going to be the best of friends.”

“For sure” Octavia smiled.

“I can’t wait to see them grow up all together” Clarke nodded.

“It means so much to me that you guys were here…” Octavia said.

“Well you were there for all four of ours” Lexa laughed.

“I love you guys, you’re truly my family.” Octavia said.

“Having a baby turned her to mush” Clarke laughed.

“Shut the fu—Shut up!” Octavia glared at her.  

“We love you too” Clarke said.

 

* * *

 

“Well today was eventful” Lexa said as she walked into their room.

Clarke was holding Charlotte and Levi was asleep next to her on the bed.

“You could say that again, a baby, an engagement… parents and family in town.” Clarke laughed. “It was nice of your parents to take the big kids tonight.”

“I don’t think we had much of a choice in it, but yes, it was.” Lexa nodded. “I need to talk to the contractors tomorrow to figure out where we are timeline wise on the house. My mom doesn’t want to go home anymore, she doesn’t like to leave the all the kids.” She walked into the adjoining bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

“I know, she told me tonight when we went to see it she’s super ready to move. It looks like it’s really coming along. Today was the first time I had seen it in a few weeks, with the babies and everything I’d just been too… busy to go see it.”

“It really is” Lexa walked out of the bathroom. “I kinda think by the end of next month it will be done.”

“That’s wonderful” Clarke smiled.

Levi began to cry and Lexa slipped in, picking him up. “What’s the matter sweet boy?” She kissed his head. “Did you miss us today? It was the first day we’ve been away from you that long, huh?” She cooed at her son who calmed instantly in his Momma’s arms.

“It really was” Clarke said, “At least both of us simultaneously, I missed them.”

“Me too” Lexa nodded.

“Did you give him any gripe water today?” Clarke asked.

“I did” Lexa nodded. “It seemed to help after he ate.”

“Good” Clarke said with a yawn.

“Let’s get these two to bed, so we can get you to sleep.” Lexa said.

“Sounds good… I love you, Lex.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know... your words mean so much!   
> Until next time, love to you all!


	30. Three months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me start by saying i'm sorry this is like three days late.... Ugh this was a hard one for me to get done, I'm not even really sure why to be honest but I did it!   
> Thank you thank you thank you to Fabmerch for being encouraging threw it, and pushing me to get it done today :)   
> Here you go people, I hope you enjoy!

 

Three months later.

 

* * *

 

 

Things with the Woods family had been a whirlwind the last few months, everything seemed to be flying by for Clarke and she couldn’t quite believe it was already April, and that the babies were four months old. So much had been jammed packed into the last four months that if she didn’t have the babies as physical proof that it had been that long she probably wouldn’t believe it at all. Yes, life had been busy. A few weeks after Olivia was born, and Raven and Anya had gotten engaged, Lexa took a two month leave from the office.  She wanted to be able to focus on getting her parents’ house done, and be home to help Clarke, who was going to try and paint from home once a week, because Becca wanted to do another collaboration showing, since quote “The first one went so fucking fantastic.” Indra wasn’t overly thrilled that Lexa was going to be cutting back her hours in the office from two days a week to zero for a few months, but she understood; she still worked from home a few days a week when she could, but they were really so busy with everything going on. Clarke noticed her working less and less. Joan and Aiden’s house got finished in the middle of February, and it was absolutely beautiful. It sat on the back end of Clarke and Lexa’s five acres; it was four bedrooms, three baths, with a bonus room basement for the kids to play. Joan had really wanted it to be all about the kids, as where Lexa wanted her parents to have somewhere nice to retire to and call home. Pretty much from the day it was done, Joan didn’t go back to the California house, (just to pack up the last of their things into the moving pod to be shipped across the county.) They made the permanent move the first of March. It was a cold winter in Virginia so when April came and it began to warm up some, it was definitely welcomed. Lexa had just started to go back into work little by little, and Clarke was going to her art studio a few times a week, now that Joan was around to help out a little, and the twins were getting older.   
Jacob loved first grade, he was taking an art class after school on Wednesdays which Clarke loved, and was getting ready to start track in the spring. Which Lexa was really excited about, she hoped they could run together a few times a week, it was something she loved to do already and would love the one on one time with him. With having four kids now, both girls really tried hard to find one on one time with Jake and Kate. Little Kate was doing fantastic, she was about to turn four and was getting ready to start a tumbling class at her dance studio (That she had begged her moms to let her take). She was becoming even spunkier with each passing day, as Lexa would say, she was totally a mini-Clarke. Levi and Charlotte were getting big, and had finally were on a schedule at around three months old. Clarke and Lexa had gotten it so they only ate about twenty minutes apart now, so Clarke didn’t feel like a milk-machine so much anymore. Both of them were rolling over now and loved to play with their feet. Clarke thought it was the cutest thing ever when they discovered their feet; she probably had ten videos on her phone of them cooing and playing with their feet. Jacob and Kate love them so much, they always wanted to help and hold them and play so well with them already. Clarke really was amazed at how well Kate did with the transition (after the first month in a half, she wasn’t too fond of not being the baby at first.) Octavia’s Olivia was not much behind the twins, seeing as they were only about a month apart (a little more than). O still hadn’t gone back to work yet, so she came over often and hung out with Clarke and let the babies ‘play’ aka lay on a blanket together.

 

It was a cool Tuesday and Octavia and Clarke were sitting on the couch while the babies we’re ‘paying.’

“Do you have to go get the older kids from school?” Octavia asked. She had come over after Olivia’s doctor’s appointment to drop something off, and two hours later they were still on the couch, working on their second and third cups of coffee and tea (for Clarke.)

“No, Lexa is picking them up from school. She went into the office today but didn’t want to stay long so she said it was a good excuse for her to leave early.” Clarke laughed.

“How’s that going for her, being back in the office a few times a week again?”

“Seems to be good” She shrugged, “I know she loves her job, but I think after the accident, and with the twins being here now she just would rather work from home. Which she can most days.”

“I’m really glad that she _wants_ to be here and isn’t just doing it because she knows she needs to.” Octavia said.

“Yeah me too!” Clarke said sipping her tea. “I think we’re going to try and go away next weekend…”

Clarke picked up Levi who was beginning to fuss.

“That’s great, are Joan and Aiden going to keep the kids?”

“Yeah” Clarke nodded, and I’m pretty sure my mom is going to come down.”

“Wasn’t she just here last weekend?”

“She comes like every two or three now” Clarke nodded. “I think she feels a little… left out.”

“Because Lexa’s parents pretty much live with you now?”

“They don’t live with us, there house is nearly five acres away, their like our down the street neighbors.”

“That you just have to walk through your backyard to get to.” Octavia laughed. “It makes sense though that Abby feels a little left out…”

“She is more than welcome to move to Virginia” Clarke said.

“So where are you planning on going?”

“I’m not sure, Lexa won’t say much, she told me today she just needed to make sure there were no meetings that Friday and then she was going to make arrangements… and she hasn’t said anything since.”

“I think she wants to woo you like she used to, ya know pre kids….”

“That or she wants to have sex” Clarke laughed.

“Please tell me you’ve had sex since the babies have been born?!” Octavia looked at her wide eyed.

“We have” Clarke nodded. “But only like twice…”

“Are you serious?”

“What? Things have been busy…” Clarke shrugged.

Octavia gave her a look.

“Plus we have four kids, two of which are only four months old and JUST started to sleep through the night.” Clarke defended.

“I still… I can’t believe that.”

“How much sex are you and Lincoln having?” Clarke asked.

“We’re averaging once a week, which for us isn’t nearly as much as before Olivia, but hearing your stats, I would say we’re doing pretty well.”

“Hey, shut up!” Clarke sighed.

Olivia started to cry. “Here take him, let me hold my niece” Clarke said getting up and getting Olivia off the blanket where she was lying next to Charlotte, who had played her little self to sleep. “No wonder you’re crying, your cousin fell asleep on you.” Clarke kissed her little head and sat back down on the couch, laying Olivia on her legs.

“So where do you think Lex is taking you?”

“I haven’t a clue, and where as I’m stoked to go, I just almost feel like it’s not the right time…”

“Why not?” O asked.

“Because I need to finish these pieces for the showing at the end of the month, plus the twins are still little…”

“Clarke, don’t sabotage this for yourself. Lexa wants to do something nice for you guys to re-connect; you need to let her do that, you know you’ll enjoy it.”

“I know” Clarke said. “It’s just really hard to turn the Mom off.”

“Well you don’t need to, but you need to turn the mom down for the weekend and turn the wife up. It’s important for both of you.”

“You’re right” Clarke nodded.

“I know I’m right which is why Raven and Anya are keeping Olivia Friday night, Lincoln and I are going out to dinner and then home for a quiet, well probably not so quiet, evening.”

“Why do Raven and Anya get to keep her? Why didn’t you ask me?!”

“Um, because you and Lexa already have four, and you don’t need three infants here over night, Olivia isn’t sleeping through the night yet, and I just think that’s a lot…”

“We’re her Godparents!” Clarke huffed.

Octavia laughed. “You’re right you are, but Raven and Anya are her aunties also. Plus are you actually telling me you’d want another infant for the night to worry about?”

“If it’s Olivia, sure… we love her.”

“No one is saying you don’t Clarke,” Octavia rolled her eyes. “But that’s a lot…”

“Mommy!” Jacob ran into the room.

“Bud” Clarke said. “Careful your sister is sleeping on the floor” She warned him as he was running around to her. He stopped and located Charlotte on the floor and walked carefully around her. “Hi auntie O!”

“Hey Jakester, how was school?”

“Great, hey Mom next Friday we are going on a field trip!” Jacob said excited.

“Oh buddy that’s awesome, where are you going?”

“The science museum” He said and then looked to Olivia. “Auntie O, can I hold her?” He asked Octavia.

“Sure” Octavia said.

“Wash your hands first” Lexa said to Jacob as she walked in.

“Um, did you forget one?” Clarke looked around for Kate.

“No” Lexa shook her head as Jacob got up to wash his hands, “Of course not. She went to Harper’s.”

“I should have known” Clarke smiled lifting her chin so Lexa could kiss her.

Lexa pressed a kiss to her lips and then picked up Olivia. “Baby snatcher!” Clarke gasped playfully.

“Hi my beautiful niece, how are you?” Lexa cooed.

“Levi started to fuss, hearing and seeing Lexa.”

“Uh oh” Octavia said. “He heard his Momma.”

“And saw her holding someone else.” Clarke smiled.

Levi was a major Mommas boy. If Lexa was in the room, if he could hear her or see her, he wanted to be in her arms, even if Clarke was holding him.

“Relax buddy you’re fine for a moment” Lexa said. “Huh Olivia, isn’t he just fine?”

Jacob ran back in and looked to Lexa, “HEY!” He said with a pouting face. “I was going to hold her!”

“And you can” Lexa said, “I just wanted to see her for a minute, sit down and I will hand her to you.”

Jacob sat down and Lexa placed Olivia in his arms, he was so good with babies now, he knew to support their head and how to cradle them properly. “Watch her head” Lexa said.

“I knoooow Momma!” He said with a scrunched up face.

“Okay” Lexa said holding both hands up in surrender. “Sorry, professional baby holder.”

“So” Octavia said, “What are we doing for Kate’s birthday?”

“She wants a princess party with a bouncy castle” Clarke said.

“So something here?” Octavia asked.

“Yes, she wants to invite her friends from school, and then of course you guys, and Anya and Raven. Lexa’s parents, and my Mom” Clarke said.

“Don’t forget about the Greens and the Jordan’s.” Lexa said.

“Yeah it’s going to be a big event” Clarke said.

“She deserves it, that little princess” Octavia smiled.

“I can’t believe she’s going to be four” Clarke shook her head.

“It’s unbelievable” Lexa said. “Well, I’m going to start dinner prep, O are you staying?”

“Yes, stay!” Jacob said.

“What are we having?” Octavia asked with a smirk.

“Taco’s it’s Tuesday” Lexa said.

“Sounds good, I will text Linc and see, I’m not sure when he gets off…”

“Text him and tell him to come here” Clarke said.

“Yeah we could invite everyone over it’s been a while since we’ve had a family dinner” Lexa said.

“Well, consider Olivia and me in.”

“I will send a group text” Clarke said opening her phone and selecting the group chat they all had.

**Clarke: Family dinner at our house… who’s in?**

**Raven: What are we having?**

**Lexa: Tacos**

**Raven: Tacos are tasty!!! Babe can we go to Clexa’s for dinner?**

**Lexa: WHY do you insist on calling us that?**

**Octavia: because it’s your ship name… duh.**

**Lexa: Why do we need a ship name?**

**Clarke: Don’t try babe, they’re not going to stop.**

**Lexa: ugh.**

**Anya: I’m down. I get off work at 5:30 so I will be there about 5:45-6**

**Lexa: Works great.**

**Raven: Is Linctavia comin?**

**Lincoln: I’m in. I should be off about five. Will be there after that… Baby?**

**Octavia: I’m already here Linc.**

**Lincoln: Okay. I’ll bring beer.**

**Lexa: Can you pick up limes too?**

**Lincoln: Yes.**

**Lincoln: Wonder why we haven’t heard from Bellamy.**

**Octavia: BELLLLLLAMY!**

**Raven: BELLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!**

**Clarke: BELLLLLLLLLLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lexa: Jesus you guys!**

**Anya: Okay I’m going back to work, see you people tonight.**

**Bellamy: Some of us actually work you guys, we can’t just all sit around checking our phones.**

**Octavia: Whattttever**

**Raven: Come over?**

**Clarke: Please???**

**Bellamy: Yes I will be there about six.**

**Lexa: Okay dinners at 6ish then once everyones here then.**

**Raven: Is Liv there, O?**

**Octavia: No I left her at home, alone with a bottle, figured she’d be good for a bit...**

**Octavia: YES RAE… DUH.**

**Raven: Yay all my babies.**

**Clarke: Minus Kate**

**Raven: Wheres my Kate?**

**Lexa: The Green’s**

**Clarke: I think she wants them to adopt her.**

**Raven: Can I pick her up on my way?**

**Lexa: Sure, that’s fine.**

**Raven: yay! :) see you at 530 ish.**

 

**\-----**

 

Clarke had just gotten the older two down for the night, and was now in the nursery with the twins getting them ready for bed. She had fed Levi his bottle and given him some gripe water and laid him down in his crib while she fed his sister. Once charlotte was done she looked into the crib and saw Levi fast asleep. She normally slept them in her room still, they had slept in their crib once or twice but she wasn’t really comfortable with it. She thought back to the conversation she had had with Octavia that afternoon and decided to lay Charlotte down next to Levi in his crib. So she and Lexa could have a little alone time tonight.

When she walked into her room she could hear the shower running, she turned on the intercom in the babies room and walked over to her dresser to pick out something sexy to put on, deciding on something simplistic, since it was just going to get ripped off anyway, she slipped on a black silky negligee, and quickly pulled her hair up into a messy pony and sat on the edge of the bed, knowing that Lexa would be out in just a moment. (She was precise about how long she was in the shower, always.)

“Kids go down okay?” Lexa asked walking into the bedroom, still wrapped in her towel. Before Clarke could even answer she looked around, and then at Clarke. “Um” She said with a smile. “Where are the babies?”

“In their crib” Clarke smirked.

“But you don’t like them sleeping in there…”

“Well, they are sleeping through the night… and the intercom is on. I figured… we could have some alone time.”

“Really?” Lexa asked with an arched brow.

Clarke bit her lower lip back and nodded.

“Well, that sounds amazing.”

Lexa dropped the towel and walked over towards her wife standing in front of her, settling between her legs. She leaned down and kissed her, Clarke instantly put her hands around her neck and pulled her down onto the bed so she was on top of the blonde. Their kiss instantly became more as Clarke’s hands trailed up and down Lexa’s bare body and Lexa’s tongue slid into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke instantly let out a small moan and lexa couldn’t help but smile.

She missed that sound.          

Lexa kissed down Clarke’s jaw line to her neck, as her hands pulled the thin strap at her shoulder, kissing at it after. “Off” She said.   
Clarke nodded and sat up so Lexa could pull the dress up and over her head. Lexa moaned at the sight of her wife naked in front of her.

It had been too long.

She tossed the dress haphazardly on to the floor, laying Clarke back down kissing her before her mouth traveled down to her breasts, taking an already pert nipple into her mouth sucking at it before releasing it with a pop.

“Lexa” Clarke moaned.

_Victory_. Lexa felt the pool of wetness between her legs grow when her wife moaned her name.

Her mouth moved to Clarke’s other breast making sure to give it ample attention, as her hand wandered down to her core. She parted Clarke’s legs and let fingers dip into her folds, where she found Clarke was drenched.

“Baby” Clarke gasped as Lexa’s touch.

Lexa looked up into blue eyes that had now gone dark with desire and want.

“More” Clarke nearly begged.

“Someone’s eager tonight” Lexa smirked.

“Please” Clarke said fidgeting, trying to get Lexa’s fingers to move to where she wanted them.

Even though she wanted to prolong this, and bask in this moment for as long as possible, she knew either one of the babies could wake up at any moment for any reason. So she kissed Clarke, as she let two fingers find her clit and begin to rub slow circles. Applying just enough pressure to cause the blonde to throw her head back as her back arched.

“Yes baby… fuck.” Clarke breathed.

Lexa’s mouth found its way back to Clarke’s breast, her tongue flicking her hard nipple. Clarke’s hips were beginning to sway with Lexa’s movements when Lexa felt her wifes hand start to make its way down to her sex. “Baby” Lexa shook her head. “Let me take care of you.”

“I want to come together, please?” Clarke asked looking up to her.

Her eyes were so soft. How in the hell could Lexa say no to that?

She nodded, Clarke and kissed her, letting two fingers slide past her folds and into the wetness, not wasting anytime she slid two fingers in.

“Fuck” Lexa gasped.

Clarke just smirked proud of herself, letting her thumb move to her clit, applying the most perfect amount of pressure.

Lexa followed suit and slid two fingers knuckle deep into her wife.

“Babbby” Clarke moaned.

“So good” Lexa nodded kissing Clarke again.

“Fuck” Clarke moaned, “I’m so close Lex…”

“Just give me a minute baby, it won’t take long… just… keep… doing that.” Lexa moaned as Clarke added a third finger. “Jesus… fuck!”

“I love you” Clarke smiled.

“I love you” Lexa breathed as her hips started to buck. Clarke was thrusting in and out of her and she knew she was growing closer, but as soon as Clarke curled her fingers up into that spot her body started to spasum.

“You ready?” Clarke asked nearly breathless.

Lexa kissed Clarke and nodded. “So fucking…. Close.”

“Me too” Clarke said pressing into Lexa harder to get her wife to that release she needed. She could feel her own orgasm coming on as her stomach began to coil. “Baby… I’m gunna… fuck… Lexa…”

“Me too” Lexa breathed out.

Moments later they were both hitting their high. Lexa fell atop of Clarke and kissed her neck softly. “Fuck” Lexa smiled.

“Yeah” Clarke nodded, breathing heavily.

“I missed that!”

“Me too” Clarke rolled them over so she was atop of Lexa and kissed her as she got into a straddling position.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked with an arched brow. Knowing her wife was up to something, and not knowing if her body could handle it just yet.

“I’m going to clean you up” Clarke smiled kissing down Lexa’s body until she was on her stomach settled between her wife’s legs.

“Clarke….”

“I’ll be gentle, I promise” Clarke looked up to her with a smile for the okay.

Of course Lexa nodded, letting her know it was more than okay. And Clarke kissed at each inner thigh for a moment, before letting her tongue gently lick through her folds. Lexa moaned instantly. Clarke smiled proud of herself as she licked the entire length Lexa.

“Fuck” Lexa breathed.

Clarke found her clit and began to run gentle circles over it; Lexa was squirming beneath her now, as she gripped at the sheets hard. Clarke knew it wouldn’t take much to get her there again, and Lexa didn’t seem to be complaining, so she slid one finger into Lexa gently and worked it in and out slowly as her tongue did most of the work at her clit.

“Babby” Lexa gasped letting her hands tangle in Clarke’s hair. Her hips starting to buck into Clarke’s mouth.

Before Clarke knew it Lexa was beginning to become even more fidgety, she knew she was close, she applied a little more pressure to her clit with her tongue and slid one more finger in knuckle deep. That was all it took before Lexa froze for a moment, and then lost all control underneath her; Clarke licking up all of her arousal.

“Oh my god” Lexa breathed coming down.

Clarke crawled up her body leaving soft kisses all the way up. “I love you, so much Lexa.”

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa said unable to keep her eyes open after her second orgasm.

“Sleep beautiful” Clarke kissed her, settling into her nook.

Lexa's arms instantly wrapped around Clarke and she kissed her head, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know... not too much of this story left, the girls are getting away in the next chapter. yay! :)  
> Until next time, love to you all!


	31. A much needed get away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, happy post day! I hope this finds you well on your Saturday! Love to you all!

The rest of the week passed too quickly for Clarke, between painting for her show with Becca and just the everyday mom of four kids’ stuff. Thursday night was here before she knew it. She had just left her studio and was heading home to relieve Joan of baby duty. She was really looking forward to getting away with Lexa, but she had no idea where they were going, and if she was being completely honest with herself she was not looking forward to leaving the kids. But she knew Octavia was right and that they needed this, so she was going to have to find a way to turn the mom down for the three days, and just really enjoy her wife; she could do that.

She was almost home when her phone rang, she saw her wife’s name come up on the screen.

“Hello baby”

_“Hi, where are you?”_ Lexa’s voice filled the car.

“I’m almost to your parents to get the babies” She answered.

_“Okay, how did painting go today?”_

“Great, I’m all done…. Finally.”

“Awesome _”_ Lexa said, _“I was calling to tell you I’ll get the kids from school today.”_

“Oh wonderful, you’re going to be able to leave work that early?”

_“Yeah I’m pretty much done here already; I’m going to leave in a minute and go get coffee with Anya. Then I’ll grab the munchkins and be home.”_

“Sounds good” Clarke said. “I love you.”

_“I love you too, Clarke. You all ready to go tomorrow morning?”_

Clarke sighed, “Almost.”

_“What’s the matter?”_ Lexa asked.

“Nothing, I just gotta finish packing.”

_“Okay, what times your mom coming in tonight?”_

“She will be at the house around seven thirty.”

_“Okay, I will see you at home about four.”_

“Alright I’ll see you then, love you.”

_“Love you too” Lexa said._

She pulled up into her in laws driveway and got out of the car. She opened the front door and walked in, as she always did there.

“Hello” She called.

“Hi” Joan smiled walking around the corner, “How are you?”

“Good, how are you? We’re the babies good?” Clarke asked.

“They were great” Joan nodded. “They’re in their room napping.”

“How long have they been down?”

“Almost an hour, why don’t you come have a cup of tea and we can chat until they wake up, huh?”

“Sounds good” Clarke smiled. “Where’s dad?”

“Fishing” Joan said walking into the kitchen.

“I should have guessed” Clarke said.

“I think he’s going to take Jake fishing this weekend”

“Oh he is going to love that.” Clarke said. “My mom will be here about seven tonight.”

“I know I just talked to her on the phone, she was stopped on her layover.” Clarke loved that Joan and her mom got a long so well, and was actually hoping maybe with Joan here, Abby would start to think about moving down. “We were talking about how we want to do this weekend.” Joan said getting the tea pot on the stove.

“Oh great” Clarke said.

“Yeah, we’re thinking it’s just going to be easier to sleep the babies at your house in their space; So she will stay there with them at night and we will keep the older two here.”

“Sounds like a good idea, Saturday I think, Kate is going to go Anya and Raven’s.”

“Okay” Joan nodded.

“Yeah they’ve been asking for her so Lex and I figured it was a good weekend for her to go.”

“Of course” Joan said. “Are you excited to get away?”

“I would be more excited if I knew where we were going…” Clarke sighed.

“You’re going to love it.”

“You know?” Clarke asked with a raised brow.

“I do” Joan nodded setting a cup of tea in front of the blonde. “But I’m not going to tell you, my daughter wouldn’t be too happy with me.”

“Fiiiine” Clarke smiled sipping her tea.

“What else is bugging you dear?”

“How--” Clarke shook her head, Joan always knew, just like Abby. “I’m just a little… anxious about leaving the babies…”

“They’re going to be more than fine, I promise.” Joan smiled.

“I know” Clarke nodded. “I really do, it’s just their so little. And I don’t know where I’m even going to be. And I know you’re all here, but I just feel like…”

“I get it” Joan nodded. “But you have to trust Lexa, and know that the babies are going to be great. You’re going to miss them, all of them, but that’s normal. But you have your mom and me here, so you have to know that everyone is going to be more than taken care of.”

“I do” Clarke smiled.

“Then relax and enjoy this time with your wife.” Joan smiled

“I will” Clarke sipped her tea. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am” Joan winked.

\----

Clarke was making dinner, wearing Levi in the moby and had Charlotte in her bumbo on the counter. (Levi hated his bumbo still, but Charlotte loved hers.) Music was playing in the background and Charlotte was cooing almost as she was singing along.

“You like this song Charlotte?” Clarke smiled at her.

She heard the door slam and then the pitter patter of little feet. “Your Momma is home with your brother and sister.”

Charlotte instantly smiled.

“Does that make you happy?” Clarke cooed at her.

“Mommy!” Jacob ran in.

“Hi buddy, how was school?”

“Great” He said. “Today Bella and I played on the bars at recess and I flipped around four times!”

“Wow buddy, that’s amazing!” She smiled.

“I’m going to go upstairs for a minute, I will be back.” He said.

“Okay, sounds good.” Clarke nodded.

“Hi Mommy!” Kate said running over.

“Hi Kate! How was your day at school?”

“Okay” Kate said. “Can I sit up there with Sissy?” She pointed to the counter.

Clarke reached down and picked Kate up and set her on the counter next to her sister.

“Hi sissy” Kate said to Charlotte who instantly light up when her sister talked to her.

“Seriously?” Lexa asked walking into the kitchen.

“What?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

“Why is Kate on the counter?” Lexa looked to Clarke.

“She wanted to see her sister” Clarke shrugged.

Lexa walked over and kissed Clarke, then Charlotte. “Is he asleep in there?”

“Yes, he is out.” Clarke said looking down at her son pressed against her chest.

Lexa lifted Charlotte up out of her bumbo and kissed her, Charlotte instantly cooed happily. “How’s my sweet girl, huh?”

“She’s been happy as a clam all afternoon. It’s been this monster over here, who has not been happy.”

“Gassy?”

“Teething I think” Clarke shook her head.

“Ah, that will do it.” Lexa shook her head. “What about you sweet girl, no teething for you?”

“I think she is too, she’s been rather drooley she’s just…”

“Mellower than her brother.” Lexa smiled.

“Much” Clarke nodded.

“What are you cooking?”

“Salmon, rice and broccoli” Clarke said.

“Yum” Lexa kissed her. “I can’t wait to get away with you.”

“Same” Clarke smiled.

“I help you cook Mommy?” Kate asked.

“Yes baby, come on. Let’s get you a stool.” Clarke said pulling Kate off the counter.

\----

“Hello” Abby said walking in with her suitcase.

“Mom, let me get that for you.” Clarke said walking over and grabbing her bag, after she gave her a hug.

“How are you, baby?” Abby asked.

“I’m good, how are you? How was your flight?”

“It was good, easy as always.” Abby nodded.

“Where are my grandchildren?”

“Kate’s passed out already, Jacobs at his Grammy’s making a cake but will be back soon. And the twins are in the living room, come on.” Clarke gestured towards the living room.

Lexa was in there with Levi lying on her legs and Charlotte was on a blanket.

“Hi Ma” Lexa smiled.

“Hey Lex” Abby said walking over and picking up Charlotte. “Hey there baby girl.” She sat next to Lexa on the couch. “Hi there Mr. Man” She smiled to Levi who cooed back at his grandma right away with a big smile. “How are you Lex?”

“Good” Lexa said. “Thanks for coming to help out with the tiny humans so Clarke and I could get away.”

“Of course” Abby smiled at Charlotte, “Happy to do it, huh baby girl. Does she know where you’re going yet?” Abby looked to Clarke.

“Nope” Lexa shook her head with a smile.

“She knows too?” Clarke whined.

“Clarke” Abby shook her head. “Don’t whine.”

Lexa laughed.

“You be nice” Clarke pointed to Lexa, “or you’re going to have a very… _dry_ weekend.”

Lexa giggled and shook her head. “I highly doubt that.”

“Oookay” Abby laughed, “Enough of that, both of you.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning they were up at four to get ready to head to the airport at six. Clarke wanted to nurse the babies before they left, to be sure she got a little quality time in with them. She loved the bond that nursing gave her.

“How’re we doing in here?” Lexa asked walking into the nursery.

“Good” Clarke nodded, she was nursing Charlotte.

“Did he eat already?” Lexa looked to Levi who was lying in his crib.

“Yes, he went first today.” Clarke said.

Lexa could tell Clarke was about to cry looking down at Charlotte. “Baby, they’re going to be okay.”

“I know” Clarke nodded. “I’m just going to miss them so much.”

“Me too, but I think we’re also going to have a very good time.”

“I don’t doubt that” Clarke smiled wiping a tear off her cheek.

Abby walked in and stopped at the doorway. “Honey” She said simply.

“I know, I know” Clarke said. “They’re going to be fine.”

Abby nodded, “They are, but I understand why it’s hard for you. But it’s good for you to get away for a few days, recharge, reconnect and come back refreshed.”

“I know” Clarke smiled.

“So any last minute notes?” Abby asked.

“They sleep in their crib now” Clarke said. “But you knew that… we sleep them together, in just her crib for now.”

Abby nodded.

“I’m pretty sure they’re both teething, so the gel is in the bathroom in the kids’ medicine cabinet.” Abby knew all of this, but she wanted to let Clarke tell her, she knew it would help her. “Gripe water for Levi before each feeding, and up to an hour later if he seems to need it.”

“Got it” Abby nodded.

“There is more than enough breast milk in the freezer but in an emergency there is a can of formula in the cupboard above the stove.”

“Okay” Abby said.

“Thank you Mom, so much.”

“You’re welcome” Abby smiled.

“Can you burp her?” Clarke asked handing Charlotte to Lexa.

“Of course” Lexa said taking her.

Clarke got up and picked Levi up, kissing him. “Mom and Momma will be back before you know it.” She told him. “And you’re going to have the best time with your Nanna, Grammy and Pop-pop” She smiled.

“So much fun” Lexa kissed Charlotte.

“Should we wake up the others?” Clarke asked.

“No, let’s just kiss them. We said out goodbyes last night.” Lexa said.

“You’re right.” Clarke nodded.

 

Twenty minutes later Clarke and Lexa were getting into an uber and heading to the airport. “So where are we going?” Clarke asked.

“California” Lexa said. “To my parents house, well the old house… Three days on the beach, just us.”

“Really?” Clarke smiled.

“Really” Lexa nodded.

“Thank you.” Clarke said, “This is going to be amazing.”

“It is” Lexa said kissing her. “It really is.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seven hours later they were in California; they had just gotten to The Woods home, and gotten their bags unpacked. It was only noon there.

“So what are we doing today?” Clarke asked.

“Putting on our suits and going to the beach” Lexa said.

“Sounds so good” Clarke said. “I love that it’s so warm here already.”

“It’s always warm here, it’s California” Lexa said.

“Do you ever miss it?” Clarke asked.

“Living here?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded.

“No, not really, I enjoy visiting… but I would never want to move back here.”

“I agree” Clarke said. “I never thought I would love the east coast and come to think of it as home, but I really do.”

“I’m glad” Lexa said.

Clarke just gave her a weird look.

“I’m glad because you like it, you moved across the country for me all those years ago; and I’m glad it’s a decision you don’t regret.”

“I could never regret it Lex, I would have gone anywhere that you were. You’re my home, not some place, you.”

Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke. “I love you.”

“I love you too” Clarke said pulling her into her, kissing her again. Her hands moved to the bottom of Lexa’s shirt and pulled at it lifting it up over her head. Once it was off she kissed at the skin just above her bra. Reaching behind and unclasping it, letting it fall to the floor, once it did she let her mouth trail lower taking Lexa’s nipple in her mouth, sucking at it gently as her tongue ran over it.

Lexa moaned with a smile “I thought we were going to the beach…”

“The beach will still be there when I’m done making love to my wife.” Clarke smiled kissing her, then took her hand and led her to the bed. She laid her down and pulled her leggings and underwear off at the same time. Crawling up to Lexa leaving kisses up her body as she went. Lexa looked at a fully clothed Clarke with dark eyes, “I’m thinking we’re a little uneven” Lexa smirked.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Clothes Clarke…”

“What about them?”

“You’re wearing them” Lexa said.

“Well do something about it then” Clarke smirked.

Lexa sat up on her knees pulling Clarke up with her, first pulling her shirt up and over her head and then taking her bra off of her, throwing it haphazardly onto the floor. Both girls were on their knees, Lexa pulled Clarke in and kissed her. This time was a bit different though, it was deep and full of need and Clarke could feel the arousal pooling between her legs. She let out a deep moan, and Lexa instantly smiled into their kiss at the noise. She unbuttoned Clarke’s jeans and slid her hand down into her underwear, too eager to touch her to even worry about taking her pants off. She slid two fingers into her core and began to fuck her.

Clarke stifled a moan and Lexa pulled back and looked into her eyes, “Let me hear you baby, there’s no need to be quiet.” She said. Her thumb found Clarke’s clit and began to rub slow circles as her fingers continued to thrust into her core.

“Baby… Fuck” Clarke screamed and threw her head back.

Lexa kissed at her neck, her left hand around Clarke’s back holding all her weight as the blond leaned back to get a better angle as  she began to move herself. “Yes baby, fucking ride my fingers… yes.”

“That feels so Good Lex.” Clarke moaned. “Pants… baby… pants…. Off.”

“After you come baby, can you come for me, Clarke?” Lexa coaxed.

It had been too long since they had been able to be this vocal during sex; normally they were so worried about sleeping kids and babies.

“No Lex, I don’t wanna come like this…”

“You can come again Clarke, I promise.” Lexa said. “I just need you to come for me, okay?” Clarke nodded and ground down harder onto Lexa’s fingers, picking up her pace as Lexa’s thumb pressed harder on her clit. “Good girl” Lexa said, “you’re close I can tell.” Clarke’s back arched and she through her head back and in just a moment her body was starting to spasum, and Lexa could feel her climax approaching. “There you go baby” Lexa said, “let go Clarke, come for me, all over my fingers.” Lexa felt her wife’s body freeze for a split second before she hit her high.

“Fuck Lex… I’m com--” She jerked herself back and forth on Lexa’s fingers, and Lexa worked at her clit as she rode out her high. “Fuck” She said her arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck now, and her head on her shoulder; she was nearly limp and out of breath.

“God that was so hot” Lexa said.

“Mmm” Clarke nodded peppering soft kisses from Lexa’s neck to her shoulder. Lexa laid Clarke back on the bed, and pulled her jeans and underwear off.

“Those are ruined I’m sure” Clarke said as Lexa tossed her underwear on the floor.

“Oh well” Lexa smirked, her hand running up Clarke’s thigh stopping just at her sex. “Worth it.”

“So worth it” Clarke bit her lower lip back. She moaned as Lexa’s hand barley brushed at her entrance that was still pretty sensitive. Lexa looked at her and without words Clarke knew what she was asking. “Yes” Clarke breathed. 

“You want it?” Lexa smirked.

“Please” Clarke nodded.

“Okay but I want to hear you” Lexa said.

“Oh you’ll hear me, I promise” She smiled.

Lexa nodded and lay between her wife’s legs. She nibbled at her thighs for a moment, reveling in Clarke squirming with the anticipation.

“Lex” Clarke said in a raspy voice. It came out as way more of a beg than she had intended, but she couldn’t help it.

After one more kiss at her thigh, Lexa licked the length of her core and moaned into her as soon as she tasted her. Clarke jumped a little at the vibrations of her mouth, and then hummed as Lexa began to find a rhythm with her tongue.

“Fuck… baby…” Clarke breathed. “So good Lex!”

Lexa took Clarke’s clit in her mouth, sucking on it, her teeth gently scraping against it as she pulled back.

“Babby” Clarke moaned as her hands tangled into her wife’s unruly chestnut curls. “Yesss!”

Clarke was already starting to come undone, and Lexa could tell, she took two fingers and slid them into the blonde and Clarke’s hands pulled slightly at Lexa’s hair. “Fuuuck Lex” She moaned loudly, knowing full well that her wife wanted her to be loud.

Lexa’s mouth continued its ministrations and she could tell Clarke was close once again. “I’m gon—fu—fuck Lex… I’m going to… Yes Babby” Clarke’s spasm’s paused for a moment and then she began to rock her hips into Lexa’s tongue and fingers until she was writhing with pleasure. “Yes” She gasped as she came down. “Fuck Lexa.” She pulled at her wife to get her to come up to where she was. Lexa obliged and crawled up to lay her head on the pillow next to the blonde, pulling her into her arms. “I love you” Clarke said breathless a big smile on her face.

“I love you too” Lexa said. “Let’s close our eyes for a bit, then head down to the beach… what do you say?”

“I say that you didn’t come yet…” Clarke said.

“We have all weekend” Lexa smiled and kissed her forehead. “Close your eyes, you’re exhausted.”

Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s chest as her breathing began to even out, her eyes felt heavy. She closed them and before Lexa knew it, she was asleep. “I love you Clarke.” She whispered before she closed her eyes and surcame to sleep as well.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know...   
> Next chapter is more Vacy... then going to start the wrap up... as long as Clexa lets me... they get me off on SO many tangents lol.   
> Until next time!


	32. Relaxation, family, and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thank you so much for being patient with me. I have been super sick, and am just getting back into the swing of things. Special thank you to my best/favorite Fabmerch for editing this for me. And for just being fan-freaking-tastic all around.   
> I hope you all like this story, let me know what you think.

* * *

Clarke woke up the next morning, more refreshed than she had been in a very long time. She rolled over into Lexa who was clearly awake as she was sitting up in bed, reading.

“Are you reading?” Clarke asked, closing her eyes again.

“I am” Lexa nodded with a smirk, not taking her eyes off the page.

“I can’t remember the last time I saw you read…well that wasn’t for work or a children’s book.”

Lexa smiled. “It’s been a while” she nodded.

“What time is it?” Clarke asked.

“Ten” Lexa said.

“Ten?” Clarke asked opening her eyes, “You’re kidding me!”

“Nope” Lexa shook her head.

Clarke noticed her glasses were on, and she couldn’t help but smile. Lexa looked so hot in her glasses. “Why did you let me sleep so late?”

“Because we’re on vacation and you needed it” Lexa smiled.

“That was one time Lexa… _One!_ I haven’t slept this late in years.”

Lexa just nodded, smiling, still reading her book.

“But there is so much we could be doing today.” Clarke groaned.

“But doesn’t lying in bed naked, without any children running around sound amazing? We can eat and sleep when we want to, have sex whenever we feel like it and not have to be quiet.”

“Hmmm that does sound amazing” Clarke sighed. “Does that make me a horrible mom?”

“Hardly baby, it makes you human. And you’re the best mom, ever.”

“Really? Because I don’t’ feel like it right now, I left my four month old twins at home alone.”

Lexa laughed.

“What?” Clarke looked up at her.

“They’re hardly alone, Clarke. There is an army of people who are there to watch them; and it’s not like they’re four days old. I know you miss them already, so why don’t we call them before we lounge some more yeah?”

“Can we?” Clarke smiled.

“Of course” Lexa kissed her wife’s head.

**____**

“Nanna!” Kate hollered from the living room.

“Kate, my love, why are we yelling?” Abby asked walking into the living room with Levi in her arms.

“Can I watch more, please?” Kate asked pointing at the TV.

“Yes, let me start another episode. Where is your brother?”

“I sent him to hang out with his Pop” Joan said, walking in holding Charlotte.

“Good plan. Anya and Raven are coming to pick up Kate at noon.”

“Is she staying the night?” Joan asked.

“Yes, I do believe so… I hope so” Abby laughed.

“You forget how hard this is, right?” Joan smiled.

“Totally, and I only did it with one, never four…”

“Our girls are pretty awesome” Joan sat down on the couch next to Abby.

“I agree” Abby said. “It’s crazy how much these two look like Lex.”

“It really is… The other two look so much like Clarke, and it’s almost weird to see them look like Lexa. Not in a bad way, of course.”

“I know what you mean. Charlotte has her eyes.”

“Exactly her eyes, but he looks more like her when she was a baby.”

“Does he?” Abby asked.

“Yeah, almost identical” Joan cooed at Levi.

Abby’s phone rang, “Facetime from the girls.” She answered it. “Hi girls.”

Both girls were on the screen, sitting up in bed.

_“Hi Mom, how are things?” Clarke asked._

“Great” Abby said.

“Yeah, we’re good here” Joan said.

_“Mom?” Lexa asked._

“Yeah?” Joan said.

_“Get in the picture.”_

Joan moved over closer to Abby holding Charlotte up for them to see.

_“Charlotte!” Clarke smiled._

_“Hi my baby love” Lexa cooed._

Both their moms smiled.

_“Where is Levi?” Clarke asked._

“He’s right here” Abby said lowering the camera to show them a sleeping Levi on her lap.

_“Oh my big man” Clarke cooed._

_“How are they?” Lexa asked._

“Both great, slept through last night perfectly…” Joan said.

_“Oh good” Clarke said. “Eating okay?”_

“Yes, eating really well. We have more than enough milk.” Abby said.

_“And Levi’s reflux?”  Clarke asked._

“He was a little gassy this morning” Joan told her, “But he’s been good now, his Nanna helped him out.”

_“You guys are amazing. Are the big kids gone?” Lexa asked._

“Jake is with dad” Joan said. “And your sister and Rae are coming to get little miss in a few hours.”

_“Good” Clarke said, “That will be easier for you guys…. I think Octavia wants Jake overnight, just let her know what night you prefer that she take him.”_

“Sounds good” Abby said.

“What are you guys doing today?” Joan asked.

_“Lounging” Lexa told her, “Maybe out for dinner…”_

“Are you going to see Papa while you’re there?”

_“I want to” Lexa nodded “I’m going to call and see if we can go by tomorrow.”_

“Great, he’d like that” Joan said.

“ _Can we talk to Kate?”_ Clarke asked.

“Of course” Abby said. “Kate… want to talk to your Mommies?”

Kate turned her little head from the TV and ran over to the couch where her grandma’s were, Abby handed her the phone and she sat on the floor. “Hi Mommy, Hi Momma!” She beamed.

“ _Kate my girl” Lexa_ said.

Clarke just smiled at Lexa; she was so soft when it came to her babies.

“I miss you Momma!” Kate said.

“ _I miss you too Kate”_ Lexa smiled.

“ _What about me?” C_ larke teased. “ _Do you not miss your Mom?”_

“A course I do!” Kate laughed.

“ _How are you my little love?”_ Clarke asked.

“Good” She nodded. “I’m watching My Little Pony and I had toast!”

“ _Wonderful!”_ Clarke said. _“Are you excited to go to your Auntie Rae-Rae’s and Auntie Yaya’s today?”_

“Yes! Yaya said we could go to the candy store!”

“ _Of course she did”_ Lexa shook her head. “ _You need to call them”_ Lexa said to Clarke.

“ _Relax” Clarke said to Lex then looked to Kate. “How fun baby.”_

“You come home tomorrow?”

_“The day after”_ Lexa said.

“Okay” Kate nodded. “I love you.”

_“We love you too” Lexa said._

“I’m a give the phone back to Nanna now… Bye.”

_“By my love”_ Clarke said.

“ _Goodbye princess”_ Lexa smiled.

“Hi” Abby said.

“ _Hey, will you have Jake call later?”_ Clarke asked.

“Of course” Abby said.

“ _Is he going fishing with dad today?”_ Lexa asked.

“I think so yeah” Joan said.

Levi started to cry.

“ _Oh no, little guy” Clarke_ looked to Lexa with a sad face.

“He’s fine, he’s just waking up.” Abby said.

“ _Okay, well, we’re going to go before my wife is a blubbering mess…”_ Lexa said.

“We love you” Abby said.

“Have a good time” Joan said.

“ _Thanks”_ Lexa said, “ _For everything.”_

_“Yes thank you, we will call you later.”_

“Of course, bye bye” Abby said and hung up the call,

“Clarke’s a mess” Abby looked to Joan.

“I know” Joan said, “She really didn’t want to leave them, she told me she wanted to take the babies with her.”

“As much as she misses them, this is really good for her.” Abby said.

“Agreed” Joan agreed. “They have been through a lot lately.”

“They really have, but they seem to have come out on the other side…”

“For sure… I am glad Lex realized what was most important.”

“I had no doubt she would” Abby said. “She is such a great mom and _SO_ soft with them…”

“It’s incredible how they’ve softened her… but” Joan laughed, “She is definitely the harder parent.”

“She kinda has to be, my daughter is the free loving painter…”

“They balance each other out well though, don’t they?”

“That they do” Joan nodded.

 

* * *

 

It was nearing four in the evening, and Clarke and Lexa had just been relaxing all day. Clarke was in the living room sitting on the couch sketching, when Lexa walked in.

“Hi” Lexa kissed the top of her head from behind the couch.

“Hey” Clarke smiled up at her.

“Whatcha working on?”

“Just sketching, for fun.”

“I can’t remember the last time I heard you say that…” Lexa walked into the kitchen. “Tea?”

“Yes please…” Clarke nodded.

“So, I called my Papa…” Lexa said filling the tea kettle.

“And?” Clarke hummed.

“He wants us to come for dinner, in an hour…”

“Sounds great” Clarke said.

“You sure? I don’t want to ruin our lazy vibe…”

“Absolutely. We haven’t seen Papa in way too long… I would love to go.”

“Good, me too” Lexa smiled. “He says just casual, he’s going to order in.”

“He’s so active for what now?”

“82” Lexa said.

“Wow, hard to believe…”

“I know” Lexa nodded.

“So we’ll leave in, like, forty minutes?”

“Sounds wonderful” Clarke nodded. “I’m having a really nice time, Lex.”

“Me too, Clarke… How are the kids?” Lexa smiled sitting next to Clarke, who was looking at her phone.

“Kate is great; I’m talking to Rae…”

“Did they sugar her up?” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“They spent an hour at the Sweet shop” Clarke nodded.

Lexa shook her head, “Of course they did.”

“We get to do that soon with Olivia…” Clarke smiled.

“I’m not going to sugar Liv up” Lexa said, “Then I’d have to sugar up Charlotte and Levi at the same time, and that’s not happening.”

“You’re such a stickler Lex” Clarke laughed.

“I’m a fun mom… I just…”

“You don’t need to justify yourself to me, Lexa. I love the way you parent.”

“You just parent the exact opposite” Lexa laughed.

“Not complete opposite. Plus, I think it’s good to have contrasting parenting views, our kids get a little bit of everything that way.”

“You’re an incredible mom, they like you better than me.”

“They love us the same…” Clarke said.

“I didn’t say they love you more, I said they _like_ you better, big difference.”

“I don’t know, I think Jake would beg to differ. And Levi is a complete Momma’s boy. Our boys are obsessed with you, Lexa.”

Lexa smiled, she loved that both boys were such Momma’s boys.

“It’s the cutest thing really” Clarke said standing up kissing Lexa’s head. “Will you bring my tea into the bedroom? I’m going to go get ready.”

“Of course, I will be right there, love.”

“Thank you” Clarke said walking into the master bedroom to get ready.

 

* * *

 

“Yaya?”

“Yes Kate?” Anya said scooping up Kate as they walked into the house from the car.

“When you and my Rae-Rae going to get married?” The little girl asked.

“In about a year, right after you turn five” Anya told her.

“You want to be in our wedding, Kate?” Raven asked her opening the door.

“Uh huh” Kate nodded.

“Good” Anya kissed her before putting her down, “What do you want for dinner?”

“Mac and cheese!”

“Mac and cheese it is” Raven said.

Anya sighed.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll make it from scratch not the box” Raven told Anya.

“Thank you” Anya smiled. “You’re too good to me.”

“Rae-Rae?” Kate asked.

“Yes love?”

“Why do you no live at your house anymore?”

“Because I live here with your Auntie Anya” Raven said.

“Like Mommy and Momma live together” Kate said, it wasn’t a question, she was just putting it together in her little head.

“Yes baby” Raven nodded.

“Why don’t you have a baby? Like Momma and Mommy, and Auntie O and uncle Linc?”

“Yaya and I have to get married first.” Raven told her.

“Then you have a baby?”

“I think so” Raven nodded.

“In your tummy or Yaya’s?” the little girl asked.

“Um… I don’t know yet” She told her truthfully.

“Okay” Kate nodded. “Can I cook with you?”

“Of course, grab the stool” Raven told her.

“I love you Rae-Rae” Kate said getting on her stool next to her Auntie and hugging her side.

“I love you Kate monster” Raven smiled.

**____**

 

“Jacob Griffin Woods!” Abby yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes Nanna?” He asked walking into the kitchen where Abby was cooking.

“Want to help me cook?” She smiled.

“Yeah!” Jacob said excited for the alone time with his nanna. “Where are Levi and Charlotte?”

“Your Grammy took them to her house for a little bit, so they could see Pop.”

“Okay, what are we making?” He asked putting on his Momma’s apron.

“Chicken strips and French fries” Abby told him.

“What can I do?” He asked.

“Well, you see these three bowls?” Abby pointed to the bowl of flour, egg, and bread crumbs.

“Uh huh” He nodded.

“You’re going to take the strip of chicken, dip it in the egg, then over to the flour, and back into the egg, and finally into the bread crumbs.” She did it as she spoke, so he could see.

“Ohhhh okay” He nodded. “Fun!” He picked up a piece of chicken to do just as his nanna had.

“So” Abby said, watching him as she cut the potatoes up. “How have you been buddy, school going well?”

“Yeah” He nodded. “I really like first grade. My best friend Bella is in my class, and we sit next to each other. She is really smart too; we just got to start reading second grade books, both of us!”

“Wow, that’s great Jake!” Abby said.

“Yeah and I’m going to get harder words too, for spelling because the first grade ones are too easy for me.”

“I’m so proud of you Jake! And things here at home with the new babies are good?”

“Yeah, I love them and now that they’re older I can play with them more!” He told his grandma. “And Livy, I get to hold her and play with her too.”

“You’re such a good big brother” Abby said.

“Thanks Nanna” He smiled.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so glad you guys were able to come by” Walt, Lexa’s grandpa, was sitting at the kitchen table and they had just finished eating. For a man in his eighties, he was in amazing health.

“Thank you for having us Papa” Lexa smile. “Dinner was perfect.”

“Yeah it’s so nice to see you” Clarke said. “I’m sorry we don’t have the children.”

“How are my great grandbabies?” Walk asked.

“Amazing” Lexa smiled.

“How old are they all now?” He asked.

“Jake is seven, Kate is almost four, and the new babies are four months.”

“Do you want to see pictures?” Clarke asked getting her phone out.

“Of course” he nodded.

Clarke moved to sit closer to him and showed him pictures of all their kids, “That’s Jake and Kate” She said. “And those are the new babies, Charlotte and Levi.”

“They’re precious” He smiled.

“Thank you” Clarke said.

“They look just like Alexandria when she was little” He said, still looking at the picture of the babies.

“They do” Clarke smiled.

“You think so Pop?” Lexa asked.

“Of course, especially the boy, wow.”

“Everyone says that” Clarke said.

“We will bring them real soon so you can meet them.” Lexa said.

“I’d love that” He nodded.

“How’s everything else been, Papa?” Clarke asked.

“Oh ya know the same” He smiled. “I go to bingo on Mondays still, and my friend Paul and I play chess on Thursdays.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile. He was the greatest man there was, she really couldn’t believe this was the man that raised _her_ Mother, he was so soft and kind… she loved that he seemed to be doing so well, despite his age.

“We love to hear that Papa” Lexa smiled. “I’d love to play a game of chess with you if you’re up for it.”

“You bet your behind I am” He laughed, “I’ll go get the board.”

He got up and headed into the other room, and Clarke saw Lexa wipe a tear from her eye.

“You okay babe?” Clarke asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m great… I honestly expected to find him old and feeble, and I’m just so glad he’s still… well my same Papa.”

“Of course he is” Clarke smiled. “He’s the best.”

“He really is” Lexa said. “I want to bring the kids really soon.”

“Sounds good to me” Clarke nodded.

\----

About two hours and two chess games later (which included one of the best conversations Lexa had ever had with her Grandpa) , Clarke and Lexa were hugging Walt goodbye.

“Thank you for coming” He said. “I’m really glad I got to see ya.”

“Us too” Lexa said.

“Thank you for having us” Clarke said.

“Come anytime” He smiled. “Next time with my great grand babies.”

“Of course” Lexa said. “I will call you soon and we will plan that.”

“I can’t wait” he said. “Bye bye girls”

“Bye Papa” Lexa smiled grabbing Clarke’s hand as they walked to the car.

“I had a great time” Clarke said getting in the car.

“Me too” Lexa smiled. “I love that man so much.”

“I know you do” Clarke nodded, “So do I.”

“It astonishes me that that’s the man who raised my mother…”

“Why?” Clarke asked.

“Because she was so… rigid and cold, he is nothing like that.” Lexa shrugged.

“It’s not something that’s taught, I mean look at you… you’re not rigid or cold.”

“I can be” Lexa shrugged. “But I was only raised by her until I was fifteen, Joan and Aden have a lot to do with who I became.”

“You are never cold, Lexa. You’re an amazing woman, wife and Momma.”

“Thank you Clarke” Lexa smiled, lacing their fingers together. “I love you.”

“I love you too” Clarke smiled.

\----

The girls had gotten ready for bed and were currently curled up together just enjoying the quiet. Clarke was really happy that Lexa had talked her into this trip. It was definitely necessary to recharge and just to get to be with Lexa, one on one. They needed this after the last year they’d had.

“Are we done having babies?” Lexa asked breaking the silence.

“Where did that come from?” Clarke asked taken aback by the question.

Lexa shrugged, “I don’t know. I was just thinking about the kids, and I just wondered. Are we done?”

“I just figured” Clarke said. “We had agreed on three, and of course this pregnancy we got one extra, but… do you want more?”

“I’m not completely closed to the idea, but I’m good with what we have. I just know you always wanted five…”

“I did, but I’m very happy with four” the blonde smiled.

“Would you be pregnant again, I mean, just hypothetically, if we wanted another, would you want to be pregnant again or are you done?”

“I love being pregnant” Clarke said. “The three I’ve had have been a breeze, and I always feel really good. So I wouldn’t mind being pregnant again at all. Why, do you want to carry one?”

“Kinda” Lexa shrugged, “But no…”

“When did this start?” Clarke asked. “You’ve never wanted to carry before…”

“I don’t know, I was talking to my grandpa tonight, and he just asked me why I didn’t carry at all. And the more we talked about it the more I was just… opened to it…”

“Well the door is open Lexa. I mean not right this second with the twins being so little, but I’m open to it, or at least discussing it… okay?”

“Okay” Lexa kissed Clarke. “Thank you.”

“Of course” Clarke smiled. “For the record I think you’d be so hot pregnant.”

“Yeah?” Lexa smirked.

“Uh huh” Clarke said biting her lower lip back.

“Clarke, you can’t do that…” Lexa shook her head.

“Why not, there’s no reason you can’t have your way with me… no kids and all.”

“You’re so right” Lexa smiled pulling Clarke on top of her.

 

* * *

 

Abby was in her room with the monitor on reading before sleep, when Levi started to wail. She got up and rushed into the nursey grabbing him before he woke his sister.

“You’re okay buddy” She cooed bouncing him as she walked to her room again.

She laid him down on the bed and his cries intensified, she touched his head and belly and realized he was incredibly warm. She picked him back up and kissed his head, “Baby, you don’t feel good do you?” She cooed, walking to the bathroom where the baby medicine kit was. She grabbed the thermometer and took Levi back to the bed to lay him down. She got his diaper off and took his temperature, 100.1 degrees.

“Okay buddy that’s a little too high for Nanna’s liking.” She said calmly. She checked the bag and found the infant Tylenol dosing out the proper amount for an infant his weight.  After she gave it to him she stripped him down to just his diaper and rolled him over onto his back, putting her ear to his back and listening to his lungs the best she could without her stethoscope. “You sound okay baby, Nanna’s just going to keep a close eye on you tonight.” She rolled him back onto his back and pressed against his tummy lightly, “Have you pooped today?” She thought out loud.

She grabbed her phone and called Joan.

“ _Hello”_ Joan said.

“Hi sorry to bother you.” Abby said.

Joan could clearly hear Levi screaming in the background, _“No worries, everything okay?”_

“Well, little Levi woke up very unhappy and warm. He is running a fever, his lungs sound fine, but his abdomen is a little hard for my liking, did he poop for you today?”

“No” Joan answered.

“Okay” Abby nodded.

“ _What are you thinking?”_ Joan asked.

“I’m not sure yet… I’m going to watch him for a bit, give him some gripe water and rub his tummy. He could just be constipated, but the fever is causing me to believe it could be more. The girls did say he was teething, but if that fever doesn’t come down in the next hour, I’m going to take him in.”

“ _To the hospital?”_ Joan asked.

“Yeah” Abby nodded, “If it’s a blockage it needs to be addressed right away.”

“ _I’m going to head over now and sit with you.”_ Joan said.

“Sounds good, thanks.” Abby said hanging up the phone.

“Come on little man, let’s go hang out on the couch and see what’s up… alright?” she scooped up Levi and headed into the living room.

Joan was walking into the living room when Abby came down the stairs. “Hi” Joan said.

“Hey” Abby said. Levi was still crying but not wailing anymore.

“He seems to have calmed some” Joan said.

“Yeah” Abby nodded.

“Do you think it’s serious?”

“Normally I would say no, but with reflux and gas issues this one’s had… I just… it could be.” Abby said. “I would rather take him to get checked than wait, because if it is some sort of block or something…”

“Block where?” Joan asked.

“Intestinally” Abby said.

“And you can’t… I mean I know you’re a doctor.”

“I can’t tell unless he gets a scan…” Abby shook her head.

“Okay” Joan said.

“Everything else seems to be okay, besides the fever, which is a bit higher than I would want it to be for just teething.”

“Okay” Joan said again.

She was worried, Abby could tell.

“He is going to fine; I just want to rule out anything… it’s the doctor in me.”

“I’m glad you’re here” Joan said.

“Me too” Abby said looking down at her grandson who had calmed down in her arms, he was still awake, but was more or less calm.

“So now we wait?” Joan asked.

“Now we wait” Abby nodded, “If the fever is the same or worse in the hour, I will take him to the Emergency.”

“The girls are going to freak out” Joan said.

Abby nodded, “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” She kissed Levi’s head.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, let me know!   
> I've been working the last week or so on putting together some mood boards for this story. I have a bunch and am going to be posting them once I get final touches/talk to a few people. On tumblr... possible a new on just for that. But if not they'll be at Clexagiraffesandbrittana319 on tumblr! So be on the look out.   
> Love to you all.


	33. He's going to be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of Levi's hard night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! This flu is kicking my ass, not to mention its freezing here now so that's not helping! I'm still managing to write though, with being sick for 14 days, working still, and everything, so that's a huge plus. Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, my amazing beta had it, and when I got it back last night I needed to sleep not post. SORRY!  
> Here you go though, much love to Fabmerch for proofing. love ya!  
> Love to you all, hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa were in bed but not asleep when the phone rang and Clarke picked up her phone.

“Who is it?” Lexa asked.

“Mom” Clarke said.

“It’s two in the morning there” Lexa said.

Clarke answered the phone, “Hello?”

_“Hi Clarke”_

“Mom what’s wrong?”

_“Don’t freak out baby, is Lex awake? Can you put the phone on speaker?”_ Abby said calmly.

Clarke put the phone on speaker, a pit instantly sinking in her stomach. “Lexa’s right here mom, what’s wrong?”

“Mom, what’s going on?” Lexa asked.

_“So Levi is experiencing some… well I think pain in his lower abdomen. He’s been very fussy and can’t seem to get comfortable. Now he’s running a fever and his tummy is hard, and neither Joan or I changed a dirty diaper today…”_

“What does that mean?” Lexa asked, “What’s wrong with him.”

Clarke put her hand on top of Lexa’s and squeezed it. “You think he has an obstruction?” Clarke asked.

_“I do” Abby paused, “At first I thought maybe he was just constipated, but the fever isn’t coming down, and he has been crying and I can’t settle him for more than a little bit at a time.”_

“Okay so are you going to the hospital?”

“Hospital?” Lexa asked. “Wait—What?”

_“Yes”_ Abby said. _“Lexa, I’m taking Levi to the hospital because his fever is over 100.3 and he his little belly is rock hard. I believe that he has some sort of blockage in his intestine, but because this just started and I noticed it early, it should be an easy fix, okay?”_ Abby slowed down what she was saying and talked Lexa though it just as she would any parent at the hospital.

“Okay” Lexa said shaking her head. She was looking at Clarke with big, scared eyes. “We will get back there asap.”

Clarke nodded, “Of course we will. Mom, will you please text us AS SOON as you know something?”

_“I will, of course”_ Abby said.

“And kiss him for us” Clarke said.

“Yes please” Lexa said.

_“You got it girls, he is going to be just fine, okay? I know it_ ” Abby said sure.

“Thanks mom” Clarke said.

_“You’re welcome baby, I love you guys.”_

“We love you too” Clarke said.

_“Lexa?”_ Abby said.

“Yeah?” Lexa said in barely a whisper.

_“He is going to be just fine, okay?”_

“Okay” She nodded.

Clarke hung up the phone and pulled Lexa into her, “I know” Clarke said kissing her wife’s head.

“Baby…” Lexa said.

“I know” Clarke was trying to hold back tears.

“Our sweet boy, he has to go to the emergency…”

“He is going to be just fine” Clarke said.

“Why does everyone keep saying that if we don’t know…” Lexa shook her head.

“Because Lex, my mom knows what she’s doing, okay? She wouldn’t have told us she thought everything would be okay if it was a critical thing, alright? Like she said, she detected it early, so it should be rather simple to treat. He may need surgery, he may not. We don’t know until mom gets him there and they find out more.”

“Surgery?” Lexa asked. “We gotta get home Clarke! I will see about chartering a plane, or maybe I should just buy a plane, would that be faster?”

“Lex, we don’t need to buy a plane…” Clarke smiled softly, “We can look into chartering one, sure. But I’m sure we could also get to the airport as well.”

“I don’t want all the waiting Clarke, I just want to get home to our son” Lexa said.

“I know, okay so why don’t we look and see what our options are and get packed up, okay?” Clarke asked gently.

“Okay” Lexa nodded.

“Come here Lexa” Clarke held her arms opened and pulled her wife into a hug, both girls had tears falling from their eyes.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Lexa asked.

“yes” Clarke nodded. “He is.”

“He has to be” Lexa sad.

* * *

 

Abby had gotten to the hospital and they had taken her and Levi back right away. She had called her hospital on the way, and they had gotten her family rights like they had when Lexa was in the hospital, which meant the doctors would update her about Levi every step of the way and allow her say in the medical decisions concerning his care.

They were waiting to be seen by a doctor now, the nurse had already come in and done his intake. Abby got a text from Anya.

**Anya: What’s up with Levi? Lexa texted me…**

**Abby: Not sure yet, we’re at the hospital waiting for a dr. I think there is some sort of block in his intestine, he is running a fever and is extremely uncomfortable.**

**Anya: Raven and I would like to come down there… is that okay?**

**Abby: There isn’t much you can do, but if you want to be here that is more than fine.**

**Anya: okay we’re going to get ready right now, should be there soon.**

**Abby: Alright, sounds good.**

A doctor walked in, around Abby’s age it appeared and when she saw him, she smiled instantly.

“Abby” He embraced her from one side as she was holding Levi in her arms.

“Sinclair, how are you?”

“I’m okay, it’s good to see you… sorry for the circumstances. Who’s this?” He looked down to Levi.

“This is my grandson Levi” She said looking down at the calm (for now) little guy.

“And from what I read he is having some stomach issues?” the doctor asked.

“Yes” Abby said. “Okay so since he was just a few weeks old he’s had a lot of gas, and reflux. But, of course on the weekend Clarke and her wife went away, and little Levi spiked a fever while he stayed here with us, and has a hardened abdomen. He hasn’t had a bowl movement today either.”

“When was his last one?” Sinclair asked.

“Yesterday evening” Abby said.

“Okay, and the highest his fever has gotten?”

“100.4” Abby told him.

“Can you lay him down?”

“Of course” Abby said stripping him out of his pjs and laying him on the table. Levi instantly screamed when his grandma laid him down.

“I know big man” Sinclair said pressing lightly on his stomach. “So when he got here his temp was 100.3, you’re right, obviously I didn’t doubt you, his belly is distended and hard. I’m going to order a CT and we’re going to get a good look. Does Levi take any medications for the reflux?”

“No just gripe water for now… it was helping, until this.” She told him.

He nodded. “Okay, you have rights?”

“I do” She nodded.

 “I figured you would, but I was going to let you make the calls even if you didn’t but shhh” He smiled.   “So you’re good with a CT?”

“Yeah I think it’s the best, may I go with him?”

“Of course” he nodded.

“I will order it now, and rush it. It should be about ten minutes.”

“Okay, and Raven, who is pretty much my other daughter, and her girlfriend, Levi’s aunts are coming. Can they come see him back here?”

“Of course, I’m going to get you into a private room in just a moment” he smiled.

“That’s not…”

“I know but I’d like to, for you and Levi” he said.

“Thank you” Abby nodded.

“Of course, I will be back in about ten minutes or so, then we will get little man scanned.”

“Okay” Abby said. “Sounds great” She picked up Levi and sat in the rocking chair, “I know my little love. Nana’s sorry you feel so bad… Your mommies are trying really hard to get here.” The baby had instantly mellowed out once he was in his nana’s arms, even closing his eyes. “There you go baby, sleep a little while you can.” She kissed his head and then texted Clarke.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa were all packed up and were looking into flight options on the couch when the blonde’s phone beeped.

“Is it mom?” Lexa asked.

“Yes” Clarke said showing Lexa the screen.

**Abby: You’ll never guess who our ER doc is… Sinclair. Small world, he is truly in amazing hands. We’re getting a CT in just a few minutes, still running a fever. But he just fell asleep in my arms, which is a good sign.**

“Who is Sinclair?” Lexa asked.

“Mom went to medical school with him, and he worked with my dad. He is a great doctor, like if it’s not my mom working on him, I’m glad it’s Sinclair. He is a peds trauma specialist.”

“Trauma?” Lexa sked wide eyed.

“It just means he can deal with trauma and high risk cases, it doesn’t mean Levi is one.” Clarke assured her.

“Okay, well that’s good. I’m glad he has the best of the best, and that we’re comfortable with him…”

“Very” Clarke nodded. “And the family connection should make things run… a little… well faster.”

“Good, okay so are we agreed, private plane?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah make the call” Clarke nodded.

“Okay, good” Lexa smiled knowing it meant they would get to their son faster.

* * *

 

“I think I’m going to call Octavia and Linc, what do you think?” Raven asked Anya as they got dressed to head to the hospital.

“It’s late, but I think they’d want to know…” Anya said. “I would want to know.”

“Okay me too, I’m going to call” Raven said, selecting Octavia’s number.

_“Hello?”_ Octavia asked. It didn’t sound as if Raven had woken her up.

“Were you up?” Raven asked.

_“Yeah, feeding Liv” Octavia said, “What’s wrong?”_

“Abby had to take Levi to the emergency room” Raven said.

_“What? What happened?!”_

“Something’s going on with his stomach, and he’s running a fever and is extremely fussy. Joan said like screaming in pain.”

_“Oh no, what does Abby think it is?” Octavia asked._

“Sounds like maybe an intestinal issue. Anya and I are on our way to the hospital to see what’s up.” Raven told her.

_“What can I do?”_

“At the moment I don’t think anything…” Raven said, “I just wanted you to know what was up.”

_“Well thank you and I’m going to let Joan know that we can handle the kids if she and Aiden need to go to the hospital at any point” Octavia said._

“Sounds good, I will text you as soon as I know anything, k?”

_“Thank you, I love you”_

“I love you too, O… Bye for now.”

_“Bye Rae.”_

“Okay I’m ready are you ready?” Anya asked.

“Yep” Raven nodded. “Let’s go see our nephew.”

* * *

 

“We should call mom” Lexa said, “Before we go wheels up.”

“I can try her, yeah” Clarke said. They were sitting on the plane getting ready to take off now. She dialed her mom’s number, but it went to voicemail. “I’ll leave a message” She said to Lex who nodded. “Hi mom, it’s us. We’re getting ready to take off here in the next twenty minutes or so, call or text us if you can.”

“Once we get in the air we should have Wi-Fi, so we can Imessage” Lexa said.

“Yeah so just let us know what’s up whenever you can. Love you mom, thanks for everything.”

“Love you” Lexa said and then Clarke hung up.

“We can try Raven or Anya” Clarke said. “They were heading there.”

“Yeah that’s true” Lexa nodded, “I’ll call Anya.” Lexa said calling her sister.

_“Hey”_ Anya answered.

“Hi, did you get there?”

_“We did”_ Anya said. _“They are running the CT test right now.”_

“Okay, we’re getting ready to take off soon.”

_“Wow that was fast, you go to the airport and got a flight quick_.”

“…we got a private plane.” Lexa said.

_“Of course, that makes sense.”_

“Did you get to see him?”

_“No, Abby had already gone back when we got here. We’re in his room now… they gave us a private room back here.”_

“Well that’s nice” Lexa said. “Will you please text me as soon as you see him?”

_“I will”_ Anya said. _“When should you be here?”_

“Well we’re going to land at the airport, so we should be there in about four hours and forty five minutes.” Lexa told her sister.

_“Okay, you’ll have Wi-Fi on the plane right?”_

“Yes, keep me updated okay?”

_“I will”_ Anya said. _“I will kiss him for you as soon as I see him.”_

“Thanks An, I love you. Thank you for being there.”

_“Of course sis”_ Anya said _. “I love you too. See you soon.”_

“Bye” Lexa said. “They took him back for his CT scan” she said to Clarke.

“Okay good” Clarke said. “Hopefully they get it figured out soon.”

____

Abby walked back into the room holding Levi and saw Anya and Raven. “Hi, you made it” She smiled.

“Yeah, how did his scan go?” Anya asked.

“Good, he did great. They did a CT and an Ultrasound, we should know the results in about thirty minutes” She told them.

“Is that… faster than normal?”

“Yes” Abby nodded, “They’re going to read it immediately and rush the results.”

“Oh good” Raven said. “Can I hold him?”

“Of course” Abby said handing her Levi.

“Hi buddy, how are you doing huh?” She sat in the rocking chair and kissed his little head. “That’s from your Mommy”

Anya leaned over and kissed him as well. “And that’s from your Momma.”

“They’re on their way, okay little man? They love you very much. Your Auntie O says she loves you too.”

Levi was just staring up at his auntie, he seemed to be pretty peaceful. “He seems pretty mellow” She looked to Abby.

“He had some pain meds about ten minutes before he went for his CT and a light sedative to keep him calm during the scan. He’s pretty relaxed right now.” Abby told them.

“Well that’s good” Anya said.

Raven started to methodically pat his back, and in just a few moments he had drifted to sleep.

“Good job” Abby said, “he hasn’t really gotten much sleep.”

Raven smiled happy that he was asleep in her arms and kissed his head. “I love him so much” She said, “I feel so bad that he’s sick.”

“Me too” Anya said.

“He’s going to be okay, right Mom?” Raven looked to Abby.

“Yes, he is going to be okay. The doctor who is attending to him is a really good friend actually, I went to med school with him, and he worked with Jake for years.” She smiled. “He’s in great hands.”

“Good” Anya said. “That’s reassuring.”

Just then Sinclair walked into the room. “Hi” Abby said. “Oh, Sinclair this is Raven and Anya.”

“Nice to meet you” he said.  “Looks like Levi is more comfortable.”

“Yeah meds seem to be working” Abby said.

“Good” He nodded. “So” He put the scans up on the board and turned on the light. “Do you see here…”

Abby nodded. “He has an intestinal malrotation.”

“Yes” The doctor nodded, “A pretty significant as well.”

“What does that mean?” Anya asked.

“It means his intestines are twisted, which can cause obstruction.” Abby told her.

“Which it has in this case” Sinclair nodded, “Which also explains why he hasn’t had a bowel movement.”

“How did it happen?” Raven asked.

“An intestinal malrotation is an abnormality that can happen early in pregnancy when a baby's intestines don't form into a coil in the abdomen.” The doctor said.

“So he’s always had it?” Anya asked.

“Yes, which is why he’s always had stomach issues.”

“How do you fix it?” Anya asked.

“Surgery” Abby said.

“Surgery? He has to have surgery!”

“Yes” Abby said.

“Is it a pretty… major surgery?”

“It is…” Doctor Sinclair said. “The surgery is done under general anesthesia” He explained. “I will make a small incision above the belly button and bring the intestines out through this opening. If the intestine is healthy, which I expect it to be, I will continue with an operation called the Ladd's procedure which will repair the malrotation. During the Ladd’s procedure the intestine will be placed in a way that will minimize the chance of future twisting and since, because of this, his appendix is not in its normal location I will remove it.”

“Will Levi have to be hospitalized?”

“Yes” Abby said. “For a few days at least, possibly up to a week depending on how the intestine recovers.”

“Oh my gosh” Raven said.

“He is going to be just fine” Dr. Sinclair said. “I know it sounds invasive, but I have no reason to believe that Levi won’t recovery relatively quickly and then be back to his normal self. Well actually, better than before. He shouldn’t have any reflux or stomach issues afterwards.”

“Okay, well that’s good” Anya said, looking to Abby with the same eyes Lexa would be giving her if she were here right now.

“He really is going to be just fine.” Abby said. “I have complete confidence in Sinclair.”

“Thank you Abby, would you like to scrub in? I mean obviously you can’t do anything, but would you like to come into the operating room?”

“Please” Abby nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course” He smiled. “I will book an OR for first thing in the morning. In the mean time we will get you checked into a private room, and Levi started on an IV.”

“Oh good Clarke and Lex will be here by then…” Raven said.

“Yeah I will be sure that they get to see him before he goes in” The doctor said.

“Thank you” Abby said.

“My pleasure really” He said to Abby. “We’re going to get you all fixed up Levi. I will check back in shortly.” He said and then walked out of the room.

“I should text Lexa” Anya said.

“Let me text Clarke, yeah?” Abby asked.

“Okay” Anya nodded.

**Abby: Hey Clarke, so the CT showed pretty much what we suspected. He has a kink in his intestine. The medical term is intestinal malrotation. It’s the reason why he’s always presented stomach and digestive issues. It’s been there since pregnancy, his intestine didn’t coil properly in development. He is going to have to have a surgery to coil it properly. They are admitting us, and Sinclair is going to do surgery in the AM after you guys have arrived. He is going to be just fine Clarke, he will have to stay in the hospital for a bit, but he will be okay, better even after the surgery it should fix his tummy troubles. I love you baby, so much. Levi is comfortable now that his meds have kicked in and sleeping in his auntie Raven’s arms.**

* * *

“Clarke, I can’t believe this…”

“He is going to be okay, love.”

“But our little baby has to have surgery…”

“He does” Clarke nodded. “But think of how much better he is going to feel when this is all over, Lexa.”

“I can’t believe we’re not there. It’s my fault we’re not there.” Lexa shook her head.

“We’ll be there before he goes in, baby. And it’s no one’s fault Lexa, this would have happened with or without us there… getting away was wonderful, I had a great time with you. Levi is not alone, my mom and Raven and your sister are there. And soon we will be as well.”

“I know” Lexa said, “But we could have been there from the beginning. Our poor boy is in pain.”

Clarke shook her head, “He’s not right now Lexa. He’s actually getting some sleep, the medicine they gave him is keeping him comfortable.”

Lexa nodded. “I hate this, Clarke.”

“Me too, Lex” Clarke pulled her close and kissed her head and stroking her hair, “We’ll be there soon. We should try to close our eyes because I’m sure we won’t be getting much sleep the next few days.”

“You’re right” Lexa nodded, “Though I’m not sure how I can sleep right now…”

“Will you at least try?” Clarke asked.

“Yes” Lexa nodded, “After I text my sister.”

“Okay” Clarke said.

**Lexa: How is he doing? I’m so worried An… I feel sick that I’m not there. Why did I think it was a good idea to go on vacation!?**

**Anya: Please don’t beat yourself up Lexa, you did nothing wrong. Levi was perfectly fine when you left him… no one knew this would happen. And he is actually okay right now. His fever has dropped, and he’s comfortable in his Auntie Rae-Rae’s arms, he won’t let her put him down but I think she’s okay with that.**

**Lexa: Okay thank you, did you get set up in a room yet?**

**Anya: yes, they’re going to start an IV here in about an hour to keep meds in him that way… Dr. Sinclair is amazing, I feel completely comfortable after he explained everything. Abby is going to go in the OR when he operates too.**

**Lexa: good, I’m glad. That will be good to have someone with him… Mom and Dad are with the other kids?**

**Anya: Yes, but I think Octavia and Lincoln are going to head there in the morning and they’ll come here.**

**Lexa: Oh that’s awesome of them…**

**Anya: Yeah I think at some point Bell will go help and then Linc and O will come to the hospital.**

**Lexa: I know Clarke would like that.**

**Anya: Kinda figured. We will figure it out, but the other kids are all taken care of no worries.**

**Lexa: Clarke wants me to try and get some sleep but IDK how I’m going to do that…**

**Anya: it’s a good idea Alex… you’re not going to get any once you get here.**

**Lexa: I will try, will you please text me if anything changes?**

**Anya: of course.**

**Lexa: thanks for going there sister, I appreciate it.**

**Anya: I wouldn’t be anywhere else right now. Now get some sleep sis, I love you.**

**Lexa: I love you too, kiss Levi for me.**

“Okay will you snuggle with me?” Lexa looked to Clarke.

“Of course I will” Clarke smiled “Bring it in.”

Lexa leaned into Clarke snuggling against her side, Clarke pulled her closer and kissed her head. “I got you baby” Clarke whispered. “Always.”

“I love you Clarke” Lexa said.

“I love you too, Lexa… so much” Clarke said.

* * *

 


	34. Waiting game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys, Happy thanksgiving to all who are in the states and celebrating today! I am thankful for everyone of you readers! Your comments and love make me smile, so thank you! Also if you haven't seen it... I started a tumblr for this story, where I will be (and have been) posting Mood boards, fun AU facebook postings from Lexa and Clarke, and sometimes the girls (O and Rae and Anya.) It's all made up, it's all just for fun, and I really am loving it, go check it out, it's linked in my tumblr which is Clexagiraffesandbrittana319 OR its @clexafamilyau  
> Hope you enjoy it, give it a follow!   
> Also thanks as ALWAYS to my lovely Fabmerch for editing this chapter, love you to the sky and back!   
> okay with out further ado... your chapter...   
> Enjoy...

 

 

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa ran to the front hospital entrance, since their plane had landed and they had been on a mad dash to make it to the hospital to see their son. It was seven thirty in the morning, and Levi was scheduled to have surgery at eight thirty.

“Hi we’re Lexa and Clarke Woods” Lexa said quickly to the nurse at the desk. “We’re here—our son—Levi Woods…”

Clarke put her hand on top of Lexa’s on the desk, “What floor is Pediatrics?”

“Third” The woman smiled, “He is in room 302, and your family is up there.”

“Thank you” Clarke smiled.

“You’re very welcome.” Before the lady could finish her sentence Lexa had Clarke’s hand in hers pulling her to the elevator, She pressed the ‘3’ button (fifty times) and waiting (impatiently) for the doors to close; her foot tapping the whole (Short) ride up.

“Baby” Clarke said, before the doors opened.

“Yes?” Lexa asked.

“Breathe; okay… he is just fine.”

“He isn’t, Clarke… he is going to have surgery.”

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand, “He is going to be just fine, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that” Lexa shook her head, tears threatening to spill. The elevator dinged and the doors opened and Lexa ran out, pulling Clarke with her. They ran down the hall, until they got to his room. “Hi, we’re here” Lexa said spilling in with Clarke in tow.

“Hi, honey” Abby smiled.

Lexa’s eyes did a quick scan of the room, seeing Octavia, Anya, her mom and Abby, and then finally Raven who was holding Levi.

“May I?” Lexa asked walking over to Raven.

“Of course” Raven handed her her son.

“Hi little man, Momma is so sorry she wasn’t here.” She kissed his head as the tears that had been on the verge for so long spilled out.

Clarke hugged her mom, “hi” She whispered.

“She okay?” Abby asked.

“She will be... she was just anxious.” Clarke nodded.

“And you?” Abby asked quietly.

“I’m fine, how’s my boy?”

Abby pulled away from their embrace, “He is comfortable with the meds now, and Sinclair should be in soon to talk to you guys about surgery.”

“I’m really glad it’s him…” Clarke said.

“Me too, what were the chances right?” Abby nodded.

Clarke walked over to where Lexa was sitting, and leaned down and kissed Levi’s head. “Hi Levi” She cooed.

“He seems okay” Lexa looked up to Clarke, and then around at her family. “I thought he’d be miserable…”

“Oh he was” Abby said, “The medicine they gave him is doing wonders.”

“I’m glad he’s comfortable” Lexa said. “Thank you, all of you for being here.”

“Of course” Octavia nodded.

“Your dad will be here soon” Joan said.

“Who has the kids?” Clarke asked.

“Lincoln and Bellamy” Octavia said.

“They are the best” Clarke said.

“Hey!” Raven scoffed with a smirk, “What about me!?”

“You too, Rae” Clarke said.

“Okay we’re going to give you two a minute with him” Abby said. “I’ll be back with Sinclair in a bit.”

“Thanks Mom” Clarke said.

“Yes thank you” Lexa said.

Raven, kissed her nephew before they headed out the door, “I will see you in a bit little man” Raven said. “Auntie loves you. You too... both of you.”

“Love you Rae” Clarke said.

Lexa kissed Levi, then handed him to Clarke, “Go see your Mommy, sweet boy.”

“Hi, Levi” Clarke cooed. “How are you doing, bud?”

“I can’t believe this” Lexa sighed.

“He is--”

“Clarke if you tell me he is going to be fine one more time…” Lexa shook her head.

“Lexa” Clarke said gently. “Sit” Clarke gestured at the chair.

Lexa did as she was told, and Clarke handed her Levi back. “What--”

“Hold your son” She said gently. “You need to love on him, it will relax you.” She scooted Lexa over some in the oversized rocker, and sat next to them. “This is scary, I know baby.” She said putting her hand on Lexa’s leg. “But he is in the best place possible, getting the best care possible. I trust Sinclair. The only person I would trust more is my mother, who can’t operate on him, but she will be back there with him. She will keep us updated, he will go in and be out before we know it.”

Lexa wiped a tear that spilled from her eyes once more. “He has to be okay, Clarke, I don’t know what I will do if--”

“He will be, Lexa… He is _your_ son, he is tough already.” The blonde smiled.

“He is _our_ son, Clarke” Lexa shook her head.

Clarke nodded and placed her hand on Lexa’s that was wrapped around Levi. “He is, and he’s perfect. Aren’t you Levi?” She smiled, “Mommy loves you so much.” She leaned over and kissed him. He was sound asleep, and Clarke was glad he really did seem to be comfortable.

“I love you Clarke” Lexa said.

“I love you too, Lexa” She smiled.

\----

Lexa and Clarke had been with Levi for about twenty five minutes when there was a soft knock on the door before it opened. “Hi” Sinclair said walking in with Abby. 

“Hi, Sinclair” Clarke stood up to hug him.

“It’s nice to see you Clarke” He said.

“You as well” She nodded. “This is my wife Lexa, Lexa this is Dr. Sinclair.”

“Hi” Lexa said extending her free hand, still holding Levi. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well” he said. “I wish it were under different circumstances however.”

“Me too” Lexa nodded.

“So,” he started. “As I’m sure Abby has told you, we’re working with an intestinal malrotation…” Both girls nodded. “So an intestinal malrotation is an abnormality that can happen early in pregnancy when a baby's intestines don't form into a coil in the abdomen. So I will make a small incision above the belly button and bring the intestines out through this opening. If the intestine is healthy, which I expect it to be, I will continue with an operation called the Ladd's procedure which will repair the malrotation. During the Ladd’s procedure the intestine will be placed in a way that will minimize the chance of a future twist and because of this his appendix will not be in its normal location, so I will remove it.”

“Will that cause any issues with it coming out at such a young age?” Lexa asked.

“None at all” Sinclair shook his head.

“And his intestines will function normally after the surgery?” Lexa asked.

“Yes” The doctor nodded, “Better than before actually, he should feel much better, shouldn’t need any kind of gripe water, or medicines for his stomach on a regular basis.”

“Can I go back to strictly breast feeding? No more thinking with formula?” Clarke asked.

“We will assess once he starts recovering from surgery, but more than likely yes.”

“This should really help everything, then” Clarke looked to Lexa.

Sinclair nodded. “Yes, this should put him back to everything feeling good, and working normally.”

“Thank you Sinclair” Clarke said.

“How long will surgery last?” Lexa asked.

“He will more than likely be in there about two hours” Sinclair said. “Shouldn’t be any longer than that.”

“Okay” Lexa nodded.

“I’m going to send a nurse back to get him prepped, and we’ll get started asap” He said.

“You’re going back with him, right mom?” Lexa looked to Abby.

“Yes Honey” Abby nodded.

“Okay good” She sighed. “Thank you Doctor” Lexa looked to Sinclair.

“Of course” he nodded, “He is going to be just fine, we’re going to get him fixed up good.”

“Thanks” Clarke smiled.

\----

Levi had been in the OR for half an hour, and Lexa was a mess. She couldn’t stop pacing the waiting room.

“Lexa, sit down please?” Clarke asked.

“Can’t” Lexa shook her head. “I’m sorry, I just can’t”

Clarke nodded understanding.

“Do you mind if I take her for a walk?” Anya whispered to Clarke.

“Please” Clarke said.

“Alex” Anya said.

“Yeah?” Lexa stopped and looked at her sister.

“Why don’t we go walk around a bit.”

Lexa went to say no, that she needed to stay right where she was, for Levi when she heard her mother’s voice. “Lex, he will be in there for a while yet. Go walk around with your sister, if anything happens we will text you right away, but nothing will.” Joan said.

“You okay?” Lexa looked to Clarke.

“Of course” Clarke said standing up kissing Lexa, “And so is he, go walk around a bit.”

“Okay” Lexa nodded. “You will text me?”

“If I hear anything at all” Clarke nodded with a smile.

“I love you” Lexa kissed her forehead, “So much, I’m sorry I’m such a mess…”

“It’s okay my love, I love you too of course” She smiled.

“I’ll be back” Anya said kissing Raven. “You take care of the blonde sister…”

“Will do” Raven nodded. “Love you.”

“Love you too” Anya said. “Ready?” She looked to lexa.

“Ready, but just a few laps around the hospital, then right back here.” Lexa said to Anya.

“Deal” Anya nodded.

“Thank you” Clarke mouthed to Anya before they headed to the elevator. Anya nodded and smiled and then they were off.

“She is a mess” Clarke sighed sitting down. “I feel so bad.”

“She will be okay” Joan nodded. “Anya is good at these things with her.”

“I know” Clarke nodded.

“You okay?” Raven asked Clarke.

“Yeah I really am. I know he’s in good hands, and that there isn’t anything else I can do but wait… plus mom is back there, and that really helps my nerves.”

“Good” Raven nodded. “What about with Lex, are you okay that it’s Anya with her right now, and not you?”

“I am” Clarke nodded. “Sometimes it needs to be someone else… I know that.”

“Okay” Raven said.

“Well we’re here for you” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s hand lacing their fingers.

“Always” Raven said taking her other hand.

“I know, and I love you guys” Clarke rested her head on Octavia’s should and squeezed Raven’s hand.

“We love you too” Raven said.

“I wonder how the other kids are?” Octavia said.

“I wonder how the guys are!” Clarke laughed.

 

* * *

 

“Uncle Bell, can we watch another movie?” Kate asked looking up at her uncle, she was sitting in his lap and they were in the lazy boy.

“Of course we can Kate! Pick out another one…” He said. Kate jumped up and ran to the movies.

“Can I have another bowl of coco puffs?” Jacob asked.

“I’m making pancakes” Lincoln said. “Chocolate chip!”

“Yessss! Best day ever!” Jacob said exited, “Coco puffs for breakfast and chocolate chip pancakes for lunch, I love when you guys are here!”

Both Bellamy and Lincoln laughed.

Lincoln was in the kitchen with Charlotte in the Moby, and Olivia was sitting in the bumbo in the living room with the others.

“We got this babysitting shi—thing down!” Bellamy said.

“Yes we do! Though if the girls saw any of this right now, we would probably be in big t-r-o-u-b-l-e!” Lincoln laughed.

“Why would you be in trouble?” Jacob asked standing on the couch.

“Because you had coco puffs for breakfast, and chocolate chip pancakes for lunch….” Lincoln said. “And you’re only wearing batman underwear and standing on the couch.”

“I’m wearing my Princess dress!” Kate smiled.

“Yes you are Kate, and it’s beautiful” Bellamy said.

Jacob shrugged, “I like it, and it’s so much fun when it’s just you guys. Since I have two Moms, I don’t get to spend a lot of time with just boys.”

“You always have us” Bellamy said.

“I know” Jacob nodded. “But this is kinda special, ya know?”

“Yep, I know” Bellamy said.

Kate ran back over and handed Bellamy two DVDs, “Pick one!” She said with a smile.

“Well we have Barbie Princess Adventure… OR Inside out” Bellamy looked behind him to Lincoln.

“I am very fond of Barbie Princess Adventure” Lincoln said.

“NOOOO” Jacob said, “Inside out please!?! Kate can we watch inside out?”

“It’s Uncle Bell’s pick” Kate said.

“Um, well… I do like Barbie Princess” He smiled to Kate, “But let’s watch Inside Out” He said.

“Yay” Jacob said.

“Okay!” Kate said excited for his choice.

“I will put it on” Bellamy said.

“I will grab the tray tables and we can eat in there” Lincoln said.

“YESS!” Jacob said with a little wiggle. “Best day ever!”

* * *

 

  
*An hour later at the hospital*

Abby walked out taking off her scrub cap, “he’s out” She said to the girls and their family. “He did great. Sinclair is just moving him into recovery.”

“Can we see him?” Lexa asked.

“In about thirty five – forty minutes” Abby nodded. “They just have to get him back there, settled and monitor him until he wakes up. Everything is more than fine, standard procedure.” She touched Lexa’s arm to reassure her that this was normal. “I will stay with him if you want until you can go back there.”

“Please” Clarke nodded.

“Yes, please” Lexa said.

“How did the surgery go?” Clarke asked.

“Very well” Abby nodded. “Sinclair was able to get in and out really quickly, the kink in his intestine wasn’t too bad actually, and recovery shouldn’t be as long as we thought. I would expect him to be in here about three days, then he will probably be released to me, like Lexa was in California, a bit early.”

“So you’ll stick around a while?” lexa asked hopeful.

“I plan to stay at least a week once he’s out of the hospital, to keep an eye on him and just help out at the house. As long as that’s okay with you guys?”

“Of course” Clarke nodded.

“We wouldn’t want it any other way” Lexa said.

“Okay, well I’m going to get back to him. We will come get you just as soon as we can.” Abby said. “But don’t worry, he is just fine.”

“Thank you Mom” Clarke said.

“Of course” Abby smiled.

Lexa let out a sigh of relief as soon as Abby walked away. “He’s okay” She smiled.

“Of course he is” Clarke nodded. “He’s a Woods, I told you!”

“Sounds like everything went really well dear” Joan said.

“Now we have to wait, this is going to be excruciating” lexa said.

“It shouldn’t be too long” Anya said.

“Yeah just seems like a short time” Octavia agreed.

Lexa sat down hoping this time would fly by, though she knew since she was anxious to get to her son that it wouldn’t. Clarke watched her knee bounce up and down, as she bit at the skin around her knuckles. Lexa only ever did that when she was stressed or anxious. She needed to do something about this, and fast. She had an idea and stood up, “Come with me?” She held her hand out to Lexa.

“What about--” Lexa started to say.

“We will be gone fifteen minutes, at most… he won’t be ready by then… trust me, please?” Clarke smiled.

“Always” Lexa relaxed taking Clarke’s hand.

She turned to Raven. “Text me if my mom comes out?”

“Will do Clarke” Raven smirked, almost as if she knew what she had planned. She might have, Raven knew her pretty damn well.

Clarke led Lexa down the hall a ways, “Where are we going?” Lexa asked.

“Just come on” Clarke said walking a little bit further, then opened one of the on call room doors. And locked it behind her. “Clarke?” Lexa asked curiously. But within seconds was pushed up against the wall of the on call room, and Clarke’s lips were pressing up against hers. “Clarke, what are you doing? We can’t… our son…”

“…Is fine Lexa. There is nothing we can do but wait right now, and you really need to relax. Now I sat back and let Anya try, and your mom… but it didn’t seem to work… So it’s my turn, okay?” She smiled as her left hand unbuttoned Lexa’s jeans and her hand slipped in past her underwear and found her wetness.

“I just… I don’t know if I can…” Lexa squeezed her eyes shut as her wife’s fingers ran through her slick center.

“You need to relax, let me help you …please?” Clarke asked.

Lexa let out a deep breath and nodded, sinking into Clarke’s touch. “Okay, baby.”

\----

Clarke and Lexa walked back into the waiting room, hand in hand. Raven just giving them both a knowing smirk.

“Hear anything?” Lexa asked.

“Nothing yet” Joan shook her head.

“Oh good” Lexa sat down, and pulled Clarke into her, slinging her arm over her shoulder.

“Someone seems more relaxed” Raven smiled.

“Clarke… talked some sense into me.” Lexa nodded.

“Talked… riiiiight” Raven nodded.

“Jesus you two, we’re in a hospital… is nowhere off limits?!??” Octavia gasped.

“O, have you met my IN LAWS?!” Clarke glared at her looking to Joan and Aden who both just laughed.

“I have” Octavia nodded with a smirk.

Abby walked out and nodded at both of the girls. “Come on” She said.

“Kiss him for us” Aden said.

“Yes, please” Raven said.

“Will do” Clarke said taking Lexa’s hand and walking back with her.

“He’s awake and everything is great. He has an IV for the pain meds, which are keeping him comfortable. If he seems a little lethargic don’t worry, it’s completely normal, he is one hundred percent okay, and doing great post op.”

“Okay” Lexa nodded.

“You okay?” Clarke asked as they walked into the room Levi was now in.

“Yes” Lexa nodded then turned to Abby. “Can I pick him up?”

“You can” Abby nodded. “Just remember that he has stitches in his abdomen so not to jostle him too much.”

Lexa nodded and lifted her son up into her arms. His little green eyes were opened and looking up into hers. “Hi Son. You were such a brave boy!” She kissed his head. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“Hi Bubba” Clarke leaned over and kissed him. “Mommy loves you.”

“The doctor will be in in a few minutes to brief you before they move him to his room for the next couple days… I’m going to go get changed and update the family.” Abby smiled.

“Thank you Mom so much” Clarke hugged her.

“Of course baby, I love you.” Abby smiled.

“Love you too” Clarke said.

“Want him?” Lexa asked.

“Sure I will take him for a minute” Clarke smiled. She kissed him as soon as she got her son in her arms. “Hi Levi, you had a big day huh?”

“He sure did.” Lexa nodded.

Clarke could tell Lexa was getting antsy without her son in her arms, so she handed him back to her. “it’s okay baby” Lexa shook her head.

“Take him” Clarke smiled. “Really, it’s more than okay.” Clarke watched Lexa instantly relax when she got her son back into her arms.

She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs and kissed his head. “Mommy and I love you so much, Levi.” Lexa cooed then looked up to Clarke, “He’s okay, right?”

“He is” Clarke nodded.

“He really is” Sinclair said standing at the door. “May I come in?”

“Please do” Clarke smiled, standing to hug her family friend. “How did he do?”

“Great, really great. There was a lot less work to do once I got in there” He explained. “His intestine was kinked, but it was really easy to recoil turns out. I did remove his appendix, because even though there wasn’t much shifting with it, if he were to experience appendicitis it would be harder for a surgeon to get to it in an emergency, so this was just for precaution. His intestine itself was a good color and healthy, so as far as any further discomfort, once he heals there shouldn’t be any.”

“Okay” Lexa nodded. “How long will he need to stay?”

“He will be in the hospital at the very least four days, probably five. With most of these procedures we keep the infant for up to two weeks, but Levi here won’t need to be here that long, and since his grandma is here and plans to stay to help with aftercare, I am more than comfortable releasing him just as soon as he’s cleared.”

“Thank you” Clarke nodded.

“Of course… so a few things I wanted to talk about regarding the little man currently. He has twelve stitches with his incision, both inside and outside. So when handling him for the first few days, just watch that there isn’t too much jostling.”

Both girls nodded.

“He will get all his nutrition through an IV line, for now. This is just because the intestine goes to sleep, in a sense, after this surgery. It takes a few days for the intestine to work again.  Once Levi starts passing gas, I will know the intestine is working again. Once that happens, regular feedings may be started.”

“I can breast feed him at that point right?” Clarke asked.

Sinclair nodded, “At this time, I don’t see that being an issue. Sometimes some babies have to get feedings through a feeding tube, but with the way his surgery went, I don’t foresee that.”

“Okay” Lexa nodded. “So what do we need to watch for, if anything.”

“Any severe signs of discomfort, right now we will keep him comfortable with some pain meds, but we’ll start to ween him in about twenty four hours…” He told them. “Also, if you notice him, passing gas, or that he pooped, the bowel movement can take up to a day, don’t worry, then just call a nurse and we will assess.”

Both girls nodded.

“Any other questions?” Sinclair asked.

“You’re going to be around, right? We will see you again?” Clarke asked.

“I will be in and out while I’m at the hospital every day until Levi gets discharged. There will be nurses obviously, but I will oversee his care until the very end. Also I will see him two weeks after discharge just as a follow up.”

“Thank you” Clarke sighed with a smile.

“Of course, you ladies rest a little easier, okay? I don’t see any reason Levi shouldn’t have a smooth and full recovery.”

“You’re the best, Sinclair” Clarke said.

“Thank you so much for everything” Lexa said.

“I’m really glad I got to do it, and the pleasure is mine. I will see you once more before the night is over…” He said. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to press the call button.” He nodded them a smile and then headed out the door.

Clarke slid onto the bed with Lexa and Levi, whom was now fast asleep in his Momma’s arms. “I’m glad he did well” Lexa said.

“Me too” Clarke nodded. “We need to figure out the next four days… I would imagine that between everyone--”

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “I’ll go home” she said, though Clarke could tell that wasn’t what she wanted to do. “You can feed him, and I think that’s important for when he can eat… and the other three need one of us there. And to be honest it should be me… I was the one who was normally gone, I should be there with them.”

“I think we should trade off nights then” Clarke said.

“Can I come in?” Abby asked, standing by the door now clearly had heard what the girls were talking about.

“Of course” Lexa said.

“I think you should both stay tonight… if even just for tonight.” Abby said. “Neither one of you wants to leave him tonight nor do I blame you for that…. The other three will be more than fine. Plus you weren’t even going to be home until tomorrow night anyhow.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded.

“Then one of you can come home tomorrow during the afternoon, and switch at night. Take shifts, neither one of you want to be away from Levi in this condition, and I also know neither one of you want to spend four or five days away from the others.”

“Yeah, you’re right” Lexa said.

“Charlotte needs to be fed too” Clarke said to Lexa. “I can go home when you’re here, and pump for her, and feed once or twice, then we can switch. We can even alteranate between days and nights.”

“Sounds good” Lexa nodded, kissing Levi’s head again. She couldn’t do it enough she felt, she couldn’t touch his little cheeks, and kiss his face enough. She was so scared he wasn’t going to be okay, and he was, and it was the best feeling in the whole world.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Fav part? Let me know... here or tumblr. Clexagiraffesandbrittana319 OR @Clexafamilyau (where you'll find mood boards, fun facebook things, kids pics and maybe even lost chapters or one shots!!)   
> until next time, much love to you all!


	35. Home, Hospitals and Family...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just sorda a filler chapter, got to finish up Levi's medical issues, then we are moving onto better things... Promise! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go people, I know yesterday was post day... (Even though lets face it... what is post day anymore, I don't think i've posted on post day in forever, haha) So here we are! ALSO.... What Had Been There All Along (Whattttt) will be posted today or tomorrow.... Right, it's been forever since that story got updated lol.   
> Thank you to my amazing Fabmerch for updating, you're the best ever and you know that!!!

Levi had been in the hospital for two days, he was doing great. The girls were taking turns being at the hospital with him and home with the other kids. Clarke was at home for now. It was a rare moment of just her and the other three kids. Normally someone else was almost always there, hanging out or helping. Charlotte was sitting in her Bumbo on the island while Clarke made breakfast. 

“Mommy?” Kate said walking in, her hair all askew from sleep and her big blue eyes tired.

“Yes baby?” Clarke stopped what she was doing and bent down to be eye level with the four year old.

“When is Momma coming home?”

“Later today” Clarke said. “Momma will be home and I’ll go to the hospital.”

“Can I go with you?” She heard her sons voice, then saw him come around the corner.

Before she could tell him no, he looked up at he with a worried face, “please?”

“Maybe for a little while, but Nanna will have to come get you after an hour or so, okay?” Clarke said.

Jake nodded, “I just wanna get to see Levi.”

“I understand. I will talk to Momma about it alright?”

“Okay” he said. “May I watch cartoons?”

“Yeah, breakfast is almost ready, ten minutes” Clarke said.

“Can I sit with Charlotte?” Kate pointed to the island.

“Sure” Clarke nodded with a smile, lifting the little blonde up and setting her on the counter top.

“Milk?” Clarke asked.

“Yes please…. Chocolate?” Kate smiled.

“Sure baby” Clarke said.

“Me too” Jacob called from the couch. Clarke didn’t answer him. There was a pause for a moment then, “please?”   

“Yes buddy” Clarke sad. “Thank you for saying please.”

“You’re welcome” He said.

“Mommy, is Levi still sick?” Kate asked.

“Yes” Clarke told her, “But he’s getting a lot better.”

“Come home soon?” Kate asked with a head tilt.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile because that was such a Lexa thing to do. “In a few days hopefully.”

“What are you making?”

“French toast and eggs” She told her daughter.

“Eggys!” Kate said excited.

“Yep, and I’m going to cut up some pears too.”

“Love pears” Kate smiled.

“I know you do, you’re such a good eater, the best in the house I think.” She whispered the last part and Kate just nodded even though she had no idea what she meant by that.

Clarke continued to cook, smiling at Kate playing peek a boo with Charlotte, it really was the sweetest thing to see Kate with her baby siblings.

Her phone rang; she glanced at the screen seeing it was Lexa and answered it.

“Hi babe” She said as she scrambled the eggs.

_“Hi, how are things there?”_

“Good, just making breakfast.” Clarke said.

_“Is Kate sitting on the island?”_ Lexa asked.

How did she know!?

“…I plead the fifth” Clarke smirked, glancing to Kate and charlotte.

_“She is huh, Charlotte too?”_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Commander…” Clarke grinned wider.

_“Clarke, I know you!”_ Lexa laughed.

“Anyways, how is my boy?”

_“Nice change of subject, now I really know it’s happening. He’s great, slept through the night for the first time since we’ve been here, and the IV is officially coming out today. Sinclair said he doesn’t need any more pain medicine. Well besides Tylenol maybe.”_

“That’s great” Clarke said relieved.

_“Yeah he is going to come in around one thirty and give us an update on where he’s at. Can you be here?”_ Lexa asked.

“Yeah, I will see if your mom can keep the other three, or well… maybe two? Jake would like to come see Levi… I told him I would talk to you about it.” She said.

_“That’s fine with me, he’s not hooked up to anything anymore… and I can take him home with me when I leave.”_

“Perfect, okay I will see if your parents can take the girls then.”

_“Call Anya and see if they want Charlotte. I guess Raven was asking about maybe having her.”_

“Isn’t she going to work?” Clarke asked.

“ _I don’t know, but just at least text her and see. If they would like her it would give my mom a bit of a break ya know?”_

“Okay I will. Want to talk to Kate?”

_“Please”_ Lexa said.

“Kate honey, here talk to Momma” She said handing the little blonde the phone.

“Hi Momma!” Kate said excited _._

_“Hi Kate, how’s my love?”_ Lexa asked.

“Good, I playing with Charlotte!”

_“Yeah… I bet she loves that, what are you playing?”_

“Peek a boo” Kate said.

Clarke took the phone for a second and pressed the speaker phone button. “You’re on speaker, Lex” Clarke said. “Say hi to Charlotte.”

_“Hi princess”_ Lexa cooed.

Charlotte’s little face light up instantly, as she looked around for her Momma.

“Lexa, you should see the smile on her face!” Clarke said.

_“Hi my baby love”_ Lexa cooed again. _“Are you playing with sissy?”_

“Yep” Kate said. “Momma come home!”

_“I will be there in a little while, okay Kate?”_

“Okay, I love you!”

“I love you too Kate, I love you Charlotte!” Lexa said, and the baby beamed.

“It’s the cutest thing ever, Lexa” Clarke said. “She’s totally looking for you though, but her smile is insane!”

_“Ugh I miss her, even after just a day!”_ Lexa sighed.

“I know” Clarke said. “Hey brother, come talk to Momma!”

“Okay” Jake said getting up off the couch “Hi Ma.”

_“Hi Jake, you being a good boy?”_

“Yes” he said with a nod of his head. “Can I come to the hospital with Mom later?”

_“Yes”_ Lexa said. _“You may, your brother will be happy to see you.”_

“Thank you” He said. “I can’t wait to see him… is he okay?”

_“You’re welcome buddy, yeah he’s okay. He’s having a really good day!”_ She told him.

“Okay, I will see you there right?”

“ _Yes you will! I love you buddy…”_

“I love you too Momma” He said and then headed back into the living room.

“Okay baby, I gotta get breakfast plated, I will see you about noon?” Clarke asked.

_“Sounds good, kiss those kids for me.”_ Lexa said.

“Okay, kiss Levi for me” Clarke said.

_“Deal, I love you”_ Lexa said.

“Love you too babe.” Clarke said hanging up then getting plates out for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Lexa was sitting in their hospital bed, Levi lying on her legs asleep. Sinclair had come in and seen him for a quick minute this morning, and ordered the IV to come out. So their nurse had already done that, and he seemed comfortable. There was a small knock on her door, and she looked up to see Raven standing in the door way.

“Hey, come in” Lexa smiled.

“How are you?” Raven asked.

“Good” Lexa said. “I’m glad you came by.”

Raven held up a bag, “I brought bagels and coffee.”

“Now I’m really glad you came” Lexa smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome… I thought I’d come check on your guys, Clarke said you were here.”

Lexa nodded, “Yep, my shift ends about one thirty after we see the doctor. Want to hold him while I eat?”

“Yes, please” Raven nodded scooping him up, careful of his stitches in his belly. “I missed you.” She said to Levi kissing his head. “How’s he doing?”

“Well, Sinclair was in this morning. IV came out, and he seems to be doing great. His incision looks great, and he slept through the night last night.” Lexa told her spreading cream cheese on her bagel.

“That’s wonderful” Raven said. “Anya will come by later, she had to go to work.”

“No work for you?” Lexa asked.

“Ugh, no” Raven shook her head. “I’m about done at that company.”

“Uh oh, what’s wrong?” Lexa asked.

“They just expect me to do everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. I work with a team of five, and sure I’m the smartest person there.” She smirked. “But I mean come on… it’s not fair.”

“No it’s not.” Lexa said. “We should just go into business together.” She joked.

“That’s not a bad idea Woods. Shelf that for when he’s better and we’ll talk.”

Lexa thought about it for a moment, and nodded. “Deal.”

“So yeah, I’m taking a day off. Clarke asked if I wanted to take Charlotte, and I would much rather have her than go to work…” Raven smiled.

“Thank you, for keeping her for a while. I thought it would give my mom a break.”

Raven nodded, “Joan is wonderful… super grandma.”

“She really is” Lexa nodded. “And Abby has been here just about 24/7. I literally HAD to send her home to sleep for a few hours this morning.”

“Everyone wants to help” Raven said.

“It’s so appreciated” Lexa smiled. “We’re so lucky to have such a great family.”

“We really are” Raven said.  
  


* * *

 

Clarke was getting the kids ready to head to the hospital, when her phone rang.

“Hello” she answered.

“ _Hi honey”_ Abby’s voice filled her ear.

“Hi mom, how are you?”

_“Good, I just got to Joan and Aden’s going to take a quick nap before I head back to the hospital.”_

“I’m getting ready to drop Kate off there and then I’m on my way over to the hospital.”

_“What are you doing with Charlotte and Jake_?” Abby asked.

“They’re going with me, Raven is there with Lexa now and she is going to take Charlotte for the day. And Jake wants to see his brother, so he is going to come home later with Lex.” She told her mom.

_“Oh sounds good”_ Abby said. _“He is doing really well today, seems to be healing nicely.”_

“Great to hear” Clarke said. “Why don’t you hang out and get some rest this afternoon, and don’t worry about coming back till this evening.”

_“Are you sure, I don’t want you to be alone…”_

“I’m sure Mom. If things are as mellow as you and Lexa say… I’m going to take my sketch book and just chill with Levi.”

_“I think that’s a great idea. I will spend some time with Kate and Jake this afternoon then, and head back there later.”_ Abby said.

“Cool, thanks for everything mom.”

_“Of course Clarke, you know that. I love you.”_

“I love you too Mom” Clarke said. “See you tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi we’re here” Clarke said walking in with Jacob and Charlotte. Raven had just decided to hang out with Lexa for the morning, so Clarke had brought charlotte for her to take home.

“Hi my loves” Lexa smiled.

“Hi Momma” Jacob said walking over to hug her. “I missed you.”

“I missed you bud” She said. “Hi” She kissed Clarke.

“Hi” Clarke smiled.

“Ugh give me that sweet girl” Lexa said getting up and getting Charlotte out of her car seat. “Hi my baby love!”

Clarke got Levi in her arms and sat down on the chair so Jake could see him. “Is he okay?” Jake asked.

“Yes” Lexa said. “He has some stitches in his tummy, but he is doing much better.”

“Did Sinclair say anything new?” Clarke looked to her wife.

“Not really, he said he would come in around 1:30 and give us an update.”

“And everything went well this morning?” She asked, Lexa nodded “Any pain since?”

“No” Lexa shook her head. “He’s been great all day.”

“Yeah” Raven said. “He’s been laying on my lap, and really alert” She told Clarke.

“Good” Clarke kissed him. “Wanna hold him Jake?”

“Will I hurt him?” He asked.

“No buddy, just hold him still so his tummy doesn’t move around too much, ok?” Clarke said.

“Okay” Jacob said.

Clarke stood up and Jake sat down on the bed and took his little brother. “Hi Levi, I missed you.” He said kissing his head.

Clarke Lexa and Raven almost all melted at the sweetness.

“I’m glad he got to come” Lexa said.

“Me too” Clarke nodded, “He was really worried about him I think.”

“It’s good that he sees he’s okay.” Lexa said.

“Want me to take him home when I leave at 12:30?” Raven asked.

“Jake, want to go home with Auntie Rae-Rae and hang out?” Lexa asked.

“Are you going home?” He asked Lexa.

“A few hours after that.” Lexa said.

“Will you pick me up when your home? So I can hang out with Rae-Rae then come home with you.”

“Yes” Lexa nodded.

“Then yes” He said.

“Thank you” Clarke said.

“Of course” Raven smiled.

\----

Raven had just left with Charlotte and Jacob when Dr.Sinclair walked in.

“How are we?” he smiled. “Good to see you both here.”

“Rarity anymore” Clarke nodded, “But the kids are all with family, so we could both be here to talk to you.”

“Well I’m glad. I have some very good news…” He paused for a moment, “Looks like Levi can go home tomorrow.”

“Really?” Clarke asked.

“Yep” He nodded. “His levels look great, his incision is going really well, and he is off the pain meds and having regular bowel movements. I don’t see any reason to keep him any longer after today.”  Sinclair smiled.

“That is amazing” Lexa smiled.

“Truly” Clarke nodded.

“We think so too” Sinclair said. “We’re just going to monitor him today to make sure he doesn’t have any pain spikes or fever, but I don’t foresee any issues arising really.”

“Thank you so much” Clarke said.

“You’re very welcome. I will be back in before my shift ends today, and tomorrow before discharge.” He nodded, “I hope you have a great day.”

“You too” Lexa smiled.

“That’s amazing” Clarke said after Sinclair left.

“it really is, all our kids at home. And we can sleep in the same bed.” Lexa smiled.

“I can’t wait” Clarke nodded.

“Oh Levi you get to come home.” Lexa said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa was at home now; she had just gotten the kids in bed for the night and was getting herself ready for bed when there was a knock at her door.

“Momma?” Jake knocked on the door.

“Come in Jacob.”

He walked in with his pillow and monkey in his arms.

“What are you doing up Buddy?” Lexa asked.

“Can I lay with you, please?” he asked softly.

“Yes of course” Lexa nodded. “Get in bed, I gotta finish washing my face and brush my teeth and then I will be there.” She smiled.

“Thank you Momma” He said crawling into her bed.

“You’re welcome” She said.

 

About ten minutes later she crawled into her bed, her son already passed out. “I love you” she whispered as she kissed his head, and grabbed her phone to text Clarke.

She snapped a photo of their sleeping son and attached it in a message.

**Lexa: I have a visitor tonight, he’s keeping your spot warm :)**

**Clarke: You’re a softie, and I love it! :)**

**Lexa: I love you. How’s my littlest man?**

She opened the new message that had a picture attached. It was Clarke laying in the hospital bed with a sleeping Levi on her chest.

**Clarke: All good here.**

**Lexa: We’re pretty blessed, Clarke.**

**Clarke: I agree completely.**

**Lexa: I can’t wait to sleep in the same bed as you again.**

**Clarke: Same.**

**Clarke: when are you coming here tomorrow?**

**Lexa: Early. My mom is coming over at 9 so I can be there when Sinclair does rounds.**

**Clarke: Sounds good, you should get some sleep then.**

**Lexa: You too.**

**Clarke: I will, goodnight, I love you… Kiss Jake for me :)**

**Lexa: Night baby, I love you too. Kiss Levi for me.**

 

* * *

 

Clarke kissed Levi’s head. “That’s from your Momma” She smiled. “Well little man” she whispered to her son who was asleep on her chest. “You get to go home tomorrow, are you excited about that? I know your siblings are going to be very excited to have you home. I bet your sissy misses you, she’s had to sleep alone for the last three days.” She kissed his head again. “I love you Levi, and I’m so glad you’re just fine.” She yawned ready to close her eyes as well.

She felt her phone vibrate.

**Octavia: Hey, how are things… you’re on Levi duty tonight right?**

**Clarke: Yepp… things are great. He gets to come home tomorrow afternoon!**

**Octavia: Awesome! Can we come over?**

**Clarke: Yeah Lexa and I were talking about family dinner maybe?**

**Octavia: That would be awesome.**

**Clarke: I will keep you posted but more than likely around 6ish.**

**Octavia: Cool… love you!**

**Clarke: Love you too, see you tomorrow.**

**Octavia: Kiss my god baby for me!**

**Clarke: Will do, kiss my god baby for me :)**

**Octavia: Will do!!**

Clarke kissed Levi’s head again, “That one was from your Auntie O… you’re a very loved little boy. We really do have the best family there is… you’ll see.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here or Clexagiraffesandbrittana319 on tumblr!   
> Let me know your thoughts. And mood boards there or @clexafamilyau on tumblr!   
> Until next time, people all my love.


	36. Homecoming and family dinners...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes home. Family time. Clexa time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, last chapter before we do a little time hopping. I hope you enjoy... Check out the tumblr for this story if you haven't already at @Clexafamilyau Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

 

* * *

Lexa was woken up early the next morning, not by the alarm she had set, but by Charlotte crying. She quickly got up and headed down to the nursery. “Hi baby girl” She cooed picking her up. “You’re up early” She kissed the little dark hairs on her head. “I know it’s hard without brother, but guess what, he’s coming home today.” 

Charlotte instantly cooed as if she understood just what Lexa had said. 

“Come on let’s get you changed and then, maybe after a bottle, catch a few more hours of sleep. Momma has to leave at eight, we can snuggle until then.” 

She got Charlotte changed and headed downstairs to make a bottle. She was heading back up the stairs when she heard Kate’s little voice as she passed her room. 

“Momma?” 

“Yes baby” Lexa walked in there. 

“What are you and sissy doing?” Kate yawned. 

“We were getting her a bottle, now we’re going up to my bed.” Lexa told the mini Clarke. 

“I come?” She asked with a smile. Not that Lexa was going to tell Kate no, but she couldn’t if she wanted to, not with those eyes and smile… she really was all Clarke. 

“Of course, baby” Lexa nodded holding out her hand for her daughter to grab. 

They got back into Lexa’s bed where Jake was awake he smiled when he saw them all come back into the room, “Hi” He stretched. 

“Hey bud” Lexa said. “Well it looks like you’re all up, huh?” 

“What time is it?” Jacob asked. 

“Very early” Lexa said, “Climb up there Kate.” 

Kate crawled into the big bed lying next to her brother and Lexa scooted in with Charlotte in her arms still. “We’re going to go back to sleep for a little bit, okay?” Lexa said giving the baby her bottle. “Momma too, right after I give Charlotte her bottle.” 

“Okay” Jacob said. “Does Levi get to come home today Ma?” 

“Yes, he does” Lexa nodded. “Gramma is going to come over and watch you guys this morning while I go to the hospital to get him and Mommy.” 

“Okay” Jacob nodded. 

“Then your uncles and aunts are going to come over and have dinner with us tonight.” 

“Like a welcome home party?” Jacob asked with a smile. 

“Kind of, yes… but very calm” Lexa said. She looked over at Kate who was already fast asleep again. 

“She’s sleeping” Jacob whispered. 

“That’s good. You need to close your eyes too buddy” Lexa told him. 

“I will” He nodded. “Momma?” 

“Yes Jake?” 

“I love you, and I’m really glad you’re around more, than like before.” He smiled. 

Lexa leaned over and kissed his head, “Me too Jacob. And I love you very much…” 

“To the stars and back?” He smiled. 

“And then some!” She nodded. 

About ten minutes later Lexa had gotten Charlotte to sleep, she debated putting her in her crib, but laid her next to her and snuggled in with her three babies. She was nearly asleep when her phone buzzed.

**Clarke: Hey baby, are you awake?**

**Lexa: Yes, why are you up? Everything okay?**

**Clarke: Yeah… just can’t sleep… hate hospital beds.**

**Lexa: I’m sorry**

**Clarke: it’s ok why are you up?**

**Lexa: Charlotte woke up for a bottle and a change. I don’t think she sleeps as well without Levi.**

**Clarke: He doesn’t either he was up four times last night and I know he’s in the hospital but I think some that plays into the fact that he’s missing his sissy.**

**Lexa: Makes sense they’ve only ever slept with each other…**

**Clarke: Yeah, I can’t wait to get him home. Did you get Char back to sleep?**

**Lexa: Yes, just now.**

She decided to snap a picture of her surrounded by all three of the kids, and sent it to Clarke.

**Clarke: All three!?! Look at you, you big mush ball!**

**Lexa: Kate woke up when I was coming back upstairs with Charlotte, so yeah we’re all snuggling.**

**Clarke: I wish Levi and I were there.**

**Lexa: Me too.**

**Clarke: Can we sleep with em all tonight?**

**Lexa: Will see, Clarke.**

**Clarke: Please?**

**Lexa: Sure baby, whatever you want.**

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey blonde sister” Anya said walking into the hospital room. Clarke was shocked it was only seven in the morning. 

“Hi!” Clarke smiled. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well Raven said you were texting, and seemed bored, and I had time before I head to work… So, I figured I would bring you a coffee and talk for a bit.” 

“You’re the best sister ever” Clarke said taking the coffee. 

“I know this” Anya laughed. “How’s the little man?” 

“Sleeping finally, it’s been a rough night.” 

“I’m sorry, I bet you’re anxious to get home.” 

“You have no idea! He doesn’t sleep as well without his sister, let alone with all the nurses in and out and everything going on.” 

“How’s his pain level?” Anya asked sipping her own coffee. 

“Really seems to be doing great. He’s taking the Tylenol in regular doses, but not fussy or upset or anything.”

“Good to hear!” Anya said. 

“You guys are coming over tonight, right?” Clarke asked. 

“Yeah, but are you sure you want us all there, he is just getting home…” 

“Yes, we’re sure” She nodded, “It may sound chaotic but it’s really not. We want you all around, and a nice chill family dinner will be just what we need after this last week.” 

“Well we’re there” Anya said. “Of course, we wanna see Levi once he’s home and all the other kids… how long is your Mom staying once he’s released?” 

“Probably at least a week…to be honest I don’t think she wants to go home…” 

“Really?” Anya asked surprised. 

“Yeah, she just… I think she’s happy here, being needed and around the grandchildren all the time.” 

“Do you think she’ll finally think about moving?” 

“I sure hope so. Lexa and I would really like her here… and the kids would love having her close like your parents.” 

“Where would you put her…” And paused. “Okay that sounds bad, but you know what I mean… you built my parents a huge house… would she feel like--”

Clarke cut her off, “Lexa and I have talked about maybe a small apartment or home right behind our house, like the end of the backyard… and she could have a little kitchen, or she could have more space and just come into our house for the kitchen and stuff...” 

“And you’re okay with that, like essentially living with your mom?” 

“She would work here at this hospital if she moved, and we both know how her hours are… so yeah it would really be no big deal.” 

“I think it’s a great idea” Anya said. 

“Me too” Clarke said. 

“Can I ask you something… it’s about Raven…?” Anya said. 

“Of course!” Clarke nodded. 

“Babies” Was all Anya said. 

“What about them Anya?” Clarke laughed slightly. 

“What do you think she would think about fostering?” 

\----

Lexa walked into the hospital about 8:30, Anya had just left. “Hi beautiful” She kissed her wife then scooped up Levi from her lap. “Hi son” She kissed him. 

“Hi baby, how are you?” 

“Glad this little man and you are coming home” Lexa smiled. 

“Me too” Clarke nodded. “I think he will be happy to be home.” 

“Me too” Lexa agreed. “The doctor come in yet?” 

“No, just the nurse this morning, and your sister.” 

“Anya was here already?” 

“Yeah, she came before work, it was nice.” Clarke said. 

“Good, are they coming over tonight?’ 

“Yes.” 

“Awesome! Raven texted me this morning she is going to go to the grocery store and head over a bit early to help cook.” 

“Why isn’t she going to work… again?” Clarke asked. 

“I honestly think she’s ready to quit” Lexa said. “She has been talking about feeling overworked, under paid and not appreciated.” 

“That’s the worst, poor Rae.” 

There was a knock on the door, both girls looked up to see Dr. Sinclair standing in the doorway. “Hello” He smiled walking in. 

“Hi” Clarke said. 

“Hello” Lexa smiled. 

“How’s the little patient?” He asked. 

“Good” Clarke nodded, “Seems to have done well last night. He was up and down but I think that’s due to the hospital and missing his twin sister.” 

Sinclair nodded, “I agree that’s most likely. Okay well let’s just take a quick look at his incision.” Sinclair washed his hands at the sink and glanced at the chart in front of him. “His vitals from this morning look great, his temperature as well.” He turned and reached for Levi from Lexa. Lexa handed the doctor her son and he set him on the bed, lifting up the loose baby hospital shirt just a bit to see the incision. “Well you’re looking great Levi” He said to the baby, then turned to the girls. “Everything looks good. I’m going to be sending you home with an antiseptic ointment, three times a day right on the incision. Don’t be afraid to touch it, keep it clean and as dry as possible.” 

Lexa and Clarke both nodded. 

“You of course will have Abby, but do you have any questions?” He asked. 

“When will he need to be back?” Lexa asked. 

“In six days” Sinclair said. “Which is more than likely when we will remove the sutures. He will also have a full blood panel then, just to be sure everything is good.” 

“Anything to watch for?” Clarke asked. 

“Any discoloration, redness or any kinda green…yellowish.” He paused. “And tenderness. It should be getting less tender, not more. And of course, the symptoms that brought him in: constipation, fever, acute discomfort.” 

“Sounds good” Clarke nodded. 

“If anything comes up before next week, don’t hesitate to call” He smiled. 

Clarke stood up, “Thank you Sinclair” She hugged him. 

“You’re very welcome Clarke. Lexa, it was nice to meet you, sorry for the circumstances, but a pleasure.” 

“Thank you for everything you did for our son” Lexa smiled shaking the doctor’s hand. 

“Of course” He nodded. 

“We’d love to have you over for dinner once we’re done being your patient so you can meet the other kids. Maybe before mom goes home?” Clarke said. 

“That would be great” Sinclair smiled, “I’m going to get your discharge paperwork signed and we’ll have you outta here within the hour.” 

“Perfect” Lexa said. 

Clarke said one last thank you and the doctor was out the door. 

“Hear that Levi, we’re going home” Clarke said picking up her son. 

“I can’t wait” Lexa sighed. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing two, the girls had been home with Levi for a few hours. He was currently laying on his brother’s lap when Clarke walked in. “Jake, I need to lay your brother down for his nap now.” 

“But Mom, he could sleep on my lap…” Jake said looking up to Clarke with big blue eyes.

“He needs to sleep in his crib, with sissy. She missed him too buddy.” Clarke said softly. 

Much like when Lexa came home from the hospital, Jake had glued himself to his baby brother wanting to hold him and keep him close. 

“Okay Mommy” he nodded. “Can I hold him when he wakes up?” 

“Of course, Jake” Clarke smiled and scooped up Levi. “I’m going to take him up and feed him.” Clarke said to Lexa. 

“You going to nurse?” Lexa asked.

“Yes” Clarke nodded. She just was able to start to nurse Levi again for the first time in a while, with having to thicken his milk with formula before the surgery, and she loved it. 

“Okay love you” Lexa said. 

“Love you too” Clarke said heading up the stairs. 

When she got into the nursery she checked on Charlotte who was already in her crib, she was awake, and when she saw her Mom she began to fuss. Clarke got Levi settled on her breast and cooed at Charlotte, “You’re okay baby, Mommy’s right here.” She noticed Charlotte seemed to calm at her voice, and she thought for a moment, then began to sing. 

_ “Why are there so many songs about rainbows, and what’s on the other side?  _

_ Rainbow’s are visions, but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide.”  _

She paused for a moment and heard Charlotte was quiet. She kissed Levi’s head and continued to sing. 

“ _ So we’ve been told and some choose to believe it. I know they’re wrong wait and see. _

_ Someday we’ll find it, the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers, and me.”  _

\----

Little did Clarke know that Lexa had the intercom on downstairs. At first it was by accident and she was going to turn it off, but once Clarke started to sing, she left it on. Her older two kids were curled up on the couch together, and she could hear Jacob singing along faintly. 

“ _ Who said that wishes would be heard and answered when wished on the morningstar? Someone thought of that, and someone believed it, look what it’s done so far.”  _  Clarke sang. 

“I love when Mommy sings” Kate said. 

“Me too” Jake said. 

“Me three” Lexa said walking over to the couch sitting down, her children instantly snuggling into her. 

_ “What’s so amazing, that keeps us stargazing and what do we think we might see? Someday we’ll find it, the rainbow connection. The lovers, the dreamers, and me.”  _

 

Clarke had laid a sleeping Levi down next to his sister and headed down the stairs to see Lexa, Charlotte and Jacob passed out together on the couch. She walked over and put a blanket over the three of them and headed into the kitchen to get what she could prepped for family dinner. A few minutes later Raven walked into the house with groceries in hand.

“Shh” Clarke said gesturing to the couch. “Everyone’s asleep.” She took a few bags out of Raven’s hands and they got what needed to be put in the fridge away. “Come on let’s go outside and sit on the deck.” 

They went outside and sat down, “Thanks for bringing groceries.” Clarke said. 

“Of course,” Raven said. “I’m happy to help. How’s the little man?” 

“Seems to be doing great” Clarke said. “Taking his first nap with his sister since being home.” 

“I’m sure Charlotte is going to sleep so much better.” Raven said. 

“Yeah me too” Clarke nodded. “How are you?” 

“I’m good” Raven said. 

“Rae… really” Clarke said. 

“What?” 

“Raven, you’re my best friend, I know when somethings going on… talk to me.” 

“I’m just… off. For the first time… well ever, I’m not happy with my job. I feel overworked, underpaid and underappreciated. It just sucks.” 

“I’m sorry, can you do something about it?” Clarke asked. 

“Yeah, quit my job. Which probably isn’t smart… because it’s a damn good job, and I shouldn’t…. but seriously I hate it.” Raven sighed. 

“Well then why don’t you talk to Anya about it, I bet she would be on board...” 

“I know” Raven nodded. “I’m really having to learn to remember this whole communication thing with her… I’m just not used to being so open with someone. Well, that isn’t you or Octavia.” 

“Well she is going to be your wife, Rae...” 

“Wife. Dude that’s amazing and scary all at the same time!” Raven smiled. 

“It’s a pretty sweet deal” Clarke said. “And next you can have babies and be parents together.” 

“I want that” Raven said. 

“I know” Clarke nodded. “I can tell you’re ready, trust me.” 

“How so?” Raven smirked. 

“Raven, you have literally asked me for one of the babies everyday for the last three months. I know baby fever when I see it. That is something else you need to talk about” Clarke said. 

“We need to get married first, I don’t want her to think—“

“She’s already thinking about it Raven.” 

“How do you know?” Raven asked. 

“Um maybe because she came to talk to me about it today…” 

“Fuck, really?” 

“Talk to Anya, Rae” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

\----

It almost five o’clock and Raven and Clarke had been in the kitchen for almost an hour getting dinner ready. “What are we eating, Mommy?” Kate asked walking into the kitchen. 

“We’re having enchiladas, tacos and rice and beans.” Clarke said.

“I love rice and beans” Kate smiled. 

“I know you do” Clarke laughed. 

“Cause you’re perfect” Raven said. “Taste the rice for me, tell me if it needs anything?” 

Clarke lifted the lid off the big pot of rice and dipped a clean spoon in it. “I want a taste” Kate looked to Clarke. “Please?” 

Clarke blew on the rice to cool it down and fed it to Kate. “Sooo good Rae-Rae” Kate said happy. 

“Yes, it’s perfect” Clarke said to Raven. 

“Thank you girls!” Raven said. 

“Kate!” Lexa called walking down the stairs holding Charlotte. 

“Yes Momma?” 

“I need you to go pick up your Barbies from the living room, everyone will be here soon and they’re everywhere.” 

“Yes Momma” Kate said. “No eat all the rice Mommy!” She said then ran off. 

“Babe?” Lexa asked. 

“Yes?” 

“Can you take her while I get Levi? I didn’t want to try and carry them both down and risk ripping his stitches.” 

“Uh huh” Raven said. “Give her to auntie, please. You stir the beans will ya?” Raven laughed. 

“Sure will” Clarke said as Raven took Charlotte from Lexa.

“Hello!” Octavia said walking in the door with Olivia in her arms, Lincoln not far behind. 

“Hi” Clarke said taking Olivia out of her arms. “Hiii” She cooed to Olivia. 

“Baby” Octavia said reaching for Charlotte. 

“I JUST got her!” Raven said. “You have one!” 

“Yes but that’s my niece… it’s different.” 

“Well she’s my niece too!” Raven said. 

“Guys guys,” Lexa laughed. “No fighting, we have two.” 

“Where is Levi?”

“Upstairs lying on my bed with Jake” Lexa said. 

“Can I get him?” 

“You may” Lexa nodded walking over to say hi to her god daughter as Octavia disappeared upstairs. 

“Hi Lincoln” Lexa said, realizing no one had said anything to him yet. 

“Hey” He waved. 

“How’s my sweet baby?” Clarke said to Olivia who promptly gave her a big smile. “Did you miss your Auntie Lala? I missed you!” 

“She did miss her Lala” Lincoln said. “How’s my little dude?” 

“Feeling much better” Clarke said as Octavia came down the stairs with Levi and Jake in tow. 

“UNCLE LINCON!” Jake said excited. 

“Hi big man” Lincoln said picking up Jake. 

“Can we play catch?” Jacob asked. 

“You bet! Let’s wait for your Uncle Bell and we can go outside okay?” Lincoln said. 

“Okay” He nodded. 

“Mommy can I hold Olivia?” Kate asked running in. 

Clarke looked to Octavia, she was sure she wouldn’t care but just in case. “Of course” Octavia nodded. 

“Sit down” Clarke gestured to the couch and followed the little blonde in and set her cousin in her arms, sitting close by. 

“Where’s your mom?” Octavia asked Clarke. 

“Coming soon, she’s actually out with Joan” Clarke told her. 

“Those two have become quite the pair” Raven said. 

“Yeah they really have” Lexa nodded. 

“I don’t want Nanna to go home” Jacob said. 

“No one does buddy” Octavia smiled. 

“She’ll be back soon Jake, she always is” Lexa told him. 

\----

They had finished dinner and were all dispersed around the house. Clarke, Raven and Octavia were sitting on the couch, each had a baby in their arms. Lexa and Anya were in the kitchen with Abby and Joan doing dishes and talking, and the guys were outside with Aden and the kids playing. 

“This will never get old” Clarke smiled. 

“What holding a baby?” Octavia asked. 

“No just… being all together. I’m really so lucky you guys moved to Virginia with me when I moved here with Lex… and now Joan and Aden are here and my mom is close…” 

“Hopefully she’ll be closer soon” Raven said.

“Totally” Clarke nodded. “But I just can’t get over how amazing our family is.” 

“Clarke’s getting sappy” Octavia smiled. 

“Clarke is always sappy” Raven smiled. “Ever since she started popping out babies.” 

“I love it!” Octavia said. 

“Who would have thought the three of us would be content holding babies in our sweats on a Friday night… and not our partying it up until three am?” Raven said. 

“We’ve been through a lot together” Octavia said. 

“I love you guys” Clarke smiled. 

“I love you guys too!” Octavia said. 

“Babies made you both soft!” Raven joked. 

“Our babies made you soft too, admit it!” Clarke laughed. 

“Okay okay, maybe.” Raven smiled. “And I love you both too!” 

\----

Lexa and Clarke were in bed surrounded by all four of their children, Lexa had of course given in to Clarke’s request to sleep with all the babies that night, and she couldn’t complain for a second about it. 

“I had a good day” Clarke yawned. 

“Me too” Lexa smiled, running her hands through Kate’s blonde hair. “They’re all worn out…” 

“Rightly so. The babies got passed around all night and the older two played with their uncles and aunts until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer.” Clarke laughed. 

Lexa kissed Kate’s head and then leaned over the kids in between her and kissed Clarke. “The babies can’t sleep in our bed all night…” 

“Why?” Clarke asked. 

“Because I worry about someone kicking one of them or rolling over on them enough as it is already and now with Levi I won’t get any sleep if they do…” Lexa explained. 

“Can they sleep in their bassinette on my side?” 

“Of course” Lexa nodded. 

“Okay, can they lay with us just a little longer? I’m loving having everyone in bed” 

“Yes love” Lexa nodded lacing their fingers together. 

An hour later Clarke got up to lay the babies in their bassinette, and snuggled into Lexa’s side so she could lay with her. “I love you” Clarke breathed. 

“I love you, Clarke” Lexa smiled closing her eyes. 

* * *

 

 

“Baby” Lexa walked over and kissed Clarke awake. It was still dark outside and Clarke was confused. 

“What time is it?” She whispered. 

“Four thirty. I’m going to go run” Lexa whispered. “I just changed and fed the twins, they should stay asleep for a good while.” 

“Thank you” Clarke cuddled into Kate. “I love you.” 

“Love you too” Lexa said heading out the door. 

 

Forty-five minutes later Lexa was in the shower when she heard Clarke step in. 

“Hi” The blonde’s voice was a bit hoarse. 

“Hello beautiful” Lexa turned pulling her wife in close. Her lips instantly trailing kisses down her neck. 

“Mmm” Clarke moaned. “I missed you.” 

“You’re the one who insisted on all four of our kids sleeping in our bed last night, babe.” Lexa said with a smirk and an arched brow. 

“I know, which is why I decided to crash your shower this morning” She kissed Lexa. “So.” Kiss. “Horny” Kiss. 

Lexa laughed, “Such a charmer.” 

“No time for charm, a child could wake up at any moment.” Clarke said leaving kisses up Lexa’s jaw line until she got to the shell of her ear. “Fuck me baby… please?” 

Lexa moaned at the words, pinning Clarke up against the cold tiles her, left hand kneading Clarke’s breast, while her right slid into her wet folds. “So wet baby” Lexa smirked. Clarke just nodded, her breath picking up pace. Lexa’s fingers began to rub Clarke’s clit circling slowly but applying a good amount of pressure. Clarke was furiously kissing Lexa’s neck and shoulder, her hips thrusting into her wife’s hand to apply more pressure. “More” She moaned.

Lexa smirked and sped up her ministrations. 

“Fuck Lex” Clarke breathed. “Inside. Please.” 

Lexa would normally not give in so quickly but Clarke was right, there were four babies asleep on the other side of the door who could potentially wake up at any moment. She slid two fingers into her wife’s drenched core, and Clarke had to bite at Lexa’s shoulder to stifle a loud moan. “Shhh” Lexa smirked, “you don’t want to wake them” she said looking into her wife’s now dark blue eyes as she continued thrusting inside of her, harder and faster. 

“Gooood” Clarke whispered. “Lexa!” She said a bit louder. 

Lexa knew there was only one sure fire way to keep her wife quiet so she pushed her hips to hers, licking Clarke’s bottom lip before entering her mouth. Her left hand was now rubbing at the blonde’s clit while she continued to fuck her. 

Clarke’s moans grew more intense and their kiss was a clear indication that she was close. Lexa curled her fingers finding that spot and within moments her walls were contracting around Lexa’s fingers. 

“Fuck” Clarke shook as her orgasm ran through her body.

Lexa let her left hand slid around Clarke’s waist holding her upright and still as she continued to cum, her mouth now frantically kissing and sucking at Clarke’s breasts.

Once Clarke had come down completely,  Lexa reluctantly moved from her wife’s breasts, as Clarke knelt in front of her. She slowly parted her lips and inhaled the smell of her. Lexa was more than ready for her now, and Clarke was reveling in that fact, teasing with her tongue before she slipped it into her core.

"Shit baby" Lexa moaned.

As Clarke was licking her clit, she inserted two fingers into her.

She gasped "Yes...keep going …more"

Clarke looked up at her and smiled, the water running down Lex's bare body as she held onto the wall to hold herself up. Clarke obliged. She continued to lick at her wet center as she thrust her fingers harder into her.

"Yes, Clarke" Lexa moaned quietly.

Clarke just smiled and moved her mouth to Lex's inner thigh as she rubbed circles on Lex's clit with a little more pressure. Clarke could tell she was about to cum, "Cum for me baby" Clarke coaxed.

Lexa leaned against the cold tiles and threw her head back as her high took over her body.

"That was a good one" Clarke smiled standing up to kiss Lexa. 

“That was fucking amazing” Lexa smirked, kissing Clarke. “Thank you for joining me. Now let me wash your hair before we get out.” 

Clarke smiled and turned around, letting Lexa massage shampoo into her scalp. She hummed in content. 

“Feel good?” Lexa asked. 

“So good” Clarke nodded. “Keep that up and I may just fall in love with you.” She said with a small chuckle. 

“Oh, you might huh?” 

“Yeah, there’s a pretty good possibility.” 

“Well good” Lexa smiled. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts... comments... Also if you haven't heard we're time jumping... checkout @clexafamilyau on tumblr for mood boards of all the kids in the future! :) unitl next time...


	37. Five years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later.   
> Jacob is 12.   
> Kate is 10.   
> Levi and Charlotte are almost 6. 
> 
> Lots of new family goodness. This is just kinda an intro! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I REALLY enjoyed writing this part of the family Hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think, who's your favorite Woods kid (or Other child) here or on tumblr @clexafamilyau or @clexagiraffesandbrittana319  
> Enjoy!!!

Clarke was upstairs painting in her art room. It had become where she worked most now, which was a huge shift from five years ago when she found it harder to work from home. But now with a twelve, ten, and two almost six-year olds running around it was just easier.   
She glanced over at the brunette little girl next to her, painting at her own little easel and smiled. 

“How you doing Charlie?”

“Good, but I can’t quite get this…” Charlotte stopped talking, cocked her head to the left and squinted at the canvas. 

Clarke’s smile grew wider. Most of her kids liked to draw or paint but Charlotte loved it, as did Jacob really. Charlotte Rae Woods had become quite a little spit fire of a near six-year-old girl. She had green eyes just like her Momma, her hair a light brown that fell just at her shoulders currently, having chosen to get 4 inches cut off just recently. While she looked just like Lexa, she tended to act a lot more like Clarke, and the two had quite the bond as well. Clarke had an amazing bond with all her children though, being the rock star of a mom she was. 

“May I see?” Clarke asked before looking. 

“Yeah” Charlotte nodded. 

Clarke stepped around and looked at her daughter’s painting. It really was amazing, even without the bias of being her child. Charlotte really did have talent. “What are you struggling with, peanut?” 

“I don’t know if the background should be purple or blue…” 

“I like purple” Clarke said, “but you could always start it purple here” She gestured to the left side of the canvas, “And then fade into blue as it moves, see?” 

“I like that” Charlotte nodded. “What are you working on?” 

“A piece for Momma and Auntie Rae-Rae’s office.” Clarke told her. 

“Can I see?” 

“Of course” Clarke smiled as Charlotte stepped around her and dipped her finger in the paint, spreading it across her daughter’s cheek. “Oooops” She laughed. 

“Mommmy!” Charlotte giggled, getting paint on her hand and smearing it on Clarke’s face. 

They proceeded to have a paint fight until they heard the attic door open and shut. Both looked at each other with big eyes. Levi walked in and sighed. 

“Momma isn’t going to like this…” He shook his head. 

Levi Blake Woods was just a touch taller than his sister and his hair was a bit darker. He shared her identical eyes though and their smiles were the same as well. While they looked the same, most days they were polar opposites. Levi was a lot like his Momma, a rule follower and somewhat serious. He was fiercely protective of his twin sister and loved his Mommy more than anything in the world. Clarke loved that he was a little Lexa, though. 

“It’s okay, bubba!” Clarke smiled. “What’s up?” 

“Kate’s crying” He said. 

“Where is Momma?” Clarke asked. 

“Downstairs” he said. 

“Did Kate get in trouble?” Clarke asked. 

Levi nodded. 

“Okay Miss Thing, I gotta go check on Kate and Momma. You gonna stay up here and paint?” Clarke looked to Charlotte. 

“Yes” the little girl nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll be back” Clarke kissed her head. “You gonna hang with your sister, brother?” 

“Uh huh, is that okay?” Levi asked. 

“Of course, you can even paint if you’d like” Clarke smiled and wiped the paint off her hands, heading down the stairs to see what was up.

She was sure Kate had given Lexa some sort of sass. She was newly 10 years old, going on 16. She was all Clarke in every way. Clarke passed Kate's room and headed straight downstairs to talk to her wife. When she got down there Lexa was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Hey” Clarke smiled. “Everything okay?” 

“She’s your daughter Clarke” Lexa sighed exasperated. 

“My daughter, huh?” Clarke smirked. 

“She is a little you, through a through. Attitude for days and those big blue eyes that just melt me, so when I’m trying to be stern… it’s impossible.”   
Clarke laughed. 

“What!?” 

“You’re pretty good at being stern, Lex” Clarke smiled. “What happened?” 

“I took her iPad away” Lexa said. 

“Because?” 

“She still hasn’t cleaned her room and I asked her to do it days ago. When I went in there she was laying on her bed playing on her iPad. I asked her to please clean her room and she sassed me, so I took the iPad away” Lexa told her wife. 

“Okay, sounds fair” Clarke said. 

“Yeah I was doing well until…” 

“The tears spilled….” Clarke nodded. 

“And the please Momma’s” Lexa said. 

“You know she will play you like a fiddle if you let her. She knows your soft spots.” 

“I know” Lexa nodded. 

“I’ll go talk to her” Clarke said kissing her wife. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, how did you know…” Lexa stopped mid question and nodded. 

Clarke smirked and nodded as well. “Levi” 

“He’s such a fixer” Lexa smiled. 

“A little you, that’s for sure” Clarke said. 

“Our children are going to be the death of me, Clarke” Lexa smiled. 

“You wanted more, remember!” Clarke laughed.

“No” Lexa shook her head with a smile. 

“Are you picking up Jake from the Greens?” Clarke asked standing up. 

“No Harper is going to bring him home. Jake and Bella are going to go to a movie with her and then she’ll drop him off.” 

“Sounds good. Raven and your sister will be here at six” Clarke said. “And we have Octavia’s three tonight. It’s their anniversary” Clarke told Lexa before heading up the stairs. 

“Okay” Lexa nodded. “This is going to be a long night” She mumbled to herself.

\----

  
Clarke walked into Kate’s room, “Kate, love…” She said gently. 

“Yeah?” Kate said softly. 

“Why haven’t you cleaned your room yet? Your Momma asked you to do it days ago…” 

“It’s my room Mom, why does it matter if it’s dirty?” Kate asked bordering on sassy. 

“Because it’s your room in our home, Kate. And your Momma and I don’t want it messy… when you live in your own house, you can keep it however you want it.” 

“It’s Momma who cares Mom, not you…” 

“I care too Kate, and I also care about the way you speak to your Momma” Clarke looked at her. 

“I’m sorry” Kate sighed. 

“I don’t think it’s me you need to apologize too Kate” Clarke shook her head. “Why don’t you clean up this room and then go find your Momma… okay?” 

“Okay” Kate nodded. 

“Thank you, I love you” Clarke said with a smile. 

“I love you Mommy” Kate said getting up to hug her mom.

* * *

  
Clarke was in the kitchen cooking and Charlotte was sitting on the island, cross-legged, hanging out with her Mom.

“Levi said that there’s 100 billion galaxies in space” Charlotte said to Clarke, who was cooking. 

“That sounds about right” Clarke honestly had no idea. Her son was so into space it was incredible, always looking at books on space and asking if he could google about it. “Plus, if anyone would know, it would be your brother.” 

“Or Momma” Charlotte smiled. “They both really like space.” 

“You’re right” Clarke said. 

“Levi is like Momma and I’m like you” Charlotte said. “How did that happen?” 

“What do you mean baby?” Clarke asked stirring the red sauce. 

“Well, Levi and I are from Momma, right?” 

“Mhmm” Clarke hummed. 

“So, how am I more like you?” Charlotte asked. 

“Because, you’ve been around me since you were in my tummy” Clarke said simply.

“My brother is so much like Momma” Charlotte said. “And Jacob is like both of you, and Kate is more like you and me.” 

“You’re correct” Clarke laughed. 

“Mom?” Levi asked walking into the kitchen and stopped when he saw his sister on the countertops. “Mom, Charlie isn’t supposed to be up there!” 

“It’s okay son” Clarke laughed. “You need to relax a little, okay? Do you want to sit up there?” 

“No, Momma said we don’t sit on countertops” Levi said. 

“Well Momma isn’t here” Clarke whispered. 

“He won’t do it, Mom!” Charlotte rolled her eyes. 

“Come on Levi!” Clarke smirked. “You used to love to sit on the counters as a baby.” 

“I sat up there?” He asked. “Did Momma Let me?” 

“Mommy let you” Clarke said. 

The backdoor opened and shut, and Lexa walked into the kitchen. “Clarke, Charlotte isn’t supposed to be up there!” Lexa sighed. 

“I JUST said that Momma!” Levi looked to his Mom. 

“Good boy, Levi” Lexa smirked. “Charlie down please” Lexa looked to her mini me. 

“Mom!” Charlotte said. 

“Come on” Clarke said lifting Charlotte down. 

“I gotta run to the hardware store, I just came home to bring you this” Lexa handed Clarke the grocery bag that had the hamburger in it. 

“Thank you” Clarke kissed Lexa. 

“Your welcome baby, that sauce smells amazing.” Lexa smiled. “Want to go with me buddy?” She looked to Levi. 

“Yes!” He said. 

“Okay, get your boots on.” Lexa told him. 

“And get your big coat, it’s cold outside!” Clarke called. 

“Yes Mommy!” Levi asaid heading to the mud room to get his boots and coat. 

“I just talked to Harper, they’re at the Starbucks off Broad, can you just stop and get Jake?” 

“Sure” Lexa nodded. 

“Thanks. Everyone will be here, I just figure he should come home now.” 

“Sounds good” Lexa said. 

Levi came back into the kitchen with his boots and coat on. “Ready Momma.” 

“Okay bud, let’s go.” 

“Be good Levi, I love you” Clarke said. 

“He’s always good” Lexa said. “Charlotte, I love you.” 

“I love you Momma, I love you Levi.” 

“I love you Charlie” Levi said. “I’ll be back soon” He hugged his sister.

As soon as Lexa and Levi were gone, Charlotte looked to Clarke. “Can I get back up there, Mommy?” 

“Sure” Clarke nodded lifting Charlotte back on the island. “How come Momma doesn’t like us up here?” 

Clarke shrugged, “It’s a safety thing, so be careful okay?” 

“Okay” Charlotte nodded. 

Kate came down the stairs and lifted herself up onto the Island next to her sister. “Hi” She said. 

“Hi Kate, my love. You feel better after your nap?” Clarke smiled. 

“Yes” Kate nodded. 

“Kate?” Charlotte asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you teach me how to make those string bracelets?” 

“Sure” Kate smiled. 

“Thanks! I want to make them for me, Levi, Olivia and Jax” Charlotte said. “And you too if you want one!” 

“Cool” Kate said. 

Clarke smiled at her girls talking while she cooked, and had a flashback to when they were younger, hanging out on the counter playing while she cooked. Man, her kids had gotten big. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the back door shut and Lexa walk back in. 

“Really Clarke!” Lexa shook her head with a smile. “Both of ‘em!?” 

“Just go to the hardware store!” Clarke laughed. 

Lexa walked over and pulled the junk drawer opened, pulling out a piece of paper. She then kissed her wife and girls. “I’m pretending I don’t see this.” 

“Love you Momma” Kate said. 

“I love you Kate, you too Charlotte.” 

“Love you” Clarke called after her wife as she walked out the door. 

“Oops” Clarke giggled and so did both her daughters. 

\----

“Hello” Raven said walking in, Anya in tow carrying the car seats. 

Raven had just given birth three months ago to the newest member of the Woods family, Skailar Alexandria Woods, who came the day before her auntie Lexie’s birthday. 

“Auntie Rae-Rae, Auntie Yaya! Where’s Jax?” Charlotte ran over to her aunties. 

Jax Mychal Woods was just six months younger than the twins. Raven and Anya adopted him at two years old. Everyone knew once they met him he was destined to be their child. Anya met Jax while working a case. His mother had been sentenced to life in prison and there was no one to take him. He was about to go into the system when Anya had brought him home to stay with her and Raven that day. Raven’s first instinct was to say no. But once she learned Jax’s story, she couldn’t deny that the little boy coming into their life was fate. When Jax was about 15 months old, he was in a car accident with his mom, who was high at the time. He wasn’t strapped into the car seat properly and suffered severe trauma to his right leg, resulting in complete nerve damage, much like Raven…except he still had his leg intact. No one had really properly taken care of his injuries, or him, so when the girls got him at two years old, they immediately got him fit for a brace and started therapy. They ended up fostering him and then legally adopted him about a year later. 

“In the garage with your brother and momma” Raven said. “Um, chopped liver much!?” She said to Clarke when Charlotte ran right by her. 

Clarke walked over and crouched down to the car seat Anya had just set down, unbuckling her new niece. 

“Her too” Raven looked to Anya. “People used to be excited about seeing us, now it’s just Jax and Skailar” She laughed. 

“Um excuse me, the second I had babies that’s all anyone cared about” Clarke said cradling her three-month-old niece. “How’s my Skai?” 

“Not sleeping enough” Anya said. 

“Normal for this age” Clarke cooed at the baby. “Hi” She hugged her sister in law and her best friend. 

“Hey” Raven said. 

“Hi” Anya said. “When are Linc and O bringing the three over?” 

“Soon” Clarke said. 

“Are they staying?” Raven asked. 

“No, it’s their anniversary tomorrow so they’re going out tonight.” Clarke said. 

“Are you keeping the kids?” Raven asked. 

“Yes” Clarke laughed. “And Jax is more than welcome to stay.” 

“You’re an angel” Raven said. “But he’s been having some issues at night…” 

“Oh please, how many times has he slept here? We can handle it…and I honestly don’t think you’d be able to take him home if you wanted too…you know how those four are.” 

“Inseparable” Anya smiled. “I love it.” 

“Me too” Clarke nodded.

Within moments five kids came running in, followed by Lexa, Octavia and Lincoln who was carrying Lucas.  
Octavia and Lincoln had two more children, Owen Klarke Caver who was three, and Lucas Augustus Caver was almost a year younger than Owen to the day. He wasn’t planned at all but was such a blessing nonetheless. 

“Hi Auntie Lala!” Jax and Owen and Olivia called. 

“Hi babies, come hug me!” She handed Lexa Skailar and crouched down as all three children ran into her. 

“My turn” Raven said hugging them all. “Hi Auntie Rae-Rae” Octavia’s and Clarke’s kids said. 

“Hey” Octavia said. 

“Hi” Clarke smiled hugging her and then Lincoln. “Happy anniversary.” 

“Thanks” Linc said. “You sure you’re good with all three of ‘em?” He asked. 

“Of course we are” Clarke said. 

“Yeah no problem” Lexa said. 

“Because that puts you at seven” He laughed. 

“Eight, we’re keeping Jax too” Clarke said. 

“Can I go to your house Rae-Rae?” Kate asked coming into the living room. 

“Sure can!” Raven smiled. “Right Yaya?” 

“Yeah works for me” Anya smiled. 

“We’re keeping Jax to give you a break, and taking Kate…” Clarke started. 

“…Is easy, plus she’s a huge help with Skai” Anya shrugged. 

“Can I go Mom, please?” Kate asked. 

“That’s up to your Momma” Clarke said. 

“Yeah that’s fine with me” Lexa smiled. 

“Thanks Momma” Kate smiled. 

\----

Once Octavia and Lincoln left, Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Raven got everyone settled to eat dinner. Joan and Abby had come over for dinner, Aden was on a fishing trip up in Maine. 

“Nanna, Grandma!” All the kids pretty much yelled, excited when their grandmas walked in. 

“Hi babies” Abby smiled. Abby had made the official move to Virginia about three years ago. Clarke and Lexa built a cottage type home on the back of their property ‘across the street’ from them, and just a stone’s throw from Joan and Aden’s. They all considered all nine of the children “their grandchildren” biologically/marriage related or not. They really were one BIG family.  
Joan took Skailar out of Lexa’s arms as soon as she spotted her. 

“Hi Mom” Lexa smiled. 

“Hi Darling, how are you?” 

“Exhausted” Lexa laughed. 

“Well you have four children, that’s life sweetheart.” 

“Hey Lex” Raven said. “Did you close the Garrett case?” 

“No, no shop talk at dinner” Clarke said. 

“Please” Anya said. 

“Okay, fine” Raven said. 

“We can head to my office after we eat,” Lexa said “I have the files here.” 

“Sweet” Raven said. 

Lexa and Raven had started their own private security firm four years ago now. Between Raven’s tech knowledge and all of her hacking goodness, and Lexa’s work with the military, they were a great team and had really taken off, gaining a decent clientele. Truth be told they could have a lot more but they wanted to keep themselves small and exclusive. It gave them more flexibility for hours. 

“Those two” Clarke looked to Anya. 

“They never turn it off” Anya laughed. “At least they work from home most days, and they’re around.” 

“Oh agreed” Clarke nodded. “The alternative was Lexa’s company five years ago… no thank you.” 

“What was five years ago?” Charlotte asked. 

“Nothing” Clarke said. 

“Momma worked at a different place” Jacob said. 

“She did?” Levi asked. 

“Yes” Lexa nodded. 

“Where?” Charlotte asked. 

“With Indra and Roan.” Jacob said. 

“Auntie Indra?” 

“She’s not your aunt” Raven said. 

“Yes, she is!!!” Charlotte said. 

Raven rolled her eyes, not going to fight with a five-year-old. 

“Yes, auntie Indra” Clarke said. 

“Why don’t you do that any more?” Levi asked. 

“Cause Momma was gone a lot” Jake said. “And she got shot.” 

“YOU GOT SHOT, Momma?” Levi said concerned. 

“Yes, buddy” Lexa nodded. 

“Cool!” Owen said. 

“It’s not cool!” Levi said sad. 

“I’m okay buddy” Lexa said. “It was a long time ago, you weren’t even here yet.” 

“I’m happy you don’t do that anymore, Momma” Levi said. 

“Me too” Charlotte nodded, “You always take us to school… it would be sad if you couldn’t.” 

Jake smiled. “Do you remember that?” he asked Kate. 

“A little bit” Kate nodded. “I’m glad she’s home more now.” 

“Me too” Jake nodded. 

Lexa smiled overhearing their hushed conversation but didn’t say anything. Things sure were different from nearly six years ago… she was such a hands-on parent now. Clarke walked over and kissed her. “What was that for?” Lexa asked her. 

“For being such a great momma.” Clarke smiled. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

\----

After a few hours of Lexa and Raven working, Raven and Anya headed home taking Kate with them for the night, leaving Clarke and Lexa with the “fatal four’ and Lucas, Owen and Jake. Jake had taken Lucas up to his room to play, the two really being so as attached as birds of a feather, and Owen, as usual, had tagged himself onto the foursome, which they were always accepting of. 

Clarke was in the kitchen doing dishes when her phone buzzed. 

“Can you either hand that to me or check it?” Clarke asked Lexa, her hands were in dish water. 

Lexa looked at the screen. “Its O, checking on the kids.” 

“Tell her we lost ‘em!” Clarke giggled. 

**Clarke: Hi it’s Lex, everyone’s great!**

**Octavia: Thank you! Just got done with dinner heading to get a drink then home. If you need anything just text.**

**Clarke: All good here. Head’s up, Levi has been asking for some auntie o time.**

**Octavia: I’ll come get him this week and take him out!**

**Clarke: Okay, love you.**

**Octavia: Love you, thanks for keeping the rugrats.**

**Clarke: Always :) have fun, have lots of sex!**

**Octavia: Will do!**

**Clarke: Make me MORE babies!**

**Octavia: I will not!**

“I should go see what the fearsome foursome is up too” Lexa said. 

Clarke laughed. “I like the fatal foursome better.” 

“It depends on the night” Lexa laughed. 

“Tell ‘em 30 minutes and it’s lights out!” Clarke said. 

“Done” Lexa saluted. 

“I like when you salute me” Clarke winked. 

“Oh I’ll salute you later!” Lexa smirked. 

“Hey Mom” Jacob said coming down the stairs with Lucas in his arms. 

“Yeah buddy?” She turned to see her son, with his cousin in his arms, and she had flashbacks to when he was as little as Lucas. Her kids were growing up too fast, she thought. 

“Hi little dude” Lexa said to Lucas. 

“I go wif you Lexi?” Lucas reached out Lexa. 

Lexa grabbed her nephew and headed up the stairs.

“Mom?” Jake asked pulling Clarke out of her trance. 

“Sorry, what?” Clarke smiled. 

Jake pulled himself up onto the island and Clarke smiled. Jake hadn’t sat up there in a while. “Tomorrow, can I go with Bella to the mall?” He asked. 

Clarke nodded. “I’ll talk to Momma tonight, but I don’t see why not… who is taking you?” 

“Mr. Green” He said. 

Clarke nodded. “I’m sure it will be fine, but let me run it by Momma, okay?” 

“Thanks” He smiled. “Also, can I get a haircut soon?” 

“Yeah, I can take you Monday or Wednesday after school, we’ll see okay?” 

“Okay” He smiled. 

“Hey Jake?” 

“Yeah?”

Clarke dried her hands on the dishtowel and faced her son, leaning against the sink. “Do you… like Bella?” 

“Well yeah, she’s my best friend.” He shrugged. 

“I know, but like… as more than your best friend?” 

“Ohhh” Jake said knowing now what his mom was saying. “I don’t know yet… maybe.” He answered honestly. 

“I’m only twelve so I don’t think I really know what that feels like yet. A lot of my friends are ‘dating’” usinghis fingers as quotation marks “But I don’t know… I like hanging out with her, I always have. She’s pretty, and nice. I think I could like her…” 

He may have been 12 but he was a smart, sensitive boy who put a lot of thought into everything. He was a lot like Lexa in that sense. 

“There is no rush to decide Jacob. I just wanted to know… you know you can talk to me about anything right?” Clarke smiled. 

He nodded. “I know and I do. You and Momma are easy to talk to, and really…cool. You’re not like most parents.” 

Lexa walked down the stairs and went to go say something to Jacob about sitting on the counter but she could tell by Clarke’s face that they were having a serious conversation and didn’t want to ruin the moment. She walked over and ruffled Jake’s hair. “Hey” 

“Hi Momma” He smiled. 

“All good?” She looked to him and Clarke. 

“Yep!” He said. “I love you guys” He jumped down and headed back upstairs. 

“What was that?” Lexa asked. 

“I will tell you tonight” Clarke said, noticing the foursome running down the stairs. 

“Where is Owen?” Clarke asked. 

“Playing with Jake and Luke” Olivia answered. 

“Ask them” Charlotte said to Jax. 

Clarke and Lexa knew immediately that they wanted something. Besides the obvious signs, they always made Jax or Levi ask the ‘big stuff’ because they thought Lexa and Clarke were more likely to say yes to them. 

“Auntie Lala, Auntie Lexi” Jax said in his little voice. 

“Yes Jax” Lexa said. 

“Can we…. please… sleep outside in a tent?” He asked. 

The foursome bounced up and down waiting for their answer, obviously already having schemed some plan to ‘camp out.’ 

“No” Lexa shook her head. And all four of them looked disappointed. 

“Why!?” Charlotte asked before Lexa could continue. 

“Because it’s winter and freezing outside” Lexa told them. “hold on” 

Lexa pulled Clarke aside. “What do you say I pitch the tent in the bonus room for them to sleep in?” 

“Sounds good to me” Clarke shrugged with a smile. 

“Why don’t I pitch the tent for you inside?” Lexa asked. “Would you like that?” 

“Yesssss!” They all cheered. 

“Thanks Momma!” Levi said. 

“You’re the best Auntie Lexie!” Oliva said. 

“You too Auntie Lala” Jax said. 

“Okay come on, I’ll get you all set up” Lexa said. 

“Hey Jax” Clarke called. The little boy held back from the group walking to his auntie Clarke. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“Before bed, I need to take your brace off, and rub your leg, okay?” She smiled. 

He nodded, “Okay… and did my Moms leave any medicine? It’s hurts sometimes at night and they give me blue medicine that tastes good for the hurt.” 

“I have some here” She smiled, “And you can take some before bed okay?” 

“Thank you, Lala” He smiled. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, come on” She bent down, so he could jump on her back, “Hop on. I will give you a lift up the stairs.” 

He smiled and jumped on her back. “You’re the funnest!” He said.

\----

“Did you get the four pack down?” Clarke asked, sitting in bed as Lexa walked in. 

“Five tonight, with Owen… he wanted to sleep in the tent…and yes, finally. How did Lucas do?” 

“Great! I went to find him and he was passed out with Jacob in his room, books scattered all over. He’s such a good kid. Not that the others aren’t but he’s so mellow and chill.”

“He reminds me a lot of Jake…” Lexa nodded. 

“Yes! That’s totally Jake’s little buddy too, those two boys share such a bond.”

Lexa changed into her pjs. Clarke moaned when she saw her abs, as her shirt lifted up and over her head. 

“Clarke” Lexa shook her head. 

“What?” Clarke asked. 

“Don’t make noises like that when I can’t do anything about it…” 

“But you can do something about it” Clarke smirked. 

“We have a house full of children…” Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“Who are all asleep” Clarke said. 

Lexa shook her head and crawled in bed, “So what did you talk to Jake about tonight?” 

“Bella” Clarke said. “He asked to go to the mall with her tomorrow. I told him I needed to check with you but that it was fine with me.” 

“Yeah, I don’t have a problem with that, who is taking them?” Lexa asked putting her glasses on to read over a file before bed. 

“Monty” Clarke said. 

“Fine by me” Lexa nodded. 

“I also asked him if he liked Bella.” 

“And?” Lexa smirked. 

“He said he wasn’t sure, that maybe.” Clarke smiled. 

“What?”

“He said, and I quote… ‘I’m only twelve so I don’t know’. He also said all his friends were dating, but he didn’t seem to want to.” 

“He’s got a good head on his shoulders.” 

“He’s like you there. When I was twelve I had already kissed two boys…and a girl.” 

“Yeah, I’m glad he’s like me in this way” Lexa laughed, and Clarke nodded. 

“Me too” She agreed. 

* * *

  
Lexa woke up to a light tapping on her shoulder. “Momma” Levi whispered. 

She opened her eyes and checked the clock, 6:20am. 

“Hi brother, how’d you sleep?” 

“Good” he smiled. 

Lexa stood up and picked the little boy up. He was almost too big to be carried but she didn’t care. They headed downstairs. “Everyone else still sleeping?” 

“Yes” He said. “I couldn’t sleep anymore.” 

“Well, let’s go see what we can find to make for breakfast huh?” Lexa said. 

When they got into the kitchen she set Levi on the barstool and opened the fridge. “Well” she said. “Looks like we’re going to get donuts…” 

“Really!?” Levi said excited. 

“Yep, get your shoes on, I’m going go pull on some jeans and we’ll leave” She said. 

“Awesome!” He said excited. “I love you Momma!” 

She smiled, “I love you too, son.” 

She got back into her room and Clarke stirred when she kissed her head. “I’ll be back” She whispered. 

“Going?” Was all Lexa heard of Clarke’s mumbled question. 

“To get donuts and coffee. Taking Levi with me, everyone else is still asleep.” 

Jacob walked into their room, snuggling into bed with Clarke. “Well Jake’s awake” Lexa corrected. 

“Hi Momma” He said sleepily. 

“Hi Jay, I’m going to get donuts. I will be right back!” 

“Okay” The older blonde boy closed his eyes as Clarke wrapped her arms around him. 

“Love you” Clarke said. 

“Love you too” Lexa smiled heading out of the room. 

“Hi baby” Clarke said to Jake. 

“Hi Mommy” He said. 

“I love that you still come in for snuggles even though you’re big.” 

“Always” Was all Jake said. 

Clarke kissed his messy hair and closed her eyes again. 

 

* * *

  
When Lexa and Levi got home, everyone was in Clarke and Lexa’s bed, all seven kids. They were awake watching Frozen 2. 

“Hi” Lexa said walking in with a box of donuts. 

‘Hi Auntie Lexie’s and ‘Hi Momma’s filled the room. Levi crawled up in the bed, but first handed Clarke a cup of coffee. “Coffee Mommy” He smiled. 

“Thanks Levi” Clarke leaned in for a kiss. The little boy met her half way.

“You’re welcome. I love you.” 

“I love you” She smiled. 

Lexa looked at Clarke “Can the monsters eat in our bed?” 

“Fine by me” Clarke shrugged. “I need to change the sheets anyways.” 

Lexa set the box of donuts down, “alright… one each to start.” She said. 

“Thanks Momma” Jake said taking a donut. 

“Yeah thanks Momma” Levi and Charlotte said. Followed by a bunch of thank you Auntie Lexie’s. 

“What time are O and Rae coming?” Lexa asked.   
Clarke shrugged. 

“Do we HAVE to go home auntie Lexa?” Olivia asked. 

“It depends on what your Mom and Dad say.” Lexa said. 

“But no” Clarke said. “You don’t have to…. At least Auntie Lexa and I aren’t going to make you.” 

“I love it here” Jax said. 

“We love having you here” Clarke smile. 

“How’s your leg Jax?” Lexa asked. 

“Okay” He said.

“I’ll put your brace back on in a bit” Clarke told him. 

“Thank you, Auntie Clarke.” 

“You’re welcome bud,” Clarke smiled. 

“Momma can I go to the mall today?” Jake asked Lexa. 

“Yes Jacob” Lexa said. 

“Thank you” He smiled. 

“You’re welcome, do you need spending money?” She asked. 

“No I have money” He said. 

“Okay” Lexa nodded. “What time are you going?” 

“I don’t know I need to text Bella in a little bit” He said. “Can I use your phone?” 

“Yes” Lexa nodded. “In a little bit, it’s still early.” 

“Yeah, ok” He nodded. 

\----

It was nearing ten am now and Clarke was sitting on her bed watching a movie with Owen, Lucas and Jacob, when Jax came hobbling in. 

“You okay Jax?” Clarke asked. 

“Yes, I fell down” he said. “I’m okay but my brace came loose.” 

Clarke leaned down and picked the little guy, placing him up on the bed and fixing his brace. “Better?” She asked. 

“Uh huh” He nodded. “Thank you.” He looked to the TV and then back to Clarke. 

“You wanna watch the movie a bit?” she asked. “Give your leg a rest?” 

“Yes” He nodded leaning back into his auntie. 

Lexa walked in and handed Jake her phone. “Bella texted.” She said. 

“Thanks Ma” He said. 

“You’re welcome” Lex smiled. 

Clarke’s phone buzzed. 

**Raven: How’s my kid?**

**Clarke: Good sitting in my lap, his leg is kinda hurting we’re watching a movie taking a rest.**

**Raven: Thank you, you’re the best.**

**Clarke: I try. How’s my kid?**

**Raven: Laying next to me, we’re watching Project Runway.**

**Clarke: She loves that show!**

**Raven: I know, I love it! :)**

**Clarke: What time do you want to kid exchange?**

**Raven: Whenever, what are O and L doing?**

**Clarke: Idk let’s switch to our three way text?**

Clarke opened her group chat with Octavia and Raven. 

**Clarke: Hey… kid exchange today?**

**Octavia: Whenever is good for me. How are they?**

**Clarke: Good, the Fab four (well three right now Jax is w/me) are playing away.**

**Octavia: Jax okay?**

**Raven: He’s taking a break, his leg has been acting up.**

**Octavia: Poor boy. :(**

**Raven: We have an appt this week…**

**Clarke: He’s okay just stiff I think. I rubbed it this morning and last night.**

**Octavia: Such a good Lala!**

**Clarke: Kids don’t wanna leave.**

**Octavia: Of course they don’t.**

**Raven: Kate doesn’t want to leave either.**

**Clarke: I need to go Christmas shopping…**

**Raven: Target run?**

**Octavia: Yusssss**

**Clarke: Yeah I’ll see if Lex is cool with the kids.**

**Raven: I’m sure Anya would go over there to help.**

**Octavia: Or Linc.**

**Clarke: I will text you in a few, but let’s say like 11:30?**

**Raven: You driving?**

**Clarke: Yes.**

**Octavia: I’ll come there.**

**Raven: Me too.**

Clarke pressed the intercom button. “Lexa” 

“yes?” Lexa answered. 

“You cool if I go do some Christmas shopping with the girls?” 

“Sure” Lexa said. “I’ll see if my sister wants to come over.” 

“Raven already said she would…” 

“Okay, sounds good” Lexa said. 

“Thanks, love you.” 

“Of course, love you too” Lexa said. 

“No go Auntie Lala” Lucas said. 

“Can you drop me at the Greens when you go?” Jake asked. 

“Sure can” Clarke told him. 

“No go Jakey!” Lucas said. 

“I will be back soon” Jacob said to Lucas. 

“You want to go with me?” She asked Lucas. 

“Yes!” He nodded. 

“Okay” Clarke nodded, knowing it would be easy to take Lucas. 

* * *

 

Octavia and Raven walked into the house about thirty minutes later. 

“NOOOOO!” Olivia said when she saw her mom. 

“Wow, nice to see you too Livy” Octavia laughed. 

“I don’t want to go home Mom!” Olivia said. 

“You’re not” Clarke said. “I’m going shopping with your Mom and Auntie Rae-Rae.” 

“Mommy!” Lucas smiled. “I go too!” 

“I figured we could take him. He’s kind of glued to my hip at the moment.” 

“Sure” Octavia said. “You wanna go baby?” 

“Yes, peas” He smiled. 

“Jax” Raven said, “How are you feeling?” She crouched down to his level. 

“Okay” He nodded. “Auntie Lala took care of my leg real good.” 

“Good” Raven kissed him. “Mommy will be here soon to hang out, but you’re going to stay here.” 

“Thanks” He smiled. “Love you” He said as he ran off with his cousins. 

“No one cares we’re here.” Octavia said. 

“Okay we’re going to go baby” Clarke said to Lexa. 

“Have a good time, love you.” 

“Love you too” Clarke kissed her. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo?!?! I'm dying to hear your thoughts... SPILL EM!   
> Until next time.   
> @clexafamily @clexagiraffesandbrittana319 on tumblr! Let me know!!!


	38. Four is enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Update for this story finally! It's kinda just a fluffy family filler chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Two weeks till Christmas 

"Lexa?" Clarke called up the stairs. 

Nothing. 

The intercom in the house was broken, and Clarke hated it. As much as she insisted they didn't need one when they built the house... it was very handy and she had come to depend on it, with a three (well three in a half with Clarke's art studio) story home, and four children. 

"Momma's in your art studio, fixing the broken window," Jacob said coming to the top of the stairs. 

"Oh, thank you Jake" Clarke smiled. 

"Do you want me to get her for you?" He asked. 

"No thank you, buddy, I will go up there" She turned to look at Charlotte and Levi laying on the couch. "NO fighting over the remote, do you hear me?" 

"Yes Mommy," Levi said. 

"When is the intercom going to get fixed?" Charlotte asked. 

"They’re coming this weekend... hopefully," Clarke said heading up the stairs. 

"Can I go to Auntie Yaya's?" Levi yelled to Clarke. 

"I will talk to your mother about it," Clarke said before she disappeared up the final level of stairs. 

"Hey," She said opening the door.

Lexa was hammering the window paneling that had split, and Kate was holding a few nails. 

"Hi Mom" Kate smiled. 

"Hey Kate Love, you helping Ma?" 

"Yep" She nodded. 

"Yeah us girls are getting it done huh, Kate?" Lexa smiled at Kate then looked at Clarke. "Hi, beautiful." 

"Hi," Clarke said. "I need to talk to you about a few things..." 

"Oh okay," Lexa said. "Kate let's take five, yeah?" 

"Sure Momma" Kate set the nails on the windowsill. "Do you want a water bottle?" 

"Please," Lexa said. "Thank you." 

"Welcome," Kate said disappearing down the stairs. 

"You have dance in an hour" Clarke called to her. 

"Yes Mom" she heard Kate yell from the bottom of the stairs. 

"SO..." Clarke said. "A few things... Intercom?" 

"Raven's coming over tomorrow..." Lexa said. 

"Lex, can't we just call the people?" 

Lexa laughed. "Clarke, Raven is way better than 'the people'." She said putting air quotes around her words. 

"Okay," Clarke said knowing Lexa was right, Raven could really fix anything. 

"Next?" Lexa smirked. 

"Octavia called and asked if Charlie can come over and play." 

"Fine with me, what about Bubba?" Lexa asked about Levi. 

"He can go too, but he just asked to go to your sisters to play with Jax," Clarke said. 

"Either is fine by me," Lexa said.

"Question" Clarke smirked. 

"Yes?" Lexa asked. 

"Can I ask for Skai if the two littles are going to go play?" 

"Sure" Lexa nodded. "It would probably be a nice break for my sister and Rae." 

Clarke clapped, "Thank you!" 

Lexa shook her head and smiled, "You’re welcome, but if you want another baby around the house then all we have to do is..." 

"NO Lexa! Don’t even think about it... I can cure my baby fix with our niece thank you very much." 

"Okaaaaaay" Lexa smirked. "But a new baby would be..." 

"STOP IT ALEXANDRIA" Clarke laughed. "We have a house full, and they're all so... busy now. all of the time, Which means I’M BUSY all of the time!" 

"Okay, I was just saying..." Lexa said.

"Well stop saying" Clarke pointed at her and gave her a serious face. "Four is PLENTY!"

"You're really telling me you don't want another?" 

"You're really telling me you do?!" 

"It's a nice thought." 

"Well you'd be carrying, so think about that, Lexa" Clarke laughed and kissed her wife. "Thank you for fixing the window." 

"Of course," Lexa kissed her again. "Jacob has practice at three." 

"Yes I know, and Kate has dance at three thirty... like I said Lex, busy!" 

"I will take Jake, you can pick up the baby after Kate has ballet." 

"Sounds great, thank you." 

"Of course Clarke, you don't have to do everything yourself you know that." Lexa smiled. 

"I do know that, but still, thank you." 

"You're welcome."  

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello,” Clarke said walking into Raven and Anya’s house. 

“Hey,” Raven said from the kitchen. 

“Auntie Rae!” Levi yelled running into the kitchen. 

“Bubba!” Raven yelled back equally as excited to see her nephew. 

“Hey” Clarke smiled when she saw her best friend. 

“Hi, where are the others?” 

“Jakes at practice, Kate’s at dance and Charlie is at Octavia's,” Clarke said. “What about you where is the gang?” 

“Baby is in the living room in her swing napping. And Anya and Jax are on their way home from physical therapy should be here any minute.” 

“Yay,” Levi said. 

“Sweet, and I can still take Skailar?” 

“Yeah, as long as you’re sure you want her…” Raven said. 

“Of course, empty house for the afternoon equals baby time.” 

“Can I go play in Jax’s room?” Levi asked. 

“Sure can” Raven smiled. 

“Will you say bye before you leave, mommy?” He asked Clarke. 

“Yes, of course, buddy… I’m going to hang out for a little bit.” 

“Okay,” He smiled and then headed off down the hall. 

“So, it seems to me like you got a case of baby fever?” Raven asked with a smirk and an arched brow. 

“Slightly yes, but it's nothing my sweet niece can’t fix.” Clarke shrugged. “Lexa brought up another one today…” 

“She did!?” 

“Yep, I don't think she was serious, but… I don’t see us having a fifth! The twins are finally grown, and we’re BUSY now with their sports, and dance, and school…” 

“I hear ya, but…” 

“NO Raven, not you too with the buts… it’s not an option.” Clarke glared at her.

“Oookay” Raven smiled. 

“But you can have more!” Clarke smiled. 

“Not yet I can’t! Skai is only three months old, crazy!” 

Clarke laughed. 

The baby started to cry. 

“I got her” Clarke said. 

“I’ll make her a bottle,” Raven said. 

\-----

“So,” Raven said. She and Clarke were sitting on the couch, Clarke was feeding Skailar her bottle. “How're things going with Miss Kate?” 

“Oh, my Kate” She smiled. “Seems to have settled back to her sweet self for now. Things were rocky there for a few weeks, especially with her and Lex.” 

“Yeah when she came to spend the night last weekend, she told me she didn’t get enough time with Lexa.” 

“She did?” 

Raven nodded. “Yeah, she says she is always with Levi and Charlotte, or at Jake’s games…” 

Clarke shook her head. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“Of course, don’t tell her I told you though, I sort of have an Auntie, Niece trust thing going on.” 

“I know, and I appreciate that,” Clarke said. “I love the bond the two of you have.” 

“Me too” Raven smiled. “I feel the same way with you and Jax, and I can’t wait to see this develop,” She said smiling at Skailar in her arms. 

“I love my sweet niece. And I can’t wait till she comes to me with all her secrets.” 

“She’s lucky to have you as an auntie, I’m really glad I happened to marry into your family, so now we’re family.”

“You’ve always been my family, Rae” Clarke smiled. 

“Same” Raven nodded.  

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke arrived home with Skailar, “Hello” She called into the house setting Skai’s car seat down and getting her out. 

“Hi, sweet girl” Clarke cooed taking the baby out of her car seat. “There’s my sweet niece.” 

Skailar yawned and smiled almost simultaneously. 

“Hey” Clarke heard Lexa’s voice come around the corner, “Hi little love.” 

“Say Hi auntie Lexi,” Clarke said in a baby voice. 

“Gosh, she’s sweet,” Lexa said following Clarke to the couch. “How did the little ones do?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke laughed, “They ran off as soon as they got dropped off at their perspective places… I swear now that they’re six they don’t need me.” 

“They aren’t six yet,” Lexa said. “And they’ll always need you, Clarke.” 

“Not like they used to” Clarke kissed Skailar’s head. 

“And you’re sure you don’t want another one?” Lexa smirked. 

“Lexa” Clarke sighed. “I’m just getting sentimental about our babies getting big. Would I love to go back in time and keep them little forever, yes, of course! But I don’t think having a fifth baby is an answer.” 

Lexa nodded. “I completely understand.” 

“You would totally have another one, huh?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa nodded. “I think so, yes. But you’re totally right, our life is busy and there is a lot going on. And even though I am here now it doesn’t change the fact that I still work and you stay home with the kids… Plus” She said scooting closer, “Having our nieces and nephews helps.” She kissed Skailar’s head. 

“So much” Clarke nodded. “Hey, there is something I need to talk to you about, while the house is empty…” 

“Okay,” Lexa said reaching for the baby, “Can I hold her.” 

Clarke handed Skai to Lexa. “So when I was at Raven’s she told me last week when Kate spent the night, she told her that she doesn’t get enough time with you.” 

“Kate said that?” 

Clarke nodded. 

“Makes sense,” Lexa said. “I wondered why she wanted to fix that window with me today, it’s not really her thing… Gosh, I hate that she feels that way, Clarke.”

“Well, now you know… maybe we should adjust our schedule a bit…” 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked. 

“Well, I always take her to dance and you normally take Jake to practices, why don’t we switch that up?” Clarke suggested. 

“Sounds good to me…” Lexa nodded. 

“I think while we’re at it, we should switch Charlie and Levi too… I normally always take the girls, and you take the boys. If we switch the little ones too, it avoids one of them feeling the same way.” Clarke told her. 

“I agree, okay let's do that. I think that’s a good idea.” 

“Me too” Clarke nodded.  

\-----

A few hours later. 

Clarke and Lexa were still home with just Skailar. Jake went to Bella’s house after practice and Anya picked up Kate since she was out and in the area and took her back to their house.

“Clarke” Lexa called down the stairs. 

Clarke was in the kitchen making dinner with Skailar in the moby. 

“Yes,” Clarke turned to see Lexa walking in. 

“Oh man, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you with a baby on your chest.” She smiled. “Flashbacks.” 

Clarke smiled and kissed the top of her niece’s head. “Yeah it’s nice.. so what’s up?” 

“Raven just called, Bubba wants to spend the night,” Lexa said. 

Clarke thought about it for a second, “Fine with me. Is sister going to stay there too, or come home?” 

“I’m going to pick Kate up,” Lexa said. “Anya said they could keep her, but I wanted to spend some time with her.” 

“Okay sounds good to me, I can call Octavia and see if they can keep Charlie maybe? That way we can have a Momma/mommy night with the older ones…” 

“Sounds great,” Lexa said. “WIll you call Raven back, she wanted to talk to you…” 

“Yeah sounds good…” Clarke said. “If I make this one a bottle will you feed her?” 

“Of course I will” Lexa nodded walking over. She helped Clarke unwrap her from the Moby then took her. “Hi sweet love” She cooed, “Are you hungry?”

Once Clarke had gotten Lexa and the baby set she called Rae. 

“ _ Hey _ ” Raven answered the phone. 

“Hi,” Clarke said. “So you’re sure you want to keep Levi?” 

_ “Yes, is that okay?”  _ Raven asked. 

“Yeah, I’m going to see if O will keep Charlie and have a big kid night.” 

_ “Sounds great, if she can’t you can drop her off here,” _ Raven told her. 

“Thanks,” Clarke said. “I will let you know…” 

_ “How did Skai do?” _ Raven asked. 

“Great! Clarke said. “Lexa will bring her when she picks up Kate in about twenty minutes.” 

_ “Thanks for keeping her this afternoon,” Raven said.  _

“Thanks for letting me have her!” Clarke said. 

_ “Anytime, So I will just bring Levi back tomorrow with me when I come to fix the intercom.”  _

“Sounds good, do you want to go do some last minute shopping after that with me?” 

_ “Yes, totally. Ask O to come?” Raven said.  _

“Will do!” Clarke said. “I’m going to call her right now.” 

_ “Perfect, see you tomorrow love you!”  _

“Love you too! Call me if you need anything tonight.” 

\----

An hour later Lexa came into the house with the two oldest Woods kids. 

“Hi, Mom,” Jake said coming into the kitchen. 

“Hey Bud, how was practice?” 

“Good” He nodded. “Can Bella come over tomorrow?” 

“I’m not sure, we will talk about it later, okay?” Clarke told him.

“Okay,” He nodded. 

“WIll you go change and wash up, dinner's almost ready.” 

“Sure,” He said running up the stairs. 

“Kate?” Clarke called. 

“Yes,” Kate said coming down the stairs dressed in comfy clothes. 

“Oh good you changed, how was dance?” 

Kate kissed Clarke’s cheek and pulled herself up onto the counter next to where she was cooking. 

“Great! I can do a triple pirouette in ballet now!” She smiled proud of herself. 

“Kate that’s wonderful!” Clarke said. 

“Yeah, and we’re learning a really cool combination in tap!” 

“I’m so glad you had a good day Kate” Clarke smiled. 

“How come the twins are gone?” Kate asked. “Are Jake and I in some sort of trouble?” 

“Of course not!” Lexa said walking in. “Kate, counter!” 

Kate didn’t get down at first but Clarke looked at her with a look that she knew meant ‘listen to your Momma.’ and she jumped down and got onto the barstool. 

“Momma and I just thought it would be fun to have a big kid night, dinner some movies on the couch…” Clarke told her. 

“Sounds great!” Jake said coming into the kitchen. 

Kate nodded “Yeah how fun!” 

“Kate can you get plates and Jake… silverware?” 

“Sure,” Kate said. 

And Jake got to get silverware with a “Yes mom.” 

\----

They had finished dinner and were now snuggling in on the couch to pick a movie when the phone rang. 

“Octavia,” Clarke said. 

“Charlie probably just wants to say good night,” Lexa said. 

“Hello” Clarke answered the phone. 

“ _ Hey” _ It was Lincoln and he sounded… off. 

“Hey is everything okay…” 

“ _ Yes, but we need you to meet us at the emergency room, we’re on our way there right now with Charlotte. _ ” He said calmly. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought?   
> (Relax... she will be okay... I promise.) 
> 
> Here or Tumblr @clexagiraffesandbrittana319 OR @Clexafamilyau 
> 
> Much love to you all, until next time :)


	39. Emergency rooms, grocery stores and snuggles....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while, I took the last week or so to try and get ahead and write a bunch since I'm trying to juggle three stories currently, (What am I thinking? lol) So here we go, another new chapter of this story, hope you enjoy...

* * *

  **A/N: May be some errors, only edited once... sorry in advanced. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Clarke and Lexa rushed to the hospital, with Jake and Kate in tow, they wanted to go with them as soon as they heard that their sister was on the way to the ER. The car ride over was nearly silent, Lexa driving, holding Clarke’s hand.

“They didn’t say what happened?” Lexa said it wasn’t really a question as more of it was just putting it out there.

“No,” Clarke said. “Just that we needed to meet them there.”

“Text O, will you?” Lexa asked with pleading eyes.

Clarke nodded and texted Octavia.

**Clarke: What’s going on? Is she sick?**

**Octavia: No, I think she broke her arm… she fell off the bunk bed, I’m so sorry Clarke…**

“She may have a broken arm,” Clarke said.

Lexa let out a breath, “Oh thank god.”

“Thank god that she has a broken arm?” Kate asked.

“A broken arm is nowhere near as bad as it could have been,” Lexa said.

“Like when Levi had surgery,” Jake said.

“Exactly buddy, a broken arm is something very easily fixed,” Clarke said.

**Clarke: Accidents happen, I’m just glad she’s okay. Linc didn’t say anything when he called and it kinda freaked us all out.**

**Octavia: Stupid Lincoln… I’m sorry. Yeah, she’s okay… she’s crying obviously and keeps asking for you and Lexa…**

“She’s asking for us,” Clarke said to Lexa.

“We will be there in about six minutes,” Lexa said.

**Clarke: We’re almost there.**

**Octavia: Okay, we’re just back in the room waiting to be seen.**

“Is your mom working tonight?” Lexa asked.

“I think so, actually… I will text her.”

**Clarke: Mom, are you at the hospital?**

“She just got back into the room, they're waiting to be seen.” Clarke filled in Lexa.

Lexa nodded, “Okay, I am just glad she is okay, what happened?”

“She fell off the top bunk bed… I don’t know how yet…” Clarke said.

“She was probably goofing around, being silly.” Lexa shook her head with a smile.

“This is Charlie we’re talking about here!” Clarke smiled.

Abby: Yes, is everything okay?

**Clarke: Charlotte is there with Lincoln and Octavia… she may have broken her arm. We’re on the way, do you have time to check on her by chance?**

“My mom is at the hospital,” Clarke told Lexa, “I just asked if she had time to go see Charlotte.”

**Abby: Yeah I will head to the ER right now, See you soon baby.**

**Clarke: Thanks, mom!**

“She is heading to the ER now,” Clarke said.

“Good Lexa said turning into the parking structure.

“Are we here?” Jake asked.

“Yep,” Clarke said.

“Oh good,” He said relieved, “I can’t wait to see Charlie.”

 

\------

 

When they got to the hospital they saw Lincoln in the waiting room with Lucas and Owen.

“Hey,” He said.

“Hi, where is she?”

“Down the hall on the left, room 9,” He said.

“Okay, thank you,” Lexa said.

“Why don’t you and Kate stay here with Uncle Linc for a few minutes while Momma and I go and check on your sister okay?” Clarke said to Jake.

She could tell he wanted to go back there with her and see his sister, but he nodded with a smile. “Tell Charlie I love her.”

“We will buddy,” Lexa said, taking Clarke’s hand and heading to the double doors that lead back into the ER.

They got into the room where Charlotte was, she was sitting on Octavia’s lap, Abby in her scrubs sitting right beside her, and a tall dark haired woman was looking at Charlotte’s arm.

“Momma, Mommy!” Charlotte said as soon as she saw them.

“Hi, baby” Clarke said picking up the little girl who was reaching for her.

Octavia stood up and Clarke sat down in the chair.

“Hi,” She said to the doctor, “I’m sorry for the interruption, I’m Clarke Woods Charlotte’s Mom. And this is my Wife Lexa.”

“That’s my Momma,” Charlotte told the dr.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Doctor Lawrence.” She smiled.

“Nice to meet you too Dr,” Lexa said shaking her hand. “So what are we looking at here.”

“Well we’re going to have to take some x rays and see the bone, but I am fairly certain it is broken, you can see here” She pointed to the forearm, there is a protrusion, that is more than likely bone.”

“Oh wow,” Clarke said. “Okay,”

“So we are going to get miss Charlotte back for xrays and see exactly what we’re working with, and then go from there.”

“Sounds good,” Clarke said.

“Can we go with her?” Lexa asked.

“No” The doctor shook her head, and Charlotte started to cry again.

“I can,” Abby said with a soft smile to Charlotte. “You want Nanna to go with you?”

“Yes,” Charlotte nodded.

“Sounds good, We will order that x-ray and have her back there in just a few minutes,” The doctor said and then headed out.

“I’m so sorry,” Octavia said looking at Lexa and Clarke.

“It’s not your fault,” Lexa said.

“Accidents happen,” Clarke said.

“Charlie, how did you fall off the bed?” Lexa asked.

Charlotte’s little eye’s filled up with tears, “I’m so sorry Momma!”

“Were you goofing around?” Lexa asked.

“Yes,” She nodded.

“This is why we don’t play on the top bunk,” Lexa said.

“I know, I’m sorry!” Charlotte cried.

“It’s okay love, but you need to remember this for next time,” Clarke said.

“Lucas fell off too, he, however, landed on top of his cousin, which is how I think she broke her arm,” Octavia said. “I wasn’t there though so I don’t know…”

“He didn’t land on my arm, he landed on my belly, he hit his head on the bed.”

“Oh, my gosh” Clarke shook her head.

“Yeah he’s got a goose egg, but he’s okay,” Octavia said.

“We will talk about this later,” Lexa said to Charlotte, but for right now we’re going to focus on getting that arm fixed up.”

 

\-----

 

An hour and a half later, Charlotte was casted up in a soft cast. She had indeed broken her arm.

“So day after tomorrow at 10 am we will see you at my office and we will get a hard cast on that arm,” The Dr. said to Lexa and Clarke.

“Sounds good, thank you,” Clarke said.

“Of course, Now Charlotte, No scratching inside that cast, and be sure to keep it dry... Okay?”

“Okay” She nodded, her eyes heavy from both the pain meds and being sleepy.

The doctor handed Lexa a prescription for pain medicine, “She shouldn’t need it much longer than two days, but I’m going to prescribe a full scrip, that way you have it, we can’t predict her pain.”

“Thank you,” Lexa said.

“You’re very welcome, we will see you in a few days” He smiled leaving the room.

“Momma?” Charlotte said with a yawn.

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I still go back to Auntie O’s?” She asked with a soft smile.

“I think maybe not tonight,” Lexa said. “They went home anyways and took your brother and sister. You can go back over there tomorrow maybe, it’s late. We’re going to go home and go to bed.”

“Okay” Charlotte nodded, not protesting at all. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa said.

“You too, mommy” Charlotte looked to Clarke.

“I love you, baby,” Clarke said.

Lexa picked her up and headed out of the room, “Let's go find your nana and say goodbye”

“I just texted her,” Clarke said, “She is going to meet us at the exit.”

“Sounds good,” Lexa said.

 

\-----

 

They had gotten Charlotte home and settled, Lexa laid with her until she fell asleep.

“She out?” Clarke asked when Lexa walked back into their room.

“Yep” Lexa nodded, “Those meds must make her sleepy because it only took like six minutes.”

“It’s late too” Clarke nodded.

“I’m glad she’s okay, she could have been seriously hurt, Lucas too,” Lexa said.

“I know, Octavia felt so bad.”

“It’s not her fault, it could have happened here,” Lexa said.

Clarke rolled over and kissed Lexa. It started off as just a quick kiss, but Clarke got on top of Lexa straddling her. Lexa’s hands slid up the back of Clarke’s shirt.

“Take it off” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear.

Lexa didn’t even hesitate, they only had one child in the house, and she was fast asleep, she was all too ready to take advantage of the ‘alone’ time.

Her eyes got huge and she got that dopey stare in her eyes when she saw her wife’s bare chest.

“I have no idea how you still look at me like that…” Clarke smiled.

“Like what?” Lexa asked.

“Like you’re seeing me naked for the first time when you’ve seen me naked thousands of times…”

“You will always take my breath away, Clarke. You’re beautiful.”

Clarke leaned down and kissed Lexa, Lexa sat up a bit as Clarke lifted her shirt up and over her head now. Clarke’s hands ran over Lexa’s toned stomach and up to her chest, “You’re perfect” Clarke whispered.

“I love you, Clarke,” Lexa said.

“I love you too,” Clarke said as she began to kiss Lexa’s neck, trailing kisses down to her breastbone.

Lexa’s back arched as soon as her wife’s mouth wrapped around one of her already pert nipples, “Fuck” she moaned.

The blonde’s eyes looked up at her and she smirked, “Oh just you wait, I’m just getting started.”

 

\--------------

 

“Momma,” Charlotte said coming up on Lexa’s side of the bed.

Lexa opened her eyes, it was still dark it must be early. She sat up and pulled a crying Charlotte into her arms.

“What’s wrong love?” She asked her daughter.

“It hurts” Charlotte whined.

Lexa checked the time, 4:04 am.

“Come on Momma will get you some medicine” She scooped up the six-year-old and carried her downstairs.

They got into the kitchen and Lexa sat Charlotte on the island while she went grab her medicine out of her bag. She knew she should have down on the barstool but she didn’t care at the moment. She just prayed Clarke didn’t come down and see what she had done, she would for sure give her shit about it.

“Here you go,” Lexa said dosing out the pink liquid and hanging the dropper to Charlotte.

Charlotte took it without complaint.

“Thank you, Momma,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa said.

“Can we lay on the couch and watch tv, I’m not sleepy.”

Lexa agreed knowing that in just a short while the medicine would knock her back out. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and the remote and snuggled in with her little look alike.

“I love you Momma” Charlotte yawned.

“I love you too, Charlie,” Lexa said.

Within twenty minutes both of them were fast asleep on the couch.

 

\----

 

Clarke awoke by herself, she got up and headed downstairs to find Lexa and Charlotte passed out on the couch, movie credits rolling on the screen. She smiled walking into the kitchen to start some coffee. She decided to text Octavia and check on her kids there. It was a bit early, with it only being 7:15 but she knew Octavia would just text her when she was up.

**Clarke: Hey, morning. How did my big kids do?**

She rummaged through the fridge and saw they were low on just about everything, including coffee creamer, so she headed upstairs to get dressed and do a grocery run early. It would be nice with no kids, something she hardly got to do anymore.

She left a note for Lexa, grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

 

She was in the store when her phone rang.

“Hey” She answered.

_“Morning, how are you?”_ Octavia asked.

“Pretty good, I’m currently drinking a coffee and grocery shopping,” Clarke said.

“ _Nice, I need to get myself coffee started,” Octavia said. “How’s Charlotte?”_

“Okay, I haven’t seen her awake yet, she and Lex were curled up on the couch this morning when I woke up, so I’m guessing she woke up in the middle of the night, or early am.”

_“Poor thing,”_ Octavia said.

“She’ll be alright, I think we’ll keep her home from school for a few days until she gets her hard cast on, so she doesn’t do any more damage. Knowing that kid she would…”

_“She’s pretty rough and_ tumble _” O_ ctavia laughed.

“Yeah, little Lexa I swear! Jake and Kate still sleeping?”

_“Yep, I figured maybe I would bring them home around four if it’s okay to keep them that late? Linc wants to take Jake with him and the boys to the game today, and I figured I could get in some one on one time with Kate.”_

“Perfect” Clarke said. “Thanks!”

_“Of course, I will call you later, love you!”_

“Love you!” Clarke said hanging up the phone.

 

\-----

When she got home she found Lexa and Charlotte awake watching a movie.”

“Hi loves” Clarke smiled.

“Mommy,” Charlotte said excitedly.

“Hi baby” Clarke smiled kissing the top of her head, then Lexa. “Hi, baby.” She smiled at Lexa and then handed her the coffee cup she was holding. “I got you a coffee.”

“Can you sit with us and snuggle?” Charlotte asked.

“As soon as I get the groceries put away, okay?” Clarke said.

“Need help?” Lexa asked.

“Only if you want, But I got it,” Clarke said walking back into the kitchen.

Lexa looked to Charlotte, “I will be right back okay… I’m gonna help Mommy put away the groceries.”

“Okay,” Charlotte said. “I’m hungry.”

Clarke walked back in carrying a donut, “Here you go little love!”

Lexa just shook her head.

“Thank you, Mommy!” Charlotte smiled.

“You’re welcome, careful not to make a mess, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am” Charlotte smiled.

“When did she get up in the night?” Clarke asked.

“She came into our room about four, her arm hurt. I gave her meds and then she asked if we could watch a movie because she wasn’t tired… She fell asleep about ten minutes into the movie. I guess I did too.”

“Poor little thing,” Clarke said. “I think we should keep her home this week, or at least until she gets her permanent cast on.”

“Yeah, I think that’s probably best, it’s her last week anyway before Christmas break and it’s a short week. I don’t think she’ll miss much…” Lexa said. “Have you checked on the other kids?”

“I heard from O, kids are going to hang with them until about four or five, Jake’s tagging along to a game, and O is going to spend some time with Kay.”

“Sounds good,” Lexa said. “I’ll call my sister in a little bit.”

“Okay,” Clarke said.

“It’s going to be a crazy week,” Lexa said.

“Yep, that it is, life with four kids is crazy… and you wanted another one” Clarke laughed.

“You’ll come around” Lexa winked.

“Ha-ha, Lex” Clarke shook her head, “I don’t think so…”

 

//

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, let me know... here or Tumblr @clexagiraffesandbrittana319 OR @clexafamilyau Much love as always!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOrry not a chapter!

Hey guys!!!!

 

JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW.... 

 

I'm not dead! Nor am I leaving any of these unfinished! I will be updating all three stories next week!!! Just had a BUNCH of stuff come up, so I promise I will be back, I've not even been on Tumblr shocking, I know! I will see you all soon! love to you all, as always :)


	41. Chaos at Casa Woods...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love, and respecting the time off I needed. I appreciate all of you. Here is the newest chapter of this story, hoping to get WHAT HAD BEEN THERE ALL ALONG done soon... ALSO Dancer. Love to you all, bare with me if updates are still a tad slow for the next week or so... much love.

It was two days after Charlotte broke her arm. The three other kids were in school for three more days before Christmas break. Clarke had to go to her studio for the morning so she could finish a commission she had for Christmas, so it was Just Lexa and Charlotte at home that morning. 

 

“Momma,” Charlotte asked walking into Lexa’s office. 

 

“Yes, baby love?” Lexa asked pulling Charlotte onto her lap. 

 

“Is Mommy going to the doctors with us today to get my hard cast?” 

 

“No baby, I’m sorry… She has to work today.” 

 

“Okay,” Charlotte nodded. “Can we get ice cream afterward?” 

 

“Maybe” Lexa smiled. “We have to leave a little early to run a few errands.” 

 

“Okay,” Charlotte said. 

 

“How does that arm feel?” 

 

“It itches,” the little girl said with a crinkle of her nose. 

 

“I’m sorry Charlie” Lexa smiled.

 

Charlotte laughed, “Momma?” 

 

“Yes?” Lexa hummed. 

 

“Can I call Mommy?” 

 

“Sure love,” Lexa said dialing Clarke’s number and handing the phone to Charlotte. 

 

_ “Hey” C _ larke answered. 

 

“Hi Mommy,” Charlotte said. 

 

_ “Hi my love, how are you?”  _

 

“Good,” Charlotte said sitting on the couch in Lexa’s office, “How are you?” 

 

_ “I’m good Char, just working on a painting,”  _ Clarke said. 

 

“How long do you haveta work?” 

 

_ “Probably until I pick up your brothers and sister from school,” _ Clarke said. 

 

“Buuuut Mommy!” Charlotte pouted. 

 

_ “Charlotte, I’m sorry but I have to get this done by today, so I don’t have to work anymore until after Christmas. Why don’t you lay with your Momma until you have to leave, I’m sure she’d love a snuggle.”  _

 

“She’s working,” Charlotte said. 

 

_ “Well, maybe when she’s done then…”  _

 

Lexa looked at her daughter who was near tears on the couch, and shut her laptop, “Hey little lady, Momma’s all done” She smiled. 

 

“Really?” Charlotte smiled. 

 

“Yepp” Can I talk to mommy for a minute?” 

 

“Momma wants to talk to you. I love you.” 

 

_ “I love you too Charlie”  _ Clarke smiled. 

 

“Hey,” Lexa said. 

 

_ “Hi, she’s a little crabby huh?”  _

 

“I think she just wants love, she wandered in and didn’t say anything but hearing her conversation with you, I shut the laptop, I’m going to lay with her for a bit until we have to leave.” 

 

_ “She will probably sleep, she didn’t sleep well last night. She woke me up like three times”  _ Clarke said. 

 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Lexa asked. 

 

_ “Because one of us needs sleep, Lexa” _ Clarke said. 

 

“Okay well, go back to work, I will text you when we leave for the Dr.” 

 

_ “Okay please do, love you baby.”  _

 

“Love you, babe, talk to you later,” Lexa said hanging up the phone. She reached down and picked up her six-year-old. “Come on let's go lay down.” 

 

“Your bed?” Charlotte asked. 

 

“Sounds perfect” Lexa smiled. 

 

_______________________________

 

Turns out both Charlotte and Lexa fell asleep and were woken up by Lexa’s phone ringing. 

 

“Hello?” Lexa answered groggily. 

 

_ “Mrs. Woods?” A _ lady’s voice filled Lexa’s ear. 

 

“Yes, this is she” She got up and headed out of the bedroom, so she didn’t wake Charlotte. 

 

_ “Hi, this is Miss. Hunt the nurse from Kramer Elementary school, how are you?”  _

 

“I’m fine, how are you?” 

 

_ “I’m okay, I have Levi in the office, he’s running a low-grade fever, and presenting with some stomach issues, their minor but since it’s indicated in his file to call if these symptoms ever present I wanted to let you know right away, so you can make the decision whether I send him back to class or…”  _

 

“Yes,” Lexa nodded, “ thank you, he had intestinal issues as a baby, and we have to keep a close eye on it.” She thought for a moment, “What’s his temperature?” 

 

_ “99.3”  _ Miss Hunt said. 

 

“And what’s up with his tummy?” 

 

_ “He says it hurts, no vomiting or diarrhea.”  _

 

“May I speak with him?” She asked.

 

_ “Of course one moment”  _ Miss hunt said and then Levi came on the line,  _ “Hi Mommy…”  _

 

“Hi buddy it’s Momma, how are you doing?” Lexa asked softly.

 

_ “My tummy hurts!” _ He said. 

 

“Okay, bud have you gone poop today?” She asked him. 

 

_ “No,”  _ He said. 

 

“Do you remember if you went yesterday?” She asked him. 

 

_ “I-- I think so… I don't remember though”  _ He said. 

 

“Okay buddy, Momma is going to come get you okay?” Lexa told him. 

 

_ “Okay,” _ He said, sounding like he was about to cry. 

 

“Can you put the nurse back on Levi?” 

 

_ “Yes, I love you,”  _ He said. 

 

“I Love you bud, I will see you very soon, alright?” 

 

_ “Okay,”  _ He said. Then the nurse came back on the phone. 

 

_ “Hello,”  _ Miss hunt said. 

 

“Hi, I’m going to come get him just to be on the safer side,” Lexa told her. 

 

_ “Okay, that sounds good Mrs. Woods,” She said.  _

 

“I will be there in about twenty minutes, I need to wake his sister up… then we’re on the way” Lexa said. 

 

_ “We will keep him up here and have his things brought up.”  _

 

“Thank you and thanks for calling,” Lexa said. 

 

_ “Of course” M _ iss hunt said,  _ “Goodbye”  _

 

“Bye,” Lexa said hanging up the phone. “Fuck,” She said to herself. 

 

“Charlie honey?” She woke up her daughter. 

 

“Yes, Momma?” Charlotte stretched. 

 

“I need you to wake up for Momma, and go get dressed super fast okay? We have to go get your brother from school.” 

 

“Is he okay?” Charlotte asked. 

 

“Yes, I think so… can you just get dressed for Momma?” 

 

“Yes,” She said hurrying to her room. 

 

Lexa pulled on a sweatshirt over her leggings and threw her hair up in a messy bun quickly, she didn’t care what she looked like, she just needed to get to Levi to be sure she was okay. She decided to call Clarke right away. 

 

_ “Hey”  _ Clarke answered. 

 

“Hi,” Lexa said slipping shoes on and headed down the stairs. 

 

_ “What’s wrong?”  _ Clarke asked picking up on something right away. 

 

“I don't know, I hope nothing, but the nurse called and said Levi was running a low-grade temp and was having stomach pains…” 

 

_ “Shit,” _ Clarke said.

 

“Yeah I talked to him, he said he hasn’t gone to the bathroom today, and he thinks he went yesterday  but can’t remember, do you know?” Lexa asked. 

 

_ “I don't” _ Clarke shook her head. 

 

“Okay, well I’m going to get him just to be on the safe side.” 

 

_ “Yeah call my mom, she can come check on him,” Clarke said.  _

 

“Good idea, okay” Lexa nodded. 

 

Charlotte came running down the stairs, “I’m ready momma” 

 

“Thank you, love, let's get in the car,” Lexa said. 

 

“Okay well, we’re leaving to get him now.” 

 

_ “Call me when you have him,” _ Clarke said. 

 

“I will love you.” 

 

_ “Love you too,” _ Clarke said. 

 

____________________________

 

Lexa had gotten Levi from school, he was a bit warm, but not hot like when he had the obstruction as an infant.

 

“Momma?” Levi asked as she got him in the car. 

 

“Yes, brother?” Lexa asked. 

 

“Is my tummy gonna explode like it did when I was a baby?” 

 

“Your tummy isn’t going to explode, and it didn’t ever explode,” Lexa told him. “You had an obstruction in your intestine, and I don’t think so bud but we’re going to call your Nana to come check you out and see what she thinks okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Levi nodded. “Do I have to go to the Drs?” 

 

“I don’t know yet, probably not, but we’ll see,” Lexa said. 

 

Lexa texted Clarke before she pulled out of the parking lot. 

 

**Lexa: Got him, he’s def. Off, but I don’t know if it’s the Malnutrition… I’m going to call your mom now.**

 

She pressed the voice activation button on the car and said, “Call Abby” 

 

“I wanna talk to Nana,” Charlotte said. 

 

“Give Momma a minute okay?” Lexa said. 

 

“Okay,” Charlotte said. 

 

_ “Hello,”  _ Abby said, her voice filling the car. 

 

“Nana!” Charlotte said. 

 

“Hi Mom, you’re on speaker phone,” Lexa said. 

 

_ “Hi Char,” _ Abby said,  _ “Hey Lex.”  _

 

“Levi’s here too,” Charlotte said. 

 

“Hi, Nana,” He said meekly. 

 

_ “Levi, you got to stay home too?” A _ bby asked. 

 

“That’s actually why I’m calling,” Lexa said, “Are you around?” 

 

_ “Yes, I’m at home,”  _ Abby said.

 

“Perfect, would you be able to come over and take a look at Mr. Levi? He came home with a low-grade fever and tummy issues…” 

 

_ “Oh,”  _ Abby said knowing exactly what Lexa meant,  _ “Yes of course. I will come over as soon as you’re home, do you think…?” She trailed off not wanting to freak the kids out.  _

 

“I don't, but I also don’t know for sure,” Lexa said. 

 

_ “Okay, no problem I will check it out.”  _

 

“Thank you we will be home in about six minutes,” Lexa said. 

 

_ “Okay, see you guys soon, Nana loves you,”  _ Abby said. 

 

“I love you too,” Charlotte said. 

 

“Me too,” Levi said. 

 

______________________

  
  


Abby was there just as soon as they got home, lucky for Lexa she lived in the house right behind them, so it didn’t take long. 

 

“How is he?” Abby asked when she walked in the back door. 

 

“I think okay,” Lexa said. “I just checked his temp, it’s not gone up, 99.3… I didn’t want to give him anything until you checked it out, but I think maybe he’s just got a bug… but with him…” 

 

“Yeah you want to be safe, not sorry” Abby nodded. 

 

“He’s in the living room,” Lexa said following Abby in. Levi was laying on the couch his sister was holding him while he snuggled her. “That’s the sweetest” Abby smiled. 

 

“I know” Lexa nodded loving the twin bond they shared. 

 

“Hey buddy” Abby smiled. 

 

“Hi, Nana” Charlotte said. “Are you going to make sure my brother is okay?” 

 

“Yes,” Abby nodded, “How does your tummy feel?” 

 

“Bad,” He said to Abby, “it hurts right here” He pointed to belly. 

 

“Okay Nana brought her stethoscope and I’m going to listen to your tummy and then press on it a little okay?” 

 

“Okay,” He nodded. 

 

“Can you lay down for me?” 

 

Lexa watched as Abby pressed on Levi’s stomach and listened to it, hoping that her little boy wasn’t going through another complication. 

 

“Okay Levi, I’m going to talk to your Momma for a minute, you did a great job buddy” She kissed him. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you Nana” He smiled. 

 

Lexa followed Abby into the kitchen, “So?” 

 

“I don't think it’s a Malration,” She said, “I think maybe he’s just constipated… his belly isn’t descended or hard, and his fever is low, if it spikes higher than 100 I think we should take him in to get a scan, but for now, I’m not overly concerned about it. Let's just watch him for the next few hours and see.” 

 

Lexa nodded. 

 

“Give him some IBuprofen for the fever and pain, do you need me to watch him while you take her to get her cast?” Abby asked. 

 

“That would be great if you can, if not I’m sure my parents would… Clarke is trying to get this commision done today so she can be off the next few weeks.” 

 

Abby nodded, “Why don’t I just come over here when you need to leave, that way I can watch him and be sure nothing changes.” 

 

“Thanks that will make me feel better” She smiled. 

 

“I kinda figured.” 

 

“Should I separate them in case he has a bug?” She looked into see Charlotte back snuggling her brother. 

 

“No, it wouldn’t help now anyway, he’s exposed her already if it is something contagious.” 

 

Lexa just smiled, “Of course.” 

 

“I don't think it is, with the way his bowels work now since his surgery, he’s bound to get a flare up every now and then, I really think that’s all this is.” Abby said. “I’m surprised this hasn’t happened until now to be honest.”

 

“Okay,” Lexa nodded. “Thank you, mom.” 

 

“Of course,” Abby said, “What time do you need to leave with Char?” 

 

“By one,” Lexa said. 

 

“Okay I will be here, See you soon,” Abby said. 

 

“See you,” Lexa said. 

 

____________________________________

 

Clarke was sitting at her easel painting when her phone rang. 

 

“Hey, how is he?” 

 

_ “He looks pretty pathetic to be honest, but Mom says she believes it’s just a flare up and he’s probably only constipated,”  _ Lexa said. 

 

“Okay” She let out a breath she had been holding. “Do I need to come home?” 

_ “No your moms going to come here when I take Charlie in to keep an eye on him. She says the only reason he would need to go in is if his fever spikes higher than 100”  _

 

“Okay good,” She said. “Stop by after Charlotte gets her cast?” 

 

_ “Yes, of course _ ,” Lexa said. 

 

“Can I talk to him?” She asked. 

 

_ “Of course, _ ” Lexa said.  _ “Bud, Mommy wants to talk to you.”  _

 

_ “Hi Mommy,”  _ He said. 

 

“You feel yucky buddy?” 

 

_ “Yes, _ ” He said. 

 

“I’m sorry, I will try and finish up here as soon as I can, okay?” 

 

_ “Okay, _ ” He said.  _ “Do I have to go to the doctor?”  _

 

“No bud, not today at least, Nana thinks you're okay,” she said. 

 

_ “Oh good!” _ He sighed. 

 

“I love you, little man, get some rest,” Clarke said. 

 

_ “Okay… I will Love you, Mommy.”  _

 

_ “Hey,” _ Lexa said coming back on the phone. 

 

“Hi” 

 

_ “Okay so I will see you in a few hours then after Charlie’s appointment”  _

 

“Okay, sorry I have to work, I feel horrible. But this is ALMOST done” She sighed.

 

_ “No worries dear, I got it covered. I love you”  _ Lexa said. 

 

“I love you too” Clarke smiled. “Kiss both of em for me.” 

 

_ “Will do?” _ Lexa said. _ “Bye babe.”  _

“Bye, Lex” Clarke hung up the phone and looked at the painting all she wanted to do was go home and hold her babies, but she knew she needed to get this finished. 

 

She went back to painting when her phone rang, she figured it was Lexa again, but it was Raven. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke said. 

 

_ “Hi” I’m coming to the studio is that okay?”  _

 

“Of course,” She said, “Doors unlocked.” 

 

_ “Okay cool, I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Raven said.  _

 

\-----

 

Ten minutes later Raven walked in with Skailar in her car seat. 

 

“Ahhh, give me that baby!” Clarke said excitedly. 

 

“I swear to god, people don’t even care about me anymore,” Raven said. 

 

Clarke laughed, “That’s what happens when you have babies Rae, I swear you were like this when my kids were born.” 

 

“Oh I know because they were cuter than you, but I’m adorable…” Raven laughed. 

 

“You are, yes... But this little god baby of mine is the cutest!” Clarke smiled taking Skai out of her seat, she was asleep and stayed that way as Clarke settled her into he arms. 

 

“Okay, true” Raven smiled. “So how’s my God Daughter?” 

 

“Getting her hard cast today, she is hanging in there, but your nephew is having a rougher day,” Clarke said. 

 

“Oh no, what’s wrong with My Levi?” 

 

Clarke proceeded to tell Raven all about Levi’s day. 

 

“That poor boy, but Abby thinks it’s okay?” 

 

“Sounds like it, yeah” Clarke nodded. 

 

“You guys have your hands full over there at the Woods Casa!” Raven said. 

 

“Tell me about it, and Lexa is STILL talking about a baby!” Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

Raven laughed. 

 

“What?” Clarke asked. 

 

“You’re SO having another kid, I hope you know that!” Raven said. 

 

“NO! We’re not!” Clarke insisted. 

 

“Ooooh Okay, we’ll see about that!” Raven giggled.

 

“I’m NOT… we’re not!” Clarke said. 

 

“I give it six months and you’re pregnant!”

 

“IF there is another baby, and that’s like the BIGGEST IF, in the whole entire world, it won’t be ME who is pregnant, it will be HER!” Clarke said smelling the top of Skailar’s head. 

 

“Oh my gosh! You totally want one!” Raven laughed. 

 

“I don't! Why would you say that?!” 

 

“You just smelled the top of my child's head!” 

 

“Because babies smell good! But I don’t need my own when I have yours to get my fixes,” Clarke defended. 

 

Raven cracked up, “I still call bullshit but okay.” 

 

“Anyways, why did you come over here?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Oh, yeah right… so for Anya’s Christmas gift, I want to surprise her with a cruise the first of February, and I was hoping that you would want to keep my kids for like five days? I mean I figured you could pass them back a fourth with O but…” 

 

“Yeah, no worries” Clarke said. “We got you covered!’ 

 

“Thank you,” Raven said. 

 

“You couldn’t just call me, or text me to ask me?” Clarke asked. 

 

“You’re really complaining that your best friend is here with your goddaughter?” Raven asked. 

 

“No, never!” Clarke said. 

 

“I thought so!” Raven smirked. 

 

_________________________________________

 

“Mommy!” Charlotte said running into Clarke’s art studio. 

 

“Hi, beautiful!” Clarke smiled opening up her arms for her daughter to run into them. 

 

“How’d the appointment go?” Clarke looked at Lexa. 

 

“Great, got the hard cast on and she was a champ, as always.” 

 

Clarke smiled, “Why’d you just get plain white Charlie?” 

 

“Wellllllll” Charlotte smiled. 

 

“This is adorable,” Lexa said to Clarke.

 

“I got a plain white cast because I was hoping you would paint it for me?!” Charlotte smiled sweetly.

 

“Of course baby, I would love too” Clarke melted at the request. 

 

“REALLY!?” Charlotte light up. 

 

“Yes!” Clarke said, “Why don’t we paint it tomorrow, we can come here just the two of us if you want!” 

 

“Yessssss!” Charlotte said excitedly. 

 

Clarke pulled her daughter onto her lap, “How is brother?” She looked at Lex 

 

“He was sleeping when I left with Charlie, Fever is the same, but not gone up so that’s good. He seemed to be feeling a little better, or at least more comfortable.” 

 

Clarke looked at her painting and sighed, “I think maybe I’m just going to come home, this is about done…” 

 

“Finish babe, I got things at home. You can finish here and pick up the big kids from their after-school activities, I will have dinner by the time you’re all home, and if anything changes with Levi, I will call you.” 

 

Clarke sighed and nodded, “Okay, will you have him facetime me when he’s awake?” 

 

“Yes,” Lexa nodded, “I will do that.” 

 

“Can I stay with Mom?” Charlotte looked at Lexa. 

 

“Baby” Lexa started to tell Charlie no. 

Clarke shrugged to Lexa, “She is okay to stay… She’s always so good here.” 

 

“You’re sure, I don’t want you to get distracted,” Lexa said. 

 

“I would like to have one of my babies here… they’re both having a hard day and my Mommy instincts are screaming at me anyways.” 

 

“Okay then,” Lexa said, and kissed Charlotte, “I love you, be very good for Mommy.” 

 

“I will!” Charlotte said, “I love you Momma, kiss Levi for me?” 

 

“I will,” Lexa said. 

 

“Me too,” Clarke said, kissing her wife. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, call me if you need anything,” Lexa said. 

 

“Will do, don’t forget to have buddy facetime me.” 

 

“I won’t love you guys, see you later on,” Lexa said leaving. 

 

_____________________________

 

It was nearing five when Clarke walked in the door with the three kids, Lexa was in the kitchen finishing up dinner, and Levi was laying on the couch watching his second movie of the day. 

 

“Hi Momma,” Kate said walking over to the stove. 

 

“Hello Miss Kate, how was your day?” Lexa smiled. 

 

“Pretty good, my math test went well, and we got ready for the track meet today after school.” 

 

“Are you running anchor?” 

 

“Yepp” Kate smiled. 

 

“Nice, I can’t wait to see you run. Now please go wash up for dinner, it should be ready in about ten minutes.” 

 

“Yes, Momma,” Kate said. 

 

“That goes for all of you,” Lexa said to the others as they walked in the kitchen. 

 

“Huh?” Jake asked. 

 

“I said dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, time to get washed up.” 

 

Jacob walked over and kissed his Momma on the cheek, “Okay Momma, how was your day?” 

 

“It was good, a little busy with your brother and sister, thank you for asking. How was your day?” Lexa smiled. 

 

“Sucked!” He groaned. 

 

“Jacob Griffin!” Clarke said firmly, “Room NOW!” 

 

“Uh oh! What happened dude?” Lexa asked. 

 

“Mom is overreacting, nothing really even happened…” He rolled his eyes. 

 

“Jacob!” Lexa said firm. 

 

“I was late to first period….” Jacob said. 

 

“Tell your mother why you were late to first period…” Clarke said walking in. 

 

“I was hanging out in the quad when this jerk walked over said something to Bella, so I hit him.” 

 

“Jacob Griffin Woods!” Lexa shook her head. “Room, now!” 

 

“Gooooooooosh,” Jacob said. 

 

“Jake…” Lexa warned. 

 

“Yes Ma’am” He nodded and went upstairs. 

 

“I’ll deal with that later” Lexa kissed Clarke. 

 

“Where’s Charlie?” 

 

“On the couch with her brother already…” 

 

“Of course she is” Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke again. “Hi.” 

 

“Hi babe, I missed you” Clarke sighed laying her head on her wife’s shoulder. 

 

“I missed you too.” 

 

“How’s my little man?” Clarke asked. 

 

“I can’t tell,” Lexa said, “He definitely doesn’t feel good, but I just can’t tell if it’s his same tummy issue, I don’t think so though.” 

 

“OKay” Clarke nodded. “I’ma go check on him.” 

 

“Sounds good, dinner is almost ready,” Lexa said. 

 

Clarke walked into the living room and Levi’s little face light up as soon as he saw his Mom. 

 

“Mommy!” He said with a smile. 

 

“Hi my boy, how are you feeling?” She cooed. 

 

“Not good” He shook his head. “My belly really hurts.” 

 

“Have you gone potty yet?” She asked him. 

 

“No” He shook his head. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to talk to your Nana after dinner and we may give you some medicine to see if we can help that, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” He nodded. “Am I going to have to go to the hospital?” 

 

“I don’t think so, maybe the doctors tomorrow, we will see how tonight goes, okay?” Clarke kissed his head. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Are you hungry?” Clarke asked. 

 

“No, do I have to eat?” He asked her. 

 

“No, you can stay on the couch, okay?” 

 

“Thank you,” He said. 

 

__________________________________________

 

It was a long night for Clarke and Lexa, it was nearing eleven and Lexa slid into bed alongside Clarke. 

 

“He down?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Yes, they all are… finally. I talked to Jake…” 

 

“And?” 

 

“And, even though he shouldn’t have hit that boy… that kid said some really disgusting things to Bella and me kind of understand…” Lexa shrugged. 

 

“But you didn’t tell him it was okay did you?” Clarke asked. 

 

“No, I told him he needed to use his words and not his hands… and that hitting him didn’t solve anything. But I guess this kid was an eighth grader and he kept saying sexual things to Bella.” 

 

“Not okay” Clarke shook her head. 

 

“Not at all… we’re at that age already huh?” Lexa sighed. 

 

“Unfortanituy yes…” Clarke said. “They’re growing up too fast.” 

 

“I know” Lexa nodded. 

 

“What do you think about Levi?” Clarke asked. 

 

“I think we better take him to his primary care tomorrow, just to be safe. I don’t think there is anything really wrong, but with him and his past issues I would feel better getting it checked.” 

 

“I agree,” Clarke said.

 

“Okay so we will call in the morning,” Lexa said. 

 

Clarke yawned and nodded. 

 

“Come on,” Lexa said, “Snuggle in and let's get some sleep.” 

 

“I love you, Lex,” Clarke said.

 

“I love you too beautiful.”

 

______________________________________________


End file.
